Senbonzakura
by XKotoneX
Summary: Haruno, un apellido muy reconocido en Los Cinco países, todas las nacidas de cabello rosa heredaran un don, que te otorga la capacidad de detener a un hombre con la mirada, ni Sannins ni Kages han resistido a los encantos de una Haruno... nadie lo hara.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Sé que no he terminado Gothic Pink pero no pude evitarlo u_u por fis léanlo que vale la pena si???? ^^…

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, solo el fic ^^

Senbonzakura

Hace 80 años, grandes batallas se libraban en los cinco países, estos contrataban clanes ninjas como fuerza militar, los destacados eran el Senju y el Uchiha, Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha eran los líderes de estos clanes, la rivalidad era eterna, sin embargo ambos acordaron la paz fundando la aldea oculta de la hoja, después de esto mucho clanes ninja siguieron su ejemplo creando Aldeas a través de los Países, cada clan se incorporaba a la aldea adecuada, se formaban alianzas y amistades, trabajando en equipo, familias de aldeanos llegaban en caravanas a las aldeas, Hashirama no se podía sentir más satisfecho al ver cuanta paz se podía apreciar en el aire, se encontraba en su oficina mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte, un suave sonido lo alejo de su reflexión…

Adelante – respondió con su tranquila voz, se sentó en su confortable silla, tras la puerta se vio una joven de unos diecisiete años, era hermosa, llevaba un kimono dorado pálido con relieves de pavo real, a simple vista se podía apreciar lo costoso que era, su cabello estaba recogido en un complejo moño, pero era su color lo que lo hacía especial, era rosa, la mujer se acerco con un porte de elegancia difícil de olvidar, sus ojos jade lo miraron sonrientes.

Konnichiwa, hokage-sama – saludo la mujer con una voz aterciopelada, el hokage asintió en forma de saludo, él ya conocía a esta mujer. Ella era Mio Haruno, su familia se caracterizaba por ser la mayor empresa de textiles de la época, sin contar con sus herederas, jovencitas educadas para ser mujeres perfectas, en muchas ocasiones poderosos clanes habían casado a sus herederos con mujeres de esa familia, en varias oportunidades su clan había contratado sus servicios como compañía textil… sería muy conveniente que se unieran a Konoha. La hermosa mujer se sentó en la silla.

Mi familia desea establecerse en La aldea oculta de la hoja, queríamos hablar con usted primero…- hablo como siempre, cortésmente - No se preocupe por eso, usted y su familia son muy bien recibidos- le dije, y en verdad, eran muy bien recibidos, ella sonrió en forma de agradecimiento- pero no es por eso que lo visito – dijo ella borrando su sonrisa, me miro seriamente, y creí saber a lo que se refería – estoy más que segura de que sabe de que se trata, esa vieja leyenda- hizo una pausa – "toda mujer de cabello rosa, heredara un don", fueron las palabras de mi abuela cuando me enseño Su katana llamada Senbonzakura (mil flores de cerezo) me explico que mi familia era en realidad un clan de ninjas, pero que lamentablemente solo las mujeres de cabello rosa iban a tener ese talento… - la mire interesado – como bien sabe todas las féminas nacidas bajo mi apellido poseen belleza y grandes capacidades, al parecer esas capacidades están relacionadas con ese… misterioso don, era un poco extraño que todas las harunos fueran mujeres perfectas y es que es como si esas características fueran la versión pobre de este don, no sé si me explico, mi clan posee mujeres con encantos inverosímiles, capaces de doblegar al enemigo- dijo algo confundida- Genjutsu- dijo casi en un susurro el hokage – es un genjutsu, varias kunoichis utilizan ese tipo de técnicas de seducción – explico el hokage- no es nada fuera de lo común – agrego- lo nuestro es diferente se lo aseguro – dijo preocupada la mujer – usted tiene el cabello rosa, señorita Mío, demuéstrelo aquí mismo si es así – .

*****

Hokage-sama – me llamaba a lo lejos una vos preocupada, abrí los ojos, estaba en mi silla,Mio algo preocupada me miraba, me reincorpore comprendiendo – ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comenzó a utilizar el justu – admití – es sorprendente en verdad – le dije – cuantas niñas con capacidades ninjas hay en su clan en este momento? – Pregunte – una nada mas, pero es más que suficiente, si esta se casa, alguna de sus herederas podrá nacer con el don – me dijo mas alegre.

****

Ochenta años después, la aldea de Konoha seguía igual, había crecido y convertido en una de las aldeas mas cálidas y agradables del País, el hokage actual era Sarutobi, debido a los acontecimientos con el kyuubi, El clan Uchiha seguía siendo uno de los mejores, a pesar de que Madara se retirara hace tantos años eso no cambiaba la lealtad de los uchihas o, al menos eso se creía…

Estoy tan orgullosa de ti – decía Akari a su hija mientras le acomodaba el kimono frente a un espejo, Sakura se miraba al espejo sonrojada, nunca pensó que este día llegaría, desde pequeña le habían enseñado música, baile, elegancia, postura, cocina, apenas tenía cinco años y ya conocía a la perfección todas esas características y talentos de la familia Haruno, ella Sakura Haruno, actual heredera de la Familia, es una prodigio en las antiguas artes de Japón, sus primas la odiaban, solo por tener el cabello rosa pasaba a ser la más atendida, la que le compraban todo, la que tenia closets y closets de kimonos diseñados para ella. Y ahora nada más y nada menos se iba a presentar ante el clan Uchiha como posible candidata para alguno de los jóvenes, a sus cinco años.

Pero todas sus tías, y abuelas le decían lo mismo, "tienes un don especial", está bien, tal vez su cabello era raro, y tenía más agilidad al bailar que sus primas, pero solo tenía cincoaños, sus primas eran hermosas jóvenes, con cuerpos con forma de guitarras, ella ni se había empezado a desarrollar!. Pero seguían insistiendo, y discutían con mi madre (akari), decían cosas como: "no se lo puedes ocultar! Se lo diremos… "y mi madre respondía "no voy a dejar que siga ese camino, ella se casara y será una excelente ama de casa".

Salí de la manor (es una especie de mansión), nos dirigimos al barrio Uchiha, y paramos en la casa del Líder del Clan, estaba muy nerviosa… nunca había salido de mi casa, jamás, según mi familia la heredera no debía dejar verse por nadie, hasta su presentación…

---

Mi madre me había dicho que hoy teníamos un invitado, así que ni Itachi ni yo entrenamos, y sorprendentemente mi padre se había quedado en casa, madre nos llevo al salón del té, era bastante amplio, habían mesas por todos lados, y Familias Uchihas se ubicaban en cada una, mis ojos se abrieron con fuerza al ver a todo mi clan presente… de que se trataba esto?

Nos sentamos en la mesa de adelante, una que tenia la mejor vista del escenario, las luces se apagaron y las del escenario se encendieron, los susurros cesaron, una mujer de la edad de mi madre, tenía un kimono puesto entre sus manos El shamisen, tiene tres cuerdas, y tiene un parecido a la guitarra, esta se encontraba en una esquina, empezó a tocarlo, otros instrumentos también se apreciaban pero no se veía de donde provenían, tras las puertas del escenario había una sombra, muy delgada y pequeña, en seguida estas se abrieron, estaba muy oscuro nadie podía ver nada, la figura se acercaba lentamente, hasta quedar en el centro del escenario, las luces la iluminaron, voces sorprendidas se oyeron por todo el salón, al ver a la hermosa niña, vestida con una kimono negro con lotos blancos de seda asombroso, El obi oro (color) que llevaba era tan largo que lo arrastraba, como zapatos llevaba unas plataformas de veinte centímetros, pero al parecer lo que a mi clan le interesaba era su cabello, largo muy largo llegaba hasta el suelo , era liso, liso al extremo, más que el mío, parecía tan suave al tacto y era Rosado, mire a mi hermano, la quijada se me cayó, estaba impresionado, no sé, el caso es que el pelo tenía que ver.

La niña, que tenía mi edad, sostenía entre sus manitos una sombrilla jade, como sus ojos, la sombrilla se veía pesada, pero ella la sostenía como si fuera un palito, bailaba tan elegante, con tanta precisión y disciplina, me preguntaba si sus entrenamientos eran tan duros como los míos, saco un abanico, lo lanzaba en el aire y lo atajaba, hacia movimientos complejos con él, entonces camino con parsimonia hasta un koto, se sentó en la en el suelo (no sé cómo) y siguió la melodía, me tenia hipnotizado, desprendía un encanto irresistible, cuando termino me pude dar cuenta de que muchos chicos de habían parado para verla mejor, todos aplaudían. Un momento después la niña acompañada de su madre fue a saludar a todos y cada uno de los invitados, la mujer que la acompañaba saludo a mi padre, la chiquilla la seguía a todas partes, nuestros padres se pusieron a conversar, Itachi le sonrió, ella le respondió, él le saco conversación y en seguida se pusieron hablar, su voz era tan suave y aterciopelada… yo me uní a la conversación, hablamos de lo genial que es ser ninja, yo no lo era pero lo seria…

---

Al día siguiente, amaneció soleado, el aire fresco invitaba a la gente a pasear, y era justo lo que íbamos a hacer, Salí de la manor, junto a mi madre, afuera había un hombre con una carroza, él llevaba la carroza era cerrada y muy lujosa, Sakura miro a su madre con reproche, la estaba tratando como si fuera de cristal, Sakura se subió refunfuñando…

Íbamos por konoha, yo estaba asomada por la ventana, nos dirigíamos a la torre del Hokage.

El hokage había solicitado a mi madre en su oficina y le dijo que me llevara, en este momento estábamos tras su puerta, nos hicieron pasar, en seguida unos Ambus sujetaron a mi madre y le taparon la boca, me quede paralizada, el hokage me indico que me sentara, no pude desobedecerle.

Sakura Haruno, hay algo que debes saber….

----

Salí de la torre lo más rápido que el kimono me dejaba, me abrieron la puerta de la carreta, pero yo los ignore…

Caminaba por la calle, furiosa por ese gran secreto que me había ocultado, ahora solo tenía que entrenar como loca desquiciada para llegar decente a la academia, y comenzaría desde hoy… eran solo las nueve, buscaría a alguien que me ayude… pero los únicos ninjas que conocía eran los Uchihas, pero solo los conocía… bueno Itachi-san era muy simpático y Sasuke-kun también, no creo que me nieguen una pequeña lección.

Recordaba perfectamente el camino hacia el barrio de los Uchihas, entre en él, muchas personas me sonreían amables (la mayoría mujeres), algunos chicos se me quedaban viendo, no caminaba muy rápido debido al kimono que llevaba puesto, siempre salía súper arregladísima, con kimonos incómodos y maravillosos peinados, mi cabello estaba arreglado en un moño, mis mechones reposaban a ambos lados de mi rostro, dos trenzas que caían en mi torso hasta mi cintura, sostenía con fuerza la pesada sombrilla, hecha de bambú y seda, el obi que llevaba en mi cintura media cuatro metros de longitud, este caía delicadamente hasta mis tobillos, pero todo eso lo dejaría atrás al convertirme en ninja, seguí caminando hasta llegar a casa de Sasuke-kun. Estaba nerviosa toque la puerta y una señora muy bonita me abrió sonriente, me dejo pasar sin preguntarme nada, creo que ella ya lo sabía. Me sirvió el té…

Supongo que ya sabrás todo no? – me pregunto muy amablemente la señora Uchiha recogiendo la tetera- Itachi y Sasuke están en el jardín, anda ve con ellos…- yo le sonreí, era tan bondadosa, que producía un aura de paz a su alrededor.

Salí con cuidado al jardín, deje mi sombrilla cerrada al lado del marco de la puerta, allí estaban, llenos de tierra, sudando, cansados, trague duro, me senté sobre mis piernas como una señorita.

Ohayo – saludo Itachi-san aun concentrado en su entrenamiento, me puse nerviosa – o-o-ohayo – salude temblando, Sasuke-kun se giro a verme, se sorprendió un poco por mi pinta, yo me avergoncé, Itachi-san también se fijo en mi, y al igual que su hermano se quedo un poco sorprendido por mi vestir. Se me acercaron los dos y se sentaron a mi lado.

Con que quieres ser un ninja? No esperaba menos de una Haruno con tu cabello – dijo cortésmente Itachi-san, yo asentí nerviosamente, Sasuke-kun se veía confundido- que tiene su cabello?- pregunto el – veras Sasuke todas las niñas que nazcan en esa familia y posean ese color de cabello heredan un don especial, como el Sharingan – explico Itachi-san. – A Sakura le ocultaron eso intentando mantenerla alejada de esta vida, pero el hokage no lo permitió – agrego, con que él lo sabía, desde que me vio…

Ellos se pararon e Itachi-san me ayudo a levantarme, me veía con algo de gracia, - como se supone que vas a entrenar con esa pinta?- rio un poco, pues claro si a duras penas lograba levantarme como iba a esquivar un ataque, tome un kunai que había en el suelo y corte la parte de atrás del obi (tome el colgante del obi y me lo coloque como collar, era una flor de Sakura), corte mi kimono hasta por encima de mis rodillas y lo abrí para darme más libertad y jale las mangas hasta arrancarlas, me baje de mis grandes sandalias, sonreí estirándome (cometiendo una falta de educación de hecho) Itachi y Sasuke me miraron atónitos, ese kimono costaba más que una casa y yo lo había rasgado como si nada…

Bien comencemos por el kunai, Sasuke por favor enséñale….

Y así fuimos, primero el kunai y el shuriken, luego el control del chakra cosa que se me hizo más fácil de lo que pensaba, Sasuke de vez en cuando se reía de mi torpeza y mi falta de reflejos…

Con ese cabello no llegaras a ningún lugar, y me refiero al largo – se burlo Sasuke-kun , era muy incomodo, pero lo adoraba, sin embargo quería ser un ninja, tome con fuerza mi kunai, me solté en moño y las trenzas, era más largo de lo que había podido apreciar esta mañana , llegaba hasta el suelo, Sasuke-kun e Itachi-san me miraban algo sonrojados, el aroma de mi cabello llegaba hasta ellos, me agache para tomar las puntas, y lo corte sin piedad por debajo de mi trasero, es decir la mitad de mi cabello se había ido al garete, tome las cintas eran cuatro separe el cabello en dos partes hice una trenza con cada una las amarre, tome los pedazos de seda de mi kimono y envolví las trenzas, me voltee hacia los uchihas agache mi cabeza y les ofrecí ese pequeño recuerdo, Itachi-san lo tomo sonriente, y Sasuke-kun sonrojado, los paqueticos olían a perfume y aroma de cerezo era muy dulce y embriagador…

Esa tarde después de merendar se fue para su casa, todos los del barrio Uchiha se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la niña en esas fachas. Llego a la hermosa manor Sakuranbo, llamada así en honor a nuestro símbolo el cerezo, entré con cuidado, dejando mis zapatos en la entrada, camine con mis medias sucias por el suelo de madera brillante, mi madre seguramente tomaba el té, así que fui directamente a mi cuarto, me quite el kimono y me bañe, me puse un yukata blanco y tras secar mi cabello me lo amarre en un moño, fui a la habitación de mi abuela, toque con mucho cuidado.

-Adelante – me dijo su voz, yo entre, habían muchos kimonos por todas partes, muchos libros y pergaminos, se podía escuchar el sonido del koto resonar en la habitación, una de mis primas estaba al fondo de la habitación tocando, el aire estaba viciado por el humo que salía de su pipa, estaba sentada tomando el té, mientras leía unos pergaminos, sus ojos no me miraban, aun así hice muchas reverencias, esa mujer me inspiraba tanto respeto, era tan hermosa, en su piel apenas se notaban las arrugas, su cabello era rosado, y estaba recogido , tenia sesenta años de edad, me senté, vi que su vaso estaba vacio así que le serví mas te, lo deje en la mesa con mucho cuidado, ella al instante tomo el vaso y se lo llevo a sus labios.

- Obaa-sama, quería preguntarle, podría enseñarme a ser un ninja? – el koto dejo de sonar… mi prima tenía sus ojos jade muy abiertos, - Yuna, sal de la habitación – dijo mi abuela sin perder su actitud irrompible, Yuna, mi prima de al menos ocho años de cabello negro largo como el mío, Salió enseguida de la habitación, mi abuela levanto su mirada llevándose la pipa a sus labios de rojo, su mirada me penetraba como una cuchilla – Sakura, ya era hora… - me dijo con una muy leve sonrisa, se levanto como una reina, su yukata negro era muy bonito, yo me levante también, ella se agacho en el suelo y levanto lo que parecía una trampilla, bajo por las escalerillas y me llamo, yo también baje, estábamos en un cuarto sin ventanas ni puertas, había un kimono rojo (o al menos eso parecía) estirado contra la pared, una katana enfundada estaba en un pequeño altar justo al frente del kimono, mi obaa-sama tomo la katana, y la desenfundo con cuidado, era realmente larga, oba-sama en seguida se puso en guardia, haciendo un hermoso sonido, también estaba afilada, bajo la guardia y miro la katana con nostalgia…

- Senbonzakura, ese es su nombre – dijo guardándola, en su funda, me la extendió, mi mano temblorosa la tomo, era pesada, igual de pesada que una de mis sombrilla, sonreí, mi abuela lo había planificado todo, - de ahora en adelante no te quiero ver con kimonos, largos obis y complicados peinados, ahora eres mi aprendiz y harás todo lo que yo te diga… estoy vieja y enferma pero te convertirás en un ninja a si sea lo último que haga…

Subimos y cerro con seguro la trampilla, dejando todo bajo llave… se sentó de nuevo, para volver a lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a fumar, como si yo no estuviera, subió la mirada y frunció su seño – aun aquí? Sal de mi habitación Sakura, y llámame a Yuna – me dijo con su típico tono estricto. Salí en seguida, sonriendo, baje por las escaleras, recorrí gran parte de la casa, hasta llegar al jardincito, un pequeño jardín que se encontraba en el centro de la manor, de allí se encontraba acceso al otro extremo de la manor y a todos los lugares de esta, y allí estaba Yuna entretenida en el estanque, me senté a su lado, ella me miro y me sonrió dándole de comer a los peces, en el estanque habían peces koi, Toshiba, gato, siluros, todos hermosos, grandes y pequeños, Yuna era muy amable y buena conmigo totalmente distinta a mis otras primas, su cabello negro tenia las puntas mojando se en el estanque, su piel era tan blanca como la mía, llevaba un yukata negro con detalles azules, era muy bonita…

-Obaa-sama te llama Yuna-chan – le dije respondiéndole la sonrisa con otra, ella suspiro – ya me duelen los dedos de tanto tocar el koto – dijo mirándose las yemas de los dedos, volvió a suspirar, me miro de reojo y sonrió de nuevo, me acaricio una mejilla y me beso mi gran frente- ten cuidado con lo que haces, Sakura, no te vayas a arrepentir… - dijo dirigiéndose fuera del jardín.

Me dirigí a la mi habitación, y me acosté en mi futon y cerré mis ojos.

----

Oí como la puerta corrediza se habría fuertemente, y alguien me destapaba, despertándome groseramente – Sakura Haruno párate – oí la voz de mi obaa-sama, pero yo tan solo me revolví entre las sabanas, balbuceando, sentí como tomaba mi muñeca con brusquedad y me levantaba, obligándome a pararme, me arrastro haciendo que tropezara muchas veces, me llevo a su habitación, y me dio una especie de kimono, yukata, , no podía identificarlo, era vino tinto - deprisa póntelo- sin dudarlo me lo puse, no tenia mangas, se cerraba de la misma forma que el kimono, cruzado, se ajustaba con un obi negro, para mayor comodidad tenía unos cortes a cada lado de las piernas, me puse un pequeño short negro, y mi obaa-san me amarro la katana por debajo del obi, me dio unas botas ninjas y me jalo hasta el cuarto de aseo, me sentó en el pequeño banquito, enfrente del espejo y soltó mi cabello, pude apreciar algo de sorpresa en sus ojos al ver que ya lo había cortado, así que simplemente con una navaja me lo emparejo dejándolo precioso como antes, me volvió a tomar de la muñeca y me llevo al gran jardín atrás de la manor en menos de un minuto, me sorprendía la energía que podía llegar a tener…

-Vamos quiero que empieces a trotar el jardín – me dijo con voz dura, yo abrí mis ojos perezosamente, todavía estaba oscuro – demo, obaa-sama es muy temprano- le dije ella entrecerró sus ojos, me tomo de la nuca y hundió mi cabeza en un barril de agua fría, con hielo, me saco al momento, ahora estaba totalmente despierta, ella me fulmino con la mirada y me puse a trotar en seguida…

Eran las nueve de la mañana, en este momento estaba intentado acertar con mi kunai a una equis en un cerezo, hice una pausa – obaa-san, tengo hambre hagamos una pausa… - suplique ella me miro alzado una ceja, si, esa era su respuesta, - cuando aciertes desayunaras- me dijo sacando la pipa de su boca, - nani- chille, lance un kunai molesta, el cual acertó, parpadee unas cuantas veces, mi oba-sama apoyo su mano en mi hombro – cuando te concentras aciertas con facilidad Sakura- me susurro dejando escapar todo el humo de su boca, yo sonreí, ella me dio una palmadita en las espalda- anda a desayunar, te quiero aquí en diez minutos – me dijo separándose de mí, Salí corriendo a la manor, al llegar sudada, y sucia al comedor todas mis primas me fulminaron con la mirada, menos Yuna, la cual se paró de su puesto, tomo su bandeja, y la mía, me tomo la mano y me llevo al jardincito el cual se encontraba al lado…

Nos sentamos bajo el cerezo.

Itadakimasu – dijimos las dos al unisonó juntado las manos, cerrando los ojos, realizando una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento, una suave brisa soplo, comenzamos a comer- me alegra verte decidida – comento mi prima- por qué lo dices? – pregunte – Obaa-sama fue la que me enseño a ser una Haruno – me dijo llevándose los palillos a la boca, yo me atragante levemente, esta me miro de reojo, - nani? Con lo estricta que es ella…- comente en voz baja ella miro a los lados, si en esa casa se hablaba de alguien mayor y este no estaba presente se consideraba falta de respeto- eres fuerte Sakura – me dijo ella sonriendo – arigato – le respondí alegremente, mi prima termino de comer- Gochisosama- susurro, fue a la cocina para dejar su bandeja y en seguida volvió con un botiquín, en cuanto termine de comer, tomo algodón y alcohol y limpio los cortes en mis manos, coloco la ultima curita en mi mano, acariciándola, una lagrima suya cayó en esta, abrí mucho los ojos, entonces Yuna me abrazo con fuerza, sollozando un poco – elegiste un camino tan difícil – susurro en mi oído, yo sonreí y le acaricie el cabello, - Shizumaru shinasai (tranquilízate) – le dije muy suavemente, ella se separo de mi secándose los ojos – gomen – dijo avergonzada – anda, anda antes de que te castiguen – me animo, yo le sonreí…

Volví al jardín, mi oba-sama me tomo por la muñeca y me llevo a su habitación, me dejo una montaña de pergaminos en mis manos – el año que viene empiezas en la academia, tienes que ponerte al tanto en poco tiempo, así que quiero que los leas para mañana, el primero que leerás es el de la cubierta vino tinto, ese explica el don de nuestra familia, el cual tienes capacidad de utilizarlo desde que naces, aun que no sabes cómo pronto te darás cuenta… - me dijo dando me la espalda, mientras se preparaba su propio té, se volteo arqueando una ceja- aun sigues aquí? Largo! – me dijo, me apresure en salir cerré, su puerta haciendo reverencias, y tropecé, cayendo en el pasillo, pude oír como mi obaa-sama suspiraba, por suerte Yuna pasaba por allí, probablemente para ir al cuarto del que yo acababa de salir, ella rio suavemente, se agacho y empezó a recoger los pergaminos, yo me reincorpore, riendo también, recogí unos cuantos y luego Yuna coloco el resto en mis brazos, me sonrió y entro en la habitación de obaa-sama, pude oír el koto sonar suavemente en la habitación, suspire y me dirigí a mi habitación…

Me senté en el suelo de tatami, abriendo el pergamino vino tinto, y empecé a leer, el "don" especial de mi familia era una especie de genjutsu, si ya de por si su portadora poseía encantos irresistibles este justu hacia que literalmente fueras como un afrodisiaco para todos, dejándolos en estado de shock, manipulables e indefensos, no se había encontrado a la primera persona que pudiera resistirse a esos encantos, ni Kages ni Sannins ni nadie… (Las explicaciones y descripciones continuaban, algunas anécdotas e historias eran relatadas en este, de cómo Harunos habían paralizaban a poderosos ninjas con una sola mirada, cayendo derrotados) Me sentí tan orgullosa de mi clan que mi pequeño brote de ilusión de convertirme en ninja se agrando hasta explotar, quería ser un ninja, un gran ninja... Dentro del pergamino había una nota estaba su escritura era impecable, esta decía:

_Cuando obtengas tu bandana de Konoha, y me la des para que yo pueda verla podrás usar el atuendo especial que yo custodio en mi habitación._

_Yui Haruno_

Una carta de mi abuela… la apreté contra mi pecho y la guarde en mi kimono preferido… me gire sobre mis pies, para ver la gran montaña de trabajo que tenia, aun me faltaban muchos pergaminos, pero si los leía todos tal vez mañana podría visitar Sasuke –kun… y con ese pensamiento leí y leí arduamente hasta acabar hecha polvo, cene tardísimo y me dormí con una voluntad inquebrantable: mañana iría a casa de Sasuke-kun así tenga que arrancar arboles…

Les gusto? Me vino a la mente y simplemente comencé a escribir… es medio simplón pero bueehhh XD, aun no comienza el sasusaku pero sean pacientes, ya vendrá, ahora esta aburridito pero a partir del segundo capítulo será más interesante! Onegaiii denle una oportunidad!!! u_u


	2. El tiempo pasa

**OK gente aquí esta!!! Es la cosa más larga que he escrito! XD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ARIGATOOOO XDDDD las/os amo!!**

**Karina Natsumi: si, si puedes usar el nombre de la Katana…**

**Ayer por la noche termine de escribir el primer capítulo, me puse a curiosear por Youtube, entonces en eso encuentro un video de un grupo llamado : Buck Tick, yo los conozco desde hace mucho, el caso es que el video esta totalmente relacionado con este fic! Si quieren verlo aquí esta: http:// .com /watch?v=8svRdyBhZus , (sin los espacios), la canción, el video y el vocalista son AMOR! XD (el vocalista se parece a Orochimaru!!!) a demás de que, este tiene la edad de mi mama, nació el mismo día que yo un mes después!!!! Casualidad? No lo creo!!! XD**

Me pare antes de que Obaa-sama lo hiciera, eran las cuatro, tome un baño y me vestí con el mismo atuendo de ayer, peine y desenrede mi cabello, me coloque una cinta del mismo color que mi traje, Salí de mi habitación y baje a la cocina, comí algo de fruta, volví a mi habitación, busque todos los pergaminos, los ordene por fecha, fui al pasillo donde estaba la habitación de mi oba-sama y me senté en el suelo. Se oían sonidos dentro del cuarto, de repente la puerta corrediza se abrió,- pasa- me dijo, se dio la vuelta, se sentó en su enfrente de su mesita, fumando como siempre, entre con la pila de pergaminos, y los coloque en su lugar, me di la vuelta, y me senté, acompañándola, me sirvió el té, me sonroje un poco, en seguida empecé a tomarlo, era calentito y dulce – obaa-sama, me gustaría visitar a unos amigos hoy, son ninjas vamos a entrenar – dije esperando un rotundo no – quiénes son? – pregunto sacando un pergamino, sonreí – Uchiha Sasuke e Uchiha Itachi – saco la pipa de su boca y me miro, examinándome, por si mentía, pocos segundos después dejo escapar el humo – de acuerdo, te quiero aquí a las cinco en punto, si no, te arrepentirás de haber desobedecido – me dijo volviendo su vista al pergamino, una gran sonrisa se esbozo en mi rostro – arigato obaa-sama – le dije haciendo muchas reverencias – ahora anda a alimentar a los peces – me dijo, para que saliera de su habitación.

Cerré la puerta corrediza y de la felicidad me puse a bailar y dar vueltas, hoy vería a Sasuke-kun, sentí una presión en mi pecho, como mis mejillas ardían y no podía evitar suspirar, estaba enamorada? Amor a primera vista tal vez? Una gran sonrisa se esbozo en mi rostro, sin darme cuenta estaba en la cocina, camine hasta el comedor y abrí la puerta corrediza, Salí al jardincito y mire hacia arriba, el cielo estaba oscuro, los pasillos descubiertos de las habitaciones estaban vacios, baje la mirada y camine hasta el lago, cogí una cajita que había por allí, la abrí y saque la comida para peces, lance la comida al lago dejándome ver a Kyoko un pez koi, blanco con manchas doradas, lo llame Kyoko (espejo) porque cuando el sol lo ilumina este brilla, ese pez lleva allí muchos años era gigante, mis tías-abuelas me contaban leyendas de samuráis con tatuajes de kois pintados en sus espaldas, de cómo eran héroes de guerra y ellas sus amantes… Pero eso fue hace mucho, ahora ellas se dedican a educar a mis primas, todas pelinegras, ojos jade y piel blanca, las únicas diferentes somos mi obaa-sama y yo…

El sol empezó a salir, iluminando parte del estanque Kyoko brilló orgulloso, salpicando agua, me reí levemente, levante mi mirada metiendo los pies en el agua y estirándome en la hierba, y vi a Yuna apoyada en la baranda del primer piso, en el pasillo exterior mirándome, agito suavemente su mano en el aire saludándome, yo le sonreí, pude ver como se separaba de la baranda y caminaba hacia la derecha, donde estaban las escaleras, estas daban a un pasillo y este llevaba al comedor, en seguida apareció saliendo por la puerta corrediza del comedor, camino hasta mi y metió sus pies en el agua acostándose a mi lado, mirando como el cielo se iba iluminando…

-Sakura, Obaa-sama está enferma le quedan menos de seis años –dijo de pronto Yuna, me quede paralizada, la mire de reojo, ella miraba amargamente el cielo, no dudaba que estuviera triste, obaa-sama era como su madre, era su maestra, ella era la única que podía entrar a su cuarto, la única que podía tocar sus kimonos, la que atendía su enfermedad, la que tocaba su koto, la que le compraba el tabaco… la que le preparaba ese dulce té de cada día… ella era su nieta preferida. Ni siquiera yo, la que compartía su herencia, si no ella, la mediana, la normalucha, la del cuarto más pequeño, mi abuela era una persona justa, y Yuna una bondadosa, Ayaka nuestra prima mayor de dieciséis años la maltrataba mucho, y me odiaba, pero yo no le hacía caso, no al menos este ultimo año… el sol ya iluminaba completamente el jardín… y nuestros dedos de los pies estaban arrugaditos, salimos del estanque y nos fuimos al cuarto de aseo, ella empezó a desenredarse su largo cabello, pero le costaba hacerlo, así que tome un cepillo y la empecé a peinar, le hice unas trenzas, y la lleve a mi habitación, y saqué un kimono azul oscuro, que le debería quedar hermoso, el obi de conjunto era blanco, obligue a que se lo pusiera, y efectivamente le quedaba perfecto, como hecho para ella, sonreí para mi, ya eran las nueve, iríamos a casa de Sasuke…

Caminábamos por el barrio Uchiha como perros por su casa, de nuevo los chicos me vieron y vieron a Yuna, esta se sonrojaba horriblemente, llegamos a la casa de Sasuke, Mikoto nos recibió de lo más contenta, y nos dejo pasar al jardín donde estaban Sasuke e Itachi entrenando como siempre…

Yuna al ver a Itachi-san se puso roja como un tomate, sonreí maliciosamente, con que le gustaba…

-Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun, ohayo –salude alegre, Yuna tembló, Itachi y Sasuke se giraron, Itachi se quedo viendo a Yuna – Esta es mi prima Yuna-Chan – dije – Hajimemasite – saludo Sasuke, sin embargo Itachi aun miraba a Yuna, la cual había hecho una reverencia – Itachi-san puedes enseñarle a Yuna-chan tu jardín onegai – suplique sonriendo – Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo, extendiéndole una mano a Yuna, la cual la tomo temblando, ambos se fueron lo más lejos posible de nosotros…

Sasuke y yo empezamos a entrenar como locos, se sorprendió por el gran progreso que había tenido en tan solo un día, pero seguía siendo torpe y distraída…

Horas pasaron haciéndose las 3:00

Un descanso, onegaiii, Sasuke-kun – el me sonrio y asintió – que estarán haciendo Itachi-san y Yuna-Chan – me pregunte, ambos nos asomamos, para donde estaban, un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de nuestras caritas al ver a Yuna sentada a horcadas sobre las piernas de Itachi, el kimono de esta estaba abierto en las piernas y dejaba ver sus hombros, ambos besándose como si no hubiera mañana –e-e-e- e-e-tto-o – tartamudee, en seguida me di la vuelta, Sasuke me acompaño, tieso como una piedra, sonrojado como yo, nos sentamos en el suelo de tatami frio – ya me tengo que ir Sasuke-kun- este asintió, al ratito llego Yuna e Itachi tomados de manos, nos despedimos y volvimos a la manor, a las cuatro, Yuna se puso su yukata negro y enseguida se fue al cuarto de Obaa-sama, yo la acompañe, para contarle mis progresos a mi sensei, Yuna- entro haciendo reverencias, yo la imite… camino hacia el koto pasando por al lado de la anciana…

-Yuna Haruno, hueles a perfume de hombre – dijo obaa-sama, Yuna se quedo tiesa en el lugar, - de quien es? – pregunto mi abuela – U-Uchiha Itachi Obaa-sama – respondió esperando lo peor, mi abuela dejo el humo escapar por sus labios formando una sonrisa, riendo maliciosamente– Nada mal, querida, nada mal – susurro llevándose su condenada pipa a la boca, Yuna se relajo y empezó a tocar el koto… Esa noche me quede hablando con mi abuela sobre lo leído… Los pergaminos contenían jutsus, definición, uso y malgaste de chakra, un poco de historia y genjutsus…

Pero en seguida cambiamos de tema, le pedí a mi Obaa-sama que me hablara sobre grandes ninjas… o los peores que hayan existido, me hablo sobre Tsunade, Jiraiya, Madara, Kages y…

- Quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con un ninja en especial, Sakura, porque estoy más que segura de que te tropezaras con el algún día, lo reconocerás por sus ojos, unos ojos amarillos, con pupilas rajadas como serpiente, ese hombre no es más que una desgracia, es muy poderoso, y tendrás que ser astuta – me advirtió, Obaa-san con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, que querría decir? –Conozco a ese ninja más de lo que quiero… - susurro para si… mientras su miraba se perdía en el humo de su pipa, adentrándose en sus recuerdos, sin embargo no tardo en echarme de su habitación…

---

Tres años después

Era decente como ninja o eso creía, excelente como estudiante y muy, muy gruñona, estudiaba en la academia, Seguía con el mismo atuendo y Obaa-san seguía entrenándome, estaba profundamente enamorada de Sasuke, pero lamentablemente ya no entrenaba conmigo ni siquiera estaba en la misma sección que yo…

Me levante de mi futon, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia, hoy habría entrenamiento duro, a mi Obaa-sama le gustaba los entrenamientos bajo la lluvia, me estaba enseñando como usar la katana, sabía que si no me levantaba vendría a levantarme ella misma, me empecé a levantar, pero la puerta corrediza se abrió suavemente, cerré los ojos esperando una orden de esa voz dura, pero nada ocurrió, me asome a la puerta, mi obaa-sama estaba vestida con uno de sus mejores kimonos negros, el obi era negro, los adornos en su cabello amarrado eran negros, fruncí el seño, a mi obaa-sama le gustaba mucho el negro pero no tanto.

El Clan Uchiha fue masacrado anoche por Uchiha Itachi, solo sobrevivió Uchiha Sasuke – dijo con voz amarga, mi corazón dio un vuelco – será mejor que te vistas ahora, el funeral empieza dentro de una hora – dicho esto se retiro del cuarto cerrando la puerta, tome un kimono negro, el obi del mismo color y comencé mi vieja rutina, hacia tanto que no vestía así, me veía hermosa en el espejo, pero mis ojos aguados me hacían ver frágil como un cristal, el cabello me lo deje suelto, no me maquille, nunca lo hacía, Salí de mi cuarto para ir al de Yuna, entre sin pedir permiso, cerré la puerta tras mi, y vi a Yuna acostada en su futon temblando mientras lloraba, ella había mantenido una relación amorosa con Itachi por tres años, fue amor a primer a primera vista, y ahora su alma gemela era un sucio traidor renegado- Yuna onegai vístete – le suplique acariciándole la espalda – IE – grito – ie ie ie – susurro, acaricie su cabeza, su cabello negro, la levante con cuidado y comencé a vestirla, ella solo lloraba en silencio, pronto todas las Harunos se dirigieron al cementerio, había mucha gente, y muchas tumbas, pude ver a Sasuke con la mirada vacía, solo, alejado de todos, ya no sería el mismo…

La lluvia empapaba todo a su paso, hermosas sombrillas protegían nuestros peinados, nuestro kimonos, sin embargo no nuestro maquillaje, el cual era arruinado por nuestras propias lagrimas, muchas de las Haruno estaban comprometidas con algunos Uchihas, los pilares que nuestra familia había construido se habían derrumbado, ahora tendríamos que buscar una manera de sacar a adelante a nuestras viudas…

Tres años más tarde

Los últimos tres cursos en la academia le habían tocado estudiar junto a Sasuke, aunque este nunca me dirigió la palabra en tanto tiempo, de hecho me trataba mal, y yo babeando por él, se había convertido en un gran ninja, era el mejor de la clase, en cambio yo seguía sin demostrar gran talento, mi Obaa-sama no estaba orgullosa de mi, ella fue un gran ninja, hoy me darían mi bandana, hoy yo sería un ninja, a partir de hoy haría misiones, y llevaría con orgullo el traje de mis antepasados…

Corría por las calles de Konoha de vez en cuando saltaba en los tejados, saludaba a conocidos, seque el sudor de mi frente (la cual seguía siendo grande), mi cabello era largo como siempre, mis ojos grandes y color jade, llevaba la misma ropa que me dio mi abuela, mi piel seguía pálida, mi cuerpo ya estaba desarrollándose, era una niña (de doce años) demasiado adorable para ser ninja, llegue a la entrada de la manor, sonreí, corrí lo que más pude hacia la puerta la abrí, y me sorprendí de ver a Yuna sentada en la entrada con lagrimillas en sus ojos, me vio tristemente – Yuna-chan que, que te ocurre estas bien?- le pregunte preocupada –Sakura – me llamo, tomando mi muñeca, se levanto de su puesto y empezó a guiarme a través de los pasillos de la casa, en seguida llegamos a la habitación de Obaa-sama, abrió la puerta corrediza, y entro conmigo haciendo reverencias, mire hacia la mesita, pero allí no estaba, hacia el koto, allí tampoco, una miedo aterrador llego a mi corazón, lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, Yuna, abrió una puerta corrediza que daba a los aposentos de obaa-sama, dejándome, pasar estaba en su futon, con su moño suelto, su cabello era largo, tanto que llegaba hasta el suelo y por supuesto rosado, llevaba puesto un kimono blanco con flores de Sakura, y muchas velas e inciensos estaban encendidos a su alrededor, caí sobre mis rodillas, gatee hasta el futon y tome su mano, algo que jamás había hecho, una extraña sensación se apodero de mi cuando sujete su mano con fuerza, era como si algo me invadiera…

_Ya era hora Sakura, como siempre llegando tarde_ – dijo una voz en mi interior, era muy parecida a la de mi obaa-sama sin embargo sonaba más joven… - Obaa-sama ? – me pregunte - _por qué me llamas con esa voz? El hecho de que esté muerta no quiere decir que te deje sola, y más con lo despistada que eres… a ver muéstrame la bandana! – _una enorme sonrisa se ensancho en mi boca, En seguida saque la bandana de mi bolsillo y la vi, - _pídele a Yuna la llave de la trampilla – _me dijo, - Yuna podrías darme la llave de la trampilla? – le pregunte sin vacilar – oh cierto Obaa-sama me había comentado de eso- recordó ella entrando a los aposentos, se dirigió a el closet, y saco la pequeña llave de un cofre, abrió la trampilla y me dejo pasar, tome el kimono de la pared y me lo puse era exactamente igual que el que yo llevaba puesto pero rojo, con bordes negros, y detalles dorados, era más bonito, más ligero y cómodo.

Subí a la habitación y Yuna me miro con brillo en los ojos,- eres su reflejo- me susurro juntando las manos, en seguida fue al armario y saco un pergamino, lo abrí y me lo mostro, en este había un hermosos dibujo de mi Obaa-sama con este mismo kimono puesto, era hermosa, lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, me las limpie enseguida – etto Sakura no tenias que reunirte con Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun en su salón de clases? – me pregunto dudando – oh demonios, es cierto!! – grite y Salí corriendo, dejando atrás la manor…

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, en el salón estaba Naruto y Sasuke-kun, Uzumaki me agradaba pero era un Cabezota y al Uchiha lo amaba con toda mi alma, entre con pidiendo permiso, una vieja costumbre que mi familia me había enseñado, el rubio como siempre se sonrojo ante mi presencia, mi aroma dulce y embriagador no había cambiado ni un poquito, y ahora invadía el salón actuando como una droga, Sasuke se tenso un poco, el conocía perfectamente ese aroma, especialmente cuando este era el que invadía su mesita de noche, cada vez que la abría, sus sentidos eran empapados con ese olor…

Sasuke me miraba con esa expresión de: NO ME TOQUES, NO ME VEAS, NO RESPIRES MI AIRE PORQUE MATO!!, así que preferí sentarme al lado de Naruto… el me miro sonrojado, yo le sonreí, entonces se empezó a reír nervioso, yo lo mire avergonzada, era demasiado expresivo y Sasuke-kun demasiado Frío se comerían entre sí, de pronto sentí unas imperiosas ganas de fumar tabaco, me golpee mentalmente, los deseos de mi Obaa-sama estaban a flor de piel, nuestro nuevo sensei tardaba mucho… asique empecé a dar vueltas por el salón, y sin darme cuenta empecé a cantar una canción, era una muy vieja, se llamaba Sakura sakura, me gustaba mucho esa canción, Naruto estaba totalmente velado por mi canto, y Sasuke-kun no podía dejar de mirarme, podría haber acecinado a Naruto y herido a Sasuke, ni se darían cuenta… sonreí, me acerque a Naruto y coloque mi rostro junto al suyo, el estaba paralizado, oliendo el perfume de mi largo cabello, sople su oído con mi aliento caliente, este le dio repelús, tembló mucho y se cayó de la mesa en la que estaba sentado, al parecer el alma de mi Obaa-sama influía mucho mas en mi de lo que pensaba, Sasuke dio un respingo, volviendo a la normalidad, mirándome algo sorprendido, analizando mi comportamiento…

De pronto la puerta corrediza se abrió, Dejando ver a un hombre apuesto, de cabellos plateados… Nuestro sensei, Hatake Kakashi, Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, como sabia su nombre? Al parecer los recuerdos de Yui Haruno (obaa-sama) también me acompañaban, subimos a la azotea, nos hizo presentarnos, Naruto como siempre expreso su eterno amor por el ramen y su profundo sueño de ser Hokage… me tocaba a mí…

Me senté sobre mis rodillas en el suelo rasposo y caliente, mis manos se colocaron en mi regazo, baje mi cabeza haciendo una reverencia – Watashi no namae wa… Sakura Haruno (mi nombre es Sakura Haruno) – Seguí en esa posición dispuesta a seguir hablando – Sa-Sakura-chan no hace falta tanta formalidad – Dijo Naruto, sin embargo mi sensei solo sonrió bajo su máscara – Me gusta… - inconscientemente mire a Sasuke, de reojo – el Té dulce que preparaba mi Obaa-sama y tocar el Koto, mi sueño es – mire de reojo a Sasuke sin querer, me golpee mentalmente – Merecer mi apellido – Confesé, Sasuke me miro… Naruto lo hacía con admiración en sus ojos

– Arigato Sakura – me dijo mi Sensei analizando lo que acababa de decir. Se presento Sasuke, y como esperaba sus respuestas eran frías y duras… Luego nuestro sensei nos cito al día siguiente muy temprano y nos dijo que no comiéramos… volví a la manor y me acosté temprano, cene muy poco por si acaso, Me sentía terriblemente cansada, llevar dos almas sobre tus hombros no era tan fácil, estaba en mi cómodo futon, estaba a punto de dormirme, cuando una nítida imagen se me atravesó en la mente, un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro, liso, largo, con facciones finas y ojos amarillos de serpiente, de pronto una sensación familiar se presento en mi pecho, la misma sensación que sentía al ver a Sasuke-kun… amor.

Ese hombre… Orochimaru-sama recordé (más bien mi obaa-sama) sentí como si lo conociera desde hace tantos años, sentí como cada fibra de mi cuerpo pedía sentir su piel, pero en seguida supe que no era yo la que lo necesitaba, si no obaa-sama, cerré los ojos, intentando disiparlo pero este se presentaba con más fuerza, podía sentirlo sonreír maliciosamente, como si estuviera a mi lado, acelerando mi corazón, empecé a acostumbrarme a esa sombría sensación durmiendo plácidamente, soñando recuerdos de una mujer y su amante…

Como pidió mi sensei no desayune al día siguiente, simplemente fui temprano al campo de entrenamiento, allí estaba Sasuke, imperturbable, hasta que yo llegue, y me miro con esa cara de desprecio infinito… me sentí mal por dentro pero no lo demostré, pasaron las horas, llego Naruto, paso una media hora, y llego de repente el muy desgraciado, lo mire con rabia, tenía mucha hambre…

En seguida nos explico su plan maléfico- Ahora- dijo en voz alta, dándonos a entender que ya había comenzado… por instinto me escondí entre los arbustos, Sasuke también, sin embargo Naruto seguía allí, intento quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi-Sensei, pero fallo, luego Sasuke-kun lo intento y fallo también era mi turno, Salí de mi escondite, Sasuke y Naruto me miraron intrigados, que se suponía que estaba haciendo?, yo tampoco lo sabía, pero aun así mis pies se movían solos, camine hasta estar en frente de kakashi-Sensei, el leía su libro, camine con cuidado, hasta él, el bajo su libro y me miro interrogante, pero se sonrojo fuertemente al verme, pues yo estaba sonrojada, con lagrimillas en mis ojos, con los labios entre abiertos, de alguna manera sabía que mi sensei era un pervertido, su mente era traicionera, extendí mi mano – onegai kakashi-sensei onegai – dije casi en un gemido, y tal como pensaba, el pobre hombre no sabía qué hacer, pero su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, tomo en sus manos los cascabeles, estaba a punto de dármelos, pero reacciono, retirando en seguida su mano, me miraba sorprendido, al igual que Sasuke y Naruto, el Sensei estaba a punto de darme los cascabeles a propia voluntad, me eche para atrás, lanzándole unos cuantos kunais, aun distraído lo rozaron rajando su uniforme, Naruto me gritaba su apoyo y felicitaciones, mientras que Sasuke solo analizaba mi táctica, en fin tras habernos machacado el coco un poco, y que nuestro sensei nos asustara con su discurso, logramos entender la finalidad de esa prueba…

Tras haber almorzado nos despedimos y nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestra casa, caminaba distraída, tanto que alguien me acorralo contra la pared y ni me di cuenta, era Sasuke-kun mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente – Que clase de justsu es el que usas, Sakura, que clase de truco? Hipnotizar a un jounin de esa manera, hn no lo creo – entre cerro sus ojos, disminuyendo la distancia entre nosotros, por dios el corazón se me iba a salir, la cara me ardía, tenía que hacer algo, sonreí astutamente, levante una de mis manos y acaricie el rostro del Uchiha, percibiendo el ardor de su mejilla, estaba nervioso, ensanché mi sonrisa, aprovechando su distracción escape de sus acorralamiento y corrí hasta la manor riendo por lo que acababa de pasar… dios Sasuke-kun era tan kawaii!

Entre, Me quite sin mucho cuidado los zapatos tropezando un poco, y me puse a bailar de la felicidad, me subí a la baranda del pasillo exterior del primer piso, era un ninja, no me caería, la brisa soplo, revolviendo mi cabellos, mire el estanque, tenia calor, sonreí traviesamente, y me lance al estanque… caí de lleno, en lo profundo, abrí lo ojos, Kyoko estaba nadando por allí, el agua cristalina, era azul cielo, me deje llevar por mi peso, dejando escapar el aire por mi nariz, mi cabello flotaba en el agua como el de una sirena, estaba suspendida en el tiempo, queriendo retener esa sensación en el pecho, ahora solo me sentía… cerré los ojos sonriendo… me sentía feliz.

Pude oír como los pequeños pies de Yuna se internaban en el agua, nade hacia arriba, y aparecí de pronto ante sus ojos, ella pego un grito y se echó para atrás, con lagrimitas en los ojos, dios que sensible, reí por mi propio comentario, saliendo empapada del estanque, con el cabello en la cara, como la propia Samara…

-Kami que susto – dijo Yuna con una mano en su corazón, como intentando calmarlo, - que hacías allí? Cazando peces? – me pregunto divertida – ne? Crees que soy tan sin oficio? – pregunte algo ofendida, ella solo rio, pidiendo disculpas.

Ahora quien se hará cargo de la manor? – le pregunte, - Akane-sama, la hermana menor de Obaa-sama, tienes que verla es hermosa, llegara mañana del País de la Luna, ella dirigía otra manor allá, pero al enterarse que su hermana se había muerto no quiso cederle a su sobrina el cargo de Oka-sama, alegando que ella era demasiado joven… - explico Yuna, a veces me sorprendía lo mucho que sabia acerca de nuestra familia – qué edad tiene Akane-sama? Y el color de su pelo y ojos? – pregunte entusiasmada – Bueno eso en realidad es algo complicado, su cabello es negro, azabache, pero a la luna llena… , eso es algo de lo que no me atrevo a hablar – Yuna estaba perturbada por sus propias palabras, sudaba un poco, si había algo que no me gustaba de mi familia eran todos los secretos que esta guardaba…

Suspire, mañana conocería a Akane-sama, como seria? Me la imagine totalmente diferente a Obaa-sama alegre, expresiva, sensible… kami estaba tan ansiosa de conocerla…

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano junto a Yuna, para ir a recibir a Akane-sama, era Yuna la que me acompañaba porque Obaa-sama se lo había pedido, y bueno en el camino nos conseguimos a Naruto y Sasuke-kun, Naruto nos quiso acompañar así que obligo a Sasuke-kun a ir, llegamos a la entrada, no muy lejos un hermoso carruaje llego, este tenía tallado el símbolo Haruno por todas partes, Ninjas Elite lo custodiaban, abrieron la puerta, y del carruaje salió una mujer, blanca, pálida, espeluznante, su cabello era tan largo que llegaba al suelo, sus ojos eran amarillos, llevaba puesto un kimono rojo con flores de Sakura negras, entre sus finos dedos… una fina pipa negra (de tal palo a tal astilla), sus labios rojos escarlata, y sus ojos delineados de negro hacían parecer de otro mundo, era una diosa, era perfecta, era intocable, pronto Yuna tomo una sombrilla negra y se la extendió haciendo muchas reverencias, yo me postre enseguida en el suelo, Naruto estaba totalmente sorprendido, Sasuke prestaba atención…

-Sakura-san- Hablo su dulce voz – Hajimemasite – inclino su cabeza haciéndome una reverencia, yo me levante y sacudí mis ropas – Yo soy Naruto 'ttebayo – grito este, lo iba a matar como se le ocurría, Akane-sama lo miro sonriendo, camino hasta él y bajo su rostro hasta su altura, aun sonriendo, entonces le beso la punta de la nariz – kawaii-ne – susurro Akane-sama. Naruto estaba en el suelo con una hemorragia nasal. Nos despedimos de los chicos, Sasuke ni me miro, llegamos a la manor y Akane-sama se instalo en una habitación, pero no tuve tiempo para hablar con ella, porque tenía que hacer "misiones" con mi equipo (si puedes llamar misiones a pintar casas, recoger basura y pasear perros.

Llegue al atardecer, fui directo al cuarto de aseo y me di un buen baño, esa noche debía hablar con Akane-sama, así que fui a su habitación, estaba tirada en su futon de lado, leyendo un pergamino, una mano sujetaba su cabeza, la otra su pipa, y su cabello estaba regado por toda la cama, llevaba un yukata rojo…

Tras hacer todas las reverencias posibles me senté a su lado, nos pusimos a hablar, ella me conto que debido a un asesinato ejecutado por su persona, (que no me quiso contar) el cabello se ponía blanco las noches de luna llena, me hablo sobre su país, su aldea, las harunos de allá, al parecer soy la única con pelo rosa, así que era muy importante que tuviera descendencia…

Era una mujer muy misteriosa, llena de secretos, su mirada transmitía sabiduría como si hubiera vivido más de lo que alguien quisiera…

----

Después de lo ocurrido con Zabusa, volvimos a Konoha, nuestro hogar, pasamos varios meses haciendo misiones tontas, hasta que nos anunciaron del examen…

Caminábamos por el bosque de la muerte, nos sentamos los tres juntos, necesitábamos una contraseña, Sasuke-kun nos recito una, la cual aprendí en seguida, al contrario de Naruto… dios a veces era tan molesto… oímos un ruido extraño y de la nada un vórtice de aire arraso el lugar en donde estábamos, obligándome a esconderme entre los arbustos, cuando el peligro paso, Salí de allí, encontrándome con Sasuke, le dije la contraseña, poco después Naruto aparece, y sorprendentemente dice la contraseña, sin embargo Sasuke lo ataca, dándome a entender que ese no era Naruto, tras un gran "puff", el impostor aparece, es un ninja de la hierba, no estaba segura de si era hombre o mujer, pero algo me decía que lo conocía, nos miraba con especial interés…

Saco su pergamino de la tierra, y se lo trago como si fuera un esparrago, literalmente, su mirada penetro la mía, dando por hecha mi muerte, caí sobre mis rodillas, temblando del miedo, mi cuerpo no se movía, tenía que ser un genjutsu, ese hombre tomo un par de kunais sonriendo maliciosamente, y los lanzo hacia nuestras frentes, espere el impacto pero nunca sucedió, en cambio Sasuke-kun me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a un lugar más seguro, estaba muy nervioso, tapaba mi boca, temblando, una herida no muy grave sangraba en su muslo, pero algo aterrador hizo que reaccionara, una serpiente gigante a nuestro lado, grite avisándole al Uchiha del peligro, nos separamos un poco, cayendo en ramas diferentes, la serpiente tiro a morder a Sasuke, pero este lanzo hábilmente unos seis shurikens que hicieron que la serpiente cayera desangrándose, todo parecía haber acabado pero estaba a punto de empezar, ese horrible ninja salió como si nada de la serpiente muerta, y en seguida volvió a atacar a Sasuke, por suerte en ese momento apareció Naruto, sin embargo las cosas no mejoraron, obligando a Sasuke a ofrecer nuestro pergamino del cielo, se lo lanzo entregándoselo, pero Naruto lo cogió rápidamente, aterrizando en el mismo tronco en donde se encontraba, el ninja y Sasuke, Naruto se volteo y golpeo al Uchiha con su puño… y le reprocho con rabia lo cobarde que era, haciéndome dar cuenta de que Sasuke no era tan perfecto…

El ninja mordió su dedo, para hacer una invocación, una de esas horribles serpientes, se subió a ella, una latente imagen apareció a en mi mente perforándola, orochimaru-sama…

La serpiente ataco a Naruto, dejando inconsciente, - vamos, comételo – incentivo el ninja a su montura, pero para sorpresa de todos Naruto volvió en sí, golpeando brutalmente a la serpiente, despidiendo un chakra anormal, estaba en un estado frenético, lamentablemente ese ninja se las sabia todas, así que con un jutsu dejo a Naruto fuera del camino, - te toca a ti – su voz era áspera, Sasuke estaba anonado, paralizado IDIOTIZADO, la serpiente lo iba a matar, pero de nuevo Naruto le salvo el pellejo, deteniendo él solito la cabeza de la serpiente y llamando a Sasuke, gatito asustado, jamás olvidare eso, sin embargo Naruto fue capturado por la lengua del ninja, este aprovecho para colocarle una especie de sello y robar nuestro pergamino… Naruto estaba muy débil, lo suficiente como para no poder sujetarse de alguna rama, lance un kunai atajándolo contra un árbol…

Puede que Naruto no se parezca nada a ti, que sea un torpe y siempre este en el medio… - aguante las lagrimas – pero por lo menos no es un cobarde, cierto? – le grite furiosa… no estaba haciendo nada, yo tampoco, pero que iba a hacer? Intentar atacar y morir como una tonta? No lo creo…

abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, si había algo que podía hacer, y no ser un simple estorbo…

_Orochimaru-sama, él es orochimaru-sama, solo céntrate, céntrate, deja que fluya el chakra por tus venas… -_ Obaa-sama me estaba hablando, con todo el valor que tenia empuje a Sasuke a un lado, y me pare enfrente de la serpiente, temblando…

Oh… la pequeña Haruno se atreve a hacer algo – hablo con malicia, yo junte mis manos, pidiéndole a Kami que sea lo que sea que planee Obaa-sama funcione, el hombre se dispuso a bajar de su serpiente, quedando justo enfrente a mis ojos, el chakra que ya lograba despedir fuera de mi cuerpo se concentro en mi pecho, despidiendo una intensa luz, que envolvió mi cuerpo totalmente, de pronto el sol salió, y pétalos de Sakura acompañaron el viento, la luz se disipaba, el sol me iluminaba….

----

De repente sin razón aparente Sakura me empujo, sacándome del camino, y empezó a concentrar su chakra inútilmente… acaso quería morir? El hombre se burlo de ella y bajo de su serpiente, quedando enfrente de esta, pero algo inesperado ocurrió, el sol ilumino a Sakura, y su Chakra expidió un intenso brillo que nos cegó por segundos, ahora pétalos de Sakura caían planeando por el viento, mire a la Haruno, y mi corazón dio un vuelco, Sakura ya no era la misma, ahora era…. Mayor? Una Sakura de 21 años se presentaba a nuestros ojos, su cabello era tan largo que lo arrastraba, llevaba un kimono muy sugerente, rojo sangre, dejaba al descubierto su prominente escote, tenía un gran corte que dejaba a la vista su pierna, el obi que llevaba era dorado, y era muy largo al igual que su cabello, su katana estaba guardada debajo del obi, el ambiente se volvió ligero y el aire olio a su aroma, se veía muy hermosa debo admitir….

---

Si vamos a mostrar nuestras verdaderas formas…- dijo el ninja, llevándose su mano su rostro, arrancándose lo que parecía su piel, dejando ver un rostro delgado, y blanco…

Sakura sonrió, - orochimaru-sama tanto tiempo – hablo con una voz endemoniadamente sexy, orochimaru ensancho su sonrisa…

Supongo que Yui te acompaña cierto? – pregunto – Hi, hi – asentía Sakura sacando su larga katana, una imprevista brisa soplo, el sol brillaba con intensidad, Sakura caminó hacia el sannin, sin despegar su vista de él, a un metro lo apunto con su katana, pero sonriente la soltó, esta cayó al suelo, resonando – se que no debí haberte hecho esperar – susurro lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan, - he esperado por este día…- continuo caminando, orochimaru dejo de sonreír, extendiendo los brazos como forma de saludo… Sakura miro hacia Sasuke, diciéndose que escapara con Naruto, sin embargo este ni se movió, _peor para ti, ok Obaa-sama tu turno, tu lo conoces, eres tú la que puede librarnos de esta_, pensó Sakura, giro su cabeza hacia orochimaru, estaban a treinta cm de distancia, sonrió de nuevo, con dulzura, su mano derecha acaricio el rostro el Sannin, la piel de este fría y la de ella cálida, al parecer el este se había olvidado de la presencia de los pequeños ninjas, tomo a Sakura por la cintura y la pego contra su cuerpo, una de sus manos a parto el cabello de Sakura de su cuello, entonces hundió su rostro en el hombro de esta, velándose con ese característico aroma… empezó a besarlo, levanto la mirada, Sasuke lo miraba con odio, sin separar sus labios de la piel de la Haruno sonrió – Celoso Sasuke-kun? – pregunto con sorna, Sasuke apretó los puños, orochimaru volteo a Sakura, pasando un brazo por su cintura y uno por el cuello, el sannin sonrió al ver la reacción de Sasuke: maldecirlo, - oh, tranquilo Sasuke-kun no le hare nada – dijo deslizando su mano por el hombro de la pelirosa, bajando por el escote, tomando en sus manos un pecho de Sakura, apretándolo, esta gimió, el sannin lamio el cuello de la chica, con su larga lengua y se subió saltado en la serpiente, sin soltar su agarre, tomo el mentón de la pelirosa y beso sus labios suavemente, la serpiente se retiro elevándose, orochimaru corto un mechón de cabello de la chica y la soltó, dejándola caer al vacío del bosque, ésta brillo de nuevo dejándola en su forma original, Sasuke en seguida salto para atraparla en sus brazos y volvió al tronco junto a Naruto, la chica se separo en seguida del agarre del Uchiha, apartándose de sus compañeros…

Sakura-chan – susurro tristemente Naruto –arigato, ese tipo se ha largado… gracias a ti – dijo tímidamente Naruto, intimidado por lo que acababa de hacer Sakura– y no solo eso… - dijo esta, sacando de su bolsillo los dos pergaminos – Lo anterior fue una ilusión, Sasuke-kun, el pergamino siempre permaneció en su bolsillo… - dijo mas alegre. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos… como demonios? – táctica de seducción, pequeño – habló Sakura dándose de cuenta de que Sasuke estaba sorprendido, dejando a Sasuke sonriendo arrogante…

SUGOIII Sakura-chan!! – grito Naruto abrazándola, Sakura reía… del alivio, dándole gracias a su abuela, quien le dio fuerza...

Lo negativo es que ahora ese hombre me estará persiguiendo el resto de mi vida – bromeo, Sasuke se tenso – no lo permitiré__eemos – corrigió rápidamente, Naruto no lo noto pero Sakura se sonrojo totalmente – te protegeremos 'TTEBAYO!!!! – grito Naruto espantando a unos pájaros…

**Qué tal? Bueno?? Interesante? Una trash? Comenten plisss XD…**

**Kotone!**


	3. Chapter 3

SUGOIII Sakura-chan!! – grito Naruto abrazándola, Sakura reía… del alivio, dándole gracias a su abuela, quien le dio fuerza...

Lo negativo es que ahora ese hombre me estará persiguiendo el resto de mi vida – bromeo, Sasuke se tenso – no lo permitiré__eemos – corrigió rápidamente, Naruto no lo noto pero Sakura se sonrojo totalmente – te protegeremos 'TTEBAYO!!!! – grito Naruto espantando a unos pájaros…

Sasuke ayudo a levantarme, pero ver su herida en la pierna me hizo recordar algo, en seguida lo senté, y le remangue el pantaloncillo que llevaba el me fulmino con la mirada, pero yo no le hice caso, debía curar esa herida si no quería que se infectara, no tenia medicinas, pero estábamos en un bosque muy frondoso, baje con cuidado a la hierba y empecé a buscar alguna planta curativa, como esperaba encontré rápidamente lo que buscaba, subí al tronco, y me acerque a Sasuke, y con algo de agua que tenía guardada procedí, encendí rápidamente un poco de fuego y puse a hervir en agua, corte con mi kunai la planta y empezó a gotear savia elaborada (no bruta), deje que goteara en el agua, cuando estuvo listo deje que reposara, tomando la contextura de una baba, y se la aplique a la herida de Sasuke-kun, como supuse no se quejo (por la forma en la que prepare la "medicina", si simplemente hubiera babeado la planta y aplicado directamente abría escocido mucho) concentre chakra en mi mano y cerré la herida, sin darme cuenta en realidad de lo que acababa de hacer… Acababa de usar mi chakra para cerrar una herida! Me quede sin aliento, lo hice como si nada… de dónde demonios había sacado eso? Oh…. Espera, Obaa-sama.

-Como hiciste eso? – Me pregunto impresionado Sasuke – no lo sé – respondí perdida en mis pensamientos – Sakura-Chan eres una caja de sorpresas 'ttebayo! – se emociono Naruto, sonreí levemente… - debemos establecernos, ahora que tenemos ambos pergaminos podríamos descansar – Sasuke miraba a su alrededor buscando un refugio, su mirada se clavo en un gran tronco podrido, empezó a caminar hacia él, nosotros lo seguimos, era perfecto, nos protegería de las lluvias (este bosque era húmedo, podría llover en cualquier momento, no sería nada conveniente tener hipotermia) y era perfecto para descansar, acogedor, enseguida organizamos, quien haría las guardias mientras los otros dos descansaban, le tocaba a Sasuke hacer guardia (pues su herida ya estaba curada, mientras que Naruto estaba agotado físicamente y yo psíquicamente) esa siesta que me eche me ayudo mucho, después de comer algo, me sentía regenerada, nunca había disfrutado tanto de el hecho de descansar. Había pasado la noche muy tranquila… de un día para otro mis habilidades ninja se habían expandido… y me pude percatar de eso esta mañana, recogíamos todo para ir a la torre, donde era el punto de encuentro, yo estaba sentada esperando a que ellos terminaran.

En seguida sentí una presencia monstruosa acercarse muy, muy rápido y cuando digo muy rápido, lo digo en serio, me aterre, pero una sensación cálida y relajante se apodero de mi enseguida, Yui-sama, cerré los ojos, junte mis manos y…

---

Una luz ilumino todo el lugar, Sasuke y Naruto voltearon en seguida, como acto reflejo, Sakura estaba parada delante de ellos, dándole la espalda, y delante de ella Orochimaru a unos veinte metros, habían dos ninjas del sonido acompañándolos, la joven (ahora mayor que ellos) llevo su mano a su katana, y la desenfundo con parsimonia, cortando el aire…

Naruto, Sasuke-kun, no se distraigan, les costara la vida… - estos se pusieron en guardia, orochimaru chasqueo su lengua, negando con la cabeza – no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer- en un parpadeo los ninjas del sonido tenían aprisionados a Sasuke y Naruto, sin ni siquiera ser notados, los que se encontraban con Orochimaru no eran más que copias, Sakura apretó la katana en su mano frunciendo el seño, una brisa soplo llevando consigo una hoja, la hoja planeaba en el viento con tranquilidad, cayendo lentamente, faltaba poco para que tocara el suelo, hasta que final mente se poso en la tierra…

Sakura corrió a una velocidad envidiable empuñando Senbonzakura, mientras que Orochimaru abrió su boca, invocando a Kusanagi la cual salió de su garganta, el sannin la tomo en su mano, y la empuño, bloqueando la embestida de Sakura a tiempo, las espadas a tocarse produjeron descargas de Chakra, el cabello negro de Orochimaru se mezclo con el de Sakura, ambos ondeando con frenesí en el aire, estaban frente a frente, empezaban a levantar tierra, a revolver los arboles arrancando pequeñas ramas, pero ninguno de los dos cedía, hasta que otra descarga de Chakra los separo bruscamente, Sakura patino en la arena al igual que Orochimaru, en seguida volvieron a cargar el uno contra el otro, esta vez dando más batalla, Sakura se movía con elegancia, como si en sus manos tuviera una sombrilla, Orochimaru era más escurridizo y ágil, de modo que Sakura no podía asestar ni una sola estocada, Orochimaru reía y le sacaba la lengua, aprovechando tal distracción, Sakura se agacho dándole una suave patada a los pies del sannin, haciéndolo caer, se sentó a horcadas en la cintura de este, roja, recuperando el aliento, y con una ira en los ojos, aterradora, tenía su katana contra el cuello del pelinegro…

Sasuke y Naruto miraban con mucha atención la pelea, - Ne, Sasuke-kun – llamo el Sannin, (sin importarle que el filo empezara a cortar su garganta por estar platicando) el aludido lo miro – nunca has probado el sexo salvaje? – pregunto, Sasuke se sonrojo, Sakura todavía más, sabia a lo que se refería… Orochimaru sonrió cínicamente, al ver la inocente reacción de Sakura, la tomo por la cintura y con fuerza cambio las posiciones, que dando el encima de ella – solo tienes que, enfadar mucho a tu pareja… y luego - dijo apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, evitando que escapara, subió su mirada a Sasuke con su particular sonrisa, que ahora se ensanchaba mas, Sakura lo pateo, haciendo que este ascendiera por los aires, se levanto del suelo y salto, para enfrentar a Orochimaru, las descargas de Chakras eran inverosímiles , en el cielo se empezaban a formar nubarrones , los cuales constituían un espiral gris, y en el centro de este, el pelinegro y la pelirosa, combatiendo ferozmente, de repente, el cuerpo del sannin cae a mil en la tierra, agrietándola, rápidamente se levanta, y alza su espada, Sakura caía en picada, con Senbozakura apuntando a Orochimaru, su kimono rojo ondeaba, al igual que su cabello, su espada brillaba, frunció el seño, estaba dispuesta a ganar, no perdería.

Sangre se derramo en la tierra, Kusanagi estaba clavada entre las dos clavículas de Sakura, Sebonzakura lo estaba en pecho del sannin, Orochimaru la sostenía por la espalda, evitando que esta cayera, gotas de sangre empezaban a derramarse en el rostro blanco del ninja, él subió la mirada, una lagrima de Sakura cayó en el lagrimal del pelinegro, para luego rodar por su mejilla… su rostro ya no mostraba burla, ya no era cínico, ni si quiera se mostraba enfadado, estaba inexpresivo, y con rastro de preocupación en sus ojos con sus labios entre abiertos, la pelirosa soltó Sebonzakura, llevando sus manos al rostro del sannin, para limpiar la sangre de este – miro a tus ojos y mi mundo se viene abajo… esos ojos amarillos, ese cabello negro…. eres El Diablo disfrazado…

-Si tan solo pudiera cambiar mi opinión sobre ti, si tan solo pudiera olvidarme de tu existencia- susurro Sakura sonriendo amargamente, la luz la invadió, convirtiendo el cuerpo de mujer a uno de niña, Orochimaru cerró sus labios tragando pesado, saco Kusanagi del esófago de la niña, y la cargo en uno de sus brazos, con el libre sacó Sebonzakura de su pecho, tirándola al suelo, Kusanagi se disolvió (volviendo a la garganta de su dueño) ahora que no tenía ninguna espada clavada en su torso, tomo a Sakura en sus brazos acunándola contra su pecho, con la mirada escondida entre sus propios cabellos negros, camino hacia Sasuke con la pelirosa inconsciente, se agacho enfrente de él dejando delicadamente a la niña en el suelo, y de un "puff" los ninjas del sonido desaparecieron,

Naruto estaba mudo, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer su compañera se estaba desangrando a sus ojos…

-Sakura-chan – dijo con voz queda Naruto – despierta – pidió acercándosele, la chica se revolvió de dolor, abrió los ojos y toco su laringe, con el poco chakra que le quedaba empezó a curar su herida, era un corte simple y limpio, no resulto ser tan dañino como aparentaba, sonrió al ver que se había curado por completo y sin complicaciones… se sentó, y se intento levantar pero el creciente cansancio la venció desmayándose, Sasuke la atajo, siempre lo hacía, la abrazo protectoramente, la cargo en sus brazos, debían llegar a la torre lo antes posible, los tres partieron rápidamente, Sasuke y Naruto seguían preocupados por Sakura, no había despertado…

Era de noche, saltaban de rama en rama, Sasuke llevaba a sakura y naruto mantenía su guardia en alto, trabajaban en equipo, a lo lejos el punto de encuentro, aceleraron el paso, dentro de un par de horas estarían a salvo, Sasuke sujetaba con fuerza a la pelirosa, se sentía tan impotente, cada vez que ella combatía contra el sannin, no podía hacer nada, no podía (como siempre) salvarla, era demasiado débil, a ese paso nunca mataría a Itachi…

-Sasuke-kun – susurro Sakura en sueños, Sasuke la miro, pero en seguida devolvió su mirada al horizonte….

---

Estaba enfrente de ellos, la bendita puerta de la torre, entraron en seguida…

/////

Sakura fue atendida por un médico, este dijo que ella solo necesitaba comer una buena comida, en seguida se la dieron, y como si no hubiese pasado nada la pelirosa se puso a pegar saltos al ver que habían completado la prueba…

Naruto se puso a saltar con ella, porque esta estaba bien, mientras que Sasuke sonreía levemente…

/////

SAKURA HARUNO VS INO YAMANAKA

Sakura sonrió, Ino era su mejor amiga y su rival, esta oportunidad para demostrarle que ella era mejor…

No usaría su jutsu, eso sería… injusto Ino terminaría muerta, o enamorada de ella…

En que consiste en sí el jutsu de Sakura?

Fácil

El jutsu Hanari (traducido como "Flor Valiente" o "Hermosa y Valiente) es un kekkei genkai, (significa que solo se transmite por herencia, no se puede copiar o intentar imitar, a menos de que se haga manipulación genética) este se despierta desde temprana edad, de diez a trece años, si el Kekkei genkai no despierta debe forzarse si no quiere perderlo. Este en caso de que la portadora fuera una niña la convierte en adulta, no solo dándole más campo como ninja si no como mujer, en caso de que la portadora ya sea una adulta, podrá recrear ilusiones de alto nivel, la belleza de esta florecerá a tal punto de ser extrema, algo inverosímil, capaz de detener a un hombre con la mirada… o matarlo de encanto.

Intocable, perfecta, suprema, inmaculada, sublime…

Intentaba recuperar mi respiración, Ino era buena… pude ver cómo me apuntaba, haciendo su transición de mentes… Oh no. Yui-sama!

---

Perfecto ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es que Sakura renuncie al duelo, pero qué? Una mujer, muy parecida a Sakura, con una pipa en sus manos me mira con malicia, como se ha colado? Deja su pipa a un lado, saca una katana y desaparece… miro a los lados pero no la veo, de pronto oigo su voz – muy lenta – la miro por el rabillo de mi ojo, está a mi lado, semi agachada, como si hubiera terminado un ataque, pero si no me ha hecho nada, de pronto huelo el aroma intenso de la sangre miro mi estomago, se está desangrando, es una pesadilla, tengo que salir y rápido, retiro mi jutsu con ese dolor intenso como si me hubieran picado en dos….

---

Vuelvo a tener control de mi cuerpo, veo a Ino gritando desgarradoramente, pero no está herida… cae inconsciente de modo que gano el combate.

Yui-sama te has pasado! Cómo pudiste picarla por la mitad?! – le reclame mentalmente – _Deja de reprochármelo! Ibas a perder y una Haruno NUNCA pierde! Y menos contra Rubias descerebradas –_ me dijo RUBIAS DESCEREBRADAS que abusadora! No pienso hablar contigo si la sigues insultando de esa manera… - _le has dicho cosas peores en tu mente –_ rio apagando su voz.

---

Todo el equipo siete logro pasar la segunda prueba con éxito, nuestro sensei (el muy idiota) se fue con Sasuke a yo no sé donde, lejos de mi… mientras que al pobre de Naruto le dieron otro entrenador…Akane-sama me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa…

Llegue a casa después de pasar el día con Yuna, y me dirigí directamente al jardín, cerré la puerta trasera tras mi, y vi a Akane-sama vestida con Hakama de samurái muy holgado, las mangas eran gigantescas y tres cuarto, llevaba unos pantalones anchísimos amarrados a su cintura, la parte de arriba del kimono era tan holgada dejaba ver su torso, pero este estaba vendado dejando ver solo la silueta, estaba fumando, tenía la pipa en su boca y ambas manos posadas en su cadera, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

Ella me iba a entrenar? Qué!? Podría ganarle con los ojos cerrados…

-Sakura-san, justo a tiempo…- saco la pipa de su boca la apago y la guardo en su hakama se llevo sus fino dedos a su boca y emitió un silbido agudo, pude oír los cascos de un caballo, y efectivamente un caballo negro pronto apareció galopando, era vigoroso, se veía sano e imponente, se freno al lado de Akane-sama, esta lo acaricio, sin embargo le dio una palmada tan fuerte que salió galo pando de nuevo, Akane empezó a trotar, luego a correr, iba muy rápido para ser una persona común, iba detrás del caballo, pego un salto, cayó sobre sus manos, estas la impulsaron, saltando de nuevo, aterrizando de pie sobre el lomo del caballo, tomo un arco que tenía en su espalda, una flecha y apunto a lo lejos, a un muñequito de paja, estaba demasiado lejos, no acertaría, tampoco tenía la fuerza necesaria, lanzo la flecha la cual emitió un sonido hermosísimo cortando el aire, y para mi sorpresa asesto en la parte izquierda del torso, es decir, el corazón… mi mandíbula se me callo, DEMONIOS HABIA acertado!, cuando estaba a mas de cien metros de distancia, y de paso montada de pie en un caballo que estaba galopando a toda velocidad…

Impresionante, se bajo del cabello de la misma forma en la que se monto, haciendo volteretas…

Co- como hiciste eso? – le pregunte intentando calmar el tic en mi ojo…

No soy como crees Sakura-san – me dijo entre cerrando sus ojos – no soy la típica heredera de buenos modales y caros kimonos, yo Akane Haruno soy la capitana y fundadora de Kuroi Tsuki (luna negra) el mejor Clan de Samurais que haya existido, todas sus integrantes son Harunos Comunes! Con corazones fuertes dispuestas a todo! – me dijo molesta, llevo su mano a un lado de su cadera… desenfundando una katana de por lo menos tres metros, Akane la sujetaba con una sola mano, apuntándome, la katana brillaba, el viento soplo y un pétalo de Sakura rozo la katana, cortándose en dos, trague pesado, estaba demasiado afilada… la enfundo, tomo unas cintas y se cubrió los nudillos, -te reto un duelo a mano desnuda – dijo soltando su arco junto a las flechas, la katana, y un mosquete (arma de fuego), se puso en posición de combate y me miro, yo la imite, le lance un puñetazo, con su mano izquierda lo paró en seco, y me puso el pie, haciendo que me callera, intente hacerla caer enredado mis pies en los suyos, pero esta se libro fácilmente de mi agarre, me levante y le lance otro puñetazo directo al estomago, el cual recibió pero ni se movió un poquito, ni se balanceo, me tomo por la cadera, me alzo sin ningún esfuerzo y me lanzo detrás de ella, se volteo y se coloco en guardia, desesperada le lance un kunai, inconscientemente, como acto reflejo, intentado dañarla, sin embargo ella lo tomo entre dos dedos de su mano, sin cortarse, me lo devolvió en la mano, se echó para atrás y me miro interrogante, me di cuenta de lo devil que era, akane tomo su katana –apestas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, veamos que tal lo haces con tu katana, no te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti…

Saque mi katana sintiéndome más segura, ella desenfundo la suya, cargue hacia ella, pero ni se inmuto, se echo a un lado, haciendo que pasara de largo, me frene y salte hacia ella dándome la vuelta para apuñalarla, intentando tomarla desprevenida, pero increíblemente paro mi katana con la palma de sus manos, perdí el control de mi caída, dando por resultado que tropezara con mis pies y cayera acostada boca arriba, levante la mirada Akane me veía sin expresión en su cara, tenia ambas katanas una en cada mano, alzo una ceja, - que hiciste con onee-san mirar nubes? – Me pregunto. Pude sentir como el chakra se concentraba en mi pecho, haciendo que me convirtiera en mi yo adulto, Akane no se sorprendió, me miraba igual esperando mi respuesta – no puedes subsistir de tu jutsu, que harás cuando tu chakra se acabe? Cuando no tengas en donde refugiarte? – bajo hasta mi clavando las katanas en la tierra, me tomo por la mandíbula y me elevo del suelo, sin dejar que mis pies lo tocaran, apretó mis cachetes – que harás cuando Sasuke-kun no esté allí para protegerte? – golpe bajo… me soltó, dejando que cayera, me había puesto a llorar como la propia tonta, Akane puso su codo en su rodilla inclinándose para verme – el hecho de que seas mujer no te hace mas débil, que necesites ayuda de un hombre me parece patético… - se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda, empezó a quitarse la venda de su torso, la soltó en el suelo y deslizo la parte de arriba de su hakama, mis ojos no podían abrirse más, su espalda, su abdomen, sus pechos, estaban tatuados, un gran dragón estaba tatuado en su espalda, la luna en el hombro derecho, dos flores Sakuras, una alrededor de cada pezón de sus senos, el resto eran nubes, nubes rojas… no había ni un huequito sin tatuaje en la piel de su torso, me miraba de reojo, con una expresión vacía, como si en su piel estuviera grabado todo lo que había vivido… y creo que era así, la luna representaba la Manor que ella fundo, todos sus esfuerzos, el dragón su vida como samurái, las nubes… trague duro, las nubes solo podían significar una cosa, Akatsuki… (no supe cómo interpretarlo, no significa que es miembro de akatsuki… si no que, algo tiene que ver con ellos)

Se subió el Hakama hasta los hombros dejado ver solo un poco de sus senos, y me tendió una mano, yo la tome enseguida, me levanto con cuidado… supongo que ya no me entrenaría por mi nivel…

No puedes cargar tan abiertamente hacia un enemigo – dijo de pronto cerrando su Hakama, - colócate en posición de ataque – me pido, enseguida tome mi katana y me posicione, ella se me acerco, y me jalo un poquito del kimono, haciendo que me des balanceara, negó con su cabeza – ponte de nuevo – hice lo que me pedía, me puse idénticamente a la anterior pose, ella tomo mi pierna y la coloco mas lejos de la otra, volvió a jalar el kimono, no me caí, me empujo, no me caí, me tomo del pie jalándolo, no me caí, esboce una gran sonrisa de emoción (Todo este tiempo estaba posicionándome incorrectamente), ella me correspondió la sonrisa, - ok, es importante hacer movimientos rápidos, un buen combo, para romper la guardia de tu oponente, si directamente lo atacas al azar te dejara fuera de combate más rápido de lo que dices kimono, lo que tienes que hacer es realizar tu combo y cuando el enemigo baje la guardia haces el golpe final, más lento pero más fuerte… como por ejemplo: una estocada al corazón, saltar y utilizar la gravedad para derribar a tu oponente, eso sería una muerte segura para este, o un pequeño pero letal corte de la yugular, en caso de que tengas tiempo… - me explicó, tomo una cinta nueva y se la marro en los ojos – debes hacerte una con la katana, como si esta fuera parte de tu cuerpo, ahora atácame – me dijo, sin vacilar me acerque rápidamente a ella y la ataque haciendo combos de tres, pero todos me los paraba, intente hacerla caer pateando sus pies, pero ella salto, le lance kurais y shurikens los bloqueo con su espada, hice unos clones para que la atacaran la vez pero no le hicieron nada, era intocable…

Tenía mucho que aprender… y solo tenía un mes…

---------

El día había llegado, la última etapa del examen Chunnin, después de haber entrenado duro, por fin sabía manejar la katana, a la perfección…, me dirigía a la arena, llegue en seguida, allí estaba, Naruto, Neji, Shino, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, Kin y yo… (N.A: se que esta en el manga original combatió contra Shikamaru y POR supuesto perdió, pero aquí cambie un poco las cosas)

Trague pesado, todos parecían más fuertes que yo, aun no había llegado Sasuke-kun, por que se tardara tanto?

Empezaron los enfrentamientos, el Kazekage y el Hokage estaban presentes, Akane-sama también, cada vez estaba más nerviosa, el primer duelo comenzó, Shino y Kankuro… Luego Naruto y Neji, luego Gaara y Sasuke, sin embargo no apareció, así que comenzó mi combate contra esa chica del sonido…

Tenía entendido que su técnica se basaba en lanzar varias agujas, unas con cascabeles y otras sin ellos, confundiendo al enemigo a demás de aturdirlo con el sonido de estos, tenía que tener cuidado… nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones, ella lanzo sus condenadas agujas, sonreí, acumule chakra en mis pies, para poder saltar muy alto, cosa que fácilmente logre, aprovechando el tiempo que tenía en el aire, maniobre mi posición, colocándome en picada, es decir, mirando hacia el suelo, comencé a rotar sobre mi propio eje, sacando mi katana, podía escuchar los gritos de Naruto, como un águila arremetí, sobre mi adversario, con mi espada apuntándola, está en seguida se aparto.

Crees que voy a caer en algo tan tonto?- pregunto, mi espada se clavó en el suelo, yo seguía sosteniendo el mango, manteniendo el equilibrio para no caer en el suelo, que ahora se agrietaba completamente, sonreí, había aprendido a transmitir mi chakra a través de la katana, prácticamente era como si le diera un puñetazo al suelo, sin tener que envainar mi arma, la chica no se lo esperaba, quedando atascada en una de las grietas, me aparecí a su lado, en un parpadeo, y clave la espada en su cuello…

Puff!

Jutsu de sustitución, sentí su chakra detrás de mí, en seguida salte hacia atrás de espaldas, me di la vuelta en el aire, Kin (mi adversaria) ya me había lanzado esas condenadas agujas, forme rápidamente unos sellos con mis manos, sustituyendo mi cuerpo con una copia, mientras ella miraba como yo supuestamente recibía las agujas, baje al suelo diagonalmente hacia ella, quedando a un metro, sonreí – Hanabira no katto (corte de pétalo)– mi voz resonó en la arena, a Naruto le brillaban los ojos, Senbonzakura despido una estela magenta, Kin abrió sus ojos ampliamente a causa de la impresión y el creciente dolor en su abdomen, le había hecho un corte grave, quede a su lado, con la pose congelada, esperando a que salieran grandes cantidades de sangre, oí un sonido desagradable pero me inspiraba alivio, el sonido del esperado desangramiento, seguido de varios quejidos, la mire por el rabillo del ojo, estaba agachada en el suelo, tosiendo sangre, intentando detener el sangramiento, el juez aun no se desidia, estaba de acuerdo esa chica podía dar más pelea, oí un movimiento brusco, realice unos sellos, sustituyendo de nuevo mi cuerpo, quedando enfrente de ella en seguida, había intentado clavarme muchas agujas, se paro con mucho esfuerzo, inesperadamente despareció, y apareció detrás de mí, instintivamente di una voltereta hacia atrás, saltándola a ella, quedando a sus espaldas, había estado a punto de matarme, por muy poco, envaine mi espada, la tome del brazo derecho, colocándoselo en su propia espalda para luego meterle una zancadilla brusca, haciéndola caer duramente en el suelo, probablemente infectando su herida, grito de dolor, me había sentado sobre ella, pero un puff hizo que mis sentidos se agudizaran, donde estaba, mire hacia arriba, me lanzo unos kunais, no tenía a Senbonzakura para bloquearlos, coloque mis brazos, lamentablemente se clavaron en estos, emití un quejido, y me aparte de ese lugar, quedando varios metros lejos de la pelinegra, me quite los kunais del brazo y desenvaine mi katana me costaba sostenerla con firmeza por las heridas, pero no me importo, estaba enfadada, la muy estúpida había clavado cinco kunais en mis brazos!, refunfuñe, eche a correr hacia ella, semi inclinada con mis brazos hacia atrás, agarrando velocidad, ella sujeto su kunai esperando mi ataque, apreté el agarre de mis manos, levante la katana, el sonido del metal contra el metal no se hizo esperar, la ataque cinco veces, rápidamente, ella logro bloquearlas todas, maldije, lanzándole un ataque más potente, hacia abajo, intentando quitarle el kunai, cosa que funciono, sin embargo al hacerlo tan fuerte la katana se clavo levemente en la tierra, cambie la posición de mis manos, y la alce al mismo tiempo realizando otro ataque, cortando la axila y hombro de kin. Si hubiera querido, le habría arrancado el brazo, pero había civiles presentes… la sangre salió más de lo esperado, manchando mi cara… Kin cayó inconsciente por el dolor….

Alce mi vista, Naruto saltaba, a su lado Sasuke-kun me sonreía muy, muy levemente, y Kakashi-sensei me miraba sorprendido… (ya habían llegado, tal vez le dieran otra oportunidad)

-_SHANAROOO Sakura – _grito en mi mente mi abuela, reí, muy aliviada y sorprendida de su entusiasmo… mire hacia el Hokage, el me sonreía, Luego mire al Kazekage, mi sonrisa se borro, no puede ser…

Asustada dirigí mis ojos a Akane-sama, la cual asintió con seriedad, sabía lo que quería decir…

Vi como el Kazekage se levantaba de su puesto, oh no… , corrí lo más rápido que me dejaran mis piernas apareciendo, enfrente de los Kages…

Hokage-sama cuidado! – grite, este enseguida como buen ninja se aparto del supuesto kazekage el cual había estado de nada de cortarle el cuello, una risa escalofriante se escucho, todos estaban en silencio, expectantes…

El "kazekage" se llevo una mano a su rostro quitándose su piel, más bien una mascarilla, mi corazón dio un vuelco, Orochimaru de nuevo amenazando la integridad de la aldea, Supuestos civiles y ambus se convertían en ninjas de la arena, y nuestra muralla había sido penetrada por el enemigo…

---

Akane se dio cuenta en el momento en el que Sakura la miro de esa manera…. Así que era cierto…

_Se encontraba en su despacho, en la manor Shinju ( en el país de la luna), su espía infiltrado en las tropas de Orochimaru le había avisado que planeaban matar al hokage, su hermana había muerto hoy, estaba de luto, aun así podría aprovechar su muerte como excusa para volver a Konoha, visitar a su vieja familia y si se podía detener esa locura, a sus 40 años poseía un clan de Samurais con integrantes de su propia sangre, sus primas, también a su hija…_

_Sería muy sencillo infiltrar en Konoha samuráis… todo por el bien de su tierra natal. Partiría mañana._

---

Sin dudarlo un segundo, se quito ese molesto kimono, dejándose en Hakama de Samurai….

-Kasumi – dijo extendiendo su mano, su hija, quien estaba a su lado, le dio su larga y pesada katana, todas las personas alrededor de ellas, se levantaron y se quitaron sus ropas, quedando en Hakamas, todas con katanas, y par de mosquetes. Akane se llevo su pipa a la boca… sonriendo…

-Hagámoslo – susurro, salto saliéndose de las gradas al pasillo, pateo el murillo de protección, destruyéndolo completamente y salto hacia la arena, donde habían muchos ninjas de la arena (valga la redundancia), camino con paciencia hasta el centro de la arena, sus adversarios la miraron interrogante, akane con su dedo gordo empujo la base del mango de la Katana, los ninjas corrieron hacia ella, en menos de un segundo saco la katana por completo, realizando seguidamente una ataque, que corto por la mitad a tres hombres, ensancho su sonrisa, los de atrás horrorizados se distrajeron viendo a sus compañeros hechos rodajas, akane , en un solo movimiento, preciso y seco los degolló… La mujer, entretenida desmembrando a sus oponentes no se percato de uno, a su espalda, lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, arqueo una ceja, y sin vacilar tomo el arcabuz de su espalda, apoyando el orificio de este contra el cejo del ninja, disparo con una mano el arma de fuego, sin ser afectada por el retroceso, empezó a disiparle a los que se les acercaban mucho, mientras que desmembraba, degollaba o picaba por la mitad a los demás, era una acecina, una maquina de matar. Kakashi el cual se había ocupado de los que estaban en las gradas, miraba a la mujer, acabando con todos sus enemigos, violentamente, Sasuke a su lado estaba congelado…

- Que clase de ninja es ese? – pregunto el Uchiha. – Eso no es un ninja… eso es un samurái – respondió kakashi sin despegar la mirada de la mujer – Esa mujer, es Akane Haruno, podría acecinar a la población de Konoha sin ayuda, sin embargo no vino sola- dijo kakashi caminando hasta el otro lado de las gradas, Sasuke lo acompaño, ambos se asomaron fuera de la arena, viendo como mujeres a caballo, vestidas con Hakamas, disparaban a sus enemigos galopando, sin fallar, sin dañar a inocentes, era acecinas, no monstros, aunque la gente pensara lo contrario…

- Nunca fallan, no lo harán – dijo una voz dulce alado de el sensei y el Uchiha, los dos giraron en guardia, Akane estaba allí parada, mirando como su clan acababa con la plaga de la arena, fumando, era una mujer de edad, no vieja pero de edad, sin embargo ni una arruga se veía en su rostro, parecía una jovencita de veinte… kakashi no pudo evitar mirar las curvas de la mujer como buen pervertido… - oe… niño, deja de verme el trasero…- dijo con voz cansada akane, mirando de reojo a kakashi, el cual se llevo una mano a su nuca y empezó a reír nerviosamente… Sasuke se sintió algo avergonzado.

-Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san está arriesgando su vida intentando salvar al Hokage, si la encuentras muerta no te vayas a sorprender, y menos planees como de costumbre vengarte de su acecino – dijo con desprecio akane.

----

Akane-sama estaba defendiendo a la aldea junto a parte de Kuroi Tsuki, su clan, mientras yo estaba aquí, intentando pensar correctamente en que hacer, el hokage estaba a mi lado, me decía que me fuera, pero yo tenía un mal presentimiento, no podía dejarlo solo, tal vez era una simple niña, pero sabía que causaba un efecto en Orochimaru, que no dejaba hacer las cosas bien, cuatro ninjas del sonido, muy extraños salieron de la nada, colocándose en una formación rectangular, iban a hacer algo pero, justo antes de que lo hicieran alguien apareció a mi lado, Sasuke-kun!!!, una barrera se levanto impidiendo que ambus pudieran protegernos, ahora sí que la habíamos cargado…

-oh… Sasuke-kun se nos ha unido, - dijo con su voz para luego reír suavemente – son tres contra uno, pobre de mí, creo que tendré que llamar a los refuerzos – dijo haciéndose la víctima, invocando unas cubículos de madera, y de estos salieron el primer y segundo Hokage, Sasuke y yo nos tensamos, esos, esos eran nuestros oponentes???! Esto era un suicidio, pero al fin y al cabo… estamos ayudando a nuestro hokage, El primero se puso delante de mí y El segundo delante de Sasuke-kun, tenía que usar mi kekkei Genkai si quería durar por lo menos un minuto…

Tengo que hacerlo…

Ya no soy débil, ya no soy débil, ¿Qué hare si mi chakra se acaba? ¿Refugiarme en Sasuke-kun?

– _no puedes subsistir de tu jutsu, que harás cuando tu chakra se acabe? Cuando no tengas en donde refugiarte? – bajo hasta mi clavando las katanas en la tierra, me tomo por la mandíbula y me elevo del suelo, sin dejar que mis pies lo tocaran, apretó mis cachetes – que harás cuando Sasuke-kun no esté allí para protegerte? – golpe bajo… me soltó, dejando que cayera, me había puesto a llorar como la propia tonta, Akane puso su codo en su rodilla inclinándose para verme – el hecho de que seas mujer no te hace más débil, que necesites ayuda de un hombre me parece patético… - se dio la vuelta, dándome la espalda, empezó a quitarse la venda de su torso, la soltó en el suelo y deslizo la parte de arriba de su hakama, mis ojos no podían abrirse más, su espalda, su abdomen, sus pechos, estaban tatuados, un gran dragón estaba tatuado en su espalda, la luna en el hombro derecho, dos flores Sakuras, una alrededor de cada pezón de sus senos, el resto eran nubes, nubes rojas…_

No…

No sería una cobarde…

Tomare mi katana e intentare desmembrar, degollar o picar a mi oponente….

¿De verdad lo hare? ¿Seré capaz?

Solo hay una forma de saberlo…

Sasuke, antes de morir, quiero… quiero que sepas una cosa. –el aludido me miro, supe que Orochimaru estaba escuchando… - Quiero que sepas que _Te amo_. – Dije desenvainando mi katana convirtiéndome en adulta, Sasuke me miro con aprecio, y con algo de admiración, Orochimaru se tenso, mordiéndose el labio, rompiéndoselo de la rabia, sangre goteaba de su barbilla, cosa que no paso por alto para El tercero…

Aun no te olvidas de Yui cierto? Lo que puede hacer una mujer… no, lo que puede hacer una Haruno… - Sarutobi lo miraba expectante…

Mientras que el Sannin escarbaba en su pasado, tal vez el recuerdo que mas había penetrado en el, marcándolo….

_Estaba en su guarida en el país del mar, donde realizaba experimentos prohibidos… ya le asqueaban las paredes, llevaba demasiado tiempo allí, la compañía de Yui lo hacía menos tedioso, Yui una mujer que conoció en la vieja manor Haruno, era realmente hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido, me dijo que quería ser médico, yo le dije que podía ayudarla si me ayudaba a mí, y es que ni si quiera me conocía, no sabía lo que era… un monstro. _

_Era tan inocente, tan inmaculada, tan… Pura. Se sonrojaba por nada, tartamudeaba cuando se le acercaba demasiado, podía oír los latidos de su joven corazón…_

_Él le había hecho creer que ella era mayor, por 10 años pero en realidad había vivido más tiempo, solo cambiaba de cuerpo…_

_Entro al laboratorio, ella llevaba su condenado kimono, más caro que cualquier cosa existente… fumaba, mientras leía unos resultados… se mordía los labios cada vez que leía la muerte segura del paciente, kawaii-desu, pensé._

_Orochimaru-sama… - dijo percatándose de mi presencia, kami como amaba que me llamara así… me le acerque, mucho, una de mis manos acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, ella me sonrió…_

_Se ve cansado… - se preocupaba por mi… - tiene que descansar – me dijo tomándome de la mano, sacándome del laboratorio – Yui, estoy bien – le dije con pesadez – demo – dijo frunciendo el seño e inflando sus cachetes, acaso existía alguien más adorable que ella?, me siguió jalando hasta mi habitación… me sentó y me acostó en la cama, ella ni si quiera era capaz de imaginar lo que podríamos hacer aquí… se quedo conmigo hasta que me "durmiera". .. tarareando viejas canciones, velando por mi sueño, pude sentir como acariciaba mi cabello, como rozaba mis mejillas con su suave piel…_

_Sentí su respiración justo enfrente de mí, sonreí a mis adentros, y como esperaba poso sus suaves labios sobre los míos, sellando un beso dulce y tierno… abrí los ojos y la vi sonriéndome mi cabeza reposaba en su regazo, pétalos de Sakura volaban en el aire, me reincorpore para ver donde estaba, un amplio campo verde, con muchos sakuras alrededor, los pétalos caían como la nieve… era un paraíso._

_La mire, me levante y ayude a que se levantara, su moño se deshizo, la tome por la cintura y la bese, lenta y apasionadamente, ella tembló bajo mis brazos, rompió el beso y me abrazo, hundiendo su cara en mi pecho… las piernas le fallaron, obligándome a sentarnos, la mire con atención, quería decirme algo, sus manos aun estaban posadas sobre mi torso, lagrimas caían de su rostro, levanto la mirada, y me sonrió dulcemente – quiero que sepas que mi corazón late por ti, quiero que sepas, que Te amo – mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder…y por primera vez sentí mi corazón acelerado._

Orochimaru no decía nada, tenía su rostro escondido bajo sus cabellos, apretando sus puños, miro a Sakura de reojo, kami, era igualita, idéntica, en físico, en personalidad, incluso amaba a un bastardo que no la merecía, eran la misma persona…

Si él pudiera hacerla mantener su forma adulta por siempre, e hiciera que lo amara, sería como si nada hubiera pasado…

_Como si nada hubiera pasado…_

**Yay el tercer cap. Ok pasaron muchas cosas o.o XD**

**En fin, abrí un blog en el estoy subiendo anexos de la historia, no spoilers! Anexos, árboles genealógicos, y perfiles, también subiré fanart solo denme tiempo…. ^^**

**La dirección: http:// kawaiimari ./ (sin los espacios)**

**Si por alguna razón no sale correctamente, (que ya me ha pasado) solo busquen en google M-Kawaii blogger profile, entran en mi perfil y de allí entran a mi blog ^^.**

**Por favor todas las dudas que tengan díganmelas, escribiré las respuestas aquí, y en el Blog, **

aiko amitie: si cambio mucho de narrador, hay situaciones que es mejor verlas desde otro punto de vista ^^

MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR LEER, me hace feliz que les guste lo que escribo…

Sus review me dan inspiración...

Kotone


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Si se que medio los abandone… pero es que estaba enferma, y de paso se me habia ido la inspiración… u_u aparte de que la semana pasada se rumoreaba de que iba haber un golpe de estado…. X_x pero nada paso (gracias a dios) pronto comenzare clases! =(

Bueno no los entretengo mas…

Orochimaru no decía nada, tenía su rostro escondido bajo sus cabellos, apretando sus puños, miro a Sakura de reojo, kami, era igualita, idéntica, en físico, en personalidad, incluso amaba a un bastardo que no la merecía, eran la misma persona…

Si él pudiera hacerla mantener su forma adulta por siempre, e hiciera que lo amara, sería como si nada hubiera pasado…

_Como si nada hubiera pasado…_

El combate comenzó, Sakura y Sasuke se limitaban a esquivar, era lo único que podían hacer, nada más, la haruno sentía como su chakra iba aminorándose poco a poco, le faltaba el aliento… esto era demasiado, Sasuke no demostraba su creciente cansancio, no quería hacerlo, eso solo llevaría a la desesperación a sakura, en cambio los Hokages se encontraban frescos como una lechuga, atacando sin piedad…

_Y pensar que mi abuela conoció a este hombre, Sakura, tenemos que subir el nivel del jutsu, se que tu chakra está al límite, pero si quieres hacer algo realmente útil tienes que forzarlo_, - la voz de Yui resonó en los oídos de la pelirosa, de pronto todo el chakra de esta era reducido a nada, miro a los lados desesperada, que estaba pasando?, se pregunto.

Todos se paralizaron, mirando a los lados, donde estaban? Se encontraban en la nada… todo era blanco, Sasuke dirigió su mirada a Sakura, pero ella no estaba, así como todo se había vuelto blanco, se volvió negro, aun nadie se movía, algo llamo la atención de los hombres, un pétalo de Sakura, volaba en el aire, no podían despegar su vista de él, el pétalo callo en el suelo, provocando ondas (al parecer estaban parado sobre agua) emitiendo un sonido de campana muy agudo…

Aun nadie decía nada, aun nadie se atrevía a moverse… pero toda esa calma se esfumo cuando algo jalo a los cuatro hombres, llevándolos a la profundidad de ese extraño agua… Sasuke miraba a su alrededor, todo era absolutamente negro, solo se veían las burbujas que salían de su nariz, estaba empezando a asustarse, ese algo aun lo jalaba y lo jalaba, intentaba zafarse pero nada lo libraba de ese agarre, sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo, era arena…Tomo un puñado en su mano, dejando ver lo que había debajo de esta, un espejo, desesperado tomo su kunai golpeándolo , se rompió, se sintió caer a gran velocidad para luego chocar contra algo solido y frio, al menos ya podía respirar, tosió agua, aliviado, subió la mirada y un cosquilleo se asomo en sus entrañas, no estaba solo, el sannin y los hokages (menos el tercero) estaban a su alrededor.

Por cierto, donde estaba? Era una sala rectangular, de cada lado había una fila de columnas, pequeños chorros de agua caían de unas estatuas de peces koi, de su boca específicamente, estas se encontraban entre las columnas, el agua caía en un agujero cuadricular, del cual salían varios canales que recorrían la sala, todo era negro, de mármol negro, parecía un templo, se levanto, colocándose de pie, que demonios era esto?, se acerco a un lado de Orochimaru, el miraba algo con atención, Sasuke dirigió su mirada a donde este la posaba, en el extremo del salón había un trono, estaba bajo un traga luz, era de mármol también, en él una mujer, Sakura mayor para ser concretos, su cuerpo estaba apenas cubierto por una fina tela blanca casi transparente, esta caía desde su pelvis hasta sus pies, distorsionando la vista de su intimidad, su torso estaba totalmente desnudo, sus senos estaban escondidos bajo dos finos mechones de cabellos, la visión era exquisita, todo estaba en silencio, solo el suave murmullo del agua se podía escuchar, ninguno de los hombres presentes podían dejar de mirarla, ella solo estaba sentada, con sus ojos cerrados…

La mujer decidió mirar el panorama, abriendo despacio sus orbes jades, carentes de brillo o pupila eran dos vacios en los que te podías perder. La piel de los presentes se erizo, un escalofrió recorrió todo sus cuerpos, sus pupilas miraban inquietas a la fémina, Sasuke no podía con la aplastante sensación, conmovido cayó al suelo, sentándose, empezó a temblar, la pelirosa abrió los labios, respirando suavemente por la boca, el suave sonido sonrojo a los hombres, la muchacha aun no se había decidido a mirar ninguno, no al menos hasta ahora, su mirada se poso imperturbable en la del sannin, el cual dejo de respirar, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, sufría pequeños espasmos, era como contemplar al mismo Jesucristo… el pequeño Uchiha empezaba a perder el control de su respiración, como si en ese lugar no hubiera aire… todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo.

Sasuke abría los ojos pesadamente, mientras se reincorporaba, estaba en el tejado de las gradas en la arena de combate, el hokage estaba enfrente de Orochimaru el cual respiraba dificultosamente, en el suelo, sobre sus rodillas y manos, Sakura estaba inconsciente a su lado, ni rastro del primero y segundo, el hokage parecía más tranquilo, al menos hasta que Orochimaru extendió su cuello, llevando su cabeza cerca de un Sasuke distraído, mordiéndolo el comienzo del cuello, asignándole la marca maldita, el sannin encogió su cuello a como se encontraba anteriormente reincorporándose.

El kekkei Genkai de Sakura lo había afectado más de lo que esperaba… estaba exhausto mental y físicamente, a demás de que su presencia había sido totalmente aplastante, la pelirosa no había ni movido un dedo y ya lo había puesto a llorar.

Su kekkei Genkai era más influyente de lo que había calculado, Sakura era más valiosa de lo que pensaba, con la pelirosa bajo su tutela no habría nadie que pudiera contradecirlo, Sakura valía más que cualquiera.

Los extraños ninjas del sonido deshicieron la barrera, recogieron al sannin y a la pelirosa, si todo había salido bien a las afueras de Konoha estaría gaara desatando su poder y destruyendo todo a su paso, sin embargo no divisaron nada, la misión habia fracasado, Orochimaru estaba agotado, el tercero estaba en perfectas condiciones y Konoha apenas tenía un rasguño, al parecer lo único a favor era el sello maldito de Sasuke, el cual Orochimaru había logrado colocar, y por supuesto tener a Sakura en su poder.

El grupo de ninjas recorría las afueras lo más rápido posible, alejándose de Konoha a una distancia considerable, lo suficiente para estar fuera de peligro, el sannin se reincorporo recuperando sus fuerzas, su semblante no era nada alentador, estaba furioso, bueno al menos lo estaba, al ver a la pelirosa durmiendo en el suelo su mirada se ablando, sus ninjas la habían traído, la chica dormía sin percatarse de que estaba en manos de sus enemigos.

Orochimaru camino hasta la chica y la levanto en sus brazos, acunándola como si fuera un bebe, sonriendo inconscientemente…

Orochimaru-sama la misión a fracasado, lo, lo sentimos mucho… - temerosamente uno se atrevió a hablar – lo sé, demo, tengo en mi poder algo mucho más preciado que cualquier otra cosa.

----

Volvía medianamente en mi, alguien me abrazaba, más bien me sostenía, era un chico, desprendía un aroma muy familiar, me sentía a salvo.

Era Sasuke-kun?

No

Naruto?

No

Kakashi-sensei?

Tampoco

entonces quien?, eso no importa ahora, todo parece estar bien… _todo está bien_.

Yui-sama se siente bien, está contenta, está _feliz_, no hay peligro, no debería de haber… suspire, mis manos se agarraron de la camisa de la persona que me sostenía, acurrucándome, esboce una pequeña sonrisa…

---

Los cinco ninjas del sonido se dirigían a la guarida más cercana, debían llegar rápido, Konoha podría estar por allí.

El sannin bajo su mirada, había sentido un pequeño pellizco, Sakura se estaba acurrucando, la chica soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio y sonrió, el pelinegro estaba tan anonado por la reacción de esta que casi se tropieza con una rama, soltó una pequeña risa, era adorable, esa niña era un ángel, su ángel…

Se alzaba poco a poco la luna… pronto se haría media noche.

--

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en el hospital, descansando en una cama, sin tener ni idea de la situación actual de su equipo, Naruto había vencido a gaara, esta levemente herido (nada mas), su sensei aun repasaba mentalmente lo ocurrido ese día, y por supuesto, ignoraba el hecho de que Sakura estuviera fuera de konoha, en una guarida de Orochimaru.

El joven se removió entre las sabanas, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba de lleno, perturbando su sueño, cayó en cuenta de su ultimo recuerdo, Orochimaru lo había mordido, después de eso, nada más, solo sentirse caer en el suelo, abrió los ojos violentamente, todo era borroso, parpadeo un par de veces enfocando la mirada, kakashi estaba sentado en una silla en frente de la cama del Uchiha, de brazos cruzados, a su lado, en otra cama Naruto, con algunas vendas, también despertando, siguió buscando, buscando esa cabecita rosa… debería estar a su lado, abrazándolo…

-Que paso ttebayo'? – pregunto bostezando Naruto, kakashi suspiro – Venciste a gaara, la aldea está a salvo, el hokage está vivo y ustedes dos sobrevivieron - Hatake le respondió cansado- eso es suficiente para aliviar tu preocupación Sasuke? – Pregunto de repente, Sasuke solo lo miro, no se atrevió a hablar

- ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? – pregunto Naruto seriamente, muy seriamente, kakashi suspiro, cerro sus ojos, - no se sabe – respondió al fin, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron hasta más no poder, Sasuke trago pesado – Sakura – hizo una pausa, pensando en una manera de notificar lo que había pasado sin que Naruto se tirara por un puente – Sakura fue raptada por Orochimaru… - la reacción de sus alumnos fue más reveladora de lo que esperaba, justo después de decirlo se miraron con una cara de terror, sin embargo la mirada de ambos se transformaron en seguida, el Uchiha volvió a su frialdad, mientras que Naruto rebosaba de ira.

- Se suponía que tú la protegerías… - murmuro de repente – y por tu culpa ella está en manos de ese maldito pedófilo, tienes idea de lo que le puede ha-ha-hacer?... – tartamudeo al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras…

Sakura podría estar siendo violada en este mismo momento.

Sin aguantarse ni solo momento abandono su cama aventadose contra Sasuke, clavándole el puño en la cara, tomando su cuello entre sus manos, kakashi espero un par de segundos antes de sepáralos, sasuke por otro lado se dejaba golpear, aun sumergido en sus pensamientos, su sensei los separo, y justo después salió de la habitación.

Naruto secaba lagrimas rebeldes que rodaban por sus mejillas, Sasuke seguía en la misma posición en la que había quedado después de que Naruto lo golpease, aun pensando.

Una fuerte brisa caladora se coló por la ventana, trayendo consigo el susurro de las hojas… y un pétalo de Sakura que apareció de repente volando elegantemente en la habitación pasando por los ojos del uchiha y posándose en los cabellos rubios del uzumaki, Sasuke dio un respingo, sentándose en la cama, incrédulo por lo que acababa de pasar… por otro lado, Naruto rebusco entre sus rebeldes mechones el pétalo, encontrándolo rápidamente, lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano, percibiendo ese particular aroma que siempre desprendía Sakura, sonrió amargamente, otra brisa soplo, llevando el pétalo a la nariz de Sasuke, quien podría jurar que sintió como si le besaran la nariz, finalmente el pétalo salió por donde entro, perdiéndose en el oscuro cielo nocturno.

Sasuke miro a Naruto, Naruto miro a Sasuke, y sin decirse ni una sola palabra decidieron ir en busca de su pequeña sakuranbo, ella era el chicle molesto que los mantenía juntos, sin ella el equipo siete se disolvería para siempre…

-----

Mis parpados me pesaban, donde estaba? Me removí levemente, y rápidamente pude reconocer el suave tacto de la seda, abrí los ojos, todo era negro, me frote los ojos y me senté, estaba en una cama de sabanas de seda negra, en una habitación muy elegante, como las de la manor…

Llevaba puesta mi ropa habitual, estaba llena de tierra, tenía hambre y no sabía qué hora era, estaba destrozada…

Un aroma invadió la habitación, ese aroma… el que aun no lograba descifrar de donde provenía, mire por el rabillo de mi ojo, y me asuste al darme cuenta de que Orochimaru estaba sentado a mi lado, al borde de la cama, el también me miraba de reojo, sonreía burlesco, me pegue del espaldar de la cama, cubriéndome con la sabana hasta la nariz como si eso me fuera a proteger, el se paro, se dio la vuelta riendo suavemente, me miro de soslayo y se apoyo en la pared cruzándose de brazos, yo ni me movía, no me atrevía, buscaba con la mirada mi katana, estaba en una esquina…

no te voy a hacer daño… - me dijo mirándome, parecía decir la verdad, me relaje un poco, bajando lentamente la sabana, mire a mi alrededor con más confianza – ne Sakura tienes hambre? – tenía sus ojos cerrados, sonreía, era totalmente cordial, que planeaba? Aun así asentí levemente – que te apetece? – pregunto abriendo sus ojos, los cuales brillaron peligrosamente, trague duro – n-nada en especial – respondí débilmente, - souka – dijo él, levantándose de la pared, se dirigía a la puerta, la abrió (era corrediza) me miro una vez más y se fue de la habitación, suspire fuertemente, me levante de esa cama, y abrí la puerta corrediza que se encontraba al lado de la cama, como supuse era un baño, y vaya baño, al parecer Orochimaru sabia como vivir a todo lujo, prepare mi tina, y me relaje, me asee y me desenrede todo mi cabello, quedando como nueva, Salí en toalla, busque en el closet de la habitación, habían muchas pero muchísimas prendas masculinas de lo más caras, y al fondo habían algunos kimonos, eran hermosos muy hermosos, me mordí el labio, al ver uno blanco precioso, me llamaba… Sonreí, Yui –sama no lo notaria, me lo puse sin dudarlo, era experta, no tarde nada, me miraba en un gran espejo en la habitación… cuando de nuevo ese aroma, en un parpadeo el sannin estaba detrás de mí, era mucho más alto que yo, llevaba puesta ropa de jounin, era más joven de lo que había podido calcular, o al menos se veía más joven.

Se agacho, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, acomodándome el obi… me miraba en el espejo, sonreía con nostalgia, me sonroje levemente, nunca había tenido a un hombre tan cerca, (teniendo en cuenta de que solo mujeres habitaban en mi casa, Sasuke solo tenía contacto físico conmigo cuando era necesario y Naruto me respetaba lo suficiente como para no tocarme) kami su aroma me hacía sentir extraña, la piel se me puso de gallina cuando poso sus labios en mi cuello, besándolo muy suavemente, se separo de mi y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta corrediza abierta.

La cena esta lista – me dijo esperando a que lo siguiera, con paso torpe me lo seguí, los pasillos eran todos iguales, pero al llegar al comedor quede totalmente maravillada, era hermoso, totalmente japonés, como mi hogar, todo era tradicional, muy hermoso, habían un par de cortesanas tocando el koto, eran muy bonitas, casi como las Haruno, me senté en uno de los cojines, de hecho en la punta de la mesa, Orochimaru se sentó en la otra punta, en seguida llegaron un montón de sirvientes y sirvieron la comida, la boca se me hizo agua al ver que en solo esta mesa estaban servidos todos los platos tradicionales de mi país, pedí que me sirvieran un poco de todo, a pesar de tener un hambre de inframundo no perdí mi porte elegante y comí como toda una dama…

Estaba a punto de comerme un makizushi pero decidí ver que estaba haciendo el sannin, su plato ya no tenía comida, comió y no lo note, ahora tenía su codo derecho apoyado en la mesa, su mano sostenía su cabeza semi ladeada y me miraba, solo me miraba, bueno, ahora sonreía, inconscientemente sonreí levemente, baje la mirada y termine de comerme ese roll de sushi en mis palillos.

Los sirvientes recogieron todo, y espere un par de segundos antes de levantarme, ahogue un bostezo en mi mano, Orochimaru salió del comedor y me llevo hasta la habitación en la que estaba…

¿Dónde estoy? – le pregunte de pronto, y es que en verdad, como no lo había preguntado aun? Podría estar en el infierno y no lo notaria, aun no me creía que no lo hubiera preguntado antes, pero es que, me sentía a salvo… me golpee mentalmente. – estas en mi habitación, en mi guarida, bajo tierra, en la aldea oculta del sonido, en un país. – respondió, quede sin palabras, en la aldea oculta del soni… en su guari… en SU habitaci-ci-cion?????! Sin darme cuenta el sannin ya había abandonado la habitación, SU habitación, mire de nuevo a mi alrededor, era negra, tradicional, y definitivamente cara, busque de nuevo en el closet (su closet), y encontré un yukata femenino, me lo puse era negro y muy cómodo, tenia sueño, abrí la puerta corrediza mire para un lado y para el otro, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, el pasillo era terrorífico, trague duro, prefería la habitación, cerré la puerta, tome un kunai de mi porta kunais (tehee obvio) el cual estaba junto a mi ropa y me eche en la cama me abrigue, caí dormida totalmente.

--

El sannin había terminado de recibir información de sus ninjas, al parecer Konoha estaba volviendo a la normalidad, pero aun así, la desaparición de la Haruno no había pasado por alto, el hokage no había salido tan ileso después de todo, estaba herido, así que su vieja compañera de equipo (Tsunade) era buscada por algunos ninjas de la hoja, caminaba por los pasillos, preguntándose si Sakura se había atrevido a salir de la habitación, la verdad es que, caminar por estos pasillos sola puede ser muy peligroso, especialmente cuando esta guarida está repleta de sádicos, incluyéndolo, sin embargo al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con la pelirosa dormida en su cama, con un kunai en su mano y el yukata peligrosamente abierto, bueno algo abierto, el sannin dudo un poco en entrar o no, finalmente cruzo la puerta, y con mucho cuidado le acomodo el yukata, cerrando los ojos (para no ver nada), a pesar de que en su cama solo dormía una niña sabia que en cualquier momento esa niña podía convertirse en una mujer, y él no quería estropearlo, por fin el yukata volvía a estar bien cerrado y seguro, tomo el kunai de la mano de la chica y lo puso en la mesita, la abrigo, se puso un yukata negro, y se acostó en su cama (que por supuesto era tamaño King así que había mucho espacio) bastante lejos de la niña.

---

Sabía que ya era de día, sin embargo había algo que lo anclaba a la cama, y definitivamente no quería irse, prefería quedarse un rato mas, durmiendo, no era costumbre de el hacer eso, siempre se levantaba al alba, frunció el seño, que había de diferente hoy?, abrió los ojos, estaba en su cama, acostado, todo parecía normal, al menos hasta que la vio una manito blanca rodeaba su abdomen, se congelo, Sakura…

Giro lentamente, la chiquilla estaba muy cerca de él, tal vez demasiado, tenía que levantarse, ahora o nunca, pero desgraciadamente la pequeña se acurruco en su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en el… se maldijo mentalmente, tendría que despertarla… sonrió, empezó a soplarle el oído, pero nada… solo se sonrojaba, el sannin acerco un poco mas sus labios a su oído , abrió su boca y mordió el lóbulo de la chica, la cual abrió los ojos en seguida, y se puso roja como un tomate, empujo a Orochimaru, pero en vez de alejarlo se alejo a ella misma cayéndose de la cama, el sannin quería soltar una carcajada, pero eso sería cruel… no quería ser cruel con la niña. La vio gatear hasta el baño, para luego cerrar la puerta…

----

Sus capas ondeaban, el sonido agudo de un cascabel escapaba de su sombrero, a sus ojos, Konoha, su hogar, un oscuro pasado golpeaba una vez más su corazón, aun así debía hablar con sarutobi, sabía que estaba débil, la visita inesperada de Orochimaru lo había afectado más de lo que todos pensaban, y el no podía permitir que Sasuke saliera herido…

Ahora caminaban por una calle solitaria de Konoha, casi solitaria, una chica de al menos unos dieciséis años caminaba por la misma calle, despreocupada, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello negro era hermoso, sus ojos jades parecían de cristal, su piel era pálida como la nieve, vestía un hermoso kimono azul y llevaba en su mano una sombrilla, el akatsuki se tenso, pues la chica que caminaba hacia él no era nada más y nada menos que su novia… Yuna Haruno.

Mentalmente se calmaba, pero sus ganas de besarla eran muy fuertes, kisame lo miraba de reojo, acelerando el paso, se estaba adelantando, la muchacha aun caminaba sin darse cuenta de nada.

Kisame ya estaba por desaparecer de su vista, y la chica estaba pasando a su lado, repentinamente esta se freno, el akatsuki también, oyó como la sombrilla de la chica caía al suelo, como se volteaba, y sintió perfectamente como su mano jalaba suavemente su manga, para luego abrazarlo, y llorar en su hombro… la chica se separo levemente de él, mirándolo a los ojos, sin asustarse por su color, sin tenerle miedo, con sus delicadas manos abrió levemente la capa negra, dejando ver por completo el rostro del Uchiha, sin expresión, con un vacio en sus ojos que solo ella podía apreciar, su manos sin dudarlo acariciaron el rostro del joven, sin contenerse lo beso, una y otra vez, muy suavemente, Itachi, no respondía, no debía, aun que quería, hasta que la chica le lamio el labio, la pego contra su cuerpo, besándola salvajemente, a la pobre se le escapo un gemido.

Estaba contra un árbol ahora, la pelinegra tenía sus piernas enrolladas en la cintura del Uchiha, este tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de la Haruno, con sus manos sostenía las caderas de esta, con la respiración acelerada, ambos moviéndose a un mismo ritmo, disfrutando cada segundo…

El final se acercaba, el chico miro a su novia, ahora su mujer, ella solo le sonrió asintiendo, Itachi la beso, mientras aceleraba el ritmo… poco después ambos estaban sentados en la grama apoyados en el árbol, tomados de manos – Yuna, tengo que irme, kisame me está esperando – dijo el pelinegro tranquilamente, la chica lo abrazo, este le respondió, sonriendo por primera vez en años.

– te amo, te amo, te amo – susurro la chica en su oído – nunca jamás he estado ni estaré con un chico que no seas tú, a si me muera sin volver a besar a alguien, tu Itachi Uchiha me robaste el corazón, y por eso, te odio… - confeso, Itachi se quedo sin palabras, sin embargo solo acaricio la cabeza de la chica, separándose finalmente, se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto junto a kisame…

El rubio lo miraba con temor, kisame a su lado reía maliciosamente, pero su risa fue interrumpida por la voz de Sasuke, su hermano menor, el cual le grito un par de improperios para luego intentar clavarle un chidori en el abdomen, sin embargo el Uchiha mayor lo paro con muchísima facilidad, rompiéndole la muñeca a su hermanito, comenzó una pequeña batalla, para la suerte de los chicos apareció el sannin de las ranas, salvándoles la vida. Por lo menos Itachi había dado a entender que aun seguía vivo, y que destruiría Konoha si hacían algo fuera del trato que habían acordado hace años…

---

Maldita sea, otra vez, otra vez perdí ante mi hermano, si tan solo tuviera más poder, una imagen atravesó mi mente… si, él podría ayudarme, el me puede dar más poder…

Eso era lo único que pasaba por la cabeza del Uchiha, el cual estaba inconsciente en el hospital, olvidándose completamente de Naruto, Sakura o kakashi,

Ooooh si, el pequeño Sasuke podía ser muy egoísta, especialmente cuando ni siquiera se despido de su mejor amigo o su sensei, abandonando la villa junto a un grupo de ninjas del sonido, extrañamente aun no caía en cuenta de que iría al mismo lugar que Sakura…

Hombres! Quien los entiende….

Un día harían lo que fuera por salvar la vida de una chica, y al otro harían lo que fuera por matar a un chico.

---

Sakura había pasado aproximadamente tres semanas en la guarida de Orochimaru, aun preguntándose qué pintaba ella allí?, y más todavía por qué no había intentando escapar?, aun peor por qué Orochimaru la trataba tan bien?, pero hoy la Haruno se despertó con un presentimiento, ni malo ni bueno, solo estaba nerviosa, cosa que no paso por alto para el sannin, ambos ahora desayunando como de costumbre en silencio, Orochimaru ya había terminado de comer y ahora miraba a Sakura, como si ella fuera lo más interesante en el mundo…

Neee Sakura pasa algo? – pregunto mas meloso de lo normal la niña dio un respingo, aun no se acostumbraba a esa voz de ultratumba…- i-ie – respondió sonriendo falsamente, Orochimaru frunció el seño – como se nota que estas atada a ese niño Uchiha… - escupió el sannin entrelazando sus dedos, adoptando una pose pensativa, como la de Sasuke- el portador del sharingan se dirige para acá, no debe estar muy lejos, aun así me sorprende que lo sientas venir… - continuo, y como este esperaba los ojos de la Haruno se iluminaron totalmente y una enorme sonrisa se ensancho en su cara… el sannin no dijo nada, solo esperaba a que la chica dijera algo

– no lo mataras cierto? – Preguntó borrando su sonrisa – no, a menos de que tú me lo pidas - respondió el pelinegro, la pelirosa abrió los ojos fuertemente y se sonrojo un poco… Orochimaru sonrió ligeramente, se paró de su puesto, y ayudo a Sakura a levantarse tomándola de la mano, para luego besársela y soltarla delicadamente…

De hecho, creo que ya llego… - dijo Orochimaru, Sakura quien ya conocía la guarida salió corriendo, vestía su ropa habitual y por supuesto llevaba su katana consigo, recorría los pasillos sin confundirse, hasta que por fin llego a la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta, a lo lejos se veían cuatro ninjas del sonido… y un chico.

Sakura acelero, para luego frenarse para abrazar al Uchiha, el cual ni se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera se acordaba de que Sakura estaba allí…

"Es Sakura la que me está abrazando u Orochimaru usa perfume de chica y me ama" pensó el portador del sharingan pero descarto lo ultimo al ver el cabello rosa de su compañera… - Sakura, me asfixias – dijo Sasuke cansinamente.

- que cruel Sasuke-kun, ya quisiera yo que Sakura me abrazara así… - el sannin había aparecido de la nada, miraba algo molesto la escena, por otro lado Sasuke al oír esto abrazo a Sakura, apartándola un poco del ninja, el cual frunció el seño, los dos compañeros se separaron, para alivio de Sasuke Sakura no parecía haber sido maltratada u obligada a hacer "algo", de hecho se veía bastante bien… esta no podía borrar su enorme sonrisa, estaba temblando de emoción, estaba tan feliz que se empezó a reír, Sasuke sonrió levemente, miro de reojo al sannin, se sorprendió al ver que este sonreía de una manera impropia, sonreía feliz…

Todos entraron a la guarida.

Sakura, kabuto te espera, recuerda que hoy tienes entrenamiento – dijo de repente Orochimaru… Sasuke alzo una ceja, Sakura estaba siendo entrenada también? Que se traía entre manos Orochimaru, la chica asintió alegre, la ceja de Sasuke se alzo aun mas, acaso ella había decidido quedarse? Acaso Sakura había traicionado a Konoha? Nah… no puede ser…

La pelirosa se separo del grupo, al igual que los demás ninjas, quedando solo Orochimaru y Sasuke – por qué tienes a Sakura aquí? – pregunto sin rodeos el Uchiha – sinceramente Sasuke-kun solo te diré – se detuvieron delante de una puerta – que ella es más importante para mí que para ti –aclaro tal cual, abrió la puerta – esta es tu habitación, si necesitas algo, pídeselo a cualquiera… cumplirán tus ordenes, claro a menos de que contradigan las mías – dijo con sorna… - haz lo que quieras, comenzaremos mañana…- agrego – donde esta Sakura? – el sannin vacilo un poco en responder – en el laboratorio…- respondió alejándose de Sasuke.

El Uchiha recorrió varios pasillos, buscando el chakra de la chica, finalmente lo encontró, entrando a por la puerta, tras esta se encontraba un laboratorio, espeluznante la verdad, Sakura entrenaba aquí? Avanzo lentamente, curioseando un poco como buen niño… no tardo en encontrar a Sakura y kabuto, la Haruno estaba operando a una persona… de hecho, tenía su corazón en la mano, Sasuke no se lo creía, la Sakura de hace un mes estaría llorando en una esquina… se acerco un poco, ya la chica estaba saturando… era impresionante el control del chakra que poseía.

Pronto termino la operación, salvando hombre de una muerte segura, kabuto se retiro, Sasuke se disponía a interrogar a Sakura pero un sonido lo interrumpió, un siseo, Sakura quien ni siquiera se había percatado de Sasuke se acerco a una capsula de agua.

Ohayo Suigetsu, - saludo, de la nada un chico apareció en la capsula, bueno más bien apareció de la cintura para arriba, Sasuke se quedo algo sorprendido… - ohayo Sakura-chan, quien es tu amigo – pregunto el chico señalando a Sasuke, Sakura algo confundida miro hacia atrás, sonrojándose por completo al ver que al Uchiha - e-el es Uchiha Sasuke – tartamudeo un poco Sakura, Suigetsu sonrió cínicamente al ver lo tierna que podía ser la kunoichi, Sasuke se acerco a Sakura quedándose a su lado, - y como lo conociste princesa? – le pregunto Suigetsu quien habitualmente la llamaba así por su aspecto de angelito, Sasuke por otro lado frunció el seño acercándose más a Sakura - el es mi compañero de equipo – respondió Sakura sin darse cuenta de que Suigetsu y Sasuke se fulminaban con la mirada – souka – susurro houzuki , quien encontraba gracioso el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera celoso, Sakura quien empezaba a sentir el ambiente pesado decidió actuar – ne Suigetsu, Sasuke y yo tenemos que ir a cenar – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió – me vas a dejar solito? – le pregunto Suigetsu haciéndose la víctima, Sakura se mordió el labio, Suigetsu se había convertido en su amigo, y lo apreciaba, pues nadie más la trataba como él, kabuto la odiaba, a Orochimaru aun le tenía miedo, y todos los demás la miraban como sádicos, menos él. – Sakura acércate – le dijo el peli blanco, Sakura se acerco al vidrio, - mas – indico el chico, la pelirosa obedeció, su nariz rozaba la fría superficie, el peliblanco sonrió perversamente, se acerco al vidrio a la altura de Sakura y lo beso justo en la parte donde los labios de Sakura se encontraban – considéralo un beso – le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Sakura se tapo la boca avergonzada, antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo Sasuke la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo arrastrándola fuera del laboratorio…

Sasuke-kun me haces daño – Sakura intentaba zafarse del agarre... pero al parecer Sasuke estuvo demasiado concentrado en alejarla de aquel chico que no la escucho, la pelirosa jalo fuerte frenando levemente al Uchiha, el cual le soltó la mano y la acorralo a la pared del pasillo, estaban muy cerca y la pobre se estaba sonrojando, Sasuke sonrió, poco a poco se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, lo suficiente como para hacer que sus labios se rozaran, la Haruno tembló, sin embargo Sasuke no la beso, la abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta– me diste un buen susto cuando me entere de que fuiste raptada – susurro confesando el pelinegro, la pelirosa lo abrazo fuertemente, a los pocos segundos se separaron, Sasuke la miro de soslayo – no teníamos que ir a comer? – pregunto, Sakura asintió, con confianza tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo llevo al comedor, en el camino se encontraron con Orochimaru, el cual no le agrado para nada que Sakura tomara la mano de Sasuke y aun peor que Sasuke no la soltara…

Los tres entraron al comedor, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Sasuke se sentó en una silla del medio, cenaron en silencio, la rutina de Orochimaru y Sakura no había cambiado, Sakura no decía nada, Orochimaru tampoco, el sannin terminaba primero se quedaba viendo a Sakura hasta que terminara, siempre igual, cuando Sakura y Sasuke terminaron Orochimaru se levanto de su puesto, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió dejando pasar a sus aprendices, los tres caminaban sin decir nada, Sakura se detuvo en una puerta, Sasuke supuso que esa era su habitación, la memorizo, sin embargo algo lo dejo K.O, Orochimaru había entrado a la habitación, y ahora Sakura también iba entrando (acaso dormían juntos? En el mismo cuato y cama?), el Uchiha no dudo en detenerla, tomándola por el brazo – que crees que haces – le pregunto en un susurro, ella frunció el seño – yo duermo aquí – le respondió como si nada la pelirosa, Orochimaru se asomo por el marco de la puerta, vestia un yukata blanco, estaba semi abierto en el torso dejando ver un cuerpo de un chico de veinte no de un adulto de cincuenta… Sasuke apretó su agarre – pasa algo Sasuke-kun? – pregunto Orochimaru sonriendo cínicamente – Sakura no va a dormir aquí – le dijo conteniendo gritarle, el sannin alzo una ceja – porque no? – pregunto el envenenando cada palabra con mas cinismo, Sasuke trago pesado, no lo diría delante de Sakura, Orochimaru ensancho su sonrisa, Sakura quien se había soltado del agarre de Sasuke entro a la habitación, Orochimaru se paso una mano por su largo cabello…

- si la tocas… - amenazo Sasuke – que Sasuke – kun, que harás? – pregunto borrando su sonrisa, frunciendo su ceño, al no obtener respuesta volvió a esbozar la sonrisa desechada, le dio la espalda y cerró la puerta, Sasuke pateo la pared y se dirigió a su habitación…

----

Después de esa noche no volvió a ver a Sakura pues se había mudado a otra guarida, ya había pasado un año y medio, y no soportaba la idea de Sakura sola en aquel lugar, Orochimaru se había ido con él, dejando a cargo a la sakuranbo, si, Sakura a cargo de una guarida, era increíble la confianza que Orochimaru le tenía, por suerte hoy volvería a verla, llevaba días viajando, y por fin veía la entrada de la guarida, eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche… estaban frente a las puertas, repentinamente estas se abrieron, y en menos de un segundo una adolescente bien formada (muy bien formada a decir verdad, poseía hermosos y perfectos atributos) tenía su larga katana presionada contra el cuello de ambos hombres, -vaya forma de recibir a tu sensei- la chica retrocedió lentamente, con una mano tapando su boca, tenía los ojos bien abiertos y sorprendidos… lagrimas se asomaban ya en ellos, soltó la katana y rápidamente abrazo al sannin, el cual entre abrió sus labios sorprendido, no solo por ese inesperado abrazo si no porque habían un par de cosas (cof cof) que se presionaban contra su torso que definitivamente no existían hace un año… el abrazo fue corto pero fuerte, en cuanto se separo de Orochimaru se abalanzo hacia Sasuke tumbándolo al suelo, abrazándolo como una lapa, el pobre apenas respiraba, empezaba a sonrojarse, estar acostado, tener a Sakura encima de él presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo era algo realmente molesto ya que eso no aminoraba el "calor" que de pronto empezaba a hacer…

El sannin miraba de reojo la escena refunfuñando, se comportaba como un niño caprichoso, lo cual era gracioso… entraron a la guarida, estaba fresquita.

-ne Sakura como te ha ido – pregunto Orochimaru, la chica suspiro ladeando la cabeza, provocando que los huesos de su cuellos crujiesen – bastante bien la verdad – respondió, caminaba con un tumbado muy seductor, sus caderas iban de un lado a otro, el traje le quedaba ajustado convenientemente, dejaba ver su escote, sus piernas totalmente descubiertas eran muy provocativas, Orochimaru paseaba su mirada por el cuerpo de la chica, y Sasuke no era una excepción, ambos caminaban detrás de la chica, teniendo una buena visión de su retaguardia, - cuanto tiempo se quedaran aquí? – Pregunto la pelirosa, Sasuke miro a Orochimaru – nos quedaremos aquí como base oficial, pero si por alguna razón necesitamos ir a otra vendrás con nosotros… - respondió Orochimaru, Sakura volteo y los miro de soslayo sonriendo, sacándoles una sonrisa a ellos, kami era tan atractiva… la pelirosa cruzo por un pasillo, el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Orochimaru, Sasuke maldijo al sannin, lo fulmino con la mirada y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que Orochimaru siguió a la pelirosa, esta entro a la habitación, tomo un yukata del closet y se metió en el baño, Orochimaru se cambio en la habitación, la pelirosa salió del baño peinándose el cabello, a pesar de ser ya una ninja bien formada no dejaba de cuidar su cabello, la chica había crecido mucho, el sannin camino hacia ella y la abrazo por la cintura, la chica estaba algo confundida – pasa algo Orochimaru-sam… - la chica le había preguntado algo, pero el pelinegro la interrumpió posando sus labios en los de ella, la boca se le hizo agua al saborear lo dulce que eran, Sakura se quedo tiesa, sin saber qué hacer, no era la primera vez que Orochimaru le robaba un beso, de hecho era la segunda, por suerte este fue bastante breve, el sannin se separo de ella y le dio el habitual beso en el cuello… cada vez que lo hacía a Sakura se le ponía la piel de gallina, porque él sabía que la piel de su cuello era, muy, muy, **muy** _sensible_… luego se fue a la cama y se acostó como si nada, Sakura se acostó a su lado, durmiéndose casi enseguida…

Como de costumbre Sakura amaneció abrazando al sannin, y este la despertaba de alguna manera, Orochimaru se dirigió al comedor y Sakura fue a buscar a Sasuke, llegaron rápidamente desayunaron y salieron fuera de la guarida a entrenar, nadie supervisaba el entrenamiento...

Así que después de un largo duelo de katanas, unos cuantos katones lanzados y varias destrucciones del terreno ambos cayeron rendidos en la grama, habían luchado desde hacía ya tres horas y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer…

Sakura al igual que Sasuke intentaban calmar su respiración, Sakura miro de soslayo a Sasuke – admite que eres un perdedor Sasuke-kun… - dijo la chica, el Uchiha se apoyo en su cara para ver si realmente había dicho eso, al ver que no había sido su imaginación soltó una carcajada arrogante – tu? Vencerme a mí? – entre cerro sus ojos , la pelirosa se apoyo en su codo al igual que su compañero, quedando de frente, - baka por supuesto que sí – le sonrió, Sasuke volvió a reír pero esta vez suavemente, - eres molesta – dijo viendo como una gota de sudor bajaba por el cuello de la pelirosa perdiéndose en su escote, rápidamente subió la mirada, viendo los rosados labios de la chica, poso una mano en la cintura de esta, cerrando la distancia entre ellos, juntando sus labios contra los de ella, sintiendo su exquisito sabor, lamio levemente los labios de la pelirosa pidiendo permiso, la cual se lo concedió casi enseguida, al parecer ser clan Haruno no solo incluía belleza, si no una innata habilidad para besar, pues a pesar de ser el primer francés de la pelirosa esta besaba como una experta, sin embargo algo los interrumpió, kabuto había tomado a Sasuke por la nuca y lo había separado de Sakura… Sasuke tuvo que contenerse de no cortarle la cabeza, como se atrevía a interrumpir algo tan bueno?

Sakura se levanto, fulminando con la mirada al desgraciado ese, - así que en vez de entrenar para matar a tu hermano te dedicas a revolcarte con Sakura-san – sonrió maliciosamente – veamos que pasara cuando se lo diga a Orochimaru-sama – agrego desapareciendo con un "puff" Sakura se mordió el labio, Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, - y ahora? – Pregunto Sakura, - esperemos a ver qué pasa, vuelve a la guarida, - le indico Sasuke, Sakura sin dudarlo obedeció, fue a su habitación se aseo, se puso un yukata quedando como nueva… esperando el apocalipsis…

---

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos, alerta, sintió el chakra de Orochimaru acercarse lentamente, al parecer tranquilo, no tardo en aparecer entre la oscuridad espesa de la guarida, ni siquiera lo miro, paso por su lado y se paro, Sasuke no decía ni hacia nada…

Orochimaru chasqueo su lengua y siguió caminando, Sasuke al sentir que estaba lejos continuo caminando hasta su habitación aun preguntándose por que aun seguía vivo…

Después de asearse se acostó en su cama tratando de despejar su mente…

Rápidamente se durmió, sin embargo algo lo perturbaba, como, como una pesadilla…

----

_El la besaba y acariciaba mientras la penetraba una y otra vez, ella gemía con fuerza su nombre, se aferraba a la espalda del sannin, clavándole las uñas en la espalda, sin embargo el ni se inmutaba, solo sonreía de satisfacción, cambiaron de posiciones quedando ella arriba, subiendo y bajando, el acariciaba sus muslos, y luego sin vacilar tomo sus senos entre sus manos, apreciando su suavidad, el pelinegro al sentir llegar el final se levanto, Sakura lo rodeo con sus piernas y lo abrazo, él hundió su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, mientras aceleraba, los gemidos de la pelirosa aumentaros hasta convertirse en gritos… las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y salvajes, el sannin tumbo a Sakura en la cama tomándole las piernas separándolas, la chica estaba velada por el placer, sufriendo pequeños espasmos, después de morderse el labio el peli negro apoyo ambas manos en la cama, tranquilizando su respiración… al parecer habían llegado juntos… _

_Creí que todo había terminado sin embargo la escena cambio, ahora estaba en el baño, en la tina el sannin y la Haruno, luego en la cocina, en el comedor, en el pasillo, en mi habitación, en el laboratorio, incluso en el bosque…_

---

Me desperté violentamente, totalmente acalorado empapado de sudor, con un gran bulto entre mis piernas y el sharingan activado… una pesadilla? Pues vaya pesadilla… me fui al baño y me duche al frio quemante, lograría dormir esta noche? No lo creo…

---

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor desayunaban los tres, como siempre… pero esta vez el sannin parecía más contento de lo normal, Sakura estaba algo tensa, y Sasuke tenía unas horrorosas ojeras adornando su cara…

Neee, Sasuke-kun como dormiste? – pregunto Orochimaru maliciosamente al Uchiha, este lo fulmino con la mirada… terminaron de comer, Sakura salió del comedor, hacia el laboratorio el sannin se acerco a Sasuke, lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído – eso solo fue un sueño, no me obligues a hacerlo realidad – su voz estaba totalmente podrida de lo burlesca que era – ella duerme conmigo todas las noches, sería tan fácil arrancarle ese yukata y hacerla venirse en mi cama una y otra vez… no me tientes Sasuke-kun, no quieres hacerlo. – continuo, alejándose del Uchiha, para luego abandonar el comedor…

Debía separarse de Sakura, o matar a Orochimaru…

Ninguna de las dos parecía sencilla.

Tachaaaaan! Qué tal? Si hay mini lemons XDDDD Orochimaru hace que Sasuke tenga pesadillas húmedas XD lol en fin es medio largo… más largo que el 3 por lo menos u-u, espero que les haya gustado.

POR FIN COMENZO EL SASU-SAKU, y eso que Orochimaru y Yui se las ponen difícil, jejeje en fin, cualquier duda o pregunta adelanteeee!!!!!

Kotone


	5. Chapter 5

– ella duerme conmigo todas las noches, sería tan fácil arrancarle ese yukata y hacerla venirse en mi cama una y otra vez… no me tientes Sasuke-kun, no quieres hacerlo. – continuo, alejándose del Uchiha, para luego abandonar el comedor…

Debía separarse de Sakura, o matar a Orochimaru…

Ninguna de las dos parecía sencilla.

---

Aquella mañana al despertar el sannin no encontró a Sakura en la cama, poco tiempo después esta salió del baño con un ligero kimono puesto, sin ni siquiera girarse a verlo, era como si no se acordara de que estaba allí, la chica se calzo y abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un escuadrón de ninjas tras esta, uno le ofreció una manzana, el otro una carpeta, uno saco una hermosa pipa de una madera rosa oscura, alargada y ligera, perfecta para una mujer… su compañero la encendió y se la entrego a la Haruno…

Ohayo Sakura-sama – sus gruesas voces resonaron al unisonó, saludando a su jefa.

Sakura ni los miro, tomo su pipa, se la puso en la boca, y empezó a caminar por los pasillos a gran velocidad, alzo la mano y la manzana ofrecida anteriormente fue colocada en esta, la pelirosa la mordió sin compasión desayunando.

Lo más gracioso del asunto es que estos hombres le llevaban una cabeza a la chica y sus cuerpos eran fornidos y duros como una pared… era algo difícil de creer, sin embargo allí estaban, lamiendo el suelo por donde esa joven de dieciséis años caminaba.

El sannin aun no entendía nada… rápidamente se vistió y rastreo el chakra de Sakura, este lo llevo a una habitación que nunca había visto, pues era nueva, entro sin pedir permiso… era un salón muy elegante, el aire levemente viciado por el humo de la pipa y el dulce perfume relajaban como droga, los cuatro ninjas estaban parados enfrente de un escritorio, esperando ordenes…

Dime algo que no sepa…. – exigió la chica, uno de los ninjas dio un pie al frente, algo nervioso pero firme – Sakura-sama tenemos buenas noticias, tal y como usted dijo, el dólar subió, su inversión fue totalmente correcta. – hablo orgulloso, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se estampo en la boca de la chica, -Sakura-sama Como se administrara el dinero? – pregunto el otro – fácil, ahora vendemos al precio actual, la semana que viene el dólar valera menos que una piedra, así que tenemos que deshacernos del dinero americano, invertiremos todo en la agricultura, viene la sequia, con buenos abonos tendremos comida de sobra… - los ninjas sorprendidos tomaron nota… - como está el hambre? La educación? La salud? – pregunto la chica – Sakura-sama según los informes de cada diez niños en la aldea solo uno no tiene acceso a esos servicios, pero gracias a la construcción de los graneros y escuelas ninjas el año pasado dentro de un mes no existirá el hambre ni la ignorancia en la aldea del sonido, a demás, gracias a sus avances médicos los experimentos resultan, más de veinticinco ninjas manipulados genéticamente estudian en este momento, todo va sobre ruedas mi señora – hablo sonriente uno, Orochimaru comprendió en seguida de lo que ocurría, la chica se había hecho cargo de la aldea, la había hecho surgir, (cosa por la que él nunca se preocupo) un agudo y demandante sonido se escucho, la pelirosa tomo un artefacto extraño entre sus manos y lo poso en su oído.

Moshi moshi?, ne? Akane-sama? Ohayo! – saludo la chica con entusiasmo, - ie ie no compres dólares, véndelos, - guardo silencio, - Telas? Pues ahora que lo dices si, un cargamento de telas va para allá… - otra pausa, la chica rio - como va el recién nacido? – pregunto (al parecer su prima Yuna había quedado embarazada de un chico, que no quiso revelar, sin embargo Sakura ya sabía de quien se trataba) – me alegro, y como están las cosas en el país de la luna? – pregunto, luego asintió, rio, comento un par de veces y soltó el extraño aparato, organizando unos papeles se dio cuenta de que sus ninjas se habían ido, aun así no estaba sola, el sannin estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá americano con una ceja arqueada, esperando una explicación…

Se llama teléfono, te permite comunicarte con personas a larga distancia… - explico la chica, al parecer comprendiendo que el pelinegro vivió bajo una piedra (literalmente) durante esos dos años… el sannin relajo su rostro, - donde aprendiste economía y administración? – pregunto el hombre – mi familia me prepara para todo… recuerdas? – le dijo la chica… el sannin sonrio burlesco, por supuesto como olvidarlo, Sakura es perfecta.

--

La chica después de almorzar en su oficina busco al Uchiha, lo del dia anterior tendría que haber significado algo…

El estaba en las afueras de la guarida entrenando por supuesto, la pelirosa sonriente se le acerco…

Ohayo Sasuke-kun – saludo dulcemente, el pelinegro la ignoro olímpicamente, la Haruno extrañada se acerco aun mas, el Uchiha la miro de reojo y con desprecio – que quieres? – su voz era brusca, el corazón de Sakura se encogió, y sus ojos empezaron a arder, por que la trato así? – si te vas a poner a llorar te largas, molesta – escupió Sasuke dándole espalda.

La pelirosa trago pesado, aguantando un sollozo, aun preguntándose por qué? Lo que ella no sabía es que el azabache que acababa de tratarla mal tenía una buena razón para hacerlo… quería protegerla, y lo que acababa de hacer fue más difícil de lo que había imaginado…

Sakura sin más, se dio media vuelta y a paso rápido se alejo lo más posible del Uchiha, estaba furiosa, la rabia la hacía llorar, y lo peor es que ahora tenía que entrenar con kabuto el muy cerdo…

Abrió las puertas principales de la guarida, como siempre sus mejores generales la esperaban para saludarla, en fila, uno alado del otro, como militares, todos hicieron una reverencia – Sakura-sama – saludaron con respeto, algunos subieron la mirada al oír pequeños sollozos, cuando cayeron en cuenta que su ama estaba llorando todos rebuscaron en sus bolsillos, y casi al mismo tiempo sacaron un pañuelo de seda, la pelirosa tomo el primero que su mano pudo alcanzar…

-Arigato – murmuro, el general se sonrojo, - Sakura-sama si es Uchiha quien la hirió (de nuevo) déjeme cortarle la cabeza, se lo suplico… - pidió uno, enseguida todos asintieron de acuerdo, si señores, no había sido la primera vez que Sakura lloraba por su amado y sus súbditos deseaban degollar al culpable, no, ellos se sabían todo el cuento…

Ie – la pelirosa entrecerró sus hermosos ojos, algo molesta por el comentario, los generales sudaron al frio, la única fémina en la guarida siguió su camino al laboratorio, soltando el pañuelo en el suelo.

Abrió de mala gana el cajón donde se guardaban los bisturís – alguien esta de mal humor – intento hablar sensualmente el kabuto, como respuesta unos diecisiete bisturís fueron dirigidos a su cuello, cabeza, corazón y muñecas, no atinaron porque la pelirosa no quiso…

Su mal humor aumentaba a cada momento, la demanda por nicotina era cada vez mayor, y la ausencia de Suigetsu era deprimente, a la pobre Sakura se le prohibió ver a Houzuki, a demás de que ahora trabajaba en el otro lado del laboratorio, llevaba como dos años sin ver al albino, de hecho fue antes de que Orochimaru se fuera, este fue quien le dijo que no podía hacerlo, con una excusa tonta de argumento.

Al demonio, dejo el cuerpo muerto con él estaba trabajando desmembrado salió de un portazo del laboratorio, sentándose a un lado de la puerta, sus manos temblaban, no llevaba su pipa consigo, pero si un cigarrillo…, sus manos aun temblorosas buscaron el pequeño cilindro, posándolo en sus labios rosados con los que no combinaba, lo encendió rápidamente, la tembladera se apago al segundo, los músculos se relajaron, y sus ojos se dignaron a mirar de reojo la esquina del pasillo, donde Sasuke Uchiha miraba petrificado la escena…

La pelirosa tomo el cigarrillo, se levanto dejando escapar todo ese dañino pero hermoso humo… el pelinegro frunció su seño, sakura con una sonrisa de sorna volvió a tomar el cigarro con sus suaves labios, aspirando con parsimonia y sin soltar el cilindro libero el humo.

Su mirada decía claramente "que vas hacer? No puedes impedir que fume idiota"

El Uchiha apareció a un palmo de la pelirosa, acorralándola contra la pared, arranco el cigarro de los labios de la chica, tirándolo al suelo, para luego besar desenfrenadamente a la chica, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, entre lazando sus lenguas, entre lazando sus manos, separándose para comprender lo que acababa de pasar…

El maldito cigarro no quita el sabor dulce de tus labios, tan inmaculada que tu piel es suave, tus ojos no se nublan de maldad, tu cabello no se mancha de sangre, eres una maldita diosa… por que me atormentas? Por que me sigues? Aléjate Sakura, aléjate de mi… - el pelinegro murmuro lo primero que por su cabeza paso – no eres buena para mí – dijo "_no soy bueno para ti, no te merezco, no quieres hundirte en mi_" pensó…

La pelirosa le pego un cachetada, ni fuerte ni suave, solo una cachetada, - crees que puedes venir y besarme para luego tirarme a la basura cada vez que te dé la gana? Si no puedes reprimir tus impulsos primitivos, fúmate un cigarro, busca a una prostituta, córtate las venas, pero a mí no me uses de muñeca inflable – hablo en un susurro, rápido e inexpresivo, sin embargo esas palabras calaron fuertemente en el pecho del azabache.

La chica paso de largo dirigiéndose al comedor, el Uchiha la siguió aun pensando él lo dicho anteriormente, dicen que las palabras se las lleva el viento pero, eso que Sakura le dijo seria una de las cosas que nunca olvidaría, y se quedarían grabada en su mente…

En el comedor como siempre ya se encontraba el sannin, quien se inquieto por el alborotado chakra de la pelirosa, quien se sentó con desgano, los orbes amarillos del hombre no se separaban de la chica, tratando de averiguar que le ocurría, por otro lado la pelirosa subió su mirada jade contra la amarilla, la cual ni se inmuto, la Haruno se levanto de su puesto camino lentamente hacia Orochimaru y se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con detenimiento… Sasuke entro por la puerta, apretando la mandíbula al ver a Sakura tan interesada por el sannin, se sentó cerca de la pareja…

Señorita Haruno que desea para cenar? – pregunto un sirviente – una ración de makizushi y… …tráigame una botella de sake fuerte, la más fuerte – el sannin arqueo una ceja, Sasuke se atraganto con su propia saliva, - Orochimaru-sama – el aludido la miro – me acompaña, - ofreció posando con cuidado la botella en la mesa…

No pudo que decir que no…

Rápidamente ambos acabaron su cena, pasando al licor, Sakura bebía a fondo blanco, de un solo trago, su garganta parecía estar compuesta por acero pues ni una lagrimilla salió de sus ojitos al tragar tal ardiente licor, Orochimaru por lo contrario bebía lenta y pacientemente, casi de una manera perfecta, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse alcoholizado, este miro de reojo a la joven a su lado, tenía el seño fruncido, - ese &&&$$&% Uchiha le voy a meter sus %$&$% por su %$&& - murmuro de repente… el sannin soltó una carcajada con ganas, "que linda era Sakura" pensó mirándola, no quería que sufriera una fea resaca – Sakura, suficiente alcohol por hoy, - le dijo levantándose, Sasuke aun seguía observando con cuidado… el sannin cargo a la chica en brazos, - todo lo que quise, todo lo que necesito esta aquí en mis brazos – susurro, una sonrisa se esbozo en los labios del sannin, Sasuke miraba con atención al hombre, tanto la amaba? Porque definitivamente ese ninja a sus ojos amaba con devoción, locura, desenfreno a la niña en sus brazos, la pareja alcoholizada no se acordaba de que el Uchiha seguía allí… sin embargo, los ojos de la pelirosa buscaron al pelinegro, fácilmente encontrado… el quien era mirado por Sakura dio un respingo al sentir un horrible escalofrió por su espalda…

Orochimaru salió del comedor llevando a Sakura a su habitación, el Uchiha seguía discretamente a la pareja, vio como el pelinegro metía a Sakura en la cama y se iba al baño mientras la chica caía dormida, se sintió levemente aliviado y obligado a abandonar el pasillo.

El sannin salió del baño, camino hasta el espejo y se vio por simple ocio, - oro..chimaru-ssama – escucho un murmullo – Orochimaru-sama – Sakura lo estaba llamando, se giro, viéndola, esperando comentario o pregunta, la chica lo llamo con la mano, el pelinegro arqueo una ceja, si que era floja, se acerco hasta quedar a un lado de la pelirosa, Sakura lo tomo de la mano sentándolo, se reincorporo, quedando a la misma altura del hombre, sus manos tocaron las mejillas de este – eres lindo… - dijo de repente pensando, el pelinegro arqueo una ceja, - Sakura estas muy borracha tienes que dorm… - la chica lo interrumpió posando sus labios en los de él, el suave pero atrapante aroma del sake con cereza fue captado por el sannin, la manos de Sakura abandonaron su rostro para deslizarse sutilmente por el torso semi descubierto del hombre (este vestía un yukata, nunca lo cerraba del todo) las cosas se estaban descontrolando, la pelirosa invadió sin permiso la boca del sannin, eso mando a freír espárragos la cordura de este el cual tomo con mucha delicadeza el mentón de la chica separándola de el, dejando que tomara aire, sin aguantarse más volvieron a juntar sus labios, le enseñaría lo que era un beso de verdad, la tomo por la nuca profundizando la unión, la chica tembló de placer, una sonrisa arrogante se estampo en la cara del pelinegro al separarse, la pelirosa sin temor deslizo suavemente el yukata dejando ver el torso desnudo del hombre, paseo sus manos por su blanca piel, por otro lado Orochimaru apoyo su frente en el hombro de la chica, disfrutando las caricias sin borra su sonrisa, pero el cuello de la chica era demasiado tentador… lo lamio con la punta de la lengua, lo beso, lo mordió, la pelirosa estaba paralizada, el sannin la miro, su sonrisa se ensancho al ver lo sonrojada que estaba…

_¿Por qué el sannin parecía no afectarle tanto Sakura como tal?_

_Porque había pasado treinta años de su vida con una mujer así, treinta largas primaveras acompañado por una pelirosa, era obvio que se acostumbrara …_

El hermoso kimono de la chica se deslizaba lentamente por sus hombros que eran mordidos por el sannin, las manos de este acariciaron por encima los senos de la chica, bajando hasta los muslos, las piernas de la chica se enroscaron en la cintura del sannin, esta vez fue ella quien descanso el rostro en el hombro del hombre, sentía como la seda se deslizaba con lentitud, dejando al fin su rostro desnudo, paso sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro, ahora estando piel a piel, el sannin ahogo un suspiro… - no pensé que llegaras tan lejos – le susurro al oído, - a que te refieres? – Pregunto de la misma manera, - Sakura, tú no quieres hacer esto.. – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, se sorprendía lo fácil que le mantenía la mirada – claro que s-si… - el sannin la había estrechado contra su pecho, cerrando lo poco de espacio que quedaba entre ellos dejando que la pelirosa se diera cuenta cuan caliente estaba… la quería asustar, porque esa noche no era la noche….

Un deje de miedo se asomo por sus ojos… el sannin sonrío al instante

Bingo

La acostó en la cama, le beso la frente y sin mirar si quiera su torso desnudo, se metió en el baño, la chica oyó el agua de la ducha caer…

"Qué?" fue lo primero que paso por la mente de la chica… "Por qué?"… que les pasaba a los hombres? La depresión que cargaba encima era insoportable, ya lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, "al demonio" se daría el lujo de llorar a moco suelto, sin reprimirse la Haruno empezó a sollozar, patalear y hacer todo lo posible por calmar su creciente rabia, abrazo sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en sus brazos… sin notar que el sannin había vuelto del baño y ahora la miraba anonado…

Sin vacilar un momento más el sannin se seco rápidamente el pelo, dejando la toalla en el suelo, para luego sentarse al lado de la chica…

Sakura, Sakura, mírame, que te pasa? – le pregunto algo nervioso…. La chica levanto su mirada, recostándose en el hombro del pelinegro, este acomodo como pudo el kimono, mirando a la pared, la pelirosa lloraba incontrolablemente en su hombro, - shh Sakura, no llores… - seco sus lagrimas – duele verte llorar, mi niña – hablo algo burlesco, la Haruno se calmo un poco… mirándolo ahora a los ojos, - ves eres lindo – hablo de pronto, el ninja intento aguantar una carcajada cosa que no logro, - que buen chiste – murmuro, la pelirosa sonrío levemente, era totalmente diferente a como lo ven los demás, dulce, tierno, cálido, detallista, cuchi!.... naruto jamás se lo creería… lo beso nuevamente, esta vez con un propósito, discretamente le quito un zarcillo para luego ponérselo, el sannin en seguida se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo… y supo que era cuando vio su zarcillo en la orejita de la chica… - así estaremos unidos para siempre, no crees? Tú tienes uno y yo es otro… – dijo infantilmente la chica, un nudo en la garganta se le formo al pelinegro, sus ojos se aguaron, abrazo a la chica fuertemente, escondiéndola en su torso, - escúchame bien porque esta es la primera y última vez que diré esto – la chica asintió, lagrimas se escaparon de los ojos del sannin – te amo – murmuro estrechándola contra su pecho, - demonios, te amo - continuo - te amo demasiado para mi gusto – confeso, el ninja por primera vez decía te amo, en toda su vida nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, a _nadie_….

La pelirosa quedo en blanco, era la primera vez que le decían eso y era la primera vez (increíblemente) que el sannin pronunciaba esas palabras, por un momento la chica se sintió realmente asustada, sin embargo esa sensación quedo atrás, era lo mas bonito que le había pasado en el mes, tal vez no era la persona que ella quería que le dijera eso, pero se siente bien ser querido. Respondió el abrazo lentamente, reconfortando al shinobi, se separaron, el pelinegro sumido en sus pensamientos observaba un punto fijo en la pared, la pelirosa limpio sus pálidas mejillas delicadamente aprovechando que estaba en su mundo.

Sakura – llamo de repente este – ne? – pregunto suavemente la chica – necesito que hagamos un juramento… - dijo, aun sin despegar la vista de la pared – un j-juramento? – tartamudeo nerviosa – va llegar un día en el que te voy a pedir algo en especifico… algo que no querrás hacer, aun así, confío en que lo cumplirás. – miro a la pelirosa sonriendo burlesco, rebusco en su yukata un kunai, con este corto un mechón de cabello suyo y uno de la oji jade, hizo una pequeña trenza para luego colocarla en las manos de la Haruno, cerrándolas con las suyas – júralo – exigió, sin soltar sus manos – lo, lo juro – el pelinegro sonrío aun mas, con sus manos agarradas sus miradas se cruzaron, el sannin se acerco levemente y beso a la chica sellando el pequeño juramento la cual cayo dormida en sus brazos.

---

Sakura se despertó realmente confundida, no recordaba en qué momento la noche anterior se había dormido, "que mas da" pensó, miro a su lado el sannin dormía como un bebe, casi echando la baba, sonrío inconscientemente, este la tenía tomada de la mano, como pudo se levanto sigilosamente, tras lograr su cometido soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, abriendo de par en par su liviano yukata dejando a la vista su ropa interior, un conjunto de encaje blanco, del tocador tomo el jabón, su cepillo y un aceite corporal, al darse la vuelta para irse al baño a ducharse se encontró con Orochimaru, despierto, muy despierto en realidad, grabando en su mente cada curva, cada pliegue de su cachetero, sin vergüenza paseo con libertad su mirada sobre ese regalo de los dioses. Por otro lado la chica sonrojada le lanzo lo primero que su mano derecha se hallaba (el aceite) dándole de lleno en la frente.

Y yo que pensaba que eras más decente – le reprocho la Haruno cruzándose de brazos, una pequeña y pausada risa escapo por los labios del pelinegro… - eres demasiado inocente e ingenua – sin dudar el sannin la había calificado de esa manera, la chica relajo su seño fruncido, dejando ver una sonrisa de picardía, camino lentamente hasta la cama, poso una rodilla en el futon, luego la otra, gateando hasta el pelinegro como un gatito quedaron frente a frente, la Haruno se acerco al oído del hombre.

– no creas que soy tan ingenua Orochimaru-sama, estar rodeada de hombres que te dicen obscenidades dieciséis horas al día me ha puesto mas altanto de lo que tú crees – ensancho su sonrisa – a demás, sabes que tu eres el principal culpable, despertar a una inocente niña mordiéndole el lóbulo del oído? – a continuación mordió el lóbulo del sannin – no lo creo…

El sannin trago pesado, - quiero liberar a Suigetsu – anuncio la chica en un murmullo – hai, demo que Sasuke te acompañe – Orochimaru estaba algo anonado lo suficiente como para aceptar algo como aquello.

Arigato – beso la mejilla de este y entro al baño.

---

8:46 AM

Abrió de una patada la puerta de la habitación del Uchiha, el cual solo tenía una toalla tapando su intimidad y otra sobre su cabeza, la pelirosa se tapo los ojos – sa-sa-sa-sa-sasuke t-tie-nnes que acompañarme – el Uchiha sonrío arrogante, se acerco a la chica, despacio – como tu quieras sa-ku-ra – le murmuro en el oído, la aludida dio un respingo, - no destapes tus ojos, me estoy vistiendo, pero si quieres puedes ver, por mi no hay rollo – hablo arrogante el Uchiha, la chica murmuro un par de improperios …

Ambos bajaron al laboratorio ingresando a las redes de capsulas, estaba demasiado oscuro, aquella parte del laboratorio había sido abandonada hace tiempo - bueno Suigetsu, es hora de que salgas de allí- le susurro, luego beso el cristal dejando una marca rosadita, retrocedió, desenvaino su katana y en un mínimo movimiento la capsula fue picada en dos, el agua cayó en el suelo, Sakura se echo hacia atrás, mirando el liquido con detenimiento.

Nada….

Trago duro, y si lo habían trasladado y no le habían dicho?, cerró los ojos haciendo puchero, - neeee princesa acaso lloras por mi? – su voz era mucho más, madura, pero igual de cínica, la pelirosa abrió los ojos, lo tenía tan cerca que sentía su respiración, el sonrío muy, muy cínicamente, estaba muy guapo, la abrazo por la cintura – awww sabia que tu aroma seria así -le murmuro al oído, la pelirosa dio un respingo "sentí algo extraño, algo MUY extraño, como si, el chico que me estaba abrazando no llevara ropa, nada de ropa… " pensó…estaba tan anonada por ese hecho que el chico le robo un beso, incluso aprovecho y acaricio su lengua con la suya,- kya sabia que sabias así, awww Sakura-chan eres tan kawaii – el albino ahora la estrechaba contra sí para sentir la suavidad de sus pechos, un aura macabra empezaba a crecer no solo de Sasuke si no de Sakura… - dime que llevas algo de ropa puesta – houzuki quien ya estaba a punto de tocarle el trasero a la pelirosa, rio – no nada – hablo con sorna, -SUIGETSU NO BAKA!!!!!!- grito la Haruno golpeando a Suigetsu, con su mano libre tapo sus ojitos protegiéndolos del trauma… sin embargo el chico no sufrió daño alguno, solo rio divertido mientras buscaba algo de ropa –nee Sasuke, por que no me golpeaste, o te llevaste a Sakura…? – dijo poniéndose la camisa – porque es un idiota – respondió por él la chica cruzando los brazos, - si Sakura-chan !! Formemos un club anti Sasuke – le dijo el albino acercándose de nuevo a la chica… la abrazo de nuevo por la cintura deslizando poco a poco las manos hacia abajo, Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el chico de ojos violetas le estaba acariciando el trasero, "esta no se la paso" pensó la pelirosa acumulando chakra en sus dedos, para luego de un pequeño toque quebrarle algunas cuantas muchas costillas…

Un grito de dolor resonó en el laboratorio…

Un poco más tarde

Suigetsu estaba en una camilla, Sakura a su lado curándolo y Sasuke recostado de la pared, vigilando que el chico-agua no planeara nada raro…

Princesa no sabes lo bien que te verías con un traje de enfermera…- la chica se sonrojo, como era posible que ese chico no tuviera ni un poquito de vergüenza?, miro de reojo a Sasuke, kami como deseaba patearle el trasero por hacerse el galán, apenas eran la ocho de la mañana… tenía todo un día para hacerlo enfadar – con liguero, minifalda, un pequeño sombrerito con una cruz roja y por supuesto una cadena con un Cristo… - enumeraba el albino sonrojándose a si mismo…- que sea de cierre, es más fácil de arrancar – se le iluminaron los ojitos… - auch! – se quejo, - eso por pervertido – le dijo molesta…

Es que contigo quien no es pervertido – pregunto Suigetsu apoyándose en un codo, (ya estaba curado), y ahora miraba intensamente a Sakura, la cual se sonrojo – kami te ves tan violable ahora – murmuro Suigetsu bajando su mirada hasta la pelvis de la chica, Sakura trago duro, la esos comentarios morbosos la están acalorando más de lo aceptable, sin embargo algo llamo su atención, el pelinegro tenía un kunai presionado fuertemente contra el cuello del albino, haciéndolo sangrar – vale, vale me callo… - el kunai se aparto lentamente – eso no evita que esta noche tenga dulces sueños con la princesa Uchiha … - se burlo, - Katon Gokakyu no jutsu – una enorme bola de fuego se dirigía hacia el albino por ende a Sakura, por suerte el chico-agua reacciono muy rápidamente tomando a Sakura en sus brazos – casi quemas a Sakura también teme – le grito molesto, Sasuke gruño algunas palabras mientras salía del laboratorio…

Baka, como odio que actué de esa manera – murmuro la chica, Suigetsu la bajo, le sonrío, y le acaricio la cabeza, Sakura le respondió la sonrisa y ambos salieron del laboratorio, - neee Sakura-chan que vamos a hacer? – le pregunto el albino a la chica en medio de un bostezo – vamos a la playa – respondió mirando al houzuki, el cual sonrío ampliamente, - demo deja que me cambie… si? – pregunto la chica, - hai hai – asintió el chico.

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación, encontrándose con Orochimaru leyendo en la cama – ohayo Sakura – saludo sin dejar de prestarle atención al pergamino, - ohayo Orochimaru-sama – la chica respondió distraída, buscando algo en el closet, saco un par de prendas pequeñas y se metió en el baño, al poco tiempo salido de este, el pergamino del sannin resbalo de sus manos, mirando a Sakura de arriba abajo, - adónde vas, así? – pregunto, la chica se volteo, llevaba un traje de baño, en la parte de abajo un ajustado cachetero, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y para rematarlo en la parte de arriba llevaba un bikini, pequeño, era blanco, este sí que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pues mostraba lo grandes que eran los senos de la pelirosa, eran grandes, muy grandes, talla Tsunade (casi), - a la playa – respondió esta sonriéndole, el sannin dejo el pergamino a un lado, y se dispuso a seguirla, este llevaba puesto su traje de jounin, la pelirosa fue a la cocina, agarro un poco de fruta, algunos sandwichs y agua, luego paso por el laboratorio, trayendo a Suigetsu consigo el cual fulmino a Orochimaru con la mirada – nee Sakura que te traes con este tipo? – le murmuro el albino a la chica, - baka, por supuesto que nada –respondió esta – Sakura voy a hablar con kabuto un momento,- dijo el sannin de repente – hai, aish me deje la toalla, puedes traérmela? Onegaii – pidió con pucheritos la chica el pelinegro asintió – debes estar bromeando, ese tipo no haría nada por nadie, piensa caminar toda la guarida para buscarte una toalla – pregunto Suigetsu cuando Orochimaru se había alejado – primero yo no soy "nadie", segundo dormimos en la misma habitación, nada le cuesta y tercero deja de mirarme los pechos – el aludido dio un respingo – la misma, habitación y cama? Compartes cama con Orochimaru??? Eres virgen aun??? – Como respuesta a esto la chica lo golpeo sonrojada – baaaka – le grito…

Si que son ruidosos, - se escucho una voz en el pasillo – sus chillidos se escuchan desde mi habitación – la voz se acercaba mas, por supuesto no era más que el hermoso de Sasuke Uchiha quien reclamaba, con esa actitud de frialdad se presento, pero lamentablemente para él, su súper actitud se fue al garete al ver a Sakura en traje de baño, y vaya traje de baño… esta estaba ahorcando a suigetsu, el Uchiha trago pesado al ver como los pechos de la chica rebotaban al mas mínimo movimiento, - Sasuke eres un pervertido mira que ver los pechos de la princesa así –reclamo suigetsu mirando el bikini de la chica, el Uchiha lo tomo por la nuca apartándolo de Sakura, la pelirosa estaba pensativa…

-Sakura, a donde van? – pregunto Sasuke sosteniendo con fuerza al albino el cual como un gatito intentaba zafarse de su agarre – a la playa que queda por aquí cerca… - respondió la chica acomodándose los elásticos del cachetero, Suigetsu se babeo, a Sasuke le salió un tic en el ojo, "si dejo a Sakura con Orochimaru y Suigetsu no la cuenta" pensó el Uchiha - Cha ikuso! (bueno, vamos!) – la pelirosa empezó a caminar, había sentido al sannin acercarse junto a kabuto, hoy la pasaría bien… oh si, la pasaría muy bien…

---

Tras haber caminado alrededor de un cuarto de hora encontraron la playa, el sol era radiante y el calor insoportable, Orochimaru tomo su pergamino se subió a un árbol y empezó a leer bajo la sombra, kabuto y sasuke se recostaron en ese mismo árbol, y Suigetsu se metió al agua como el propio niño pequeño, Sakura extendió su toalla en la arena, se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta y se acostó boca abajo, suspiro relajada, extendió su brazo tomo el bloqueador, con su otra mano tiro de la delgada cinta del bikini, desatándolo, - kabuto-san – el aludido tembló levemente – me haces el favor? – le tendió el bloqueador, Orochimaru despego la mirada del pergamino, y observo lo que estaba pasando… Sasuke frunció el ceño, y Suigetsu quien salía del agua miraba a Sakura, se sentó al lado de Sasuke…

Kabuto tomo el bloqueador lo abrió, y echo directamente el contenido en la piel de la chica, la cual dio un respingo… el ninja medico empezó a esparcir la crema y masajear la piel de la chica, las piernas, la espada y los costados, rozando de vez en cuando los senos de la chica… El peli plateado temblaba, sudaba, estaba tocando a una diosa…

Sakura prácticamente ronroneaba, la chica estaba disfrutando ese pequeño masaje, especialmente porque kabuto era medico, y sabia donde _presionar_, encontró los lugares más sensibles en su piel el muy pervertido, sin embargo, que pasaría si ella… - nee kabuto-san – el aludido la miro, – lo haces muy bien – comento la chica dándole un doble sentido a la frase, Suigetsu sonrió, Sasuke intento mantener la calma, Orochimaru rio cínicamente… la pelirosa sabia el punto débil de todos. El pobre ninja medico se tuvo que retirara por supuesta insolación…(más bien hemorragia nasal)

La chica se amarro el bikini, se levanto y se estiro, - Sakura-chan!!! – alguien la llamo, se giro hacia Suigetsu para ver qué era lo que quería… - Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu – el albino realizo su jutsu de agua contra la pelirosa, moldeándola para que saliera en chorro, como una manguera…- estas muy caliente princesa, refréscate - Sakura hecha un fiera sale corriendo hacia Suigetsu para golpearlo, cosa que logra tumbándolo al suelo, sentándose a horcadas en el lista para matarlo… sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrió…

Su bikini se desato, deslizándose, cayendo en la cara del albino, tapando sus mejillas, los ojos de este se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus labios se entre abrieron, y una gota de sangre se deslizo de su nariz por su mejilla, tenía el torso de Sakura completamente desnudo a sus ojos…

Orochimaru y Sasuke al igual que Suigetsu entre abrieron sus labios… no pudieron ver "nada", les habría encantado estar en el lugar de Suigetsu…

Un grito agudo resonó en la playa, la pelirosa nerviosa se amarra el bikini, para luego golpear al houzuki como dios manda dejándolo medio muerto…

Empezaba a hacerse la hora de comer, Orochimaru se retiro por compromisos que debía cumplir dejando nada mas a Sasuke, Suigetsu y Sakura en la playa, después de haber comido se sentaron en la arena uno al lado del otro, Suigetsu tomaba agua, Sasuke miraba el horizonte pensando en cómo matar a Orochimaru, y sakurita disfrutaba del sol, sin embargo sus ojitos que anteriormente estaban cerrados se abrieron súbitamente mirando el agua inquieta, rápidamente, se volteo empujando contra el suelo a sus acompañantes, quedando encima de ellos…

Al segundo una explosión resonó en la costa, era gigantesca, la onda expansiva revolvió los cabellos de los presentes..

Demonios – gruño el rubio.

Sakura que estaba a cuatro patas mirando la cara de los chicos se dio la vuelta, agarrando su katana, ahora miraba la costa intentando localizar a su enemigo, quien tras la arena levantada apareció, un apuesto chico de unos 19 años rubios cabellos y ojos azules se presentaba.

Sasuke y Suigetsu no entendían nada.

La pelirosa se levanto – yo me encargo – dijo desenvainando su katana - entonces cuéntame deidara, que te trae por aquí? – sonrió la chica, el rubio se relajo- que honor que conozcas mi nombre, pequeña heredera – el sarcasmo abundaba en las palabras del rubio – vas a pelear así? – Paseó su mirada por la chica – pues la verdad si – el chico sonrió, debía tener cuidado pues esta mujer podía paralizarlo con la mirada y matarlo de un beso.

De improvisto abrió sus manos, dejando escapar millones de arañitas blancas, las cuales a una rapidez inverosímil se adhirieron a la piel de Sakura, la cual ni pestañeo.

La explosión no se hizo esperar, sin embargo, solo quedaron pétalos de Sakura en el lugar…

Un chasqueo de lengua alerto al rubio, la chica estaba a su lado y de un solo movimiento intento arrancarle el brazo, cosa que no pudo, a cambio estaba rodeada de bichitos de nuevo, soltó su katana, pateándola lejos, otra explosión, ni una gota de sangre se había derramado... aun.

El rubio estaba montado sobre una hermosa ave blanca, Sakura salto con fuerza impulsándose hasta el, pequeñas aves bajaban como misiles hasta la sakuranbo, pétalos de cerezo volaron hacia cada una de ellas tapándolas, reprimiendo las explosiones, la pelirosa se logro agarra de un ala, subiéndose con mucha agilidad, furiosa agarro a su oponente por el cuello, ahorcándolo, sin embargo este le enseño una figurita de arcilla en su mano, sonrió burlesco y arrogante para luego meter la figurilla entre los senos de la chica, escapando con facilidad. Sakura roja de ira tomo la dichosa escultura de arcilla arrojándola lejos del ave en la que estaba sola, miro a su alrededor, esta vez deidara no se veía por ningún lado, la Haruno salto aterrizando sobre el agua, una mano la tomo por el tobillo – veamos si puedes escapar bajo el agua – los orbes jade se abrieron hasta más no poder.

Jalada hasta el fondo del mar la chica se angustio, esto se ponía complicado, el rubio la había hundido y aprovecho su distracción para ponerle una parche de arcilla en el cuello, el cual explotaría en cualquier segundo acabando con la vida de la chica.

Sakura inconscientemente activo su kekkei genkai, deidara que estaba por alejarse de ella se quedo paralizado, mirándola.

Sus ojos entrecerrados, sus cabellos paralizados en el agua, sus labios entreabiertos, no se sabe la razón por la cual el rubio arranco el parche del cuello de la chica, apartándolo de ella, para luego rodearla entre sus brazos, protegiéndola de la terrible explosión, aun así quedo aturdida por la onda expansiva se aferro al chico ahora que no era peligroso gracias al kekkei genkai, poco aire le quedaba, y estaban a unos cincuenta metros bajo el agua, difícilmente conseguiría llegar consiente a la superficie.

Los orbes azules del chico no se despegaban de los de ella, la tomo por el mentón, "besándola", en realidad le transmitía aire por la boca, la pelirosa estaba anonada, el rubio estaba tan sumergido en su jutsu que la estaba salvando!.

Ahora con oxigeno en sus pulmones, se dispuso a nadar hasta la superficie, pero el rubio la detuvo, volvió a tomar su mentón y esta vez juntaron sus labios en un beso, Sakura rio internamente, que bobos podían llegar a ser los hombres dabas tu vida a cambio de un beso?, deidara con fuerza la impulso hacia arriba, para que nadara.

Tras unos minutos llego a la costa, chorreando de agua, Suigetsu aplaudió divertido, - ne Sakura-chan como hiciste para volver a la superficie? – pregunto el albino intrigado – deidara me ayudo – silencio – nani!!!? – Exclamo Suigetsu – hai hai, al parecer lo hizo bajo los efectos del kekkei genka. En fin eso no es lo que me preocupa, me preocupa el hecho de que akatsuki allá venido por mi, sin razón aparente – Sakura pensaba las razones por las cuales la buscaban, tal vez Naruto? Orochimaru? Sasuke? O tal vez ella misma.

Perturbada miro al Uchiha en busca de apoyo, este la miro algo preocupado.

Debían regresar en cuanto antes, y hablar con Orochimaru para aclarar unas cuantas cosas.


	6. Capitulo 6

– Sakura pensaba las razones por las cuales la buscaban, tal vez Naruto? Orochimaru? Sasuke? O tal vez ella misma.

Perturbada miro al Uchiha en busca de apoyo, este la miro algo preocupado.

Debían regresar en cuanto antes, y hablar con Orochimaru para aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

El camino se hizo corto, los tres sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

La chica del grupo pensaba el por qué akatsuki la buscaba, y si esto tenía relación con su Tía-abuela Akane.

El Uchiha elaboraba planes con su mente para sacar a Sakura de todo y llevársela lejos, a salvo.

Y nuestro albino se preguntaba por qué Deidara había salvado a su amiga…

Las puertas de la guarida se abrieron, los sirvientes que pasaban por allí realizaban reverencias, Sakura se dirigió directamente a la oficina del sannin, lo más rápido que pudo, era grande y oscura, el aroma del té se percibía con facilidad, la pelirosa algo molesta golpeo la mesa con las palmas abiertas, llamando la atención de Orochimaru.

Pensaba en cosas triviales, tomaba el té, hasta que la Haruno golpeo el escritorio, levanto la mirada expectante.

Akatsuki – dijo sin más cruzándose de brazos, contemplando como el hombre a sus ojos quedaba desconcertado.

Tan, pronto? – se pregunto mirando su te.

Sera mejor que me des una buena explicación- la chica arisca respiraba hondo, el pelinegro subió su mirada. – hace unos treinta años, tal vez mas tal vez menos, Yui y yo decidimos experimentar con el Kekkei Genkai, obviamente el sujeto de pruebas fue ella misma, intentábamos manipular el gen para poder transferirlo a otras personas, o aumentar las probabilidades de que nacieran mas portadoras – hizo una pausa –los resultados fueron catastróficos, hasta el punto de llevar a Yui al límite de su salud, nunca más volvimos a intentarlo, claro, en esa época no existía la tecnología que existe ahora, así que supongo que akatsuki te busca porque encontró la manera de hacerlo funcionar. – analizo su argumento antes de continuar - sin embargo, no hay manera posible de que akatsuki te capture, no al menos mientras viva, que para tu desgracia querida eso es dentro de veinticuatro días – Sakura abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

¿Cómo?, acaso estás enfermo y no me has dicho? – pregunto angustiada la chica, el sannin rio con ganas – yo? Enfermarme? No mi niña tu querido novio me va a borrar de la faz de la tierra, por ti – explico con normalidad, la pelirosa alzo sus cejas y abrió su boca, por alguna razón sentía que algo no cuadraba allí, Orochimaru no se dejaría matar, pero tampoco mataría a Sasuke, entonces se apoderaría del cuerpo del Uchiha? A menos de que haya otra explicación… Sentía como si éste le hubiera dicho que moriría y no haría nada para evitarlo, pero eso era absurdo, pues él era él.

La pelirosa muy desconcertada salió de la oficina, uno, dos tres pasos dio y se dió cuenta de la realidad, Orochimaru moriría y ella seria libre, para siempre.

Los pasos se convirtieron en zancadas, y al divisar al pelinegro freno de un tirón este la miro expectante, lagrimillas brotaron de los ojos de la pelirosa, y como una chiquilla abrazo al Uchiha, olvidándose de las peleas y las estupideces ella simplemente lo abrazo.

Sakura, ¿qué te p - - te amo – murmuro la chica, esta vez el pelinegro no dijo nada, solamente se dedico a sentir como una sensación cálida inundaba su pecho, como mariposas volaban en su estomago y como sus brazos se amoldaban lentamente a la cintura de la chica.

El sentirla tan cerca le daba la sensación de que todo iba a estar bien, incluso dejaba de pensar con la cabeza, y tan solo se dejaba llevar, por tonterías cursis, como, el beso que le estaba dando en este mismo momento.

Olvídate de Orochimaru, - susurro la chica al separarse – como? – pregunto confundido – solo no te preocupes, ok? Todo estará bien – le acaricio las mejillas, le acomodo el aori, le sonrió dulcemente y lo beso de nuevo.

Si había algo que podía desconcertar a Sasuke Uchiha era lo que acababa de pasar, ayer se decían hasta el mal de que se iban a morir, y hoy se abrazaban, se besaban y acariciaban, que curioso cierto?

Pero lo que más llamo la atención del Uchiha fue que ella dijera que se olvidara del sannin, acaso tenía un plan? Y como así tan de repente?

La Haruno se fue pegando saltitos de alegría, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Sasuke se echó una buena carcajada, revolviéndose el cabello con sus manos, sonrojándose con la sola idea de largarse de allí con Sakura para él solo, pues esa mujer era para él, desde el primer día que la vio y punto.

Y sabía perfectamente que era la fémina mas atractiva del planeta "azul", sabia a la perfección que muchos hombres pelearían con el por ella, sin embargo, eso no importaba porque él la amaba, y ella lo amaba a él, se casarían, tendrían dos hijos y vivirían en una manor Uchiha.

SI SEÑOR, ese era el plan de Sasuke Uchiha, pero por ahora, tenía que matar a su queridísimo hermano, nada más.

Con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara el pelinegro se fue a entrenar.

---

Algunos días después casi todo cambio, Sakura y Sasuke se llevaban de lo mejor dentro de lo que cabe (teniendo en cuenta lo conversador y simpático que es el Uchiha), Suigetsu y el pelinegro entrenaban juntos, y Orochimaru estaba cada vez mas ausente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sakura, quien se dio cuenta cuanto había afectado este en su vida, el era alguien importante para ella… no en ese sentido pero él era más apegado a ella que muchos de sus amigos en konoha, lo cual era muy curioso quien lo pensaría??

Y la pelirosa no tenía planes de volver a konoha, pues su mayor deseo era estar con Sasuke, y ya se había hecho realidad.

Esa noche tras darse el buen gusto de comerse un festín, se fue a su habitación junto al sannin, quien se quedo dormido enseguida, cosa que le pareció bastante conveniente para lo que quería hacer.

Ni siquiera se metió en la cama, solo se ducho, se cambio de ropa y salió a caminar por los pasillos, descalza llego hasta la puerta del Uchiha, entro sigilosamente, y lo contemplo, muy a gusto en su cama, leía un pergamino.

Cuando este se pudo dar cuenta Sakura ya estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, el aroma de recién bañada que llevaba encima, era tan sencillamente confortable, al mismo tiempo parecía una locura, la pelirosa era demasiado temperamental, era emocionalmente inestable, y eso le encantaba.

La chica se acurruco en su pecho – que lees? – pregunto cómo niña pequeña – nada en especial – respondió el pelinegro, la chica rio suavemente para luego abrazarlo como un peluche, - hn, Sakura, que te pasa? – la chica lo miro – no me gusta que me abraces – la chica alzo las cejas – Sasuke Uchiha que mentira más grande has dicho – regaño la pelirosa, le quito el pergamino y se monto encima del chico a horcadas, para abrazarlo completamente – como me vas a decir que no te gusta que te abrace – el Uchiha no dijo más nada, ni una queja, la pelirosa le beso suavemente los labios.

Por que estabas tan arisco conmigo? Hum? – pregunto en reproche la chica, - solo te protegía…. – la Haruno bufo, mientras sentía como los brazos del pelinegro la apartaban con delicadeza sentándose en la cama, revolviéndose el cabello – no puedes tomártelo a la ligera, si tu… - suspiro – si a ti te hubiera pasado algo – le echo una mirada llena de culpabilidad – demo Sasuke no se a que te refieres, Orochimaru no es capaz de lastimarme – los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de sorpresa – Sakura despierta por kami, el no es alguien en quien puedas confiar – incrédulo por las palabras de la chica la tomo por los hombros – pero él, él nunca me ha lastimado, no me ha herido – los ojos del azabache miraron a un lado avergonzado – no es eso – dijo entrecortadamente sonrojado, la chica rio suavemente llevándose un dedo a sus labios, abrazo al Uchiha conmovida, poso su boca cerca de su oído – Sasuke-kun mi flor está intacta – murmuro con seguridad, el pelinegro se relajo – así que toda tu piquiña era por eso? – los ojos jade de la chica lo miraron divertida y relajada Sasuke asintió como niño pequeño – aww – lo abrazo de nuevo, beso sus labios entrecortada mente, y acaricio su espalda, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha necesita a alguien que le tendiera la mano, que estuviera allí cuando lo necesitara, estar solo no es nada fácil, no es algo que puedas llevar con calma, no pesa una pluma, pesa una vida.

A continuación la pareja realizo algo que nunca habían hacho antes: conversar…

Pero dime! – exigió la chica riendo – no – musito el Uchiha– dime no seas malo, dime a que sabe Naruto – exigió de nuevo arrebatándole una galleta, el Uchiha la miro resignado – de verdad quieres saberlo? – arqueo sus cejas – que siii! – refunfuño como niña – a ramen – unas buenas carcajadas se echó la chica – por qué no me sorprende…? - seco un lagrimilla con cuidado – y te gusto? Digo, si eso mismo, fue rico? – pregunto bromeando la chica – por kami Sakura es Naruto – la miro de reojo. La pelirosa sonrió con complicidad…

Sin embargo la sonrisa de la pelirosa se borro, adquiriendo una seriedad instantánea… - cuando te vayas de aquí tú… tú que harás? – pregunto la chica mirando pensativa las galletas en el plato, el pelinegro no demostró alguna emoción, solo miro la pequeña lámpara de aceite en su mesita, - matar a mi hermano – respondió con su mirada perdida en la llama, - lo sé, demo, me refiero a… a, - la chica hizo una pausa nerviosa, trago saliva y sonrió falsamente… - vaya que torpe se me olvido lo que te iba a decir… - rio con algo de amargura, el Uchiha dejo de observar el fuego y la miro a los ojos directamente, era obvio que mentía, y si la conocía lo suficiente apostaría que esa chica le iba a preguntar si podía acompañarlo – eres demasiado molesta Sakura… - el pelinegro tomo su pergamino, que había sido olvidado en el suelo y empezó a leerlo de nuevo, - yo no te dejare volver a esa aldea con el dobe… - desenrollo el pergamino para continuar leyendo – te vienes conmigo aun que no quieras. – la miro de reojo, a la joven se le salieron algunas lagrimas, abrazo con fuerza al azabache y luego deposito un beso en su boca… el chico bufo, revolviéndose el cabello, pensando en lo difícil que sería vigilar a Sakura y buscar a su hermano al mismo tiempo.

Tras leer ese tedioso pero importante rollo de papel se dispuso a dormir, cuando se dio de que la chica de cabellos rosas estaba en el quinto sueño agarrada a su brazo. Frunció el cejo se acomodo como pudo y cayo dormido agotado por aquel día.

Eran como las cinco de la mañana, la hora perfecta para levantarse y entrenar como desquiciado, completamente avispado abrió los ojos, esos ojos negros imperturbables, miro a su derecha al sentir el brazo entumecido, trago pesado al ver a esa mujer aferrada a él como candado, movió los dedos e intento sacarlo de esa prisión.

Estas dispuesto a perder el brazo? Yo no lo haría si fuera tu – esa dulce y traviesa vocecilla golpeo contra su cuello, una sonrisa perversa se esbozo en su rostro, y al mirarla de reojo abrió sus ojos, los cuales brillaron como los de un felino, con ese brillo fluorescente, amarillo lima, por un momento se asusto de verdad, esa chica era una amenaza, tal vez demasiado tiempo con el sannin le dio la capacidad de ser perturbadora si quería.

Solo bromeo Sasuke-kun – rio, pestañeo y sus ojos volvieron a ser jades y brillantes como acostumbraban… - te asustaste de verdad, respira solo es una ilusión… - dijo sentándose y estirándose – todos caen – susurro para sí… el azabache se paro y se fue directo al baño, la pelirosa ya estaba en el, cepillándose los dientes… el pelinegro se quito el yukata sin importarle que Sakura estuviera allí, sin embargo la pelirosa no se inmuto… ella solo seguía limpiándose la cara, peinándose, observando detenidamente su rostro, - desde cuando no te sonrojas con un hombre desnudo – intrigado y molesto pregunto por su atrevimiento a mirarlo sin pudor… - desde que los veo todos los días… - dijo ella mirándolo a través del espejo – soy medico Sasuke- kun es normal… - el pelinegro bufo – antes también eras medico y no podía mirarme sin camisa… - - antes era una novata… - sonrió.

Un cuerpo desnudo no debe necesariamente implicar sexo o algo parecido, es solo un cuerpo sin ropas, justo como llego al mundo, desnudo… - murmuro volteándose vio la cara del pelinegro y se fue caminando a la ducha, mientras se quitaba el yukata, el Uchiha pudo apreciar un poco su figura, pero el cabello de la chica la tapaba completamente, así que no hubo oportunidad de nada, la chica se metió a bañar, y justo cuando iba saliendo Sasuke iba entrando, los dos desnudos pasando por una estrecha puerta no era muy buena idea – abusador – susurro Sakura saliendo rápido, el pelinegro sonrió arrogante a apreciar la perfumada piel de Sakura contra la suya… Era increíble la confianza que podían tenerse esos dos, pero esta era tan temperamental como el humor de Sakura.

---

Últimamente a Orochimaru ya casi no se le veía por la guarida, eso quería decir que estaba investigando, cada día que pasaba más nerviosa se ponía Sakura, pues más cerca estaba la muerte del sannin, aunque esta significaba libertad para irse con Sasuke los problemas y consecuencias que conllevara serian inmensos…

El mes se acababa y quedaban solo una semana para que pasaran los veinticuatro días, Sakura todas las noches tardaba en dormirse, miraba al hombre a su lado descansar tan tranquilo. En algún modo es como si este ya no estuviera, es como si ya él se hubiera ido, y lo extrañaba, el era como su padre, su maestro, su familia, su hermano mayor, y tenía una pequeña esencia de amante… pero diferente no era como Sasuke, (deseo, amor, cariño, y prácticamente querer pasar el resto de su vida con él, a pesar de todas las calamidades) era más como, una protección, un lugar donde esconderse…

Una noche cuando ya era la hora habitual de dormir fue a su cuarto, pero no vio al sannin en su cama, no estaba en su oficina ni en el comedor, busco en el cuarto de Sasuke… abrió la puerta de este, pero en el solo estaba el Uchiha leyendo como siempre… este se sorprendió un poco al ver a la pelirosa actuar de esa manera,- que ocurre? – pregunto tomando su katana, sin embargo la chica hizo caso omiso, corriendo por los pasillos, sus pies descalzos hacían un sonido sordo en la madera pulida, las pisadas de Sasuke se oían tras ella, el hermoso kimono que Sakura llevaba aquel día era negro, con pavo reales, muy sobrio, muy elegante, y ahora se abría y desalineaba a cada paso que daba la muchacha, era el favorito del sannin a decir verdad, pocos lugares quedaban por revisar, obstinada y desanimada salió de la guarida, su katana estaba sujeta a su cintura, un leve latido de chakra del sannin se sintió a lo lejos…

Por los cálculos de la pelirosa podría tratarse del templo de Tsukuyomi dios de la luna en las creencias japonesas, era un viejo templo abandonado por la guerra y la masacre de hace tantos años… rodeado por agua, lotos y luciérnagas se podría decir que era un lugar místico, donde no mucho se atreverían a visitar.

La tierra húmeda, el susurro del bosque, la luna llena, las almas en pena y las criaturas nocturnas se sincronizaban para unificarse y formar una hermosa noche, la rapidez con la que la mujer se movía era admirable, sin importarle estar descalza saltaba entre las ramas y pisaba viscoso lodo, la luz de la luna se filtraba entre las hojas, manchando de figuras blancas.

Llegaron enseguida al lago extenso y de poca profundidad rodeaba al impetuoso templo, en el agua se reflejaba el mismo, las nubes y las montañas y aun mas importante la luna, hermosos peces vagaban con lentitud por ella, y daba la ilusión de que nadaban en el cielo reflejado, pequeños, grandes y hermosos lotos flotaban en la superficie con delicadeza, presumiendo su perfección, el sonido de los móviles colgados en el templo era lo único que se podía escuchar…

Simplemente hermoso, tanto que te pone los pelos de punta, tanto así que te hace pensar el sentido de la vida, y que estas pequeñas cosas son las que te empujan a seguir… la felicidad en un segundo, en un respiro.

Y allí estaba el sannin veía ahora la luna llena con nostalgia… estaba en el agua empapado hasta las rodillas, caminaba sin advertir que la pelirosa estaba allí.. la chica empezó a desplazarse sobre el agua con chakra en la planta de sus pies, el largo kimono se mojaba junto a su cabello, era impresionante lo grande y hermosa que se veía la luna esa noche…

Orochimaru vestía un hermoso kimono negro con detalles dorados por doquier, su cabello liso y japonés se dejaba llevar por el viento de aquella fría noche, en sus manos un loto florecido goteando el roció de ese mismo atardecer, fue entonces cuando miro a Sakura por el rabillo de sus ojos, esos ojos amarillo como los de una serpiente, hipnotizantes si te descuidas, sus orbes centellearon un brillo especial, el brillo de una lagrima… probablemente recordando un poco lo que era ser feliz, ese lugar, ese momento, Yui…

-Orochimaru-sama? Estas bien…? – pregunto la pelirosa acercándose cautelosamente, este suspiró tendiéndole una mano, la chica sin dudar la tomo, el pelinegro la atrajo hacia si mismo – Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… eres igual que tu abuela,-susurro, una pequeña risa salió de los labios del sannin,- eres una niña muy dulce y bondadosa, no dejes que nada ni nadie te robe el corazón… vendrán cosas difíciles, y no estaré allí para ayudarte – - demo, claro que si mira estás conmigo ahora…-. Interrumpió la chica- me hiciste una promesa…, me dijiste que pase lo que pase harías lo que te pida, y hoy y ahora te pido que me quites la vida… - el sannin tomo la katana de la chica y se la entrego en sus manos… Sakura había quedado sin palabras, solo miraba a los ojos del pelinegro, buscando una gota de mentira en ellos pero, ni remordimiento ni inseguridad se asomaron por aquellos orbes…

Antes de morir quería darte esto… - dijo sacando de su kimono una bolsita de terciopelo rojo, la chica la tomo la miro con detenimiento y la metió en su kimono, el pelinegro le sonrió con sorna, nunca había visto a Orochimaru tan misterioso y atrayente como hoy, sencillamente su perfume flotaba en el viento, su voz penetraba en lo profundo de su mente, sus maneras eran dignas de un dios – que te asegura de que morirás con solo clavarte mi espada en tu corazón?- pregunto la pelirosa optimista, su katana tenia la punta de su hoja en el corazón del hombre – tu solo hazlo… - - demo, yo.. – el sannin ensancho su sonrisa, tomando la hoja a mano limpia y jalándola hacia sí mismo, clavándola poco apoco lentamente, sintiendo el frio acero atravesar su piel, la sonrisa del sannin se hacía cada vez más grande, cada vez mas cínica, su mano empezaba a cortarse pero ni un gemido de dolor emitió el hombre, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo a un palmo de la pelirosa, las pupilas de la chica no paraban de temblar mirando la escena con horror, veía como la sangre caía en el agua tiñéndola como tinta china, como pequeños hilillos de sangre caían por la comisura del pelinegro, lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la pelirosa, esta sintió como algo escurridizo rozaba su tobillo… un millón de serpientes negras empezaban a enrollarse en Orochimaru cubriéndolo totalmente… la mano de Este acaricio el rostro de la chica, la sonrisa del hombre se esfumo es su mirada, Sakura saco Senbonzakura del pecho de Orochimaru antes de que las serpientes la consumieran, miro el rostro del sannin… y leyó en sus labios claramente…

Ai Shiteru – susurro cerrando los ojos y soltando su último suspiro… un grito agudo se escapo de los labios de la niña, un grito desgarrador que claramente expresaba desesperación, Sasuke en seguida salió de su escondite al ver que Sakura estaba a punto de meterse en la maraña de serpientes solo para sacar al sannin, la tomo por los brazos mientras ella intentaba llegar al cuerpo del hombre, gritos, gritos que te ponían la piel de gallina con solo oírlos, la chica gritaba como si se estuvieran llevando a su hijo lejos de ella, o como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel el Uchiha solo miraba como el agua a lo lejos se perturbaba por el movimiento brusco de la pelirosa.

La masa oscura de serpientes cayo al aguar desvaneciéndose en vapor negro, tiñendo el agua y corrompiéndola, Sasuke, soltó con delicadeza a la Haruno la cual gateando se acerco al lugar donde debería estar el cuerpo del hombre sin embargo no encontró más que su kimono negro… arrodillada lo tomo, y con el tapo su rostro, intentando apagar sus escalofriantes sollozos, se columpiaba levemente adelante y atrás, en señal de trauma, nunca lo superaría, como puedo el hacerle esto, como pudo pedirle darle fin a su existencia…?

La chica subió la mirada al cielo – por qué???!!! – grito con la voz quebrada, exigiendo alguna respuesta a la luna…

…

…

Momentos después

Los sollozos cesaron pero las lagrimas seguían cayendo, ahora sentada a las orillas del inmenso lago miraba hacia la luna con el kimono entre sus manos, Sasuke estaba a su lado inmerso en sus pensamientos… con que eso es lo que estaba haciendo el sannin todo ese tiempo, estaba investigando una manera de poder morir…

Al parecer consumirse a si mismo fue la respuesta, gracias al daño que causo Sakura derramo suficiente sangre como para conjurar a todas esas serpientes, la gracia de todo era que Sakura lo ayudase, que Sakura fuera la última persona en ver antes de irse… y que ella estuviera allí para verlo morir en el buen sentido de la expresión quería que ella lo despidiera de la tierra y precisamente eso es lo que ella iba a hacer.

Sasuke-kun como, como vamos a hacerle un funeral? – pregunto ella llorando – ni su cuerpo nos dejo… - - como lo mandaremos a la tierra de los muertos…? – el pelinegro la miro – como descansara en paz? Sasuke-kun, es tan injusto… - murmuraba ella – murió así porque lo quiso… Sakura no hay nada que puedas hacer –respondió Sasuke levantándose del suelo rocoso en el que estaba – vámonos Sakura… - - no- el Uchiha suspiro , se acerco a la chica y al cargo, ella no tenía fuerza ya ni para reclamarle algo… solo decía continuamente una leve negación

En la entrada los esperaba Suigetsu apoyado en el marco…

Sasuke bajo a Sakura poniéndola de pie… Sakura corrió hacia Suigetsu, abrazándolo… - murió Suigetsu Orochimaru murió –exclamo ella lamentándose una vez más… Suigetsu abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo mirando a Sasuke el cual asintió abrazo con cuidado a la chica, estrechándola en su pecho para que se sintiera mejor, el pelinegro y el albino la obligaron a bañarse dejándola a cargo de las cortesanas, para que luego se tomara un te…

Los tres fueron al comedor… se sentaron en la mesa y esperaron lo ordenado, Sasuke saco de su manga la pequeña bolsita que Orochimaru le había obsequiado a Sakura, entregándosela…

Ella con poco interés la abrió dejando caer su contenido en la mesa los presentes quedaron sin aliento al ver lo que era, Orochimaru le había dado todo lo valioso que tenia y una nota, cuando digo todo lo valioso me refiero a su otro zarcillo, su anillo de Akatsuki, algunas joyas con serpientes grabadas… entre otras cosas.

Por otro lado la nota decía que toda su fortuna y las guaridas eran de la Haruno, más la aldea del sonido y todas las medicinas y sustancias de los laboratorios y prácticamente todo lo que poseía Orochimaru antes de morir…

Sakura Haruno había heredado la fortuna del sannin de las serpientes.

Y no solo eso, todos los conocimientos jutsus y pergaminos también, pues el pelinegro había descrito exactamente donde se hallaban todos los libros, objetos y lugares con los que había aprendido a ser un ninja.

El sannin le había regalado su vida.

La pelirosa tenía sus zarcillos, su anillo, sus bandanas, su serpiente gigante, sus guaridas, su aldea, ella era la nueva sannin de las serpientes, prácticamente.

Allí fue cuando cayó en lo importante que era para él…

Neeee? – exclamo el albino – Sakura-chan el viejo te dejo todo lo que tenia! Eres la mujer más rica en el mundo!!! – la pelirosa apoyo su codo en la mesa y descanso su cabeza en su mano, miro de reojo a Suigetsu con fastidio, como si eso le importase ya era rica al nacer…

Mañana partiremos a primera hora… - dijo de repente Sasuke, Sakura lo miro tal y como miro a Suigetsu - nani??? A dónde vas?? –le pregunto al Uchiha - al guarida del sur y luego a la guarida del norte… - Sakura bufo – para qué? – Sasuke la miro por un segundo –para buscar a Karin y a Juugo… - - A KARIN?! – grito la pelirosa, - para qué?! –exclamo - cálmate, la necesito para el equipo… - respondió impaciente el pelinegro – equipo? – estaba algo confundida Sasuke nunca había mencionado algo sobre un equipo– el Uchiha frunció el seño – para buscar a Itachi… - dijo al fin – Suigetsu formas parte del equipo – afirmo Sasuke dándolo por hecho

Sakura recordaba perfectamente a Karin, no es que fuera una chica desagradable, no al menos hasta que conoció a Sasuke, de repente empezó a ser grosera y antipática y por supuesto no se dejaría pisar por otra persona, ella le recordó mucho a Ino, a diferencia de que Ino es (o era) su mejor amiga, cuando Sasuke y Orochimaru se fueron para entrenar a la guarida donde estaba Karin, fue cuando todo comenzó.

Juugo era la persona que podía conmover a cualquiera, tenía un buen corazón, pero es víctima de trastorno de personalidad por el sello maldito, la pelirosa no se sentía orgullosa del sannin por ello pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Que te asegura de que iré contigo? – pregunto el Houzuki – que quieres a cambio? – - si me dices donde esta Kubikiri Houcho (vieja espada de zabusa) iré contigo… sonabas muy convencido Sasuke ¿que habrías hecho si digo que no?, tu no me liberaste…– argumento el albino – Sakura se viene conmigo – respondió con simplicidad, bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que, primero, Sakura libero a Suigetsu, segundo, es dueña de Suigetsu (al poseer todas las cosas del sannin son TODAS) tercero, es la mejor amiga de este. – nani! Sakura también va? Demo, ella no puede, es muy peligroso – reprocho el albino abrazándola, mirando a los lados, esperando el peligro, Sasuke entre cerró los ojos – ese es el punto, si ella va por consiguiente tu vas - - oh… muy astuto – rio Suigetsu soltando a la chica.

-Sakura-sama aquí tiene su té – una de las cortesanas de la pelirosa le estaba sirviendo el te, para calmar los nervios… - arigato – murmuro la chica, la cortesana se sonrojo y se alejo de inmediato, siempre pasaba igual, todos los civiles alrededor de Sakura terminaban enamorados de ella.

Sakura será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día largo… - dijo suavemente Suigetsu, jugando con los largos cabellos de la chica – e- etto, sa- sa Sakura-sama el baño está listo – una cortesana de las más jóvenes, se había acercado un poco y ahora temblaba de nervios en frente de su ama – hai hai – asintió levantándose, en la puerta estaban en fila unas diez hermosas cortesanas, ya habían salido todas incluido Sakura del comedor – ne Sasuke por que tantas cortesanas hoy?? – Sasuke tomo algo de te – porque Sakura toma su baño con ellas, por algo son sus cortesanas… - - NEEEEE?!!! Todas esas mujeres metidas en una habitación desnudas y llenas de jabón !!!??? – el albino estaba sufriendo la mayor hemorragia nasal de su vida si seguía así le daría anemia – compórtate – exclamo Sasuke disimulando su sonrojo, tomando un sorbo de té – eh, no finjas, ya me estabas preocupando – bacilo Suigetsu, el pelinegro solo opto por mirarlo con indiferencia.

Después de perfumarse con las esencias más caras del planeta la pelirosa salió del lavabo en un yukata de seda negro, caminaba por los pasillos, y se detuvo de repente en medio de uno, alguien la estaba siguiendo…

Sasuke? – pregunto extrañada, el Uchiha no era el tipo de personas que te seguían por ocio, la chica se giro sobre si, el pelinegro estaba al comienzo del pasillo, y en un segundo a un metro de su compañera – paso algo? – Sasuke nunca actuaba de esa manera – estas bien? – pregunto el pelinegro con mucha seriedad, - sí, estoy bien – respondió aun confundida – no, quiero decir, estas bien? – volvió a preguntar alzando las cejas, fue ahí cuando la chica cayó en lo que quería decir, Sasuke Uchiha estaba preguntándole por su estado emocional – ahh.. yo, yo estaré bien Sasuke-kun gracias por pregun…tar – la chica quedo pasmada por lo que estaba pasando, el pelinegro la había abrazado en forma de consuelo, ella solo acepto ese pésame… - lo siento – susurro el Uchiha en su oído

Sakura estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo pero, no debía, no al menos en frente de Sasuke, se separaron y entonces el pelinegro desapareció de un puff tal y como lo hacía Kakashi, la pelirosa continuo su camino al cuarto del sannin.

Con tan solo abrir la puerta corrediza, ya volvían las ganas de llorar, allí en la cama estaba su kimono y el de él, ya estaban limpios y secos, le echo un vistazo a la habitación, era muy tranquila con un aura de paz increíble, la chica se abrazo a sí misma y se apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta, mañana dejaría atrás todo esto, era impresionante como había cambiado su vida en estos cinco años? Fueron cinco? Ya ni recordaba que día fue en el que abandono aquella aldea y llego a este lugar, muy acogedor, poco tiempo le tomo para llamarlo "hogar", poco tiempo le tomo querer a ese hombre, gotas suaves y ligeras desprendían sus ojos jade, dio un par de pasos, y cerro la puertas tras sí, camino hasta el pie de la cama, recordando aquellos momentos importantes, especialmente el día en el que le prometió que lo mataría.

Abrió el closet de Orochimaru, percibiendo su perfume, tocando con sus finos dedos los hermosos kimonos de él, luego se echó en la cama la cual desprendía su olor, tomo su almohada y la abrazo, era como abrazarlo a él…

Y cayendo en esa inocente ilusión durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, creyendo por un momento que él estaba allí para abrazarla, cuando solo tenía entre sus brazos, una almohada perfumada.

--

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana cuando la chica despertó, encontrándose sola, en una cama tan inmensa, por un momento se sintió huérfana, después estúpida y al final triste, se paro, se lavo el rostro, tomo una cesta y salió de la habitación, y también de la guarida, con apenas una vaga luz la mañana comenzaba, y ella empezó a caminar camino a ese lugar, vestida de luto y con sus cabellos recogidos, no consciente de que el Uchiha la seguía de nuevo.

Una triste primavera…

La pelirosa ya había llegado a las orillas del lago, ahora se arrodillaba en esta, abriendo la cesta y sacando una vela, esta estaba sobre una lamina de madera y justo al lado de ella un cristal con unas inscripciones y un pequeño incienso, era una vela funeraria… la prendió, extendió su mano y la puso en la superficie del agua, con un leve toque de sus dedos la vela empezó a navegar hasta el centro del lago, ella la miraba con los ojos relajados, mientras esta hacia ondas por su camino, perturbando la cristalidad del agua, pensando si él tendría lugar en el descanso o si estaría pagando sus pecados, se levanto con cuidado, sacando su pipa encendiéndola y fumándola pensativa, miraba a un punto fijo sin realmente verlo, una brisa soplo fría y dominante, levanto la mirada por instinto y vio algo hizo que su corazón llegara hasta su garganta, orochimaru estaba en el templo, los colgantes de cascabeles y campanas sonaron, atrayentes, el solo caminaba por los pasillos exteriores, cuando de repente se detuvo y giro su rostro un poco mirando de reojo a la niña de su vida, sus cabellos negros y largos ondearon, imperturbable giro su rostro con tranquilidad y se adentro en templo desapareciendo en la oscuridad, sakura llorando estaba cruzando el lago como podía, gritando el nombre del hombre, pidiéndole que volviera con ella…

Sasuke la detuvo a tiempo, justo como la noche anterior, con el mismo propósito, evitar que se hundiera en esa pesadilla, porque si ella entraba en ese templo no saldría.

SAKURA EL ESTA MUERTO, eso solo es un alma en pena… - grito el Uchiha – la pelirosa dejo de forcejear, con sus ojos muy abiertos, sin brillo en ellos – lo sé… - dijo para si en un susurro

Lo sé… - repitió cayendo en cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás – yo, lo siento, perdí el control, arigato, Sasuke….

-"Te has ido, lo sé, no podrás volver, y no me llevaras contigo, vaga donde te corresponde, acepta tu muerte y nunca más, nunca más vuelvas a darme esta oferta, pues mi hora no ha llegado, y la tuya ya paso…" – murmuro la chica cerrando los ojos… - "tu lugar esta junto a Yui, es hora de volver a su lado, como al principio de sus tiempos"

Sakura – susurro el Uchiha, al ver el trance en el que se encontraba la Haruno, la muchacha estaba hablando con un espíritu, enseguida la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la guarida, partirían en unas horas, y ella debería estar descansada, eso de llevar dos almas consigo no debería ser sano, conseguiría un sacerdote para sacar a esa maldita vieja de allí.

Si no la mataba de cáncer la mataría de un paro cardiaco, esa mujer no resulto ser lo que Sakura creía, ella era malvada, egoísta, ambiciosa al extremo y de paso se aprovechaba de la pelirosa.

--

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación alistando sus cosas cuando la pelirosa en su cama despertó, se giro para verla, ella tenía algo de ojeras y estaba pálida, pero sus ojos brillaban tanto como cuando era una pequeña niña – Sakura, como estas? – la chica sonrió levemente – bien, ahora, es como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, como si todo fuera más simple – de pronto sonreía ampliamente, al sentir todo un futuro por delante junto al pelinegro.

Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación, al parecer la chica había pasado por esas etapas en tan solo un día y medio…

--

Empezaron su travesía a la guarida del sur, aprovecharían y pasarían por el país de la ola para buscar la espada de zabusa.

Caminaban sin prestar mucha atención al camino, Sasuke adelante y los otros dos atrás, Suigetsu y Sakura conversaban, reían, Sasuke se sentía aliviado de poder continuar con su objetivo, fue entonces cuando algo llamo su atención: "GRAN PUENTE NARUTO"…

Sasuke se paro, un momento mirando con detenimiento el cartel, Sakura distraída tropezó con él, puso las manos sobre sus hombros, intentando ver lo interesante – Sasuke-kun que ocurre? – y solo cuando este se aparto un poco la pelirosa pudo darse cuenta de que era lo que pasaba, un recuerdo golpeo su mente, e inocentemente tomo a Sasuke de la mano – el gran puente Naruto, que nombre tan raro - comento el albino sin darse cuenta de que la parejita compartía un momento emocional, Sakura miro el cartel con una sonrisa amarga, miro a Sasuke y este la miro a ella, y solo por un momento este le sonrió levemente, se soltaron de las manos y se dispusieron a atravesar ese puente tan especial.

Tras cruzar Sasuke y Sakura fueron directo a la tumba del ninja, el albino los siguió, pero allí no estaba – nani?!! – grito Sakura furiosa – pero que sin vergüenza habrá tomado esa espada, faltas de respeto! Ladrones de pacotilla! – Exclamo la pelirosa con una ira infernal, - Sakura, todos parte de mi plan – le murmuro Sasuke al oído – are? Plan? Oh! De acuerdo – asintió varias veces – Suigetsu tendremos que buscar la espada – dijo Sasuke – si supongo – afirmo el Houzuki, tras una breve búsqueda resultaba que Daikoku Tenzen la tenia, era un ayudante del señor de La tierra del Agua, ahora un político con una enorme banda de ladrones, les hace sobornos a los señores feudales, vive en el sur en un castillo…

Esa noche la pasaron en una posada, en tres habitaciones diferentes, Sasuke le había dicho a Sakura que salía a hablar con Tenzen, Sakura le dijo a Suigetsu que Sasuke salió a meditar, poco tiempo después cuando Sakura y Suigetsu estaban ya dormidos Sasuke volvió, reviso que Sakura estuviera bien y se fue a dormir.

--

Al día siguiente ya cerca del castillo una banda de mercenarios paso cerca de Sasuke y su equipo, dirigiéndose a la fortaleza…

Y ahora que está pasando – pregunto fastidiado Suigetsu – Tenzen fue alertado de que otro clan lo atacaría con diez mil hombres, está tomando medidas – explico Sasuke, en seguida Sakura supo lo que el uchiha planeaba, - ah, bueno eso no es un problema para mí, me infiltrare esta noche y robare la espada - - ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? A ver quien obtiene la espada más rápido – propuso el pelinegro – hagámoslo suena divertido!! – acepto el Houzuki – entonces comencemos ahora, solo una regla, no matar a nadie…

Y tras estas palabras la pelirosa bajo al camino que era recorrido por los mercenarios. Todos los hombres se giraron, una fuerte ventolera paso, revolviendo los cabellos de la chica, fascinados por su belleza todos soltaron sus armas, la Haruno los miro, todos se arrodillaron, ilusionados por la visión, Sakura alzo su mano derecha al cielo y chasqueo sus dedos, un sonido agudo y profundo resonó en el lugar y en tan solo un momento todos cayeron desmallados.

La chica ladeo su cabeza acomodándose el cabello, diciéndole a sus acompañantes que bajaran…

--

Siempre se puede elegir otro camino, sea buena o mala siempre hay otra opción, Sakura eligió uno largo y peligroso lleno de misterios y consecuencias, no hay tiempo para mirar hacia atrás hacia los sombríos recuerdos hundidos en un lago, ahora hay que mirar hacia el gran árbol de cerezo, pues cada pequeño pétalo de él, es un nuevo camino….

---

Y aquí se cierra la primera etapa, Orochimaru a muerto y no volverá a pesar de todo lo que le dejo a Sakura, hebi está en proceso de formarse y empezara la búsqueda de Itachi mientras que konoha hará su primera aparición después de tantos años, que hará Sakura? Se dejara convencer? O pasara de largo?

XDDD

En el prox cap!!! ^^

Se les quiere

Kotone


	7. Chapter 7

Y tras estas palabras la pelirosa bajo al camino que era recorrido por los mercenarios. Todos los hombres se giraron, una fuerte ventolera paso, revolviendo los cabellos de la chica, fascinados por su belleza todos soltaron sus armas, la Haruno los miro, todos se arrodillaron, ilusionados por la visión, Sakura alzo su mano derecha al cielo y chasqueo sus dedos, un sonido agudo y profundo resonó en el lugar y en tan solo un momento todos cayeron desmallados.

La chica ladeo su cabeza acomodándose el cabello, diciéndole a sus acompañantes que bajaran…

--

Siempre se puede elegir otro camino, sea buena o mala siempre hay otra opción, Sakura eligió uno largo y peligroso lleno de misterios y consecuencias, no hay tiempo para mirar hacia atrás hacia los sombríos recuerdos hundidos en un lago, ahora hay que mirar hacia el gran árbol de cerezo, pues cada pequeño pétalo de él, es un nuevo camino….

---

De acuerdo eso fue rápido – murmuro Suigetsu con un tic en el ojo, Sasuke miraba fijamente a sakura, si que había mejorado con el kekkei genkai, los tres caminaron un poco hacia la entrada cuando, un millón de flechas salieron disparadas de la fortaleza a ellos…

KATON gokyaku no jutsu – una voz grave, con mucha profundidad resonó en los oídos de todos… - una hermosa llamarada quemo todas las flechas, Sakura miraba con fascinación al pelinegro inclusive la piel se le había puesto de gallina, Sasuke era ya todo un hombre, eso esta por seguro, pues con tan solo esa acción había hecho que la pelirosa se quedara embobada.

Y ni tiempo le dio decir algo pues este la tomo en brazos llevándola a la rama más cercana, dejando al albino solo, enfrentándose contra el otro pequeño ejército.

Sakura estas bien? – pregunto sin emoción Sasuke – tienes el corazón acelerado… - agrego algo preocupado, realmente estaba muy atento a la salud de la pelirosa, - eh si yo, solo, no es nada – respondió entrecortadamente la chica – ya está en la fortaleza deberíamos entrar – dijo el pelinegro mirando fijamente el castillo, por un momento se dio cuenta de que Sakura no le había respondido, giro a verla – Sakura? – la pelirosa se estaba tomando la cabeza con sus manos, miraba el tronco del árbol, soltó un quejido, luego otro, ella cerraba sus ojos fuertemente gimiendo por el dolor que sentía en la cabeza, sin poder aguantarlo soltó su rostro miro al árbol, se inclino hacia atrás para luego darse contra el tronco, tan fuerte que la madera crujió, rompiéndose, la chica relajo el rostro y se desmallo deslizándose de la rama, Sasuke en seguida la atajo, acostándola en la grama mirándola nervioso, que le estaba pasando??

Se había herido tenía una yaga gigantesca en la frente, y no paraba de sangrar, se había dado tan duro que había quedado inconsciente…

La cargo sobre su espalda asegurándose de que ella se sujetara a su cuello, la tomo por las piernas, y se dirigió a la fortaleza, Sakura necesitaba que purificaran su cuerpo, yui quería apoderarse del suyo, y la pelirosa no lo quería permitir, en cualquier momento podría estar discutiendo con su abuela y el no lo notaria, ya estaban subiendo el último piso del castillo, Suigetsu tenía su espada y ahora amenazaba a Tenzen, el cual en cuanto vio a sasuke lo acuso de haber matado a zabusa (que no es del todo mentira pues fue el equipo 7) Sasuke ni se inmuto, Tenzen se había quedado sin palabras…

Esa, esa, ella es – señalo a Sakura inconsciente en la espalda de Sasuke – Otokage-sama? – completo su frase, había reconocido a Sakura como la Otokage es decir la gobernante de la aldea del sonido, - que hace ella aquí? – pregunto, normalmente estaría en su oficina atendiendo asuntos de la aldea – eso no importa baka – rio Suigetsu destruyendo los cuatro pilares principales de la fortaleza, los tres ninjas salieron de la edificación en seguida antes de que esta se derrumbase.

-Que le paso? – pregunto Suigetsu mirando a la pelirosa, estaba muy serio pues sabia la situación de Sakura, - no lo sé – respondió Sasuke mirando al suelo – hablando de todo, tu sabias que la espada de zabusa no estaba en la tumba solo querías probar mi capacidad como ninja! Eres terrible podría haber salido herido – reclamo el albino, una voz muy suave y aguda emitió un pequeño quejido, la chica abrió sus ojos, aferrándose a Sasuke al ver que caminaban en el océano, - puedo, caminar arigato Sasuke-kun – le dijo al oído muy dulcemente, Sasuke se sonrojo un pelín, soltó a Sakura, la cual como niña chica piso con mucho cuidado el agua, y cuando estuvo segura soltó al Uchiha, camino hasta estar entre los dos hombres, sonrió alegre, pero la sonrisa se le borro en un segundo pasando a miedo cuando vio la gran mancha de sangre en el hombro del pelinegro.

- estas herido!!? – pregunto acercándose para examinarlo – yo no – el Uchiha llevo un dedo a la frente de la chica tocando con suavidad la herida – auch! – se quejo la pelirosa, miro feo a Sasuke llevándose la mano a la frente curándola en seguida, sin dejar rastro.

La chica se puso a patinar en el agua, sintiendo la brisa marina, iba muy rápido, tal vez demasiado, el agua se abría a su paso, ella saltaba como bailarina, se reía mucho, era divertido ser libre…

Suigetsu la miraba fascinado, esa chica sí que sabia divertirse, de pronto la vio dirigirse a el, a toda velocidad, no parecía tener intención de detenerse, el albino abrió mucho los ojos, esa chica se lo llevaría por el medio si no se quitaba, perdió la noción del tiempo, volvió a mirar, y todo paso en cámara lenta.

La chica estaba a un metro de él, veía sus cabellos alborotándose por el agua, la energía y el aire, su cara era un visión muy hermosa, reaccionando justo a tiempo, se convirtió en agua.

La pelirosa rio, freno, y se inclino, mirando el agua – necesito revisar tu estado físico… - el albino asomo su cabeza haciendo burbujas con la nariz, la Haruno se echó una carcajada, le tendió una mano, él la tomo y de un tirón lo saco del agua…

Apúrense – dijo Sasuke, un poco lejos de allí, los dos aceleraron el paso, alcanzando a Sasuke… estaban a punto de llegar, ya veían la roca gigante en el mar…

Pisaron tierra Sakura miro en la tierra unos bultos – tumbas, al parecer han intentado escaparse –murmuro la chica, estaban enfrente de la puerta, Sakura realizo una serie de sellos, y sin necesidad de romperla la abrió, por kami todo eso era suyo, se sabía cual era la combinaciones de cada una de las puertas.

Entraron sin problemas, si había una guarida descuidada era esa, los bombillos de luz blanca parpadeaban, la humedad acababa con todo a su paso, y era muy deprimente, Sakura empezó a caminar, conocía esa guarida, caminaban por los pasillos hasta que, llegaron a los que tenían esclavos, estaban hablando, hasta que vieron a Sakura, y como si hubieran visto a el papa se pegaron contra las rejas, extendiendo las manos, pidiendo un roce con esa piel, con ese cabello.

OTOKAGE-sama! – gritaban unos, - Sakura-sama – otros, le rogaban a su dueña libertad o al menos un apretón de manos, Sakura los miraba de reojo, sin emoción –sakura, es cierto que mataste a Orochimaru? – la pelirosa se paró en seco, los hombres que estaban alrededor del atrevido le taparon la boca, Sakura lo miro, su chakra empezó a rebosar de ira, todos asustados se echaron para atrás, la pelirosa en menos de un segundo ya estaba dentro de la celda, los hombres se quedaron tiesos, dejaron solo al provocante de esa situación, la pelirosa fue hasta el, este pedía misericordia, sin embargo la chica no escuchaba, una cachetada se le estampo en la cara al hombre, un poco más fuerte y le habría roto el cuello, lo tomo por el cuello de la andrajosa camisa, alzándolo a su altura, haciendo que la viera a los ojos, entonces empezó la tortura el hombre se retorcía de dolor, solo pudiendo pronunciar pocas palabras, solo fueron cinco segundo sin embargo, eso era más que suficiente para dejar daño cerebral.

Escúchame bien perro cabrón, la próxima vez que te atrevas a llamarme a mi o a Orochimaru-sama de esa manera, te juro que te clavo el tacón de mi bota en tu culo, y sabrás lo que es dolor.

La chica salió de la celda, dejando la puerta abierta, - largo – murmuro aun de malas, los hombres se pararon, haciendo reverencias y cuando estuvieron lejos echaron a correr, la Haruno chasqueo los dedos abriendo todas las celdas, no había dicho nada aun, así que nadie se movió, camino junto a sus dos compañeros hasta el final del pasillo, - pueden irse – susurro la chica, y todos los esclavos se levantaron y se fueron caminando hasta la salida, haciendo reverencias y dándole gracias.

Siempre haciendo desastre no pelo chicle – la pelirosa miraba como los esclavos se iban, pero al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos se posaron en los de Karin – cuida tu lengua Karin – dijo, la pelirroja trago duro disimuladamente, ahora Sakura era su ama y no podía contradecirla o hacer algo fuera de los límites. – Sasuke por favor puedes apurarte – hablo suave la haruno, en todo este tiempo Sasuke la había estado viendo algo, muy, asombrado por su comportamiento, Sakura era una líder tenas nunca se lo habría imaginado… el pelinegro asintió, - todos fueron adentro a una habitación – Sakura-san aun quedan algunos prisioneros – aviso Karin cortésmente.

hai, Suigetsu acompáñame por favor– pido Sakura, salieron en seguida, Sakura sintió una punzada en el corazón, - demonios – se quejo apoyándose en la pared, tomando bocanadas de aire – Sakura! – Suigetsu la sujeto – que te está pasando? – le pregunto el albino con preocupación, eso no era normal, Sakura era una joven de dieciséis años, no debería sufrir molestias cardiacas – Yui está forzando a mi organismo a fallar, es decir, quiere matarme – murmuro, gotas de sudor bajaron por su frente, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano en el hombro de Suigetsu, la chica giro su cara para toser algo de sangre, el albino estaba asustado, había visto mucha sangre correr sin embargo ninguna de estas ocasiones lo impacto como este momento, la chica tosía sangre sin parar, manchando el suelo, sintió por un momento que ella moriría y entro en pánico, la tomo en sus brazos corriendo fuera de ese mugriento lugar, la pelirosa estaba pálida, casi a punto de desmallarse.

Salieron de la guarida, y el sol acaricio cálidamente la piel de la chica, respirando profundamente el aire libre…

Y la muchacha abrió los ojos…

La chica miraba a lo lejos, al horizonte, Suigetsu estaba a su lado, la abrazaba protectoramente, esperando a que Sasuke y Karin salieran, la brisa marina era tan relajante para la chica, ella suspiraba una y otra vez.

Las cosas eran tan fáciles cuando era niña, pocos deberes tenia y muchos bienes poseía – murmuro, suigetsu la miro de reojo, sonriéndole levemente.

Ambos miraban la marea ir y venir, con suavidad, con mucha paz, - sakura, sabes, nunca pensé que le tuviera cariño a alguien – dijo suigetsu, la chica lo miro, inspeccionando sus ojos violetas – eres una persona especial – agrego riendo, la chica tomándoselo muy a pecho empezó a llorar en el cuello del albino, este anonado no sabía que hacer – yo también te quiero – sollozo la chica… el houzuki rio, ella era demasiado sentimental…

Sakura se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Suigetsu, este jugaba con su cabello, y detallaba su rostro de porcelana, Sasuke lo pateo levemente en la espalda, en señal de que se apartara, Suigetsu lo miro molesto, casi despertaba a la niña, sin embargo, el albino no la soltó, solo la cargo, Sasuke lo frunció el seño – suéltala, yo la cargare – exigió el pelinegro – ie, es mi deber protegerla – Suigetsu no estaba bromeando, estaba decidido a cuidar de Sakura – a demás, tienes más cosas que hablar con Karin – agrego molesto, había un pequeño secreto que el albino sabia del Uchiha, cuando este se había ido a entrenar con Orochimaru y Karin había tenido relaciones con la pelirroja, y ese hecho era indignante para el albino, el podía ser pervertido, sádico y adicto a matar pero nunca traicionaría a alguien como Sakura. – el Uchiha trago duro al escuchar esas palabras, si Sakura llegase a enterarse de eso, no tendría su confianza y menos su amor – molesto fulmino a Suigetsu con la mirada y se dispuso a caminar adelante, tienen un gran camino que recorrer.

Tras una hora Sakura despertó, dándose cuenta de que Suigetsu estaba muy agotado le transfirió una pequeña cantidad de chakra, e hizo que se bebiera dos botellas de agua, para dejarlo como nuevo, el camino era árido y esa espada muy pesada.

Podemos descansar un poco? – pido Suigetsu mirando el sol con desprecio, - eso es lo único que sabes hacer Suigetsu descansar, es esa espada verdad?! Suéltala y sigamos nuestro camino – grito Karin furiosa, era la tercera vez que el albino pedía receso, Sasuke simplemente se sentaba a pensar, sakura lo hacía pero no en cualquier cosa, si no en lo grave que podría resultar su situación por otro lado Karin no podía aguantarse unos cuantos improperios contra el Houzuki.

Cállense – dijo el Uchiha, parando la ya iniciada discusión, de pronto un hombre uniformado salió corriendo como pudo de la guarida, cayó en el suelo herido, Sakura corrió así el – Sakura-sama! Los prisioneros escaparon… no pudimos hacer nada, gomene – hablo como pudo – no pasa nada, descansa en paz – dijo la pelirosa, Sasuke y Suigetsu desenvainaron sus espadas al ver a todos los monstros en la entrada – Karin esta juugo entre ellos?? – pregunto Sasuke – ie! – dijo ella tras revisar, el albino y el pelinegro se pusieron manos a la obra, dejando a todos los hombres inconscientes, continuaron su búsqueda, llegando a la puerta más remota y cerrada posible, tenía tantas cerraduras y candados que no sabían por dónde empezar a abrir.

Después de terminar con las cerraduras, Sakura tomo la perilla, abriéndola con cuidado, sabía que juugo la mataría, pero tenía un plan.

Karin no dijo nada, si la mataban ese no era su problema, Sasuke por alguna razón no pensó que Sakura saldría lastimada y Suigetsu simplemente no tenía ni idea.

juugo había salido disparado hacia Sakura, la había tomado por el cuello, chocándola contra la pared, en grietas, la muchacha sentía los cálidos hilillos de sangre que bajaban por su boca, el polvo se disipaba, Sasuke inconscientemente había activado el sharingan, tenia los nervios de punta, pero si hacia un movimiento en falso, Sakura podría morir.

La pelirosa miraba a juugo, el cual estaba a punto de romperle el cuello, sentía como sus vertebras llegaban al límite, lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce en los labios, la chica llevo sus manos al rostro deforme del hombre.

Todo está bien – susurro la chica acariciándole el rostro la sangre seguía corriendo por su boca, entonces, los ojos de Sakura se volvieron más brillantes a tal punto que parecía no tener pupila, juugo atónito fue aflojando la presión, y el sello fue cerrándose de nuevo, cuando volvió a su forma original soltó de golpe a la pelirosa, quien fue tomada en brazos por el Uchiha, este fulminaba a juugo con el sharingan, realmente estaba considerando patearle el trasero a juugo, miraba a sakura con mucha preocupación.

Ha estado así todo el día, no para de toser sangre, sasuke creo que está enferma – el albino se había acercado a la pareja, mirándola a ella pensativo y dolido, el pelinegro trago duro, esto no podía ser nada bueno.

Impresionante – murmuro Karin – ha podido tranquilizarlo – agrego, - Karin, revisa a sakura – pidió sin prestar atención el uchiha, la muchacha asintió, acostando con cuidado a la chica en el suelo –, ha perdido mucha sangre últimamente y no nos lo a dicho – murmuro la pelirroja con preocupación, sakura estaba algo delicada.

Tras salir a descansar un poco sakura les había explicado un poco sus síntomas, pero de forma escueta y algo nerviosa, olvidando el tema sasuke se dispuso a hablar sobre la causa del grupo.

Nuestro objetivo es Itachi Uchiha – anuncio por fin el pelinegro.

--

Naruto, la noticia, es que – tsunade hizo una pausa, miro los orbes azules del uzumaki – Sakura a matado a Orochimaru – el rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Sakura, su Sakura, había matado al sannin?! Una sonrisa se estampo en su rostro – eso quiere decir que volverá 'ttebayo! – dijo casi en un grito – me temo que no, Sasuke la a reclutado para su equipo y ahora van tras Itachi Uchiha – la sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos perdieron brillo, habían pasado ya cinco años, cinco años desde que raptaron a la sakuranbo, sarutobi había muerto, tsunade era la hokage, y el estaba solo, el único que quedaba a su lado kakashi , había entrenado tanto que ya estaba harto de hacerlo, y por fin después de tanto tiempo, le permitirían buscar a la pelirosa, por fin después de tanto sufrimiento la vería otra vez.

Pasaron aproximadamente algunos meses, pista tras pista sin ningún resultado por parte de hebi, y cada vez llamaban más la atención, decidieron descansar en el claro de un bosque, en el país del fuego, era muy riesgoso para hebi pero necesitaba descansar.

Habían encendido un fogata, Sasuke y Suigetsu hablaban, bueno en realidad solo lo hacia Suigetsu, mientras que los demás dormían.

El albino se quedo mudo mirando a un lugar, el Uchiha lo miro de reojo.

Sa- Sasuke, mira! – dijo señalando a Sakura dormida, una serpiente negra se le enrollaba a la chica en la pierna, el pelinegro trago duro, se acercó cauteloso, la serpiente abrió su boca amenazante emitiendo un susurro aterrador.

Creo que no quiere que te le acerques – dijo Suigetsu sudando al frio, esa serpiente tendría unos cinco metros de largo y diez centímetros de ancho, y se enrollaba en Sakura como si esta fuera una rama, entonces la chica despertó, sintiendo algo escurridizo restregándose en su piel, se apoyo en su codo, encontrándose justo con lo que creía que era, una serpiente.

Sonrió, la serpiente la miraba y susurraba con su lengua, la pelirosa la acaricio como si fuera un cachorrito, la tomo en sus manos y se la coloco en sus hombros acariciándole la piel.

Los dos shinobis despiertos estaban en blanco, sin saber que decir o pensar.

Desde los doce años las serpientes han sido muy amigables conmigo, son mansas bajo mi tutela – rio sintiendo cosquillas.

---

Hebi iba tras una pista, esa información era la más reciente, y Naruto uzumaki se dirigía hacia allá, junto a shikamaru, kakashi y kiba.

Sakura-chan – susurro el rubio, sentía como la adrenalina lo ponía a mil, estaban tan cerca pero, tan cerca, akamaru los había olfateado, estaban a unos cien metros de distancia, el plan era simple, Naruto hablaría con Sakura, intentaría convencerla, si no volverían, pero probablemente habrían complicaciones con Sasuke, lo cual significaba pelea.

La pelirroja se levanto de golpe – ninjas de konoha – murmuro – tardaran unos tres días en llegar si no nos movemos – agrego, Sasuke miro a Sakura, quien había soltado ya a la serpiente y ahora estaba mirando la fogata pensativa y preocupada.

- Es hora de que aclaremos las cosas con konoha – dijo el Uchiha – le diremos a naruto que nuestro objetivo no tiene que ver con la aldea de la hoja y que simplemente no volveremos hasta cumplirlo – agrego Sakura, el Uchiha asintió.

Se tendían que preparar para esperar a naruto

--

Están llegando– Karin anuncio lo que menos quería oír, porque ella sabía que si ese rubio le decía algo ella volvería a konoha, Naruto era muy persuasivo.

Sakura – la voz de Sasuke, fuerte y tranquilizadora la llamo, ella lo miro – todo estará bien – le dijo con seguridad, la chica se sintió mejor pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que vería a Naruto.

--

Estaban en un bosque, uno muy frondoso, de grandes árboles, y oscuras copas, ella estaba en la rama de un árbol, sentada, apoyada al tronco de este, esperando al uzumaki.

Escucho movimiento y sintió el chakra de sus antiguos amigos.

Llego la hora – murmuro Sakura, Sasuke, estaba en una rama del mismo árbol pero más alta.

--

Cada vez más cerca, faltaba tan poco, naruto encabezo el grupo, y después de saltar tres ramas por delante de su equipo freno en seco, quedando paralizado, mirando a un punto fijo, el equipo se apresuro, quedando en la misma situación que el rubio.

Había una mujer, sentada en la rama de un árbol, era la mujer más hermosa que esos hombres habían visto en su vida, su cabellos tan largo y liso, su piel tan nívea, sus ojos jades, y ese traje rojo que no hacía más que resaltar su figura.

Sa…ku…ra-c..chan – tartamudeo naruto, totalmente rojo, sus pupilas temblaban pues no paraba de ver cada detalle, - naruto – la chica subió la mirada, los ninjas empezaron a sentir debilidad, empezaron a sentirse algo atontados.

La chica se levanto, colocándose de pie, se escucho un ruido, el ruido de hojas, Sasuke Uchiha había caído de pie en la misma rama de Sakura, tenía el sharingan activado, miraba imperturbable a naruto. Parado al lado de sakura el parecía que la protegía celoso.

El rubio apretó los puños, ese bastardo se la había robado, - Sasuke – gruño furioso, el resto de hebi apareció, en las ramas más cercanas – quiero hablar con Sakura en privado – exigió – lo que le tengas que decir, se lo dices conmigo presente – escupió el Uchiha defendiendo su territorio – Sasuke, deja que naruto hable con Sakura, solo quiere eso – persuadió kakashi.

La pelirosa tomo por el hombro a Sasuke, este la miro, la chica asintió, pero el Uchiha la tomo por la mano negándose, la pelirosa se soltó, bajando hasta la grama, donde naruto también bajo.

Pero antes de hablar nada naruto la abrazo, Sakura rio suavemente, abrazándolo, el pelinegro frunció el ceño tomando su katana, Suigetsu se paro alado de Sasuke, - calmate, se supone que son amigos, llevan cinco años sin verse – murmuro, y tras esas palabras el Uchiha soltó su katana dejándola en la funda.

Sakura- chan estas hermosa, muy hermosa – fueron las primeras palabras de naruto, el cual la tenía tomada de la mano, - tú te ves guapísimo naruto, cuanto has crecido eres más alto que yo, y esos ojazos – bromeo la pelirosa, naruto sonrió levemente, sonrojándose – vuelve con nosotros, onegai – dijo de repente – te prometo que serás feliz, todos juntos lo seremos, hare lo que sea para que vuelvas, si Sasuke es el problema te juro que lo llevare también, sea como sea, los ayudaremos, de verdad yo – Sakura le había puesto una mano en los labios, con lagrimillas en los ojos lo miro – naruto, yo, no puedo, yo estoy con Sasuke, yo le dije que lo acompañaría hasta el final naruto, a demás si yo me fuera contigo, el no lo permitiría – una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la chica – que, acaso, el te dijo que te ama? – golpe bajo, Sasuke Uchiha nunca se lo había dicho, jamás – ie – naruto sonrió con amargura – pues yo si te amo Sakura – dijo con voz fuerte y segura, Sakura tembló, ella había seguido a Sasuke ciegamente, dándole todo a cambio, pero este no le había devuelto nada, de pronto se sintió violada (sentimentalmente) Sasuke simplemente abusaba de su amor?

En menos de un segundo Sasuke apareció entre Sakura y naruto golpeando al Uzumaki contra un árbol, el Uchiha había leído toda la conversación con su sharingan, que demonios se creía naruto para decirle a Sakura todas esas cosas, esas, esas promesas llenas de felicidad y cosas que él nunca se había preocupado por brindarle.

Sasuke! – grito la pelirosa furiosa, corriendo hacia naruto, el pelinegro la tomo por la muñeca, la pelirosa de un tirón se soltó, se volteo, miro a los ojos al Uchiha…

PLAF

Un sonido seco, retumbo en los oídos de los presentes, Sasuke tenía la cabeza ladeada, y en su mejilla había una marca roja, la pelirosa lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, nadie se atrevía a hablar, kakashi miraba impresionado la escena, acaso sasuke amaba a la pelirosa? Esto era muy revelador, casi podía palpar los celos del pelinegro, de hecho, era impresionante ya de por si el hecho de que Sakura cacheteara a sasuke cuando esta lo veneraba más que al propio kami, o al menos así era antes.

Sakura se volteo hacia naruto, quien se reincorporaba, una carcajada mezclada con quejidos soltó naruto – teme, ahora eres tu quien recibe las cachetadas – Sasuke, lo miro con rencor, Sakura, lo curaba, tenía una costilla rota.

Te sientes mejor?- Sakura le hablaba suavemente a naruto con dulzura y cariño, el Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, apretó los puños, no lo soportaba, no soportaba que hubiera una ínfima oportunidad de que naruto enamorara a su pelirosa – hai hai, Sakura-chan – naruto se sentía tan contento de poder hablar con Sakura y pelear con Sasuke.

Teme, yo solo vine a negociar, si tu quieres lanzarte por un barranco hazlo pero no te lleves a sakura contigo, ahora que orochimaru a muerto ella es libre, y konoha le da la bienvenida, si ella no viene, no haremos nada en su contra a menos de que ella lo haga contra nosotros. – explico el rubio

Naruto, Sakura y yo no tenemos intenciones de volver a la aldea – dijo el Uchiha con voz seria y siniestra – y por qué ella te acompaña?, no necesitas de su kekkei genkai, a menos de que haya algo mas – hablo el rubio alzando las cejas, el Uchiha trago duro – ie, Sakura es solo mi compañera – dijo cerrando los ojos, Sakura lo miro con una ceja alzada, no era si quiera capaz de decir que la quería con él?, el rubio sonrió – bueno entonces no te importa que haga esto, - naruto le metió el pie a Sakura, haciendo que esta resbalara, cayendo en los brazos del uzumaki el cual rio con sorna, tomo el mentón de la pelirosa, la besaría, sabía que esa sería su sentencia de muerte pero se moriría feliz, el Uchiha abrió los ojos con mucha fuerza, pateo a naruto de nuevo contra el mismo árbol y atajo a Sakura en sus brazos, una gota de sudor bajo por la frente del pelinegro, casi la besaba, en su cara, la ira y el odio no tardaron en aparecer.

KUZO teme, no podrías tener más cuidado, - se quejo naruto – Urasai! La próxima vez que toques a Sakura te mato – el Uchiha estaba furioso, este lanzo a Sakura hacia Suigetsu (este la atajo), camino hacia naruto lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa, y lo alzo, - de todas las idioteces que pudiste haber cometido esa es la peor – hablo cruelmente el Uchiha, naruto lo pateo en el estomago, haciendo que el pelinegro chocara contra un árbol, esa había sido la excusa perfecta para comenzar una pelea, ambos se tenían tanta envidia y celos, que ellos solo querían matarse, naruto invoco a un par de kage bushin, para hacer un rasengan, un sonido chasqueante alerto a todos, Sasuke estaba preparando un chidori, los dos ninjas corrieron hacia su objetivo, Sakura se soltó de Suigetsu y bajo activando el kekkei genkai, en una etapa muy avanzada, cayó entre los dos shinobis, destruyendo el suelo, tenía una aura de chakra palpable a su alrededor, la energía levantaba su ropa y cabellos, tomo por las muñecas a los ninjas, rompiéndolas, ambos emitieron un grito de dolor, el chakra de la chica estaba rebosante y poderoso, sus cabellos flotaban en el aire, y su ojos brillaban jades, la tierra levantada se esfumo dejando a la vista a la kunoichi, la chica soltó a sus compañeros, desactivo el kekkei genkai, su cabello volvieron a ser afectados por la gravedad y sus ojos dejaron de brillar, – Llevo cinco años imaginando este momento, creyendo por un momento que solo serian abrazos, lagrimas saludos y despedidas, sin embargo solo conseguí peleas y discusiones, shikamaru, kiba, naruto cuídense onegai, sensei… lo extrañe – dijo antes de desaparecer entre la bruma, Sasuke sostenía su muñeca lastimada, tenía que ir tras Sakura, el rubio se levanto – naruto, Sakura rechazo la oferta, la misión a acabado – kakashi había hablado, naruto cerro sus puños con fuerza, - volveré por ella créeme – le dijo al Uchiha, el cual estaba caminando junto a su equipo.

--

La pelirosa caminaba, a cada paso que daba dejaba una grieta en el suelo, su chakra de vez en cuando rasgaba los arboles, se detuvo en claro, el Uchiha le debía unas buenas disculpas, se sentó en el suelo, empezaba a sentirse mal de nuevo.

El pelinegro se acerco, estaba solo el resto de hebi estaba esperando un poco lejos.

No quiero hablar contigo ahora, compañero – hizo énfasis en la última palabra, recordándole lo que el mismo había dicho, el Uchiha no la escucho, solo se sentó enfrente de ella, Sakura miro hacia otro lado, tomo la mano del pelinegro y sano su muñeca lastimada, lo hizo con poca delicadeza soltándola rudamente, Sasuke tomo su mentón, haciendo que lo mirara – no te diré esto por el dobe – la chica lo miro con lagrimillas en los ojos, el chico se acerco mucho a su rostro, estaban frente con frente, nariz con nariz, la chica mira con tranquilidad el sharingan de Sasuke.

Te amo – murmuro de repente, la pelirosa trago pesado, - cásate conmigo – solo podía escuchar sus propios latidos, el pelinegro seguía mirándola, esperando la respuesta, este bajo su mirada a los labios de la chica – puedo? – pregunto en un susurro, la chica se sonrojo, el Uchiha lo tomo como un sí, juntando los labios con la pelirosa, se dieron un beso largo y húmedo, el pelinegro la acostó en la grama con cuidado, sin separarse, el Uchiha lamio el labio inferior de la chica, ella gimió con suavidad, se separaron para tomar aire- sabes a sangre – susurro el uchiha muy preocupado, la chica intento ignorar el comentario, el pelinegro bufo reviso su porta kunais y saco algo pequeño y brillante, se lo enseño a la pelirosa, la chica no podía creerlo.

Era un anillo de oro blanco con pavé de diamantes, el anillo tenia forma de serpiente, enrollado al dedo, el pavé daba la ilusión de las escamas y en lo que sería la cabeza habían dos perlas negras simulando los ojos, eran perfectas y brillantes.

La pelirosa, miraba el anillo atónita, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse.

Lo mande a hacer hace unos cinco meses, lo recogí días antes de partir, - explico el Uchiha – creí que te gustaría – comento algo avergonzado, la pelirosa extendió la mano, Sasuke se lo puso en el dedo anular, la chica poso una mano en su mejilla mientras miraba la otra, en la cual estaba el anillo – es – Sasuke estaba ansioso por la opinión de la chica – es, es perfecto – dijo al fin, Sasuke sonrió levemente.

O sea, todo este tiempo, planeabas pedirme compromiso? – pregunto incrédula por lo que veía, el uchiha asintió – demo, sasuke, somos unos niños, no podemos casarnos tan deprisa… - empezó a decir la chica nerviosa – y qué? Un uchiha hace lo que quiera – bufo el pelinegro – y yo quiero que te cases conmigo. – la pelirosa se sonrojo totalmente, seria la Sra. Uchiha, oh por kami!!!, sin más abrazo al chico, sollozando en su cuello.

Sakura era tan pequeña y frágil, con sus cabellitos rosas, sus ojitos de cristal, ella era su muñequita de porcelana, y no dejaría que nadie jugara con ella.

La chica empezó a reír, separándose del chico, sin embargo su sonrisa se borro tomándose la cabeza con sus manos, de nuevo sangre salía por su boca, obligándola a vomitar todo liquido rojo, sasuke la miraba asustado, la chica simplemente se limpio la boca y de su porta kunais saco una botellita de agua, tomando un poco junto a unas pastillas.

La chica suspiro – estoy bien – intento sonreír, acostándose.

Sasuke se acostó a su lado, mirando en ese claro las estrellas del cielo, tomo a sakura por la mano, agarrándola con seguridad, la chica respondió, cerrando su manito, - no es cierto sakura, no estás bien, no quiero que te pase algo ahora, ahora que ya sabes lo que siento por ti – el pelinegro pensaba en demasiadas cosas, hacia una brisa fría, y agradable, la primavera estaba acabando, esta daba paso al frio, la chica se acurruco en el uchiha, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de el, plantándole unos besitos dulces en su piel, el suspiro ante la caricia – yo también te amo sasuke-kun – murmuro en el oído del chico, el cual sintió un calor en el pecho.

--

_Sentía como un liquido cálido rozaba sus dedos, abrió los ojos, y se aterro ante la visión que estos le daban, en su regazo la pelirosa desangrándose , veía como la sangre salía de su boca, sus ojos, como sus estos perdían el brillo, lagrimas bajaron por su rostro inexpresivo, la tomo con cuidado por la nuca, ella murmuraba su nombre, pero mientras más lo hacía más sangre salía, mas frio su cuerpo se tornaba, las lagrimas se mezclaron con la sangre, nada se podía hacer… la acerco a si mirándola, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, llorando sin vergüenza, abrazándola con fuerza, manchándose, de la sangre de su amada._

--

Despertó empapado en sudor, con los ojos escarlata, recuperando el aliento y limpiándose las lagrimas, se sentó en la grama, se había quedado dormido, sintió como algo se movía su lado, la pelirosa se sentó al igual que él, frotándose sus ojos con sus manitos delgadas – sasuke-kun, daijobu? – el pelinegro la miro con lagrimas en los ojos y la abrazo en silencio, la chica lo miro, acaso estaba… llorando?, -shh – la pelirosa le acaricio la espalda, sus rebeldes cabellos, - todo está bien, solo fue una pesadilla – el solo la abrazaba con fuerza, la chica lo separo levemente posando sus manos en el rostro de el, haciendo que la mirara, le sonrio con dulzura, y lo beso sus labios con suavidad, entrecortadamente, con toque delicado. El chico se tranquilizo.

Dime, que soñaste? – pregunto emitiendo confianza, el pelinegro quien había recuperado la calma e inexpresividad la miraba aun con el sharingan, miraba sus ojos, brillantes y dulces, - soñé que morias,– la chica se le puso la piel de gallina, sin embargo sonrio cálidamente, bajando la mirada, mirando su hermoso anillo, - pero sigo aquí – murmuro ella, el pelinegro recordó su rostro ensangrentado, invocando lagrimas de nuevo – y si tu enfermedad fuera mortal? – pregunto algo rudo– pero no lo es – respondió sakura con miedo – y si mueres en un combate? – sugirió el pelinegro, lagrimas salian de sus ojos pero su rostro no parecía llorar – no lo hare – aseguro la chica aguantando las lagrimas –estas nervioso eso es todo – murmuro la chica acostándolo en el suelo, y acerco su rostro a el, quedando a sus ojos, tomo las manos del chico – siempre estare contigo sasuke-kun, ire a donde tu vayas, por eso estoy aquí – la chica hablaba con su voz quebrada, lagrimas caian por el rostro del chico silenciosamente, la pelirosa se acerco a el, besando sus labios con ternura – duerme, lo necesitas – susurro, acostándose a su lado.

--

El sol empezó a salir, iluminando todo a su paso, extendiéndose por la tierra del sol naciente, la luz insensata despertó a la pareja en el claro, el uchiha abrio sus ojos, encontrándose con una visión perturbadora, la muchacha a su lado lo miraba llorando, veía rastros de sangre en su barbilla.

Sangraste de nuevo – murmuro el uchiha limpiándole la barbilla con su pulgar – lo se – sakura se sentía mal de preocupar a su prometido.

Se levantaron para buscar el resto del equipo, consiguiéndolos en un pequeño campamento a unos dieciocho metros de ellos, no muy lejos ni muy cerca, simplemente la distancia perfecta, suigetsu observo con detenimiento la pareja, notando una diferencia en ambos, sasuke tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera llorado durante la noche cosa que era absurda, y sakura tenía algo diferente, aparte de verse mas pálida por su ya obvia anemia causada por su hemoptisis ( tos con sangre, especie de hemorragia ) tenía algo diferente, cuando se acomodo su cabello fue que cayó en cuenta, de algo brillante en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, se acerco con curiosidad.

-ne, ne sakura-chan que eso en tu dedo – pregunto aun intentando descifrar – e-es – miro a sasuke, el cual si quiera le dio importancia – un anillo – termino de responder,– quien te lo dio? – pregunto el albino conociendo ya la respuesta, sakura trago duro, mirando de nuevo a sasuke, quien a pesar de haberlo escuchado ignoro la pregunta – sasuke-kun – respondió – por qué? – esto empezaba a ser un interrogatorio – porque quiero que se case conmigo, algún problema? – respondió el pelinegro, tenía su sharingan activado, miraba a suigetsu expectante – no ninguno, mas bien, felicidades sasuke, tienes suerte de tener a sakura contigo – dijo con resentimiento.

El solo lo miro amenazante, suigetsu se dio media vuelta murmurando un par de maldiciones, sasuke camino hacia sakura, paso una mano por su cintura acercándola a si, y luego tras una breve sonrisa la beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Diablos! sasuke era todo un detallista, y ni se había dado cuenta.

Comenzaron su camino, recorrían los bosques del país del fuego, ahora menos frondosos y más claros.

Sakura conversaba alegre con suigetsu y Karin, juugo meditaba y sasuke miraba a su prometida, una sonrisa le saco al verla reír y recuperar el color de su piel, al ver sus ojos brillando y sus cabellos danzar en el viento como las hojas de los arboles.

Sentir el sol sobre su piel y el aire fresco en su pecho relajaba mucho al uchiha, este iba detrás de su equipo, a paso ligeramente rápido, cuando de repente todo su sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad se esfumo en una presencia, en seguida tomo a sakura protegiéndola.

Una explosión ensordecedora ocurrió muy cerca del lugar, deidara estaba de visita.

La pelirosa en los brazos del uchiha murmuro un agradecimiento, el pelinegro iba a matar a Karin por andar distraída.

Sakura-san amor mío corazón de otro! – saludo con sarcasmo, estaba en su ave, la chica lo miraba desde la rama del árbol, sasuke estaba a su lado, preparado para atacar – sakura, sakura, sakura, tks… - parecía querer llegar a un punto – que quieres deidara? – pregunto la chica con fastidio – los rumores corren como el agua otokage-san, pequeña pelirosa has matado al legendario orochimaru… cierto? – en realidad ella no hizo nada,– él se suicido – respondió ella deidara entrecerró sus ojos, y en un microsegundo estaba a milímetros de ella – no mientas – gruño tomándola por el mentón, sasuke estaba a punto de clavarle un chidori en la sien hasta que se dio cuenta del millón de arañitas explosivas que empezaban a subirse a él, deidara sonrió arrogante – te la robo solo un momentico – rio tomando a la chica en brazos, sakura estaba débil, enferma, no había comido, apenas podía forcejear.

Ya cariño, no te hare daño – él la soltó con cuidado en la rama de un árbol, recostándola del tronco, quedando sentada, el se sento enfrente de ella – el sannin está muerto sí o no? – pregunto – hai – asintió ella con algo de tristeza, deidara sonrió – vaya y yo que quería matarlo – murmuro para sí, la pelirosa alzo la mano para pegarle una cachetada pero el rubio astuto la detuvo, mirándola con sorna – estas enferma cierto? – deidara sabia el estado de la chica, se quedo mirándola, tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan… poco a poco se fue acercando a la chica, tomando ambas muñecas de ella, la muchacha trago pesado, maldiciendo a yui por enfermarla, el rubio poso sus labios en los de ella, probando de nuevo su suavidad y calidez, introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella sin permiso, explorándola en su totalidad, un beso que no transmitía mas que deseo y lujuria, sacándole un par de gemidos a la haruno, el rubio se separo suavemente quedando aun cerca del rostro de la chica – sabes a cereza y sangre – susurro embelesado con la pelirosa - sexy – agrego con una sonrisa.

Me encantaría de sobre manera pasar una noche contigo – le murmuro al oído, la chica temblaba de nerviosismo – desde nuestro último encuentro no sales de mi cabeza – confeso el dejando escapar su cálido aliento sobre el cuello de la chica y de pronto de la nada un filo paso por el cuello del rubio decapitándolo.

Puff

Se trataba de un tronco en realidad, sasuke con el sharingan activado miraba a sakura, respiraba agitadamente, un movimiento brusco agito los arboles deidara estaba sobre su ave, ya preparado para irse.

Vendremos por ti sakura – le dijo a la chica picándole el ojo de forma coqueta, ellos nunca tuvieron real interés en orochimaru, solo la quieren a ella y su kekkei genkai.

Sakura miraba sus manos temblar, que le había pasado? Esa maldita enfermedad la tenia mal, en un segundo habría dejado K.O a deidara, y como supo que estaba enferma?

Sasuke le tendió la mano, ella aun nerviosa la tomo, él la levanto del suelo, quedando muy cerca, ella solo poso su frente en la clavícula de él, sintiendo el corazón del chico latir a mil, estaba asustado.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo muy humano que era el uchiha.

Nunca debí permitir que vinieras conmigo, es mas ojala no te hubiera visto aquel día en mi casa – murmuro el frio, la haruno se sintió indignada – demo sasuke estoy perfecta! Es solo esta maldita enfermedad – dijo ella nerviosa – te beso – dijo imperturbable el pelinegro, entrecerrando los ojos, mirando los labios de la chica con detenimiento - y gemiste – sakura se mordió el labio, demonios, si lo había visto, y como si nada le importara a sasuke la acorralo contra el árbol, rozando sus labios, presionándolos con los de ella, acariciándolos furtivamente con su legua, mordiéndolos con suavidad, introduciendo su lengua en la boca dulce de la pelirosa, acariciando sus lenguas de forma lujuriosa, tomándola por los muslos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, la chica gimió, una, dos, tres, cinco veces, el pelinegro la soltó con delicadeza, separándose de ella dejando un hilillo de saliva entre las dos bocas, la pelirosa respiraba agitadamente, sonrojada como nunca, sasuke jamás la había besado de esa manera, tan… profunda…

El uchiha sonrió arrogante, pasando su pulgar por el labio inferior de la chica, limpiando el hilillo de saliva, se acerco de nuevo a la chica, a su oído – nadie te lo hace como yo – le susurro al oído, la chica casi muere de un paro cardiaco, sabía que sasuke se refería a besar, sin embargo tenía un muy claro doble sentido.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya el pelinegro se había ido.

Acelero el paso volviendo con el equipo, pasaron todo el día en la misma rutina, investigando, viajando e investigando, quedando en una gran ciudad muy agradable.

Se habían quedado en el mejor hotel en la mejor suit, de cuatro habitaciones, era hermosa, tenia sala, baños, cocina hasta balcón, esos americanos si inventaban.

Sakura se acomodaba para dormir buscando en su mochila algo cómodo para descansar, solo encontrando un aori blanco de sasuke, con el símbolo del clan uchiha en la espalda, sonrió, qué más da, se quito toda su ropa y se acostó en esa cama de sabanas blancas, llevaba el aori puesto que apenas y cubría su cuerpo, tampoco eso le importo.

La noche estaba más azul de lo normal, el cuarto se veía totalmente azul a pesar de ser verde, las ventanas estaban abiertas y la brisa nocturna mecía las cortinas, la pelirosa había caído dormida, no se había arropado por que sentía calor, y el aori se le había abierto por completo.

La puerta se abrió con cuidado, entrando al pelinegro en la habitación, cerrado de la misma manera, caminaba distraído, hasta que se paró en seco en el medio de la habitación, estaba alucinando? Se giro hacia un lado, mirando de frente la cama matrimonial, sakura estaba acostada boca arriba, con las manos delicadamente puestas a cada lado de su rostro, sin embargo eso no era lo que importaba, la chica tenia puesto su aori, el cual no servía de nada pues estaba totalmente abierto, dejando a la vista el conjunto de encaje negro que llevaba ese día la pelirosa.

Sintió calor, mucho calor de repente, y todo se iba directo a su entrepierna, maldijo por lo bajo, lo que le faltaba ese dia!, estaba empezando a excitarse pero no podría satisfacerse con alguien más, se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al baño.

Sasuke-kun? – pregunto una voz suave e inocente, el pelinegro trago duro, dándose media vuelta, sakura estaba arrodillada en la cama, - estas bien, vendrás a la cama? – pregunto la chica restregándose los ojos con suavidad, el pelinegro sonrió levemente, sentándose a pie de cama, su prometida le acaricio el rostro – kami eres tan perfecto – murmuro mas para sí que para él, sasuke bufo, él? Perfecto? Acaso no se había visto en el espejo, noventa sesenta noventa, hermoso rostro, y sensualidad innata.

La chica tomo el aori que llevaba puesto el pelinegro, deslizándolo para encontrarse con un torso bien formado y varonil, pasando sus manitas por él, cosa que no ayudaba mucho al pelinegro con su creciente problema.

Estas tenso – dijo la chica algo preocupada, TENSO? Estaba conteniéndose de arrancarle la poca ropa que llevaba.

La chica se acerco a el, besándolo de forma atrayente, con humedad, y algunos roces entre sus lenguas, sakura lo miro, estaba sonrojado, sonrio arrogante, parándose de la cama, quedando a sus ojos, camino un poco y se sento a horcadas en sus piernas, el uchiha lo asimilo algo aturdido, la tomo por las caderas, acercándola mas a el, la chica gimio al sentir el bulto duro del pelinegro, , se besaban de maneras muy censuradas en las calles, esto ya no era dulce o sensual, esto ya era erótico un punto que jamas habían tocado, el pelinegro paseaba lentamente sus manos por la cadera de la chica, detallando la forma, lo sobresaliente de estas, deslizo sus manos a la cintura, estrecha y pequeña podía sentir las costilla de la chica, siguió subiendo encontrándose con el premio, los senos de su mujer OH kami, con solo rozarlos con los dedos ya estaba volviéndose loco.

La chica empujo levemente a sasuke para acostarlo, rio por lo bajo, apoyando ambas manos a cada lado del hombre, sentándose demasiado cerca de la entrepierna de este.

La pelirosa, se despojo del aori y llevo su mano a su espalda desatándose en un microsegundo el sujetador, quitándoselo sin pudor, el uchiha había activado el sharingan, mantenía los labios entre abiertos, maldijo el día en el que suigetsu la vio sin bikini.

El uchiha trago pesado, tomando uno con la mano, se sonrojo totalmente al apretarlo, el no era virgen pero sakura era un afrodisiaco andante.

Pocos segundos después la pobre mujer estaba delirando por la caricias del pelinegro, este estaba sentado en la cama, con sakura sentada sobre él, con la erección entre ambos, el chico devoraba el busto de la chica, le acariciaba con el trasero, de vez en cuando chequeaba la humedad, la chica lo tomo por el mentón besándolo apasionadamente, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de el juntando sus cuerpos totalmente.

La pelirosa suspiraba, gemía hasta ronroneaba.

Estas lista? – pregunto sasuke – h-hai – respondió la aludida, estaban tapados por sabanas en la oscuridad, solo se veían a los ojos, la chica se elevo un poco, y tras la indicación de sasuke empezó a descender, sintiendo algo duro entrar con mucho cuidado en ella, la pelirosa abrazaba al pelinegro, él la tenía tomada por la cintura.

De repente sakura le clavo las uñas al uchiha, dándole a saber que ella, era oficialmente no virgen, cuando estuvo a dentro del todo, uchiha suspiro intentando mantener la calma, sabía que no debía moverse hasta que la pelirosa se acostumbrara, tarea muy difícil, la pelirosa se mordía el labio aguantando el dolor, el resto de hebi compartía la suit, no debían ser tan obvios.

Empieza a moverte – dijo la chica intentando aguantar algunas lagrimas – te dolerá mas – murmuro el entrecortadamente, la chica apretó la mandíbula, acostó al pelinegro en la cama, poso sus manos en el pecho de él, subió sus caderas, sacando el miembro totalmente y de un solo golpe lo metió con fuerza, sasuke se agarro de la cama se mordió los labios rompiéndoselos, por otro lado la chica arque su espalda, eso había sido demasiado bueno.

Eres demasiado temeraria – rió, el uchiha respiraba como podía, el corazón le latía muy rápido, no sabía donde guardar tanto placer, se sentó de nuevo, tomo a la chica por los muslos, empezó a moverse con suavidad y lentitud, la chica apoyo su frente en el hombro de él, intentando controlar su respiración, él se dedicaba a detallar la sensación, una increíble por cierto, el cabello de la pelirosa se confundía con el suyo, el aroma de los hilillos rosas era embriagador, la tomo con fuerza por las cadera aumentando fuerza y velocidad, la muchacha apoyada en su hombro empezó a murmurar su nombre, el seguía haciéndolo cada vez más rápido y fuerte, los murmullos se convirtieron en leves gemidos, el pelinegro lo sentía venir…

Iba tan rápido como fuerzas le quedaba, esta vez era él quien descansaba la frente en el hombro de ella, mientras se movía rítmicamente la pelirosa gemía abiertamente, al diablo con los demás, era un sinfín de sensaciones que debía liberar de alguna manera, sasuke ahogaba sus propios gemidos, se mantenía en silencio, escuchando atentamente a la chica.

Sakura, me voy a correr – murmuro el pelinegro, mirándola de reojo –hai- musito entre gemidos, el pelinegro sin dejar de embestirla se levanto de la cama apoyando a sakura contra la pared, la haría llegar como se debe, y sin dudarlo empezó a ejercer mucha fuerza, a aumentar aún más la velocidad, la chica tenia la espalda arqueada y mantenía los ojos cerrados, cuando de pronto los abrió, entre abriendo sus labios, quedando en silencio, temblaba sin control, había llegado, aun sentía esa placentera sensación, el pelinegro se había corrido dentro de ella, así que podía sentir como fluía el liquido dentro de sí.

Sasuke la abrazo, suspirando, la llevo a la ducha y se metió con ella, la pelirosa no dejaba de abrazarlo y él tampoco, con una mano abrió las llaves adecuando la temperatura al momento, fresca pero no congelada caía el agua en el cuerpo de ambos, el chico sabia que ella estaba agotada asi que tomo la suave esponja y el jabón liquido, haciendo espuma en ella empezó a enjabonar la piel de la haruno, luego así mismo, y ahora la parte más difícil, tomo jabon liquido echando un poco en sus dedos, y luego con cuidado los introdujo en la vagina de la chica, por kami se había corrido dentro de ella, debía ser desagradable, la chica sabia y estaba consciente de lo que ocurría, luego el pelinegro tomo la regadera y la enjuago, quedando libre de semen, suspiro de nuevo estaba muy cansado, salió de la ducha con sakura en brazos, acostándola en la cama con cuidado, fue al baño y volvió con toallas, con delicadeza seco el cabello de la chica y su cuerpo, para luego arroparla con las sabanas de seda blancas.

Se acostó a su lado y la vio dormir, la abrazo acurrucándola en su cuerpo, la había hecho suya, y no lo podía creer, una felicidad se sintió en su pecho, sakura era suya.

--

Sakura se levanto muy temprano, se peino y se puso un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior esta vez rojo, tomo el mismo aori de ayer y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con un albino sentado en el sillón, ella se quedo un momento paralizada, sin embargo siguió su camino, suigetsu la había visto con menos ropa que importaba, fue hasta el refrigerador tomo una manzana verde y empezó a comerla, se sento al lado de su amigo.

Así que, lo hicieron – dijo de repente el houzuki con aire de estar molesto, la chica dejo de masticar y lo miro fugazmente, asintió algo avergonzada – acaso escucharon? – pregunto tímida la pelirosa - solo yo, fui a beber agua cuando de repente te escuche gemir – explico como si fuera de lo más normal, pero sakura se encontraba totalmente sonrojada – y-yo – tartamudeo – usaron condón? – interrumpió el albino, que clase de pregunta era esa – ie – murmuro por lo bajo la chica, el albino entre cerró los ojos, así que el muy maldito ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de usar protección.

El era virgen? – pregunto suigetsu aun con su cuestionario – no, no lo creo – respondió la chica cayendo en cuenta de que… el uchiha no era virgen entonces con quien lo hizo por primera vez?.... – Karin – respondió suigetsu adivinando sus pensamientos, la chica abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, Karin? El había dejado de ser virgen con KARIN?.

--

Despertó pero no abrió sus ojos, era muy temprano, toda la cama estaba impregnada de aroma a sexo y cerezas, vaya combinación, extendió una mano hacia sakura pero no encontró nada, miro de reojo y ciertamente no estaba, se acostó boca abajo abrazando las almohadas y sabanas, todo olía a ella. Se levanto enrollando una sabana en su cintura, se revolvió el cabello y salió de la habitación.

Vio a la pelirosa con una mirada sombría a sus ojos, suigetsu estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, lo miraba indiferente.

OMAE –dijo con rudeza, le estampo una cachetada – cómo pudiste!? – le reprocho, uchiha no entendía, entonces vio como el albino se acerco caminando a la escena, se lo había dicho… suigetsu le había dicho sobre Karin – yo pase el mismo tiempo que tu sola! Al parecer no tenemos el mismo concepto de fidelidad, sabes yo fácilmente lo pude haber hecho con suigetsu pero no lo hice porque te amo! KUZO – dijo aguantándose las lagrimas – sakura, yo era muy joven no sabía lo que hacía, solo fue sexo, nada mas – intento tranquilizarla – ah sí? – se giro sobre sus pies tomo a suigetsu por la mano y lo llevo a su habitación, cerrándole la puerta en la cara al uchiha – Sakura abre la puerta – grito el pelinegro – lo siento sasuke, pero tranquilo solo será sexo –grito la pelirosa.

Suigetsu trago duro, sonrojándose, acaso de verdad él iba a… con ella???!

Sakura suspiro se dio la vuelta y empujo con sensualidad al albino en la cama, sentándose encima de él, junto sus labios con los de él, y empezó a besarlo, lo tomo por las mejillas acariciándolo, e introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico, profundizando el beso, acariciándose el uno al otro, se separaron para toman aire.

Sakura, mate! No puedo hacerlo – hablo el albino sonrojado – por qué? - pregunto la chica – primero tú no estás pensando con claridad segundo me estaría aprovechando de ti tercero tú no eres ninguna cualquiera, no es así como se debe hacer, si yo algún día tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo contigo no sería de esta manera, porque tú eres especial de acuerdo? Debes valorarte mas – explico el albino tomándola por el mentón, acariciándole la mejilla y secando las recientes lagrimas que empezaban a salir.

Ahora onegai ponte mas ropa antes de que me arrepienta – pidió el Houzuki tapándose los ojos.

La chica asintió se levanto y busco un yukata, se vistió y se sentó en la cama, suigetsu aun seguía sin ver, tenía los ojos tapados, la pelirosa se los destapo, le sonrió, y se acostó en la cama, el albino la imito, entonces empezaron a hablar, como si nada hubiera pasado, jugaban con sus pulgares a ver quien sostenía por diez segundos el del otro, reían y de vez en cuando solo se miraban alegres, se hizo medio día, quedando dormidos.

Y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, sasuke uchiha desprendía un chakra muy amenazador, había tumbado la puerta, pero la escena que veía no era la que esperaba.

Sakura y suigetsu estaban acostados, si, pero estaban vestidos, acurrucados con las manos agarradas, entonces nada había pasado? Suspiro tranquilizándose, traer a suigetsu no fue una mala idea, aunque luego lo mataría por formar este lio.

--

Sakura se levanto de la cama eran las cuatro de la tarde, suigetsu seguía dormido, la pelirosa salió de la habitación algo triste, al trancar la puerta tras de sí miro hacia la sala consiguiéndose a sasuke, sentado en el sillón, en su pose de meditación, la miro de reojo y se levanto de este, aclarando su voz, lo que significaba que quería hablar, la pelirosa, se cruzo de brazos y camino mirando el suelo, hasta quedar enfrente de él.

El muchacho saco de la nada un gran ramo de rosas rojas, aproximadamente sesenta rosas, la chica desvió la mirada, tomo el ramo, lo miro y lo boto a su espalda, el uchiha trago pesado sacando una caja de bombones, la mujer los miro y giro su rostro a otra dirección en gesto de indignación, el pelinegro suspiro dejando los chocolates en la mesita, - será a la antigua… - murmuro para sí, tomo de la mano a la chica jalándola, la muchacha desprevenida tropezó chocando levemente contra el pecho de su prometido, la muchacha levanto la mirada molesta y se consiguió con sus ojos, sintió como sus brazos la presionaban contra el, y como sus labios la besaban delicadamente.

Lo siento – susurro a oído de la chica sin dejar de abrazarla – de verdad lo siento, sakura, no puedo expresar en palabras lo mucho que lo siento – hablo con sinceridad, ciertamente hablar no era su fuerte – de acuerdo, te perdono, pero eso no quita lo que hiciste – murmuro la chica.

Suigetsu miraba la escena desde la puerta con una sonrisa, esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro…

El albino deseaba que sakura, su mejor amiga y amor, fuera feliz, sasuke era igual a felicidad para ella así que, al demonio sus sentimientos.

-----

AKATSUKI busca a nuestra pequeña!!! Que pasara!!? Ta ta ta chaaaan! Ni yo se o-o.

( buehh en realidad si XD)

Pasen por mi perfil para entrar a mi blog! XD donde hay imágenes hechas por mi del fic!! XDD

No actualice antes porque a mi abuelo le dio un infarto el 31 de diciembre asi que podrán imaginar lo mal que lo he pasado estos últimos días T___T, pero nada aparta mi espíritu como "escritora" les traje lo mas largo hasta ahora en SENBONZAKURA!


	8. Chapter 8

Lo siento – susurro a oído de la chica sin dejar de abrazarla – de verdad lo siento, sakura, no puedo expresar en palabras lo mucho que lo siento – hablo con sinceridad, ciertamente hablar no era su fuerte – de acuerdo, pero eso no quita lo que hiciste – murmuro la chica.

Suigetsu miraba la escena desde la puerta con una sonrisa, esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro…

El albino deseaba que sakura, su mejor amiga y amor, fuera feliz, sasuke era igual a felicidad para ella así que, al demonio sus sentimientos.

La pareja se separo tras escuchar como el albino aclaraba su voz, riendo.

- suigetsu! Como estas?? – pregunto la chica – bien la siesta me vino de perlas, especialmente porque no pude dormir nada anoche, la próxima vez sean más discretos – bromeo, causando sonrojos por parte de sakura, una sonrisa simpática por parte de sasuke.

Un sonido sordo y seco se escucho.

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta…

- Yo voy… - sasuke se dirigió a la puerta de la suit encontrándose con un botones (Muchacho que, en hoteles y otros establecimientos, sirve para recados y otras comisiones.) – la señorita sakura haruno? – pregunto con una educación envidiable, - Hai, está ocupada en este momento – se excuso el uchiha, si, era muy celoso – Le ha llegado una carta esta mañana – explico algo nervioso el joven, de su chaleco saco un sobre color crema con un sello de cera rojo, el pelinegro lo tomo con cuidado, - gracias – dijo el shinobi viendo con atención el sobre y de manera distraída le dio propina al joven.

- Oh eso es para mí! – exclamo sakura algo nerviosa arrancándole el sobre a su prometido de las manos, el uchiha se extraño… que era ese vendito sobre con presentación elegante?

La pelirosa con la uña de su dedo meñique rajo el sobre en la abertura, vaya sensualidad que se gastaba la mujer pensaron los hombres presentes, rápidamente la muchacha saco un papel del sobre, estaba escrito con caligrafía impecable, las pupilas jades recorrían cuidadosamente lo escrito, trago pesado.

- y bien vas a seguir con el misterio princesa? – sakura levanto la mirada el Houzuki y el Uchiha la miraban acusadoramente con los brazos cruzados.

Pensó dos veces antes de contarles la situación…

- Hai, verán mientras tu suigetsu estabas encerrado en una capsula y tu sasuke entrenabas con orochimaru-sama, yo mantenía a konoha en la raya, muchas veces estuvieron cerca de atraparme sin embargo no pudieron porque tengo un espía infiltrado alla, es Genma Shiranui – hablo rápido pero entendible, sasuke al escuchar ese nombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – Genma Shiranui? Ese no fue el juez en la tercera etapa del examen chunnin? – pregunto extrañado – pues si… trabaja para mi ahora – hubo unos segundos de silencio – y que dice la carta? – pregunto impaciente suigetsu – que nos reunamos por aquí… - respondió pensativa – como lo convenciste? - la pelirosa trago pesado de nuevo – como que como lo convencí? - pregunto ella, el uchiha entre cerró los ojos – pues yo… hable con el – dijo la haruno cautelosa – cómo pudiste haber hablado con él si estabas en la guarida de orochimaru – suigetsu se había unido al interrogatorio – de cuerdo ya entendí quieren el cuento completo… - soltó de repente la chica – hablando de todo donde están Karin y juugo? – pregunto rápidamente – están investigando y no cambies de tema – el uchiha la miraba tranquilo, controlando la ira a punto de explotar – hai…

- No recuerdo bien la fecha, pero si recuerdo que era un dia de verano muy caluroso, el agua escaseaba y la aldea pasaba por una mala racha, varios de mis comandantes estaban conmigo, puedo recordar perfectamente como el sudor bajaba por mi frente…

_Estaba realmente nerviosa tendría unos quince, dieciséis años, no era la primera vez que huía de konoha, pero ellos nunca habían llegado tan lejos, estaban luchando justo en la entrada de la guarida, mientras que yo preparaba las defensas, los comandantes insistían en que me fuera, todos salieron, los veía pelear, al parecer estaban igual de numero, pero en realidad no era asi, vi como de la nada salía una sombra enfrente a mi, no supe que hacer yo solo eche a correr por el pasillo como pude pues llevaba puesto un kimono, active el kekkei genkai mi apariencia cambio a una mucho más madura, estaba tan empeñada en alejarme de el que llegamos hasta el comedor, yo tropecé con un cojin, el me tomo por el ante brazo, logro hacerme una llave que me dejo completamente paralizada, nuestros pies chocaron y caímos bruscamente en el suelo por la velocidad me di por vencida, tendría que matarlo, y sería considerada una traidora, gire y fue entonces cuando lo vi._

_Genma… - sus ojos castaños me miraban con esperanza, tal vez por verificar que estaba viva, o por el hecho de haberme atrapado, por su mejilla bajaba una gota de sudor, sus cabellos estaban revueltos no llevaba su bandana puesta, la había perdido , era apuesto, yo no podía reaccionar, después de mucho tiempo veía a un ninja de konoha, él suspiro de alivio, parecía bastante sereno, contento de haberme conseguido, por lo que se a el no le cae muy bien orochimaru– no puedo dejar que te vayas ahora que sabes nuestra ubicación – mi voz sonó algo tétrica, si el volvía a konoha diría mi escondite y abrían graves problemas… su tranquilidad se esfumo – a tus compañeros se les ha borrado la memoria, tienes dos opciones, puedes hacer un trato conmigo, o morir junto al resto de tu equipo – no sé de dónde había sacado la fuerza para decirlo, el tan solo me miro, como si estuviera analizándome,- ...acepto – respondió, mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción – necesito que me informes sobre konoha, no es para atacarla si no para evitarla, no creo que pueda salir hasta dentro de un par de años y no quiero matar a nadie – lo explique lo más rápido que pude, el asintió – si me traiciona, le juro que lo pagara caro – pude ver como se sonrojaba muy levemente, en ese momento lo había mirado a los ojos de manera intensa – por que?- tal vez hayan sido las palabras más caladoras del momento, un frio me envolvió – yo… - el miro hacia mis ojos de una manera que podría haberme matado, esa mirada de confianza "te ayudo y lo hago porque quiero", - la están obligando? – otra pregunta sin una respuesta coherente, el acerco su rostro al mío, quizás para intimidarme, quizás… para apreciar mejor mi expresión, nunca le respondí, solo sé que una mirada de lastima me regalo, su agarre se suavizo al punto de una caricia, me ayudo a levantarme, me miro una vez más para recordar mi rostro, y se dio media vuelta, se iría y probablemente nunca más lo volvería a ver, a él o a alguien de konoha._

_Asi que lo tome por el chaleco, me miro de reojo algo confundido, no se por cuanto tiempo me quede mirándolo, sus ojos castaños, la expresión de su rostro, casi me sentía enamorada de nuevo… me transmitía una paz, el era lo mas cercano a mi antiguo hogar, lo abrace…_

_Me recordaba tanto a konoha, yo estaba tan sola, tan vulnerable, el también me abrazo, me beso la cabeza casi como una bendición, probablemente sentía compasión por mi, o tal vez fue el kekkei genkai, no estoy muy segura, solo se que desde ese dia empezaron a llegarme cartas con alertas, consejos y de vez en cuando consuelos._

_El es muy importante para mi, me ha hecho muchos favores, y estoy muy agradecida por ello._

La pelirosa termino de contar ese pequeño momento de su vida, sasuke mantenía sus ojos cerrados, suigetsu la miraba con atención, la chica empezaba a inquietarse…

- Se han vuelto a ver? – pregunto suigetsu casi en un murmullo – ie, pero al parecer lo haremos… - la muchacha parecía algo entusiasmada, algo que no digerio muy bien sasuke uchiha…

Un suspiro bastante rotundo y poco alentador fue la respuesta del pelinegro, se revolvió sus cabellos, como solía hacer cuando sentía frustración, miro a la chica casi acusadoramente, ella jugaba con sus dedos, esperando algún tipo hn hm o jmmh, incluso esperaría un susurro para su propia persona, pero nada salió de esa boquita, quizás la intimidaría acercándose de más, kami sabe lo que ese niño se le pasa por la cabeza…

Habían pasado ya tres minutos y setentaicinco segundos y lo único que recibió fue una mirada neutral, el uchiha se levanto de su asiento – pues entonces vayamos a ver qué pasa – acepto casi por milagro, sakura no pudo evitar sonreír.

Las calles eran desgastadas, pero no carecían de belleza, el flujo de gente que iba y venía no dejaba de manar, y por supuesto las estridentes voces de los comerciantes gritar.

Oh, la gran ciudad, fría y temperamental, no muchos sobreviven en la selva de cemento.

Estaban en los barrios bajos, encapuchados, no debían llamar la atención pero quizás el no mostrar el rostro ya te hacia sospechoso, algunos lo notaron otros no, pero lo cierto es que esos hilos rosas no pasan desapercibidos, donde haya una cabellera de tal color, hay problemas.

Tipos con caras malas, vagabundos y algún que otro mafioso rondaban por allí, (aparte de los civiles normales de baja posición) , el pequeño grupo de tres se movía con cautela entre la gente, se dirigían a una vieja taberna.

Entraron por la puerta y en un microsegundo el ambiente pesado ya los envolvía, todos callaron por un momento, siempre lo hacían, especialmente con encapuchados, el cigarro, el licor y el acogedor aroma de madera, se unificaban para crear tal vez la mejor taberna de la zona, pequeña sucia pero agradable.

Todos se relajaron siguiendo con las carcajadas desafinadas y los relatos de guerra, sin embargo había alguien, en la mesa del fondo, a lo oscuro, solo y terriblemente sospechoso, una señal mas que obvia de que era él.

Lo podía reconocer, a pesar de su capucha, pero sabia que era él.

A paso lento y disimulado se movio en el ambiente, lo suficientemente bien como para aparentar ser un cualquiera.

Y sin mas se sento en aquella mesa, despojándose de su capucha.

Otro silencio abrumador, pero este era totalmente diferente y mas silencio ubo cuando los dos otros se sentaron y dejaron ver sus rostros.

-Houzuki, Uchiha y haruno – fue el murmullo en general para después susurrar – hebi – con mucho pavor.

Un kunai atravesó una de las botellas – a sus asuntos… - ordeno sakura aun con la mano extendida, de haber lanzado el arma blanca, y no se hizo esperar la bulla de hace minutos, todos fingían conversar de lo que fuera.

El hombre que había estado solo aun permanecía encapuchado, cuando por fin los borrachos parecían estar conversando de verdad, el joven se despojo de su capucha.

Por supuesto no llevaba su bandana, su aspecto no había cambiado nada, seguía igual, con esa fina aguja en sus labios miraba con tranquilidad a la pelirosa.

Hubo un breve silencio entre ellos, entre sakura y genma, solo se miraban, como si se dijeran cosas, hasta que la muchacha sonrió dulcemente sonrojándose, el uchiha se sentía de nuevo desplazado por un hombre mayor que él, primero fue el sannin y ahora este muchacho, que no tenía ni idea que conocía a sakura, él amenazaba sus _lazos _con la chica de su vida, esos _lazos _que pensó nunca tener, y que nunca va a romper, no los de ella.

-Sakura… - fue la primera palabra pronunciada por él, lo había dicho de una manera tan profunda, como un suspiro, sakura sonrió aun mas, sus orbes jades se aguaron…

Esa sensación de nuevo, esa sensación tan ansiada, la añoranza de la hoja, ese aroma que desprendía Shiranui, tan característico a aquella región, oh! Kami cuantos recuerdos, sus amigos, su familia, su pueblo.

Otro silencio para la lista, solo las lagrimas de sakura lo rompían, la mano de genma se poso sin temor en la cabeza de la chica, acariciándola.

-gomene – dijo la chica secando sus lagrimas, sasuke y suigetsu miraban la escena con la mandíbula dislocada, ese tipo era un genio tenia la confianza de sakura, y esta había sido conseguida a base de cartas!!!

Bueno en realidad sakura también era muy ingenua, o quizás genma si era un hombre frio y calculador doble espía… pero eso sonaba demasiado absurdo.

- Has crecido tan rápido… - dijo el de repente, dios todo lo que el tipo hacia o decía sonaba tan maduro y romántico, un creciente odio broto del pecho de sasuke.

El pelinegro empezaba a impacientarse – cual es la información tan importante que nos tenias – pregunto algo brusco, el muchacho lo miro de reojo sin importancia, suspiro cansino para luego mirar la madera de la mesa – itachi uchiha criminal rango s, se encuentra en esta ciudad en este momento – sasuke se quedo mudo, se notaba como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, como fruncia levemente sus labios – sin embargo, eso no es lo único que tengo que decir – se dirigió a sakura – estas siendo muy indiscreta , eso es inaceptable, no solo se ha enterado konoha, la información a llegado a los oídos de akatsuki, y adivina que… han dejado a un lado la búsqueda del kyuubi para llegar hasta ti, tu kekkei genkai los tiene fascinados, y ahora que estas enferma las posibilidades de que seas secuestrada son mayores,y si ellos llegan a capturarte no sean tan considerados como lo fueron con tu tía, akane – sakura que escuchaban con atención cada palabra se sobresalto, al oír el nombre de su tía-abuela – akane-san? Demo ella… no comprendo que quieres decir? – la pelirosa jugaba con sus dedos – sabes a lo que me refiero, akane después de fugarse de la manor empezó a vivir en el país de la luna, fundando una nueva manor: Shinju ( perla: en honor a la luna ), poco después formo Kuroi Tsuki clan de samuráis, el clan vago por meses en la región, buscando fortunas, reclamando territorios, y marcándolos, fue entonces cuando ocurrió… akatsuki se encontró con akane, y esta fue capturada, hay muchos rumores sobre lo que hicieron con ella pero lo que paso en realidad es algo totalmente diferente… - un breve pausa – realizaron experimentos en ella, buscando activar el kekkei genkai, aumentar las posibilidades de transmitirlo, eso implico un par de años en un laboratorio, después de aquello akane nunca fue la misma, fue abandonada en un desierto, moribunda… no obstante ella logro volver a casa y sobrevivir – sakura tapaba su boca con su mano, sorprendida y perturbada, que clase de cosas habrán hecho con ella? Por eso las nubes rojas estaban tatuadas en su piel? Sakura, escúchame y acepta mi consejo, debes huir de akatsuki, sobre todas las cosas – sasuke miro a sakura, justo en el momento en el que genma dijo "sobre todas las cosas" y vio como la chica tragaba pesado, como su labio inferior temblaba, como su piel se ponía de gallina, y finalmente como cerraba los ojos cediendo a la situación, la muchacha respiro profundo, sonrió abriendo sus ojos y dijo – arigato genma, demo – jugueteo con el anillo en su dedo – me temo que no podre tomar tu consejo – el muchacho frunció el ceño – si por él debo arriesgarme lo haré – sus manos que estaban apoyadas en la mesa bajaron hasta su regazo, intentando calmar el repentino temblor de estas, sin embargo alguien tomo su mano, y se dio cuenta que el uchiha era ese alguien, lo miro a los ojos, y por un microsegundo lo vio, vio lo que nunca pensó ver, él le sonreía, le sonreía dulcemente, mientras tomaba firmemente su mano, mientras… sus ojos se aguaban – sasuke….? – susurro la chica parpadeo y esa imagen se esfumo, el chico solo la miraba, la sonrisa se desvanecía y soltaba su mano delicadamente, volviendo al estado de seriedad imperturbable, que había sido eso? Genma la miro con preocupación, ese inevitable sentimiento de hermandad, sabía que la pelirosa estaba perdidamente enamorada del uchiha.

Ella nunca jamás en su vida habría pensado que el uchiha le tomaría ese… cariño y aprecio, supo que el la amaría, sin embargo nunca creyó que lo haría de esa manera, que tan solo con esas palabras conmovería a ese chico a tal punto que sus ojos desearan llorar por un momento.

Y como es lógico la mujer se perdió en la mirada de su prometido, podía escuchar a genma llamándola, pero ella no podía… no quería dejar de mirarlo, sasuke la llamo casi en un murmullo con esa voz fría, monótona, y del sueño despertó "estas bien?" leyó en los labios del chico, asintió un par de veces… - yo, necesito aire… - logro susurrar, se levanto torpemente y con esfuerzo despego la mirada del pelinegro, a paso apresurado salió de la taberna, quedándose parada en la puerta.

Las personas caminaban a sus ojos como una película rayada, todo se puso borroso, y un par de lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, _su_ aroma revoloteo por el aire, y sintió sus brazos rodearla, un escalofrío la recorrió, sintió como el apoyaba su mentón en su hombro – estas bien? – volvió a preguntar – si… - por un momento se limito a escuchar su respiración, se giro y apoyo su frente en su hombro, subió la mirada y el corazón le dio un vuelco…

El, solo el, con solo esa persona podría vivir, no necesita comer, no necesita respirar, solo necesita a él…

Juntaron en un roce sus labios, un roce muy suave y efímero.

El pelinegro la tomo por la cintura, y la beso profundamente, mas no hubo más que eso, un beso, aunque a ella le parecía lo mejor del mundo.

Se separaron suavemente, el chico la abrazo protectoramente – eres demasiado sensible – le reprocho – lo siento – se disculpo como niña la pelirosa – no tienes que pedir perdón por esto – el uchiha la miro de reojo – l-lo siento – repitió sin querer la chica avergonzada, el pelinegro suspiro, se separo de ella, y negó suavemente, suigetsu y genma salieron – está todo bien? – pregunto el muchacho de konoha – hai! – respondió la pelirosa – sakura, ya tengo que ir… - anuncio el shiranui – hai… - se sintió un poco triste a penas y pudieron hablar, el chico la abrazo fraternalmente, riendo levemente – jane! – se despidió y de pronto desapareció en un puff…

Ya era tarde, de noche de hecho, volvieron al hotel.

Sasuke-kun! – fue lo primero que se escucho – itachi se encuentra muy cerca, mañana mismo podríamos encontrarnos con el – anuncio la pelirroja – arigato Karin… - murmuro el pelinegro cansado, yéndose directo a su cuarto, suigetsu se despidió con un gesto e imito a sasuke, igualmente todos.

---

Se había quitado la ropa, no se había molestado en ponerse un pijama, se acostó en la cama bocabajo y cerró los ojos.

Minutos después escucha la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, igualmente con la del baño, obviamente era sakura, volvió a escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, unos pasos ligeros caminaban por la madera fría del suelo, sintió como alguien se sentaba en su trasero, y poco después como un liquido denso y frio caía libremente por su espalda, la piel se le puso de gallina, las delgadas manos de su pelirosa esparcían el aceite por toda su piel, el pelinegro suspiro, pasaron unos cinco minutos de relajación total hasta que escucho un murmullo - sasuke… - lo llamo con una voz algo infantil, el uchiha se dio la vuelta con cuidado, para mirarla, pudo ver que sostenía algo en su boca pero no supo que era pues lo había dejado caer en su rostro, se llevo una mano a la cara para ver que era, una hermosa sonrisa arrogante se esbozo en sus labios cuando vio lo que era…

Un condón…

------

Un gemido agudo y retumbante se escucho en esas cuatro paredes, unas quejas dijo el albino.

Otra noche sin dormir – refunfuño suigetsu tapándose los oídos con los cojines sentía como una gota de sudor recorría su cien, abrió los ojos mirando al techo sonrojado.

Es que tienen que hacerlo todos los días!!??? – grito molesto, esperando una respuesta del otro lado de la pared – escucho como algo chocaba contra la pared, - esta fría – murmuro una voz femenina, el albino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el muy maldito había apoyado a sakura en la pared, unos cuantos jadeos escucho… jadeos de sasuke – pues…. – el pelinegro respondía su pregunta – si… - admitió descaradamente seguido de una risa leve y satisfactoria, otro gemido de parte de la chica, - kuzo – murmuro suigetsu, intentando dormir.

--

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con pesadez, respirando ese aire frio de las mañanas, miro a su lado, encontrándose con sakura entre sus brazos, sonrió conmovido por la belleza de su desnudez, estrechándola más contra su pecho.

Calculaba que eran las cinco de la mañana, hoy era El día, se levanto con cuidado dirigiéndose al baño…

Pero una mano lo tomo por el antebrazo, se giro a ver a la pelirosa – espérame… - pidió ella, el le acaricio el rostro, feliz de tenerla, de tener su consideración, su comprensión, su compañía, juntos fueron a prepararse para una ocasión importante.

--

Por fin…

Por fin se encontraban después de tantos años, verlo a la cara, tenerlo al alcance de tus manos… tan cerca de poder cumplir tu objetivo, puedes sentir como la sangre corre por tus venas, como tu corazón late descontrolado, puedes palpar el ansia a tu alrededor, quizás olvidando que no estás solo, año tras año esperando ver ese rostro inexpresivo aun mas que tuyo, esos ojos que no demuestran compasión o remordimiento, aquellos que te miran desde lo alto, esos que no te verán de frente.

No ha cambiado, sigue igual, su cabello largo, sus ojeras profundas, su alma áspera.

Por fin, puedes reprocharle todo tu sufrimiento, puedes exigirle un perdón, puedes arrancarle la vida con tus manos, mirar al cielo y preguntarte si ese hombre merece todo el rencor de su hermano, si lo a que haces, o lo que estas a punto de hacer vale la pena…

Si es lo correcto…

Si esto no es un error…

El no te miraba a ti, la miraba a _ella_, analizándola….

No supiste cual fue el momento en el que perdiste la nocion, cuando fue el momento en el que te distrajiste de tal manera, sabiendo quien era la persona que tenias a tus ojos, no eras el único trastornado, tus compañeros encerrados en la misma burbuja, una burbuja de agua, un jutsu, te giraste a ver a tu mujer, y si… allí estaba pero era ella misma?

Nunca la habías visto así, nunca la habías visto con esa mirada, esa mirada de odio, de rencor, de impotencia, como sus manos temblaban, como valientemente miraba a tu hermano a los ojos.

Por qué no activa su kekkei genkai? Por qué no corre? Por qué avanza hasta el sin miedo? Temes lo peor, temes que ella cometa un error.

Por qué no lo viste venir? No pensaste que sakura podría morir como tu madre y padre lo hicieron, sin embargo ella estaba allí, caminando como una ignorante, que pensaba?, que hacia…?

"sakura… corre."

-

Una brisa soplo revolviendo los cabellos rosados, la mujer miraba con determinación al uchiha traidor, la palma de su mano picaba exigiendo que empuñara su espada, nadie dijo nada, pero pudo sentir la mirada caladora de sasuke gritándole, "corre te lo ruego", pero ni un dedo movió, solo negaba suavemente con su cabeza, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

Comenzó el combate.

Corrio hacia su objetivo, dispuesta a darlo todo, atino un puñetazo al rostro de itachi, pero fácilmente fu esquivado, el puño izquierdo fue lanzado a un costado del chico, el cual fue desechado inmediatamente, giro sobre sí misma para lanzarle una buena patada en la cara, él simplemente se agacho, la pelirosa tomo impulso para patearlo nuevamente por abajo, y fue entonces cuando el pelinegro la tomo por el tobillo, levantándola del suelo y estrellándola a una roca haciéndola añicos, tirando a la muchacha al suelo como basura.

La pelirosa se levanto de inmediato corriendo hacia itachi, casi a punto de llegar hasta el, se barrio en el suelo, pasando por debajo de el haciendo un "túnel", aprovechando la ocasión para tomarlo por los tobillos, realizarle una llave y dejarlo paralizado, pero el uchiha ya había hecho un jutsu de sustitución, apareciendo donde antes yacía la roca, justo detrás del pelinegro habían dos sakuras, las cuales lo sujetaron mientras la verdadera sakura corría hacia itachi con senbonzakura en las manos, pego un salto aprovechando la gravedad a su favor, a punto de cortarle el cuello al uchiha, sin embargo el actuó rápidamente clavando kunais en las copias, y apareciendo con un rapidez increíble a espaldas de la chica, tomando sus brazos y torciéndolos contra su espalda, dejándola paralizada para luego chocarla contra el suelo.

- Recuerda, la quiere viva – no muy lejos kisame había hablado riendo con sorna, vigilando las esferas de agua, esperando cualquier movimiento por parte de hebi, - lo sé – respondió itachi monótonamente, levantando su puño derecho para estrellarlo con brutalidad en la cabeza de la pelirosa, la chica se mordió los labios aguantando los quejidos, el uchiha la golpeaba sin cesar, la chica empezaba llorar del dolor que sentía, como él la golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza. Cuando se había vuelto tan cruel? Todo lo hacía para lastimar a sasuke?.

El muchacho se había puesto de pie, mientras veía como la pelirosa se daba la vuelta con dificultad, la pateo, una, dos, tres veces, casi como desquitándose con ella.

La tomo por los cabellos, alzándola a su altura para mirarla a la cara, la muchacha cansada levando la mirada, con el rostro magullado amoratado.

Itachi la golpeo en el estomago y la pateo contra un árbol, por suerte este no se destruyo.

--

Podía sentir como todo el cuerpo me dolía, como algo tan simple como abrir los ojos era doloroso, todo estaba poniéndose borroso, la sangre empezaba a salir por mi boca sin control, tosía, tosía una y otra vez manchándolo todo de ese liquido rojo, el sol me parecía cada vez más irritante, me hacía daño en los ojos, pude ver el rostro de itachi, mi respiración se descontrolo…

- Ella… - lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos – como pudo ella… - me empezó a doler el pecho – enamorase de ti… - lo murmure, pero él pudo escucharme, su rostro se ensombreció, me levante con todo el esfuerzo posible, todo se movía, más bien mi sentido del equilibrio era nulo, las visión se me nublaba por las lagrimas que aun caían – te aprovechaste de ella… - camine lentamente hasta el - la embarazaste… - levante mi puño derecho intentando golpearte sin embargo lo paraste con tu mano sin soltarlo - le rompiste el corazón… - levante mi puño izquierdo, y volví a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado - y la abandonaste – su rostro inexpresivo se torno en sorpresa, sostenía mis manos con fuerza, el me miraba, miraba mi rostro lleno de sangre, de lagrimas… empecé a sollozar, a llorar sin control.

---

El corazón me dio un vuelco… Yuna, estaba embarazada? Ese día yo acaso…?

Era padre?.... los ojos me escocieron.

Sakura lloraba enfrente de mí mientras de su boca brotaba sangre, bajo su mirada, sin aguantar más la situación, se arrodillo a mis pies llorando,

Una imagen se me cruzo por la mente, aquella niña pelirosa, de piel nívea y ojos jades que antes me sonreía con simpatía, ahora estaba moribunda a mis ojos.

Yo…

No puedo.

No puedo hacerlo…

Mire a sasuke, estaba incontrolable, encerrado en esa burbuja de agua, furico, llorando de impotencia, amenazándome, rogándome… "no la mates, no como a mama… onegai" leí en sus labios, y quise abrazarlo…

- kisame vámonos… - fue lo único que pude decir.

---

Sakura estaba arrodillada llorando, empezó a quedar inconsciente, cayendo en la tierra, haciendo un charco de sangre.

Las esferas de agua se deshicieron cuando akatsuki desapareció, el pelinegro corrió hasta la pelirosa, - resiste sakura – susurro mientras la tomaba en sus manos temblorosas, maldecía mientras lloraba – onegai no te mueras… onegai – repetía una y otra vez.

Llegaron a la ciudad, corriendo por las calles la gente gritaba al ver a la chica en ese estado, llego al hospital, sin embargo estaba lleno, no podían a tenderla, intento en algunas clínicas pero no podían aceptarla.

Llego hasta la plaza del pueblo, allí se encontraría hebi, suigetsu, Karin, juugo llegaron con negativas, en ningún lado había espacio para uno más…

- Karin haz algo – rogo el pelinegro – sa..sasuke-kun no hay nada que hacer yui… yui no se detendrá hasta matarla – habían intentado curarla con jutsus pero sakura no paraba de sangrar.

Sasuke cayó de rodillas en el suelo de la plaza, mirando a la pelirosa, sentía como se tornaba más fría, como se moría poco a poco.

De pronto por inercia miro a su lado y quedo fascinado por aquel lugar, una estructura con aspecto gótico se alzaba en la plaza y un símbolo muy determinante se exponía en lo más alto… una cruz, los vitrales eran iluminados por las luz del crepúsculo, llevo a la pelirosa hasta ese lugar.

Abrió las puertas de una patada…

Un escalofrió lo estremeció, el lugar estaba lleno de estatuas que mostraban sufrimiento, todas con halos en sus cabezas, todas llorando, una en especial llamo su atención, un hombre crucificado, con una corona de espinas, esa estatua parecía la principal pues se encontraba al final de la estructura, en el altar, era extremadamente perturbadora tenebrosa e intimidante, la luz se filtraba por los vitrales llenando de colores aquel templo, una alfombra roja lo invitaba a caminar hasta el final, bancos de madera se posicionaban unos detrás de otros, hacía mucho calor.

El uchiha sudaba, respiraba agitado, mirándolo todo con atención, con la pelirosa en sus brazos..

Llego hasta el altar, gotas de sudor bajaban por su cien, miro con detenimiento aquella mesa de mármol, trago pesado acostando a la pelirosa allí, y por un momento ella abrió sus ojos, mirándolo de reojo, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

–un demonio… atormenta a esta mujer – todos giraron sus caras para ver a un anciano vestido de negro, con señas llamo a unas mujeres, vestidas con un uniforme negro y blanco, que solo dejaba ver el rostro de estas, ellas sujetan a sakura por brazos y piernas– Su cuerpo esta débil, y su alma está mal acompañada – el anciano saco un libro negro "la biblia" – lo siento mucho muchacho pero necesita un exorcismo, para morir en paz – se había dirigido a sasuke - En el nombre del padre, del hijo, del Espíritu Santo, amén – todos se persignaron, menos hebi, que no entendía nada de lo ocurría sasuke tomo su cabeza entre la manos aguantando las lagrimas, que demonios era todo esto??

El viejo empezó a recitar palabras, en otro idioma, sin parar, con el seño fruncido miraba a la pelirosa, hacia señales, nombraba a personas, una tal María, un tipo llamado "Jesucristo" y otro que lo llamaban dios, que al parecer se refería a kami.

Sakura acostada en el altar inconsciente no parecía al tanto de nada, el anciano, cierra la biblia dejándola a un lado, de su túnica saca un frasco y echa su contenido en la frente de la chica, era agua "común" al parecer, sin embargo al tener contacto con la piel de la pelirosa esta se evapora, como si la quemara, la muchacha abre los ojos de pronto, estremeciéndose, arqueando su espalda del dolor que eso le había causado, intentando tomar el cuello del anciano, las mujeres la toman con más fuerza…

El pelinegro se alerta "que esta pasando?!!!" sakura estaba intentando matar al anciano si no fuera por las otras mujeres no lo cuenta. Empieza a marearse, y la imagen del anciando recitando unas palabras se empieza a volver borrosa, suigetsu lo toma por el hombro – tranquilo… - le murmura, el simplemente se apoya del albino intentando comprender que es lo que ocurría, quienes eran esas personas y que le hacían a sakura– la señorita estará bien… - una voz se escucha al lado del equipo, otra mujer uniformada esta sentada en el banquillo – que.. Que es todo esto? – Pregunta sasuke mirando a la pelirosa maldecir al anciano – un demonio se ha apoderado del cuerpo de la señorita, lo estamos sacando – fue allí cuando comprendió todo.

"están expulsando a yui del cuerpo de sakura, ellos creen que ese espíritu es un demonio" sasuke trago pesado la pelirosa estaba empezando a asustarlo de verdad – Exijo tu nombre! – el anciano valientemente sometía a la mujer– Watashi no namae wa Yui!! – grito la chica, su mirada, sus maneras todo había cambiado, estaba loca, llena de ira, odio, rencor – es un demonio de estas tierras – se escucho entre las mujeres – Yui en nombre de Dios sal del cuerpo de esa niña y vuelve de dónde vienes! - de pronto el cuerpo dejo de forcejear, la pelirosa estaba con la cabeza baja, un murmullo se escucho, y luego una risa aguda, tenebrosa – no puedes contra mi, nadie puede contra mi – rio – Enfréntate al poder de Jesús,- un crucifijo se le fue presentado a la mujer, empezó a gritar desgarradoramente, como si la sola imagen de ese hombre sufriendo le hiciera daño, empezó a llorar, rogando misericordia, cuando la mujer empezaba a calmarse guardaron el crucifijo, el anciano se acerco sin temor a la mujer, dibujando con su dedo una cruz en la amplia frente, la mujer empezó a llorar, como la propia sayona – te voy a decir algo sakura haruno, nadie en este mundo te ama, nadie lo hará, nunca lo harán… porque tu y yo somos iguales compartimos la misma sangre maldita… si así es…. Estamos malditas, que te hizo pensar que ese uchiha te ama, que te hizo pensar que Orochimaru te amaba?? Ellos no te aman a ti aman a tu sangre… a tu kekkei genkai, si eso no serias más que una niña inútil. – hubo un momento de silencio, la pelirosa empezó a murmurar algo - Si él no me amo a mi no lo hará contigo, como pudo decirte que te amaba…? Maldito seas orochimaru!! – grito mirando al techo, y después de tensarse y quedarse como piedra, la mujer exhalo una buena bocanada de aire, mirando al techo mientras temblaba, se quedo quieta, mirando el techo, lentamente de su boca empezó a correr sangre, y de sus ojos lagrimas, sin fuerzas cayo rendida en el altar.

- Kami-sama! – Karin nerviosa corrió hasta ella, y empezó a curarla – nosotros hicimos nuestra parte, es hora de que ella haga la suya – el anciano había hablado y por donde entro salió. – por favor déjenos llevarla a una cama para que repose, el exorcismo puede llegar a ser extremadamente dañino para la integridad de la persona, se sugiere precaución – la mujer vestida de negro se llevo a sakura.

El pelinegro estaba anonado, sus piernas le fallaron y cayo sentado en el suelo, aun sin dejar de mirar aquella estatua, el hombre crucificado, no podía creer lo que había visto, que clase de jutsu usaba esa gente, era impresionante. –sasuke, vamos debemos acompañar a sakura – suigetsu lo ayudo a levantarse.

Fueron a la habitación, era oscura, apenas iluminada por velas,sobria, las camas de madera oscura y sabanas blancas, con pequeños crucifijos por todas partes, deprimente era el adjetivo perfecto para el lugar.

La pelirosa estaba acostada en cama, con una bata blanca y al parecer le habían curado las heridas pues estaba vendada, tenía una venda en la cabeza que le tapaba un ojo.

Estaba sentada, demasiado callada, mirando un punto fijo.

Sasuke, camino hasta la cama, el resto de hebi con complicidad se miro, y haciéndose señas salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a la pareja.

El pelinegro la vio allí toda vendada, palida, demasiado delgada, esa enfermedad casi la mata, por suerte consiguieron un extraño modo de curarlo… esta extraña religión…

-sasuke-kun, ella… no está, obaa-sama no está… - murmuro la chica, el uchiha suspiro, sentándose en la cama, la observo por un momento, sus ojitos aguados sus labios fruncidos, con una mano aparto los machones de su cara y la abrazo… se estaba acostumbrando a esto del demostrarle al la pelirosa que la quería, hasta le estaba agarrando el gustillo, ese sabor dulcito en la boca cuando la besaba, la sensación reconfortante en el pecho, el calor que sentía al abrazarla, era increíble. – sakura, ella te odiaba… estuviste cerca de morir por su culpa…. – la pelirosa abrió sus ojos con fuerza – itachi!!! Donde esta??! – y el pelinegro se acordó de lo sucedido – por qué ….? – - yo puedo explicarlo... sasuke, recuerdas a yuna – sakura parecía algo preocupada por lo que estaba a punto de decir – exnovia de mi hermano… - respondió en seguida, si la conocía bien, era una chica muy bonita, amable y dulce – etto… ella y tu hermano, bueno digamos que, hmm tuvieron un especie de encuentro desenfrenado… - la garganta de sakura se había secado – y seré directa tienes un sobrino, nuestro sobrino… - sasuke abrió su boca de la sorpresa, algo sonrojado, por la idea de: 1) itachi si tienes deslices, y puede salirse de control 2) es tío! – dices que itachi tiene un hijo??????? – Pregunto exaltado sasuke – cuando nació??? Está bien?? Qué edad tiene?? – estaba emocionado, con brillo en los ojos, ahora eran tres uchihas!!! Había esperanza – nació hace un año y medio, es un chico sano, como dije antes tiene un año y medio, y si es adorable… - la pelirosa se giro hacia la mesita de noche, donde estaba su porta kunais, rebusco un poco sacando de este una foto, En ella se veía a un hermoso niño, blanco, de cabellos negros y ojos jades, era hermoso, demasiado hermoso.

Sasuke sintió un vuelco al corazón cuando vio la foto, por dios, no lo creía pero si allí estaba era muy hermoso y sano, era su sobrino, sus ojos escocieron, su garganta se seco…

Quería un hijo ahora… hacerlo, criarlo, verlo crecer…

El pelinegro tomo a la chica del por el mentón – cuando todo esto acabe tendremos el nuestro… - dio por hecho la propuesta la chica se emociono abrazándolo, pero su emoción se vio desvanecida por las palabras de su abuela "sasuke no te ama"….

Esa era su maldición??? Miro de reojo al pelinegro, el solo la abrazaba…

"Sasuke no me ama….?"

Ejejeje fue un capi normalito, saku ya esta libre de yui pero al parecer esta muy cerca de caer en manos de akatsuki!

Sorry por no haber actualizado


	9. Konoha

El pelinegro tomo a la chica del por el mentón – cuando todo esto acabe tendremos el nuestro… - dio por hecho la propuesta la chica se emociono abrazándolo, pero su emoción se vio desvanecida por las palabras de su abuela "sasuke no te ama"….

Esa era su maldición? Miro de reojo al pelinegro, el solo la abrazaba…

"Sasuke no me ama….?"

Su voluntad se esfumo, soltando al pelinegro mientras su mente maquinaba posibilidades. El uchiha se separo de ella, inexpresivo, frunció el ceño mirándola, la pelirosa tan solo levanto la mirada, para verlo a los ojos, e intentar descifrar que pensaba.

Se sintió horrible, no sabía si era porque había menospreciado el amor de sasuke o porque precisamente ese "amor" fuera verdadero, de vuelta a las lágrimas la chica se sentía vacía.

Había pasado tantas cosas por el -" te prometo que serás feliz, todos juntos lo seremos, hare lo que sea para que vuelvas " – recordó lo dicho por el rubio-", Naruto… "- pensó la chica, no se había dado cuenta cuanto tiempo había estado enlagunada, llorando en silencio, había sido lo bastante notorio como para que sasuke la mirara extrañado.

- Me amas? – fue lo único que dijo, o al menos intento decir, pues había sido una pregunta más para ella que para su prometido, una repentina jaqueca le dio al pelinegro – maldita vieja – murmuro por lo bajo, respiro con exasperación, y es que como se ha recalcado antes el no era la persona más indicada en el tema "sentimientos", por supuesto quitando las noches de dulce deleite, los necesarios y contados "te amo" y algún que otro gesto encantador de su persona, aun así ella había logrado lo imposible….

Lo había ablandado, y de qué manera damas y caballeros!....

Estaba realmente fatigado pero aun así se tomo la molestia de una vez más, convencer a esa chiquilla de que ella era la luz de su vida, - sakura – supo que lo que diría sería vergonzoso y totalmente fuera de su naturaleza pero la chica lo valía – escúchame porque no lo repetiré – exijo tragando pesado, respiro e intento simplificar todo el día en una palabra – molesto, este día fue realmente molesto – la pelirosa lo miro con una ceja alzada, sintiendo como la ira se le subía a la cabeza – espera, puedes gritar más tarde – se apresuro a decir el muchacho la haruno apretó la mandíbula y se cruzo de brazos – perdí la cuenta de la veces que sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho, todos y cada uno de los golpes que te dio… - bajo la mirada – los sentí en mi cara, verte allí en el suelo sangrando, me recordó tanto a ese día, ese sentimiento tan repugnante de ser un inútil… - la pelirosa relajo sus músculos, conmovida - la impotencia que sentí sakura, te juro que me estaba matando, que clase de shinobi soy? Como se supone que matare a itachi?

Se sintió mal, pero realmente mal por haber dudado de él sin embargo, yui sabia de lo que hablaba, porque ahora que lo pensaba, era muy probable que alguien se enamorara del kekkei genkai. Pero ese no era el momento de pensar en su abuela, tenía algo importante que hacer…

- Lo siento, no se… porque dude de ti, lo siento sasuke-kun – se disculpo, sonriendo con timidez, el pelinegro suspiro negando levemente con la cabeza – te amo porque eres, torpe, infantil, gruñona, mandona, despistada, bipolar y muy molesta, no por ese tonto kekkei genkai.

La chica no supo si sentirse halagada o reclamarle, así que simplemente opto por mirarlo confundida, el chico sonrió arrogante, acercándose a la chica para besarla, la tomo por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, y ni siquiera espero a rozar sus labios con los de ella para morderlos, la chica se sobresalto ligeramente – sasuke-kun – se quejo, el solo sonrió contra su boca, besándola lentamente, acostándola en la cama, paseando sus manos sin temor por el cuerpo de la pelirosa, acariciando a su gusto sus curvas sobre ese camisón debajo del cual no había más que vendas.

La muchacha cerró los ojos satisfactoriamente, el calor de sasuke, su aroma, su respiración, su aliento, todo él era tan sensual, todo el…

El pelinegro sabia que ellos no podían en ese momento, pues la pelirosa estaba herida, asi que se detuvo, separándose de ella, mirándola con tranquilidad, sakura, sonrió, ese uchiha era la brújula en su vida, él sabía lo que ella quería, él la conocía, él la amaba….

Ella lo beso dulcemente, abrazándolo, para acostarlo a su lado, el suspiro, que caprichosa era esa mujer, se acostó a regañadientes, intentando zafarse de ese empalagoso abrazo, pero entonces la chica empezó a depositar pequeños y húmedos besitos en su cuello, el uchiha se relajo, su piel se puso de gallina, se volteo hacia la chica.

- Ven – le murmuro el, ella obedeció, acercándose al chico, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la abrazo acogiéndola en su pecho, la pelirosa sonrió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

- quiero que te duermas, yo te prometo que no me iré, me quedare aquí, contigo…. pero, en cuanto salga el sol tu me prometerás que no vendrás conmigo… dejaras que lo busque y lo mate, no tardare nada, horas quizás… pero tú te quedaras aquí descansando. – lo dijo lentamente, para que la chica asimilara cada palabra, esperaba un reclamo pero ella solo, asintió mientras trataba de apagar los sollozos, aparentando estar de acuerdo con esa decisión.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una melodía danzaba suavemente por el aire, la habitación era pequeña pero bien iluminada. La ventana abierta de par en par dejaba que el aire entrara sin problemas. Una cuna se mecía de un lado a otro, brindándole tranquilidad a la criatura que yacía en ella.

Una hoja se coló en el lugar sobre volando los aires posándose en la frente del bebe, el niño empezó a llorar pues esa hojita había perturbado sus sueños. Una risa pausada y cautivadora se escucho, una mujer se acerco hasta la cuna, la pequeña criatura al verla dejo de lamentarse, para empezar a reír, extendiendo sus bracitos, abriendo y cerrando sus manitos.

La mujer se inclino para tomarlo en sus brazos una brisa recorrió la habitación, meciendo los largos cabellos de Yuna, la pelinegra cargo al niño y le dio la espalda a la puerta mirando por la ventana.

Acogió al niño en sus brazos, él la abrazo, la muchacha sonrió mirando las hojas danzar al compas del viento – te amo Ren – le dijo al bebe.

Pasaron un par de minutos, el pequeño cayó dormido, los ojos de yuna no podían dejar de verlo, empezó a mecerlo suavemente de un lado a otro, tarareando la melodía de la caja musical.

La brisa dejo de soplar repentinamente acompañada por el agudo sonido de un cascabel, la voz de la pelinegra se detuvo en seco, su sonrisa se borro en el acto y sus brazos tomaron con firmeza al bebe.

- Sabia que vendrías – fue lo único que dijo, se dio la vuelta con serenidad – te conozco muy bien – enfrente de ella un hombre, estaba allí parado viéndola fijamente, ella supo lo nervioso que estaba, lo supo muy bien.

- Yo – murmuro el pelinegro, intentando empezar su explicación – se llama Ren – lo interrumpió con descaro la haruno – porque es un alma pura y honorable – su voz era tosca y su comportamiento indiferente, algo totalmente opuesto a su naturaleza.

Y el uchiha sintió miedo

Habría cambiado?

Se arriesgo a avanzar hacia ella, y la vio temblar, la sintió llorar, sonrió dulcemente, seguía siendo la misma, sus ojitos jade se aguaron por su torpeza, teniendo que desviar la mirada.

El pelinegro continuo caminando hasta ella – me gusta – la muchacha lo miro sorprendida sonrojándose – el nombre me gusta – aclaro él, la chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos incrédula, el uchiha estaba tomando el bebe en sus brazos, despertándolo, en cuanto abrió sus ojos y el vio el color de estos, sonrió conmovido.

- Te amo Yuna – musito de repente el joven, mientras dejaba al niño en la cuna, se giro hacia ella mirándola, esta ya se había puesto a llorar, le seco las lagrimas con las manos, mientras ella se abrazaba a sí misma, el uchiha la abrazo – te amo – repitió, ella sintió que el mundo se le caía, tenerlo tan cerca tan palpable, causo demasiado impacto en ella, se estremeció, empezó a temblar.

Sin más lo abrazo resignada, - pu-pues yo te odio! – intento decir, el pelinegro rio suavemente, besándola entrecortadamente – eres demasiado tierna lo sabías? – le dijo abrazándola con más ganas.

Estaba de vuelta, él estaba de vuelta…

Itachi…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sintió como la luz le pegaba directamente en los ojos, recodándole todas las cosas malas de su vida, casi se echa a llorar otra vez, finalmente abrió pesadamente los ojos, estaba en aquel lugar, en aquella cama, envuelta en sabanas sola…

Se sentó, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo le dolía, sus ojeras marcadas y sus ojos rojos de llorar eran la máxima expresión de "deprimente", se paró de la cama, posando el pie en la madera fría, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo en el suelo adolorida.

Sintió lagrimas brotar de sus ojos…– maldita sea! – gruño furiosa consigo misma y de un golpe se levanto, su corazón latía rápidamente, su respiración era entrecortada, no permitió que ni una sola lagrima cayera por sus mejillas, levantando la quijada con la cabeza bien alta.

Sonrió, se quito la molesta blusa, quedando en vendajes, curo todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose rejuvenecida, sintiéndose poderosa, con el chakra a tope.

Se vistió con su traje habitual, mostrando ese prominente escote, sus piernas largas, presumiendo su belleza.

Antes de irse, diviso una carta en la mesita de noche, probablemente una de las hermanas se la había dejado allí, la tomo con desinterés, pero al leer quien la había escrito se apresuro a leerla.

_Querida Sakura:_

_Cada día que pasa me siento mas y mas sola, lo único que me empuja a continuar es mi pequeño Ren… y bueno que el vuelva algún día._

_Dirás que estoy haciéndome daño al creer que todo fue una mentira, que él no es un asesino, pero tenía razón, me pase por el cuarto de itachi a dejar unas flores y, encontré una carta escrita por el consejo donde le dan una orden… Asesinar a todo su clan… siempre lo supe, así que sin pensarlo se lo mostré a tsunade-sama la hokage, y creo que está de vuelta._

_El está aquí… está de vuelta._

_Te amo sakura, eres la flor de cerezo más hermosa que este mundo halla podido contemplar…_

_Yuna._

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, ahogo un grito " SASUKE" tenía que encontrarlo y detener toda esta locura, se apresuro a salir del lugar pero en cuanto puso el primer pie fuera de la iglesia supo que algo iba mal. El sol se escondió tras una nube, y una leve humedad se hizo presente.

La plaza estaba sola, a pesar de ser las ocho de la mañana, ni siquiera una paloma se poso en las piedras agrietadas en el suelo, las primeras gotas empezaron a caer.

Trago pesado, "esto no está bien".

Camino como si pasarela se tratase hasta el centro del lugar, esperando "algo", y tan solo encontró una repentina tormenta.

Sin embargo, ese algo perturbador no se iba, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta, se giro sobre sus pies con rapidez, mirando el banco de madera que supuestamente estaba vacío.

Pero allí había alguien sentado, expectante.

Suspiro con pesadez al ver de quien se trataba.

- Ne… Sakura-san que hermosa luce hoy – una voz relativamente seria salió del hombre enmascarado, el akatsuki más sospechoso en la historia, Tobi.

Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, con el cabello chorreante, no estaba de humor para tonterías.

- No te confíes tobi, bonita pero peligrosa – río con sorna un joven rubio que se encontraba al otro extremo de la plaza, sakura giro sorprendida – deidara… - murmuro – que bien se oye de tus labios – atribuyo el hombre mirándola de arriba abajo – vamos a ver cuanta lucha nos da esta chica – una voz conocida se escucho, nada más y nada menos que kisame, la pelirosa busco con la mirada a itachi pero no lo encontró entre ellos, era una trampa…

- Sakura-san – un pelirrojo había pronunciado sus primeras palabras en forma de saludo, sakura empezó a desesperarse, "que es esto?" y aparecieron dos más, un hombre de cabellos grises y ojos violetas el cual la miraba sádicamente y otro que poseía ojos verdes esmeraldas y tenia suturas alrededor de su piel.

"no no no no" pensaba la chica realmente aturdida y nerviosa, se giro hacia tobi interrogante – oh no sakura-san quita esa carita de miedo, si te portas bien no haremos nada malo – tobi reía perversamente, mientras se levantaba del banco, empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia ella, sakura se mordió el labio "mierda".

Tomo su bandana, y se la amarro en la frente, mantenía una sonrisa mientras miraba al suelo.

Un trueno resonó, y akatsuki se lanzo hacia la pelirosa para atacarla, levanto la mirada con decisión, mirando a tobi a apenas un metro de ella.

Una luz broto de su pecho, una luz intensa y extensa que lleno cada rincón del lugar destrullendolo todo

Mantenía la mirada en el rostro de madara, quitándole ese tonto disfraz, la mascara se volvió cenizas, dejando ver el rostro del hombre, era el legendario ninja, un rostro perfilado, afilado y siniestro estaba a centímetros del suyo, sus ojos rojos, su cabello largo y rebelde…. Un uchiha que debería estar muerto.

El hombre sonrió con sorna, a punto de clavarle un kunai en el corazón, sabía que lo esquivaría y así fue, la muchacha ascendió a los cielos.

Su ropa se desintegraba, cerro sus ojos, estaba en la última etapa de su kekkei genkai, lo más lejos que podía llegar.

Sentía como pétalos de sakura acariciaban su rostro, caían del cielo como gotas de agua, se sentía tan poderosa y rebosante.

Ya si ropas con las que cubrirse opto por su propio cabello, quedando suspendida en el aire, abrió los ojos mirando hacia abajo….

Madara miro tranquilo la situación, por otro lado deidara había caído al suelo totalmente intimidado por la imagen – esto, esto es…. Arte – murmuro, la mayoría de akatsuki estaba paralizado, su presencia tan fuerte que ni siquiera les dejaba respirar.

"Desde que la vi salir de esa iglesia, supe que había algo diferente en esa mujer…. La manera en la que se movió, sus cabellos, su rostro su figura… ….Era una divinidad en movimiento" – Fue lo que el pelinegro pensó.

Madara sonrió complacido, tan solo con un impulso llego hasta la altura de la chica, quedando suspendido en el aire por la energía el uchiha la miraba. Contemplaba, casi disfrutaba ver, sentir, como ella estaba a punto de lastimarlo.

- No tienes elección – le murmuro lentamente, haciendo gala a su control espacio/tiempo la paralizo y en menos de un segundo estaba rodeada de akatsukis atacándola, sintió sus pies y manos paralizados por la arcilla que deidara había puesto en ellos, sintiendo como kunais atravesaban su pecho, uno tras otro, sin misericordia, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de respirar, solo veía el rostro de madara mancharse de su sangre, veía como el sonreía simpáticamente ante los hechos.

Era demasiado, simplemente demasiado poder descargándose en ella, las marionetas de sasori las cuales poseían un veneno mortal prácticamente la habían desmembrado, kisame tenia su espada clavada en su abdomen y teniendo en cuenta su tamaño era una herida grave, pequeñas garrapatas de arcilla se ceñían a su piel, mientras que los demás se limitaban a jugar tiro al blanco, donde el "blanco" era ella y el "tiro" eran kunais.

Sintió que la vida se le iba por la garganta, la luz que anteriormente había iluminado todo el lugar por la energía descargada se iba apagando, la ciudad había desaparecido, el derroche del kekkei genkai había desintegrado todo, las ropas de los akatsukis estaban rasgadas, las de la pelirosa eran historia,, su cabello era lo único que podía ocultar su desnudez, los hombres se relajaron.

Si no hubieran actuado tan rápido en este momento estarían matándose entre ellos por orden de la pelirosa.

Madara rio para sus adentros, quitándose lo que quedaba de su capa, arropando a sakura con ella, la cual estaba prácticamente muerta, la tomo en sus brazos y miro al resto de la organización.

Estaban esperando ordenes – Vayan a la guarida… - miro de soslayo a sakura y en cuanto subió la mirada ya no había nadie en el lugar, el cual por cierto era una ciudad destruida y despoblada, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, volvió a ver a la muchacha, ella se aferraba a su camisa, una risa se escapo suavemente de los labios del uchiha, hasta muriéndose era adorable, sin mucha prisa o preocupación se dirigió a la guarida antes mencionada.

Ella estaba encadenada, lo sabía, un traga luz en el techo la iluminaba, sus heridas estaban curadas pero eso no significaba que no doliera, intento abrir los ojos, y por suerte lo logro, con mucho esfuerzo pues la luz la iluminaba directamente a ella y solo a ella, sabia que había otra persona en la habitación, un quejido se le escapo al notar que estaba amarrada a un poste en medio de aquel lugar.

- Hemos curado tus heridas… no te puedes quejar – la voz burlona de madara se hizo presente, vio sus ojos rojos en la oscuridad y escucho como avanzaba hasta ella.

La luz lo ilumino, era tal y como había oído, al parecer mantenía su aspecto de juventud al igual que la hokage, la miraba con seriedad aparente, se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos treinta centímetros de ella, mirándola con detenimiento, aun llevaba su capa de la organización, pero aun exponía gran parte de su piel, sonrió con satisfacción, llevando una mano al rostro de la chica, tomándola por el mentón, y obligándola a verlo.

Ella levanto la mirada tristemente, cualquier otra mujer se sonrojaría al ver a un hombre tan apuesto, sus ojos rojos la veían seductoramente, sus labios curvados levemente formaban una sonrisa maliciosa, los cabellos negros y finos del hombre eran largos y rebeldes. Un Dios.

– sabes lo que haremos contigo cierto? – pregunto el uchiha como si de una niña se tratase, la pelirosa bajo la mirada – sabes qué es esto? – continuo preguntando, ella miro lo que el sostenía en su mano, era un artefacto, por un lado era una piedra negra por el otro habían millones de agujas, si sabía que era eso, lo sabía perfectamente, madara con una mano aparto el cabello de su torso, la pelirosa se tenso por el contacto innecesario, el uchiha tomo el artefacto por el lado de piedra, posicionándolo en la piel de la chica, justo debajo de sus clavículas, y de un rápido movimiento se lo clavo, no se quejo, pero si sintió como todo su chakra se desvanecía.

Efectivamente aquel pequeño artefacto era un "chupachakra" para controlar a los prisioneros.

La pelirosa no se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro la había desatado, ahora solo miraba el suelo, sin poderse creer aun que este era el fin de su vida, se sintió arropada por la capa de madara, y con sus manos la cerro indecisa.

- No cometas ningún error sakura, no quiero lastimarte –("_no te voy a hacer daño… - me dijo mirándome, parecía decir la verdad, me relaje un poco," había escuchado algo semejante hace cuatro años cuando despertó en la guarida de orochimaru en ese entonces si era verdad_), con un ademan le dijo que lo siguiera, y sus pies siguieron al hombre sin vacilación, lo que menos quería ahora eran más problemas.

Pasillo tras pasillo seguía al hombre aun pensando, como estaba sasuke…

Se detuvieron en una puerta, el uchiha la abrió, y la dejo pasar.

Era una lujosa habitación, como la de orochimaru, pero mucho más grande y "roja",

Sabía exactamente lo que pasaría aquella noche, de alguna manera u otra terminaría en aquella cama, desnuda. Era más que obvio, el objetivo de madara era aumentar las probabilidades de transmitir el kekkei genkai, o al menos extraerlo de ella, sin embargo, conocía a los hombres y el no se abstendría a disfrutar los placeres del sexo.

Ella lo miraba, casi esperando que le arrancara la capa y acabara de una buena vez.

- A que esperas, a encender unas velas? – madara sonrió, era una chica lista, se acerco a ella, mirándola a los ojos, ella aparto la mirada, quería simplemente estar sola, el uchiha la tomo por el mentón besándola lenta y delicadamente, la pelirosa estaba estática, no quiso colaborar ni un poquito, la tomo por la cintura, deslizando sus manos hasta las nalgas de la chica, apretándolas contra su pelvis, entre abrió los labios inconscientemente, y fue allí cuando el uchiha aprovecho, juntando sus labios con los de ella nuevamente, introduciendo su lengua en aquella dulce boquita, la pelirosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar que ese beso tenía un propósito de trasfondo, y ese propósito era una pastilla, la cual no tubo más remedio que tragar.

Madara se separo, de ella mirándola con sorna.

Cuando sintió la repentina necesidad de tener sexo supo que se había tragado un potente afrodisiaco, y no solo eso se sentía realmente atontada, desorientada, y de hecho las cosas empezaban a distorsionarse. Una risa pausada se escucho – que creías que yo solo iba disfrutar? – pregunto, acercándose de nuevo, tomo a la pelirosa por las piernas y la cargó hasta la cama acostándola en ella "va a ser un largo día" – pensó la chica con la ultima pizca de conciencia que rondaba por su cabeza, lo último que pudo ver con claridad, fue la expresión de su rostro, aquella sonrisa burlona acompañada de un par de ojos rojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

- Itachi desapareció… - fue la respuesta que obtuvo a su pregunta –busca de nuevo – exigió el pelinegro frustrado toda la mañana buscando a su hermano y ni rastro, cuando debería estar a solo un par de kilómetros, pero según Karin, no estaba por ningún lado, las cosas no mejoraron cuando sintieron una ráfaga de energía que revolvió sus cabellos con brusquedad, el pelinegro se giro con nerviosismo mirando hacia la ciudad, - una descarga de chakra… es, de sakura - sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza, y sin pensarlo salió corriendo en su busca.

De nuevo la maldita sensación de desesperación, un día de estos le daría un infarto, el uchiha se freno bruscamente, entre abriendo los labios mirando con sorpresa lo que se presentaba…

La ciudad que había sido construida allí, ya no estaba, así de simple, no era más que una extensión de terreno, en donde casualmente llovían pétalos de sakura, camino incrédulo, llegando a la plaza, más bien a donde se ubicaba.

Extendió la mano y varios pétalos se posaron en ella, los miro fijamente, aun sin poder creer nada, hasta que vio algo en el suelo, era un retazo de tela despedazada, pero solo con verlo supo que akatsuki le había arrebatado el último rayito de luz en su vida.

Miro el suelo sin sentimiento, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente convencido de la realidad, apretó sus puños maltratando los pequeños pétalos.

- Sasuke… que vamos a hacer? – Karin aguantaba algunas lagrimas, la pelirroja se limito a verlo asustada, el se giro sobre sus pies, y apretó la mandíbula – Konoha – fue lo único que pronuncio subiendo la mirada, y hebi supo en ese momento que akatsuki no sería más que un recuerdo lejano, muerto.

El uchiha quería su venganza, si que la quería, ya cada vez que hablaba de su hermano se notaba el rencor hacia él, pero eso no se comparaba con el odio enfermizo que sus ojos transmitían, esa sed de sangre que padecían, nunca habían sentido tanta hostilidad por su parte, no de esa manera, no tan agresivamente, aquella persona allí parada no era sasuke uchiha, aquella persona era un asesino preparado para matar despiadadamente, provocando el sufrimiento del oponente….

Simplemente nadie se atrevió a hablar.

Se limitaron a bajar la mirada y negar levemente con la cabeza, suigetsu sintió algo que nunca pensó sentir por sasuke uchiha y eso fue Lastima, todos menos el, sin embargo allí estaba lamentándose por el su sufrimiento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sabía que el juró que hasta que no matara a su hermano no pisaría esa aldea, pero esa no era su prioridad en ese momento, miraba con detenimiento la entrada, y sin dudarlo avanzo apresurándose a llegar a….. la casa de naruto.

- NARUTO SI NO BAJAS EN ESTE MOMENTO TE CLAVO UN CHIDORI EN EL CULO – grito una vez más el uchiha cansado de esperar a que el rubio decidiera despertarse, de pronto la ventana de su habitación se abrió, efectivamente naruto se había despertado, y ahora bostezaba con pesadez – Kuzo teme te he dicho que no me levantes tan… - interrumpió su queja, cayendo en cuenta con quien estaba hablando, se quedo paralizado, bajando con lentitud la mano con la que se frotaba el ojo, aun sin mirarlo, - Baja de una maldita vez! – le exigió el uchiha, una sonrisa se estampo en el rostro del rubio, y algunas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejilla, se las seco rápidamente – TEMEE te dicho que no me grites! – le reprocho mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente, intentando no llorar, limpiándose todas las lagrimas que seguían cayendo, sasuke por un momento dentro de toda esa desgracia quiso reírse a carcajadas, naruto, definitivamente era su mejor amigo el muy desgraciado.

Ni siquiera se cambio, salió corriendo con su ridículo piyama hasta la oficina de la hokage.

Abrieron la puerta de un golpe – OBAA-chan! Adivina quien….. llego? – la frase iba a ser totalmente alegre si no fuera porque itachi uchiha estuviera allí parado como si nada, el silencio no se hizo esperar, sasuke tembló de ira, camino a zancadas hasta él y lo golpeo con su mejor gancho en toda la mejilla, el uchiha mayor no se quejo, no dijo nada – Itachi! – yuna salió corriendo a auxiliarlo, la pelinegra lo ayudo a reincorporarse – No esperaba menos de ti otouto – saludo, el pelinegro menor gruño unas palabras – Sasuke, tranquilízate si no quieres que te meta preso por agredir a un ninja de konoha – tsunade con solo esa pequeña frase había desafiado las leyes existenciales del uchiha menor– larga historia sasuke – señalo kakashi restándole importancia – Uy por cierto! Que alegría reunir a la familia para charlar… pero donde esta sakura?– Sasuke se quedo mudo y naruto temió lo peor –fue error dejarla a tu lado- el rubio le reprocho su descuido – fue mi culpa… - dijo rápidamente itachi, con su voz seria – sabía lo que pasaría, debi quedarme… - itachi trago pesado al ver la expresión de su hermano – donde esta…? – pregunto sasuke conteniéndose – en la guarida principal… - el uchiha menor bajo la mirada.

Esta vez si que la había embarrado.

Se removió cansada entre las sabanas, "donde estaba?" no estaba herida, bueno no realmente herida porque había algo que le dolía y mucho, se sonrojo notoriamente cuando cayó en cuenta de que era su intimidad lo que le dolía, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un hombre mirándola fijamente, sus ojos rojos, su cabello largo y alborotado su rostro refinado y arrogante… muchas se alegrarían por despertar a lado de semejante hombre, pero ella no.

- eres un maldito animal – murmuro adolorida – yo? – sonrió de medio lado – eso es porque no te acuerdas de nada de lo que hiciste ayer… - hablo con descaro, sakura entrecerró los ojos, y de un tirón se levanto de la cama, se puso un yukata lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta – a dónde vas? – pregunto madara divertido, recibiendo un portazo de respuesta.

La pelirosa al tirar la puerta maldijo por lo bajo, sin darse cuenta de que deidara la miraba anonado, - TU! – dijo con rabia la chica se acerco peligrosamente hasta el rubio el cual estaba acorralado contra la pared – ya no estás enferma cierto – deidara buscaba una salida, la pelirosa lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa – no la pagues con deidara-sempai sakura-chan – dijo con tono juguetón recordando el viejo papel de tobi, deidara sintió un escalofrío – el no tiene la culpa de que te duela la - - CALLATE – grito hecho una fiera toda sonrojada, madara apareció a milímetros de ella acorralándola contra la pared y la tomo por la cintura – deidara, avisa a sasori de que prepare el laboratorio, empezaremos en unos minutos…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tras haber hablado horas y horas se llego a un acuerdo, Ir en este momento sería demasiado peligroso, a demás sasuke e itachi llevaban años sin trabajar en equipo por lo tanto debían entrenar, de paso ellos necesitaban tiempo para… hablar.

…

….

Llovía como nunca, la gente juraba que el cielo se iría a caer, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde y los hermanos uchiha no sabían qué hacer, estaban delante de la puerta de su antigua casa, la mansión uchiha.

Sasuke seguía sin ver siquiera a su hermano, solo miraba al suelo, no tenía ni idea de que hacia el aquí y porque ya no era un traidor, "el mismo te lo explicara" – le había dicho tsunade.

El uchiha mayor abrió la puerta con cuidado, invitando a sasuke a pasar, el menor entro percibiendo el olor a sangre y suciedad, itachi entro con unas cuantas muchas bolsas en las manos, las soltó en el suelo, rebusco dentro de ellas sacando un tobo y unos detergentes, sasuke aun no decía nada solo miraba el pasillo, hasta que su hermano se puso en frente de él entregándole una escoba, el menor lo miro con asombro – tenemos que limpiar… - se explico escuetamente itachi, sin más se giro con el tobo de agua y jabón y en un rápido movimiento echó la mezcla en el suelo, tomo un cepillo y empezó a limpiar minuciosamente la madera.

Sasuke sin más empezó a limpiar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Unas horas después la casa estaba rechinando de limpia, solo faltaba la habitación de sus padres, entraron y sin pensarlo mucho la limpiaron, al terminar sasuke se quedo sentado en el suelo, mirando la madera, itachi se sentó a su lado.

- fue una orden sasuke – dijo de repente el mayor, el aludido levanto la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y por primera vez se detuvo a detallar a su hermano, un hombre ya, de pelo largo y facciones finas – el consejo se entero de lo que planeaba el clan uchiha, decidieron matarlos, iban a hacerlo los AMBUS pero no podía dejar que te mataran, así que, simplemente lo hice yo… y te deje vivo, sin embargo no podía quedarme aquí así que hice que me odiaras y me uní a akatsuki, -rebusco en su bolsillo y saco la vieja carta que había encontrado yuna mostrándosela, sasuke esteba en blanco, tembloroso tomo la carta leyéndola rápidamente hasta que su vista se puso borrosa por las lagrimas, sintió unos brazos rodeándolo, se giro bruscamente y vio a su hermano mayor abrazándolo.

Había sido un maldito bastardo todo el tiempo, con naruto, con sakura… con su hermano, ahora que sabia la verdad podría preguntarse…¿Cuánto habrá sufrido itachi? Y al instante respondió el abrazo escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su hermano – está bien sasuke… tranquilo – itachi sonreía levemente dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermanito – gomen – sollozo el uchiha menor.

-Vamos baka deja de llorar – regaño itachi – idiota – se defendió sasuke – tengo hambre vamos a comer, itachi se levanto y ayudo a su _hermano_.

Sasuke lo miro por unos segundos, itachi le sonrió y el no pudo evitar imitarlo – si, el dobe debe estar hartándose de ramen... – dijo un poco asqueado por la cantidad de ramen que el rubio comía al día, - oh… olvide que tengo que ir a donde Yuna, tenemos pendiente un par de cosas – hablo socarrón el mayor, sasuke se sonrojo por completo, ok no conocía esa faceta de él, - felicidades – murmuro sasuke de repente, itachi se giro a verlo confundido. – por Ren… - aclaro el menor, itachi se sorprendió, pero mucho en realidad – arigato. –

Ya estaban en la entrada de la mansión, nos vemos… mañana – dijo algo extrañado por la frase.

Sasuke se sentiría realmente feliz por el regreso de itachi si no fuera porque sakura estaba en manos de akatsuki, pero al menos tenía el apoyo de su hermano…

La sacaría de allí viva así muriera en el intento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Pasaron tres meses, tres largos meses de entrenamiento arduo, desarrollaron nuevas y mejoradas estrategias de ataque, progresaron en el trabajo en equipo, los hermanos uchiha y naruto no se separaban para nada, todo se trataba de sincronizarse a la perfección.

Y al fin había llegado el momento, estaban en la entrada de konoha, el "equipo Sakuranbo" como se hacia llamar

itegrado por: Itachi, sasuke, naruto, suigetsu, Karin, juugo.

Objetivo: rescatar a sakura.

- Muy bien, como capitán del equipo les advierto, que si uno de ustedes desobedece una orden todo se irá por el caño, ahora díganme los comunicadores funcionan? – todos asintieron. Excelente – itachi sonrió, y tras una breve seña todos subieron a un árbol, empezando su viaje a la guarida de akatsuki.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sabia cuantos ninjas habían dentro gracias a Karin, conocía las trampas y ya habían sido desactivadas por suigetsu y juugo, y ya todo el mundo sabía que hacer gracias a su persona.

Suigetsu juugo y naruto irían por kisame y los akatsukis restantes, que de hecho no eran muchos los que se encontraban en la guarida, mientras tanto itachi sasuke y Karin irían sigilosamente hasta los laboratorios, sacarían a sakura sin tener que enfrentar a madara, porque gracias a kami el se encontraba afuera, y precisamente por eso tardaron tanto, estaban esperando que saliera de la maldita cueva para rescatarla.

Ya estaban en el laboratorio, según Karin sakura estaba allí en alguna parte.

Se había separado momentáneamente para encontrarla, sasuke caminaba lentamente entre los estantes de frascos, sus pasos creaban un sonido seco acompañado por el eco, dándole un toque de misterio a la situación, distraídamente miraba los estantes hasta que una luz verde acaricio su rostro, giro con curiosidad y casi le da un infarto.

Pronto se acordó de suigetsu cuando vio esa capsula de agua, pues era igualita, ok no igualita era tres veces mas grande, habían tantos cables y tubos que se mareo. Y allí estaba ella, vestida con un traje de neopreno totalmente adherido a su piel, una mascarilla de oxigeno tapaba su rostro, pero eso no importaba lo que importaba eran todos los cables conectados a su cuerpo, habían tantos, que parecía un vegetal sin vida, flotaba en el agua llena de burbujas, estaba en los huesos y blanca.

Oyó unos pasos a su espalda era itachi, el también quedo algo sorprendido, pero sin vacilar y creyendo que sería fácil se dispuso a sacarla de allí, rompió la capsula llenando el suelo de agua, y rápidamente la cargo en sus brazos, corto los cables y le quito la mascarilla, la muchacha parecía estar sedada, así que la acostó un momento en el suelo, dándose cuenta de que justo debajo de sus clavículas tenía un dispositivo clavado a su pecho, itachi lo miro sin decir nada, y entre los dos intentaron arrancárselo, sin embargo el uchiha mayor se detuvo en seguida al ver que el dispositivo era mucho más complejo, que estaba unido al cuerpo de la pelirosa a través de unos cables que al parecer se adentraban en el interior de ella, en resumen bastante delicado como para que ellos mismos lo hicieran.

Ok el plan iba bien por ahora, solo debían salir con sakura sanos y salvos, y efectivamente así lo hicieron

Caminaban por el bosque, y nadie había dicho nada, porque todos pensaban en lo mismo: "esto es una maldita trampa…" miraban a todas partes como esquizofrénicos.

Habían llegado a konoha y aun no se lo creían, nadie celebraba todos se miraban confundidos

– eso fue todo? – pregunto extrañado suigetsu, pues obviamente todo el mundo pensó que sería la masacre del años que muchos morirían y que nadie saldría de allí, pero aun asi todos habían salido de allí vivos con unos pequeños rasguños, era imposible, itachi empezó a inspeccionar todo, muy intranquilo, pensando en todo detalle y entonces poso su mirada en sakura y cayó en cuenta.

- Lleva a sakura al hospital rápido – dijo alterado, sin decir nada mas salió corriendo a la torre de la hokage, sasuke confundido le hizo caso, y llevo a la pelirosa al hospital, pronto la llevaron a quirófano, sasuke se mantenía a su lado aun sin entender, a los pocos momentos apareció tsunade gritándole a todo el mundo que se apartara – niño tonto por qué no me llamaste antes? –la rubia reclamo parecía enfadada pero en cuanto bajo la mirada a sakura se vio horrorizada – oh por kami que le han hecho? – ok quizás sakura estaba más flaca y pálida pero tampoco era para ponerse así. – trae al mejor equipo médico – le pidió a una enfermera, sasuke frunció el ceño.

Tsunade se acerco, y tras forma unos cuantos sellos sakura despertó.

No parecía estar consciente de nada en realidad, los parpados se le caían, estaba realmente cansada..

– ok sakura seré rápida, soy tsunade hokage de konoha, te operare ahora mismo de acuerdo?, has estado siendo sedada por tres meses sin control, un dispositivo absorbe todo tu chakra continuamente, si yo lo arrancara tu morirías pues lleva un cableado por todo tu cuerpo, si lo dejo allí y no opero moriras dentro de poco por tu desequilibrio mental y físico… - la pelirosa se mordía el labio asintiendo.

- el procedimiento es quitarte la piel para poder quitar los cables, el problema es que no puedo sedarte porque tu cuerpo no lo soportaría y entrarías en coma, asi que deberás estar despierta – todo lo dijo tan rápido que al uchiha le costó entenderlo, pues solo había escuchado: blah blah sufrimiento blah blah arrancarte la piel blah blah muerta blah blah mas sufrimiento – estás diciendo que le quitaras la piel sin sedarla? – Sasuke sentía como la vena de la frente se le brotaba, - si sasuke, si quieres que viva si, aunque el porcentaje de supervivencia es de 0.000009% así que cállate por un momento y déjame trabajar. – sasuke casi se desmalla era una locura…

En seguida la sala se lleno de médicos, sasuke se mantuvo al lado de sakura, la cual ya estaba completamente despierta.

- este es el precio que debo pagar, el riesgo que debo tomar– la pelirosa susurro, hizo una pausa, pues tsunade estaba haciendo la primera incisión en su brazo, había empezado a "apartar" la piel y allí estaban unos cables plateados junto con las venas, la rubia los extrajo con cuidado, y las lagrimas empezaron a correr, sasuke le tomo la mano, la cual la pelirosa sujeto fuerte, tan fuerte que le fracturo los dedos – solo quería decirte… que te amo– el uchiha empezó a negar con la cabeza – ie, - susurro el pelinegro, - no te atrevas sakura, no te despidas de mi –la "amenazo", la chica cerro sus ojos fuertemente, mientras reprimía un grito desgarrador pues… ahora cortaban su abdomen – saquen a este niño de aquí, - ordeno tsunade – me tocas y te arranco la cabeza -murmuro sasuke a una enfermera, aun sin soltar la mano de la chica, - uchiha quieres que viva o no? – grito tsunade, sasuke frunció los labios, y tras un momento de vacilación salió por la puerta dando zancadas, aguantando las lagrimas, se paró en seco llevándose las manos al rostro, apretó la mandíbula y sin mas golpeo la pared agrietándola, su mano empezó a sangrar, gruñio furioso, necesitaba atención medica – sasuke-san – oyó una voz temblorosa, giro la mirada lleno de ira rebosante en sus ojos rojos, pero relajo la mirada al ver que era yuna la que se había dirigido a el, junto a ella su hermano, la pelinegra corrió hasta el para abrazarlo, sasuke trago pesadamente tranquilizándose, respondió el abrazo de yuna, itachi lo miro con comprensión, yuna se separo del uchiha y volvió junto a itachi, no decían nada pero sasuke sabia que estaban allí para apoyarlo, la operación de sakura llevaría unas cuantas horas.

Se sento en el suelo, escondiendo el rostro en sus brazos.

Seria una noche larga.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habian pasado aproximadamente cinco horas, aun en la misma posición intentaba mantenerse cuerdo, a su lado estaba itachi mirando la pared, una enfermera le había curado la mano – le había pedido matrimonio sabes… - murmuro suavemente levantando la cabeza, itachi trago pesado, mirándolo de reojo, el uchiha menor rio con amargura – en cuanto te asesinara la traería a casa, construiríamos una manor y tendríamos por lo menos diez bebes… - itachi se sintió culpable – voy a matar a madara… - sasuke estaba ido, miraba al techo y murmuraba cosas, la puerta del quirófano se abrió bruscamente, tsunade estaba llena de sangre, y con mal aspecto sasuke la miro y una sonrisa se cruzo por los labios de la mujer – sobrevivió… - susurro, sasuke entre abrió la boca – pero necesita nueve meses para recuperarse y nada de visitas – explico severa, sasuke seguía con la misma cara, en la misma posición, solo que esta vez corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas – buenas noches me voy a emborrachar – se despidió tsunade, itachi miro a sasuke con detenimiento y fue entonces cuando vio una amplia sonrisa, - te invito a un trago – dijo el mayor – lo que sea… - respondió el menor riendo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Seis meses después…

Ok el hecho de que sakura estuviera viva era lo mejor de su vida… pero la espera –sin visitas- lo estaba matando, porque créanlo, a pesar de que itachi vivía con él al igual que yuna y ren se moría del aburrimiento, itachi se la pasaba cambiando pañales y si no lo hacía estaba con yuna, ren era un bebe aun así que no había mucho que contar, y bueno Yuna solo la veía de vez en cuando, naruto era insoportable y kakashi se la pasaba en su apartamento, lo único que podía hacer era entrenar, y precisamente eso es lo que hacia.

Se Tumbo en la hierva un rato, mirando al cielo, debía recordar enviarle flores a la pelirosa, (todos los días le enviaba flores) - SASUKEEEEEEE – una voz chillona lo llamo y no era precisamente la voz chillona de naruto

- Que quieres ino – pregunto con pesadez – Sakura….a despertado… - la rubia parpadeo y el pelinegro ya no estaba.

Sakura había despertado…

105

….

….

….

…

..

.

El numero, un numero, el que veía en ese mismo momento, lo veía fijamente, sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos, algo cálido se poso en su hombro, miro de reojo.

Itachi, su hermano, a su lado.

Tomo la manija de la puerta y giro su muñeca abriéndola, una corriente de aire acaricio su rostro, la luz del sol iluminaba la habitación, su mirada se poso inmediatamente en la cama del lugar, perfectamente tendida estaba vacia, abrió la puerta completamente, y todo se volvió borroso, no sabía si era por las lagrimas o por el simple hecho de que no quería ver los que sus ojos le mostraban.

Una mujer estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, su postura era algo encorvada y sus manos reposaban en su regazo, vestía una bata de hospital blanca, por lo que la mayoría de su piel estaba expuesta.

Puntos, puntos y más puntos recorrían su cuerpo, puntos que se hicieron en la _operación, _todos por su cuerpo, por sus brazos y piernas, por su cuello y pecho, unas suturas que marcarían su vida.

Sus ojos, cubiertos por unas vendas manchadas de sangre, le habían dicho que el mismo debía destaparlos.

Todas las ventanas de la habitación estaban abiertas, era verano y la brisa cálida soplaba, meciendo las cortinas y esos cabellos rosas.

Esa mujer, no, esa niña allí sentada parecía una muñeca remendada, llena de puntos y cicatrices.

"_Sakura era tan pequeña y frágil, con sus cabellitos rosas, sus ojitos de cristal, ella era su muñequita de porcelana, y no dejaría que nadie jugara con ella."_

Fue lo que pensó una vez, -no dejaría que nadie jugara con ella- pues eso fue una sucia mentira, Madara había jugado con ella y la había roto, y de la peor forma, maltrato su cuerpo, de sus sentimientos, exploto su descendencia y por si fuera poco la convirtió temporalmente en un cuerpo sin vida donde su propias venas fueron reemplazadas por cables, donde la única sustancia que le administraban era un sedante.

El la había convertido en una marioneta de trapo…

.

No supo en qué momento se había acercado tanto a sakura, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, se arrodillo enfrente de esa silla, y sus manos desataron las vendas, la muchacha no se movía solo estaba allí su cuerpo, los parpados se fueron abriendo lentamente como si les hiciera daño tanta luz, sus ojos jades tan claros como siempre carecían de brillo y muy a duras penas pupila.

Su mirada de cristal reflejaba que ella no estaba realmente viéndolo, ella estaba pensando, sumergida en sus recuerdos.

El uchiha lloraba inconscientemente, tomo las manos de la chica haciendo que esta lo mirase.

Sakura – murmuro, ella lo no sonrió, ni siquiera lloro, solo lo observaba, hasta que despego sus labios con mucha lentitud – sa.. sasu – los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de sorpresa,– h..hai! – afirmo extremadamente contento, el rostro de la chica empezó a cobrar vida, cuando sus ojos se abrieron de la misma manera que su prometido – sasu… sasuke- kun – pronuncio al fin recordando que el joven en su regazo era nada más y nada menos que el amor de su vida, la alegría del pelinegro no cabía en sí llorando como un muchachito en el regazo de su novia la cual miraba hacia la puerta atentamente.

Un rubio y otro pelinegro los miraban, el rubio lloraba desconsolado mientras que el otro uchiha le brindaba una sonrisa.

-… itachi, naruto.. – dijo ella mirándolos, el rubio limpio sus lagrimas mostrando su mejor sonrisa, itachi camino con parsimonia entrando en la habitación tomado de la mano con Yuna.

Sakura! – sollozo la mujer llorando de la misma manera que el uzumaki caminando con rapidez hasta quedar a los ojos de la chica.

Yu…na – por primera vez sonrió, no había visto a su prima desde hace muchos años, era tan hermosa.

Sasuke seguía abrazando a la pelirosa como si simplemente no supiera que todos estaban allí.

Será mejor que los dejemos un rato a solas – murmuro itachi mirando a su hermano con preocupación.

Todos salieron mirando de reojo a la pareja.

La pelirosa tomo con delicadeza el rostro del pelinegro no solo por cariño si no por su propio cuerpo estaba muy devil, seco sus lágrimas y revolvió su cabello.

El recupero la compostura y seriedad, tomando a sakura por la mano, parándola de su silla para que observara la vista de su ventana.

La muchacha sintió la luz del sol después de tantos meses y vio algo que no esperaba…

Konoha – murmuro sintiendo la calidez del viento y percibiendo el aroma del césped recién cortado por la mañana, - hai – susurro sasuke con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Sakura empezó a llorar, estaba en casa, estaba en su hogar, junto a su prometido, sus amigos, su familia.

Todo había terminado, todo, orochimaru, akatsuki, madara…

Era libre, ya no tenía que escapar ya no tenía que vivir con el miedo a flor de piel.

Porque simplemente era_ libre._

Ok tarde mucho en actualizar muuuucho, y el capi es un poco traumante pero déjenme decirles que senbonzakura está a punto de terminar… u-u

Perooooo no tan rápido gente les tengo una sorpresa… les propongo algo. (Aun que no lo acepten lo escribiré igual XD)

Tengo una continuación para senbonzakura, pero la historia no se centrara en sasuke, sakura, itachi, naruto o yuna… nada de eso…

Se centrara en la nueva generación de ninjas, es decir, Ren hijo de itachi y yuna, el hijo/a de Sakura y sasuke, el hijo/a de naruto y Hinata etc etc etc….

Sera genial en fin lo llevo preparando desde el año pasado XD

LOS AMO XDD

Kotone


	10. Chapter 10

Era libre, ya no tenía que escapar ya no tenía que vivir con el miedo a flor de piel.

Porque simplemente era_ libre._

- Cuanto tiempo? – pregunto con la voz quebrada… - un año… - respondió secamente sasuke, sakura ahogo un grito, tanto tiempo? – tres meses entrenando, nueve de espera – agrego el pelinegro "nueve de espera, ese es el tiempo que lleva el embarazo" – pensó la chica – oh por dios ya tengo dieciocho años – se sorprendió, sasuke sonrió arrogante, seh… ya tenían dieciocho años, habían pasado once años juntos en total, desde que tenían cinco hasta los alborotados adolescentes de ahora, sasuke la abrazo por la espalda – te tengo una sorpresa… - le murmuro al oído.

DE acuerdo sakura estaba realmente nerviosa pues… nunca jamás sasuke le había tenido una "sorpresa", por dios era sasuke…

Sin embargo y al parecer lo tenía todo preparado pues le había llevado un fresco kimono verde para cambiarse.

Iban muy despacio caminando por konoha pues aun sakura estaba recuperándose, aunque ya podía caminar sin problemas, por el camino que seguían pudo deducir que iban al viejo templo de Konoha, el lugar donde se realizaban ceremonias religiosas y peticiones a los dioses

Subieron las largas escaleras que daban al templo el cual se encontraba en la montaña de los Hokages, no había ni una sola casita por allí… todo era muy tranquilo, hasta se podían escuchar los arroyos fluir.

Sakura realmente no sabía que iba a pasar, hasta que llegaron arriba, y entonces vio a un montón de gente trabajando… ahora, en que trabajaban?

Entraron al templo, seguía siendo igual, sakura se sintió confundida, - Noviembre once – dijo sasuke en un suspiro casi cansado, sakura giro con los ojos ensanchados totalmente, estaba sorprendida, (noviembre es el mes en que mas parejas japonesas se casan pues tienen la creencia de que el numero once da buena suerte) muy sorprendida, eso explicaba el montón de gente discutiendo como iban a hacer los "adornos", la "entrada" – oh por kami – grito sakura abrazando a sasuke mientras reía alegremente, el pelinegro sintió un calor expenderse en su pecho, - oriental u occidental? – Pregunto sasuke – occidental- respondió sakura aun abrazándolo, el pelinegro ensancho su sonrisa – entonces todo está listo. (Las parejas asiáticas pueden optar casarse al estilo tradicional es decir el oriental o casarse con el vestido blanco y el velo y todo eso que sería el occidental, que de hecho muchas parejas lo prefieren pues es más romántico y no es machista).

_Gritos, era lo único que escuchaba sasuke en ese mismo momento, como demonios había llegado allí?"" oh si esperen, les había pedido ayuda a las chicas con la boda, y en este momento se "ponían de acuerdo" con las flores, ino decía que ella se encargaría de ello porque tenía la floristería, sin embargo tenten también quería elegirlas, y bueno hinata estaba demasiado asustada por la cara del uchiha como para decir algo, pronto llego tsunade con las revistas modernas de bodas, y todas se callaron, y se agruparon como si nada a curiosearlas, lo mismo con los catálogos, hablaban y hablaban "blah blah blah vestido blah blah blah flores blah blah invitados blah blah" el uchiha menor estuvo a punto de explotar si no fuera porque llego itachi junto a yuna y naruto para sacarlo de allí, luego de semanas de discusión habían elegido ya la mayoría de las cosas, y habían decidido hacerla occidental y moderna…_

_Nunca olvidaría el día que eligieron el vestido, - Sasuke las medidas de sakura? – ino distraída se las había preguntado mientras veía los diseños, sasuke se sonrojo levemente – teme tas' enfermo? Te veo medio rojo… - naruto a su lado lo miraba algo confundido, el pelinegro murmuro unos números – aish habla más alto – ínsito ino con cara de pervertida, en seguida todos los chicos presentes se giraron a escuchar con atención (kakashi, suigetsu, itachi, naruto y casualmente jiraiya) – noventa, sesenta noventa… - estaba rojo lo aceptaba e intentaba esconder el rostro entre sus mechones negros – estás seguro, dime a ver por qué tan seguro- ino sonrió picara… una exclamación por parte del público masculino se escucho_

_Jiraiya, kakashi y Naruto chorreaban sangre por la nariz, mientras miraban atento a sasuke._

_Suigetsu al igual que el uchiha menor intentaba no decir nada al respecto, aun asi estaba muy rojo._

_Y bueno pues itachi tan solo negaba levemente mientras disfrutaba del cómico acontecimiento._

_- sí, estoy seguro – afirmo a regaña dientes sasuke mirando para otro lado – nee sasuke-kun te importaría si sakura participara en un calendario? – jiraiya no sabía en lo que se metía al preguntar eso, el uchiha se giro furibundo con la mirada escarlata._

_- CHIDORI –_

_Bueh… fue un día alborotado_

Sakura se separo limpiándose las lagrimas, - hn – el pelinegro saco a la chica de allí, y la monto en un carruaje como los que ella solía usar cuando era pequeña.

Habian dos caminos para subir la montaña, las escaleras, que era el corto, y el camino de piedra que era el largo pero mas comodo, teniendo en cuenta de que la montaña no era muy alta no había mucho problema en subir y bajar, subieron al carruaje y en el bajaron la montaña, sin embargo se desviaron un poco hacia las afueras de la aldea, sakura con curiosidad se asomaba por la ventanilla, sasuke solo la miraba a ella.

Su piel blanca y cremosa, su hermoso cabello, sus labios rosaditos, se le escapo una sonrisa al verla hablar sin parar mientras señalaba emocionada los riachuelos y la fauna alrededor, sin embargo la sonrisa del pelinegro se borro cuando vio la sutura de su brazo, y se odio a si mismo por todo lo que le había hecho a la pelirosa directa o indirectamente.

El carruaje se paro y el uchiha no tardo en bajar junto a la chica…

Y cuando esos ojos jades vieron el panorama… fue el momento más feliz de toda su vida….

"_sabía perfectamente que era la fémina más atractiva del planeta "azul", sabia a la perfección que muchos hombres pelearían con el por ella, sin embargo, eso no importaba porque él la amaba, y ella lo amaba a él, se casarían, tendrían dos hijos y vivirían en una __**manor Uchiha**__."_

A la pelirosa le fallaron las piernas cuando la vio… la manor uchiha.

Era…

Era _Hermosa_

Y no solo era "Uchiha" desde allí afuera se podían ver todos los cerezos plantados en el jardín, y los pequeños detalles con flores de sakura por doquier, era simplemente perfecto.

Era de ensueño

-Hn – el uchiha miraba orgulloso la manor que tanto le había costado diseñar.

Entonces sakura se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba mucho que vivir, se había imaginado su vida entera con el chico a su lado era su sueño de pequeña, aun recordaba cuando se ponía a bailar de alegría porque vería a sasuke, o las veces que le salvo la vida, especialmente en el bosque de la muerte… Tampoco olvidaría el día en que le propuso matrimonio y menos el día en el que conocieron.

Y aunque no es el final de esta historia, si es el final para esta pareja, porque se lo merecen….

….

…..

…

…

..

.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

Cinco años después.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

El pelinegro se apoyo en la baranda del balcón, viendo la hermosa madera con detenimiento, subió la mirada para encontrarse con el jardín de su casa… suspiro cansado, necesitaba un té bien fuerte.

- Cansado hermanito? – una voz se escucho a su lado, y el chico miro de reojo para ver a su hermano – hn – respondió suavemente, itachi sonrió divertido al ver a los niños jugando en el jardín.

La pequeña Chiharu, correteaba detrás de Ren mientras reía sin parar, el niño de siete años sonreía arrogante al ver que su primita apenas y podía alcanzarlo, fue entonces cuando sorpresivamente la chiquilla lo atrapo en un abrazo, cayendo al la grama echando carcajadas.

- Se van a enamorar – murmuro itachi, sasuke ensancho los ojos mirando incrédulo a su hermano – incesto? Estas chiflado - el mayor sonrió – ay… hermanito, yo conozco esa mirada, - dijo refiriéndose a su propio hijo – es la misma mirada con la que tu veías a sakura de pequeño – agrego en un susurro, sasuke lo fulmino – a demás la admiración se puede confundir fácilmente con el amor – dijo esta vez refiriéndose a la pequeña pelirosa – ya verás… ya verás – afirmo divertido.

Sasuke frunció el seño… itachi no podía tener razón… o si? Negó levemente quitándose las ideas de la cabeza, era imposible que ren y chiharu se enamoraran…. Verdad?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

-Madara-sama sakura haruno saldrá pronto de misión… – dijo zetsu con voz tranquila – hn, zetsu sakura-san ya no es nuestro objetivo… - el akatsuki miro extrañado al uchiha, este mantenía una expresión relajada – demo quién es? – una sonrisa se plasmo en el rostro del hombre.

- Mil primaveras, o debería decir… Chiharu Uchiha – rio perversamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Ahhh_

_AAAhh_

_AHH chu!_

Estornudo la pequeña chiharu, ren se giro hacia ella –deberíamos volver a casa se está haciendo tarde – la pelirosa asintió levemente…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

Bueno bueno, es un capitulo corto pero ese es el final! De sasuke y sakura.

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero estaba en finales y tenia que estudiar.

Se les quiere

Koto


	11. Capitulo I

**Buenas mis queridísimas/os lectores/as agradezco mucho su apoyo en la primera parte de Senbonzakura, sus review son amor. De verdad me machaque pensando en esta segunda parte, espero que les guste, aunque sé que no es fácil leer una historia con nuevos personajes, sin embargo tengo la confianza suficiente como para "creer" que le gustara aunque sea un poquito, en cuanto a los nuevos personajes TODOS serán dibujados cuidadosamente por mí, (me esforzare por que sean lo más parecido a lo que tengo en mente) y los subiré a mi blog sin falta, (la dirección en mi perfil) para el segundo cap creo que tendré todos los dibujos…**

**Los quiero mucho ahora los dejo con mi nuevo proyecto, y por favor vayan pensando con quien quieren que se quede Chiharu…**

**La historia comienza trece años después del nacimiento de chiharu… es decir que en este momento tiene 13 añitos *o* Si calculan bien esos son… ocho años desde el ultimo cap de senbonzakura.**

**Esta secuela se llama Hanabira Atarashii que significa más o menos Pétalos Nuevos, En honor a Chiharu la protagonista, que aunque muy parecida a su madre al principio ciertas situaciones la harán cambiar mucho.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

**Senbonzakura**

_Hanabira Atarashii_

Secuela

- Se que algunos no están muy contentos con los cambios que se han hecho… pero entiéndalo deben adaptarse a cualquier situación como aspirantes a ninja – Iruka trataba de lidiar con sus estudiantes, la mezcla de secciones nunca era bien recibida, pues por lo general siempre quedabas separado de tus amigos, y hacer unos nuevos no era nada fácil.

- Pero ya verán que este cambio les vendr- El maestro se vio interrumpido por unos suaves toques en la puerta, agradecido por la oportuna salvación, camino rápidamente hacia la puerta, normalmente abrían leves susurros entre los estudiantes, pero nadie se conocía, salvo Kaoru Uzumaki y Souta Houzuki, quienes charlaban amenamente como todos los días.

- Ne, Iruka-sensei, gomene por el retraso es que me dijeron que habían mezclado sesiones… - una voz femenina se escucho tras la puerta – oh, no importa pasa pasa… - tras echarse para atrás y abrir más la puerta se escucho una exclamación en general, y aunque la gente no se conocía se empezó a murmurar cosas.

La atención de Kaoru y Souta se vio dirigida a la puerta, y rápidamente comprendieron lo que ocurría, la chica más popular, inteligente y bonita estaba en el mismo salón que ellos.

- Bueno chicos/as ella también es parte de esta sección – anuncio contento por el cambio de ambiente – preséntate – pidió a la chica, esta asintió, y con una sonrisa arrogante se dispuso a hablar – Chiharu _Uchiha – _ cualquiera reconocería esa sonrisa era la típica sonrisa de Sasuke Uchiha su padre – Siéntate donde quieras… - invito el maestro, la chica alzo una ceja, poso una mano en su cintura y ensancho su sonrisa, camino con seguridad hasta la fila de Kaoru y Souta, obviamente ella conocía a Kaoru y un poco a Souta, asi que decidió sentarse con ellos.

Souta anonado por la chica la miraba medio embobado, y cuando vio que ella se sentaría a su lado una sonrisa socarrona se plasmo en su rostro, se hizo a un lado dejando espacio para la Uchiha, ella se sentó, y con una linda sonrisa saludo al Uzumaki.

- Muy bien chicos comencemos la clase, vamos a dar un repaso… a ver quién me puede decir que es un genjutsu? – una mano decidida y bien alzada mostro la confianza en su portador –el genjutsu es una rama avanzada de las técnicas ninja cuyo objetivo es confundir la mente del enemigo mediante la manipulación del chakra, es decir, son aquellas técnicas con las que el usuario crea ilusiones. – la muchacha hablo alto y claro, al terminar arreglo su flequillo con leve movimiento de su cabeza, los presentes se quedaron perplejos, admirando a la chica de pelo rosado – correcto – afirmo Iruka satisfecho, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha fueron siempre excelentes alumnos era normal que Chiharu también lo fuera.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

La chica demostró ser excelente en teoría, sin embargo sería tan buena en práctica?

- Bien chicos, se que están algo cansados pero esta es la ultima hora y es su materia favorita, "combate" – como siempre y para ser justos se hacia un pequeño sorteo con papelillos – Souta Houzuki y… - el albino sonrió malicioso, le encantaba pelear – Chiharu Uchiha – La sonrisilla maliciosa se esfumo – iruka-sensei no me parece justo – reclamo enseguida – no pienso pegarle a una chica, porqu – se inmuto al sentir la piel de su mejilla escocer, enseguida la toco dándose cuenta de que estaba sangrando, arqueo una ceja, y giro los ojos a verla, la chica imito su gesto acompañado de una sonrisa hipócrita mientras jugaba con un kunai, el albino entrecerró los ojos, y a una rapidez impresionante (para su edad) apareció a un lado de la chica – tramposa – acuso, para luego golpearla por la espada…

Puff

Sustitución, Souta miro a su alrededor, y en un brusco movimiento esquivo una patada dirigida a su cara, el chico giro rápidamente lanzando un derechazo directo al rostro de ella, la uchiha lo atajo con su mano izquierda con la derecha intento golpearlo pero el albino la bloqueo atrapando el puño con su mano libre.

Ambos con sus manos ocupadas, forcejeaban, haciendo presión, y sin más simultáneamente pegaron sus frentes fuertemente, en un último intento de vencer a su contrincante.

- Una chica no puede vencerme – gruño el houzuki, la muchacha sonrió arrogante en respuesta, el muchacho se sonrojo levemente aun sin abandonar la expresión de rabia.

- de acuerdo chicos, suficiente – Iruka algo preocupado, los separo o al menos intento, tras unos segundos de "por favor chicos ya" los pequeños shinobis se separaron refunfuñando.

Los muchachos fulminaban al pobre albino, todos menos su amigo el uzumaki quien reía a carcajadas, por otro lado las chicas miraban con diversión a la uchiha, en cuanto chiharu se unió al grupo de niñas se pusieron a comentar.

- woah, Chiharu-san tienes habilidades – algunas felicitaron, sin embargo la pelirosa mantenía su seño fruncido – le pateare el trasero la próxima vez – murmuro mientras abría una botella de agua, las muchachas rieron ante el comentario.

-Chiharu ocúpate de la herida de Souta – la muchacha miro al profesor indignada, "que herida?" miro instantáneamente al chico, y el cínico señalo su mejilla, un corte más o menos largo, "ah… esa herida", Una de las muchachas le paso el botiquín, lo tomo con desgano, y camino hacia un árbol, el albino bufo, y la siguió.

Al llegar a suave y fresca sombra la chica se sentó, saco un par de gasas y una curita – a ver – exigió malhumorada, el muchacho rodo los ojos girando el rostro con altanería.

Estaba realmente enfadado, esa chica podía ser bonita y todo lo que tú quieras pero era una arrogante malcriada y presumida, era lo que se cruzaba por la mente del houzuki al menos hasta que la "arrogante malcriada" se acerco para curarle el rasguño, se acerco lo suficiente como para notar su aliento en el rostro.

Sin embargo volvió a la realidad cuando la herida empezó a escocerle de nuevo- ay! Ten más cuidado! – se quejo, la muchacha sonrió mientras se mordía el labio- hey no es divertido – reclamo de nuevo, Chiharu se separo de él para tomar la curita, distraída al voltearse no se percato que el chico apropósito había acortado la distancia entre los dos, y si no fuera porque es ninja habría existido un contacto físico no deseado, con un aura siniestra lo miro, alzo la mano y le pego una cachetada – auch no es para tanto – el chico se llevo instintivamente la mano al cachete notando el relieve de la curita – dos pájaros de un tiro – murmuro la chica con satisfacción en la cara.

- Chiharu-san! – un chico hecho un tomate se acerco apresurado, con algo entre sus manos – chiharu-san tome le brindo un refresco! – hablo tendiéndole la soda fría – arigato – la chica la tomo, rápidamente el muchacho se fue no antes sin dedicarle una mirada de odio al albino – gomen – dijo suavemente la chica mirando la lata, Souta se giro extrañado – por las miradas de odio – y fue allí cuando comprendió, rio levemente – ie ie… no es nada – le resto importancia enseguida, la pelirosa acomodo uno de sus mechones tras su oreja, y le sonrió dulcemente – ne chiharu querrías venir conmig – el albino fue interrumpido por alguien – Chiharu – la muchacha se giro enseguida al escuchar la voz de su primo, sonrió ampliamente – lo siento souta hablamos más tarde – se apresuro a decir para después correr hasta el pelinegro

- a comer ramen… - termino la frase decepcionado mirando como la pelirosa tomaba de la mano al pelinegro y se iban por la puerta de la academia – Ne ne Souta despierta ttebayo! – el rubio de ojos perla lo miraba extrañado – Kaoru, puedo preguntarte algo – no despegaba su mirada de la entrada de la academia – habla – el uzumaki presto atención – quien era el chico con chiharu? – esta vez miro a su amigo – ah… él, él es Ren Uchiha, primo/hermano de ella…, por? Estas…celoso? – el rubio picaron lo miraba con una sonrisa – claro que no baka! Anda te invito a un ramen – dijo en un intento de alejar al uzumaki de esa idea, obvio que funciono.

- con que su primo eh… - susurro algo aliviado.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-

Caminaba alegre tomada de manos con el uchiha, - y esa soda? -Pregunto el pelinegro distraído, - ah.. Esto, uno de los chicos me la regalo… - enseguida sintió la mirada de Ren fulminándola – quien? – Pregunto entre dientes – nadie que conozcas… - respondió molesta – es ese con quien estabas antes? – la muchacha sonrió al instante – Souta-kun?, ie – rio levemente, el shinobi paro en seco, - souta…_Kun? _– podría parecer extraño pero le molestaba de sobremanera que _ella _usara el kun en cualquier tipo, intimidada por la mirada del chico decidió actuar – neee! Ren helados! – señalo una tienda arrastro al pelinegro hasta el lugar, y haciendo un esfuerzo le saco la idea de souta, - que desean? – Pregunto el viejito de la tienda – un polo de fresa! – el señor rio levemente entregándole lo pedido – uno de limón – pidió ren un poco más tranquilo.

El camino a la casa fue en total silencio, iban medio separados, cada uno pensando en lo suyo, el pelinegro miro de reojo a la chica, bufo y la tomo de la mano, ella se giro sorprendida, para luego sonreírle algo sonrojada.

Llegaron a la manor uchiha, Sakura abrió la puerta alegre-oka-san! Oto-san! – llamo aun desde la puerta quitándose las botas – tadaima – anunciaron ambos, -neee? Creo que salieron – dijo inspeccionando una nota en el mueble de la entrada, la chica no se percato de la sonrisa que se estampo en el rostro del uchiha, - vamos a comer los helados en el jardín – propuso el pelinegro.

Recorrieron parte de la manor, hasta llegar al jardín trasero, muy amplio, muy hermoso.

Se tiraron en la hierba mientras abrían sus helados, y ansiosos empezaron a devorarlos.

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que habían llegado, y aun no se decían casi nada, a veces ocurría eso cuando había algo que no se habían dicho – que pasa chiharu…? – pregunto casi con pesadez el mayor aun relamiendo la paleta de madera.

"_Casi, casi me besa, si no fuera porque me aparte… souta me habría besado_" – pensaba la chica – chiharu – volvió a llamar – es solo que – se mordió los labios – ren como se siente un beso? – pregunto, el pelinegro ensancho sus ojos algo asombrado, - porque mis amigas me han dicho que es genial pero no tengo la mas mínima idea de que se siente – y la chica hablaba y hablaba sonrojada, y ren no la escuchaba solo veía sus labios, se acerco a ella mucho, chiharu ni se dio cuenta cuando fue que el pelinegro se había puesto encima de ella a cuatro patas –ren? – la muchacha se sonrojo – por qué quieres saberlo? – el pelinegro la interrogaba, la pelirosa se sonrojo como nunca apartando la mirada, los ojos jades del chico se entrecerraron – yo… - se vio interrumpida por los labios de su primo, quien la tomaba por la cintura, ella nunca jamás habría pensado que su primer beso se lo daría su _primo_, miraba incrédula a ren, quien tras dar ese simple toque se había separado levemente.

Chiharu nunca supo que fue lo que le paso por la cabeza cuando lo tomo por la nuca sellando un nuevo beso, mas intimo y profundo, esta vez el pelinegro la había sentado en sus piernas para tener más comodidad, deslizando sus manos por las piernas de su prima, cuando sus lenguas se tocaron fue que ambos reaccionaron, la chica se separo bruscamente escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello del chico, estaba avergonzada, como pudo besar a Ren de esa manera.

Por otro lado el pelinegro la miraba de reojo, tomando aire por la boca, sus ojos habían dejado de ser jades hace un buen rato cuando se dio cuenta porque ella preguntaba eso, ahora eran escarlatas, el sharingan que su padre le había heredado estaba luciéndose…

- no besaras a alguien que no sea yo…promételo - murmuro el chico al oído de ella, y sintió como se tenso al instante asintiendo levemente, subió la cabeza para verlo, quedo muda al ver los ojos del chico, el ansioso la volvió a besar, sin embargo ella lo separo bruscamente – Ren! Esto está mal! – no podía verlo a los ojos, no después de lo que habían hecho – la sociedad dice que está mal! Pero dime en realidad en qué sentido es malo – _ok, buen punto_ pero aun así ellos eran… – somos familia – el pelinegro alzo una ceja, - siempre eres tan criticona no puedes al menos pensarlo por un momento! – Esas palabras le pegaron en la cara como una bofetada–eres tan inmadura - ella simplemente se levanto se dio media vuelta y camino apresuradamente por la grama.

Salió de la casa, y se quedo estática un momento.

Ella… no tenía amigos, a donde iría? Al parque? Para qué? Para ver como otros le miran mientras cuchichean sobre lo genial que eres cuando ni siquiera han cruzado una palabra…?

Bajo a konoha, dio algunas vueltas y termino en los campos de entrenamiento, con una botella de agua en las manos algo que nunca le faltaba, siempre compraba una botellita de agua potable, porque el agua es _genial_, se sentó con pesadez bajo un árbol, apoyando la cabeza contra el tronco, sintiendo la suave brisa remover sus cabellos, cerró los ojos por un momento – Chiharu? – Abrió los ojos casi asustada, y tras acostumbrarse a la luz reconoció al houzuki – souta… - saludo con un deje de tristeza, el estaba lleno de tierra rasguños y moretones, había estado entrenando.

- Que haces aquí? – se sentó a su lado, ella miro sus manos que jugueteaban con la botella, el albino alzo las cejas cuando se percato de que los ojos de la chica estaban aguados y algo rojos – h..hey, que ocurre – se acerco sin saber qué hacer, la muchacha limpio rápidamente sus lagrimas, y le sonrió al chico a su lado – oh no, no me vengas con esa sonrisa falsamente perfecta – si había algo que odiaba es esa barrera que ella creaba con cada uno de esos gestos.

La muchacha se sorprendió quizás demasiado – anda dime qué te pasa… - insistió el joven, ella sonrió con amargura e impulsivamente lo abrazo con fuerza, el muchacho se quedo estático, con los ojos bien ensanchados sentía como su hombro se mojaba de tibias lagrimas.

Chiharu Uchiha no era persona que diera explicaciones, a menos de que se tratase de una técnica ninja, no era una persona fría, ella solo era arrogante y muy confiada de si misma, daba la sensación de que era perfecta, siendo tan bonita e inteligente nadie pensaría que le ocurrían cosas malas y mucho menos que cometía errores como todos los demás, al menos eso fue hasta hoy, cuando souta la sostuvo en sus brazos, y sintió como sus manos temblaban creyó que era el fin del mundo, era tan pequeña, como podían permitirle ser un ninja?

Nunca dijo que ocurría, ni una sola palabra de lo que paso, por más que pregunto nada salió de esa boquita, y resignado se conformo con abrazarla por un buen rato, al principio estaba nervioso, sonrojado sentía que el corazón se le saldría, pero con el paso de los minutos esas sensaciones fueron dejadas atrás.

Chiharu se separo, con los ojos y nariz roja miro al houzuki, el la contemplo – gomen – ahora ella se sentía avergonzada, él le sonrió transmitiendo confianza.

- Qué hora es? – Pregunto la pelirosa, el albino miro al sol, -deben ser como las tres de la tarde – respondió en seguida.

- un poco tarde… - murmuro, pero se sentía cómoda allí, con souta, en seguida y para romper el hielo el albino comenzó una conversación, se sentía aliviado de que ella olvidara lo que le había pasado, fuera lo que fuera – entrenas mucho? – pregunto él, la muchacha sonrió – sí, mucho… demasiado – rio negando levemente – alguna razón en especial? – realmente quería saberlo – pues, supongo que mi mama, ella… sufrió mucho cuando tenía mi edad, pues no era un buen ninja y mi bisabuela era muy dura, a demás de muchas otras cosas, no quiero que me pase lo mismo – el albino miraba con fascinación cada gesto, en su rostro en sus manos, como sus mechones se mecían por la brisa veraniega – y tú? – Pregunto esta vez ella – pues si mucho – respondió al instante – razón? – hubo una pausa en la que se miraron brevemente – está en mis venas, es lo que amo, lo que me gusta hacer… - él había caído en sus palabras, parecía ya no estar presente, solo hablaba de lo mucho que le gustaba entrenar, sentir el cansancio, escuchar como los shurikens cortan el aire, el dolor de un golpe, era su pan de cada día.

La pelirosa se sorprendió, pensaba que ese chico solo era un bromista, que tardaría mucho en madurar, pero al verlo allí, hablando, como sus ojos violetas se iluminaban al hablar. Su sonrisa afilada, se sintió feliz al verlo feliz.

- Ne, tu padre es houzuki suigetsu? – pregunto curiosa, el pestañeo un par de veces – si… - respondió confundido – mi madre me ha hablado de él, se conocen de hace muchos años, es su mejor amigo… - souta se quedo perplejo, si se sabía el "cuento" pero no hablaba con su padre sobre eso – Por cierto tu no sales mucho verdad? – pregunto el – pues no, ahora que lo pienso casi nunca bajo para acá, bueno es que no tengo con quien salir a pasear, no tengo amigos… verdaderos amigos – ella se quedo mirando un punto fijo.

– quieres ser mi amiga? – la muchacha lo miro sonrojada…y si no fuera por su sarcástica personalidad el albino habría muerto por exceso de cuchitura– hmm ok? – respondió insegura, el le sonrió ampliamente.

El sol se estaba ocultando los dos estaban sentados en la grama, muy juntos charlando, riendo, bromeando, en fin lo que los amigos hacen, y ella no se había dado cuenta de lo muy tarde que se estaba haciendo.

- Llevo horas buscándote… - la pelirosa se tenso al momento y ensancho los ojos tanto como pudo, volteo nerviosa, a ver de dónde provenía la voz.

Estaba apoyado en el árbol, su rostro se veía algo sombrío, y sus ojos rojos brillaban dándole un toque muy intimidante, miraba fijamente a su prima, con el rostro inexpresivo.

-Ren – murmuro algo triste, recordando el suceso del medio día, - huiste de casa… sin decir a donde ibas. – su voz se oía algo fría– no debiste irte de esa manera Chiharu Uchiha – reprocho el pelinegro, la muchacha se levanto lentamente, mirando al suelo – está bien hice mal pero tú tienes la culpa… - acuso ella, el albino que se había mantenido al margen de la situación miro ahora con el seño fruncido al uchiha, el cual hizo caso omiso al comentario de la chica, enfocando su atención en souta… - Ren Uchiha – se presento el pelinegro – Souta Houzuki – imito el albino, Ren aparto la mirada del chico para posarla en la pelirosa, extendió la mano y ella la tomo, el pelinegro la acerco a sí mismo, y la abrazo fuertemente, besando la cabecita rosa.

Ella lo tomo por el haori mirando al suelo.

Souta miraba receloso la escena, ese joven tenía tanto poder sobre ella, se notaba como afectaba a la chica lo que le dijera o pensara, lo más probable es que sean muy unidos.

- Vamos te llevare a casa – murmuro él, - ja ne! Souta – el albino sonrió al instante, y con un gesto se despidió no sin antes detallar la puñalada que el pelinegro le mandaba con la mirada escarlata.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Habían llegado rápido, eran las seis de la tarde y sus padres llegarían en unos minutos, así que estaría a solas de nuevo con ren.

Ella empezó a subir la escalera para irse a su habitación, no quería verle la cara al pelinegro, y rogaba a todos los dioses que él no dijera nada, pero eso era una utopía.

En seguida sintió como la tomaba de la muñeca a mitad de escalera, ella se volteo con una mirada severa en el rostro, y el solo la miro, estaban a la misma altura por su ubicación en los escalones.

Pasaron segundos sin decirse nada, solo eran dos pares de ojos verdes mirándose, y ella supo que él se disculparía, las manos de él la abrazaron por la cintura – lo siento –dijo suavemente escondiendo el rostro en el pálido cuello de la muchacha, ella respondió el abrazo.

Y el murmullo de la lluvia empezó repentinamente, la luces de la casa se esfumaron, al parecer hubo un apagón, ella se asusto levemente intentando no prestarle atención al hecho de que estaba en medio de una escalera a oscuras hasta que se escucho un terrible estruendo.

Una tormenta eléctrica empezó en la aldea.

Y la muchacha sintió como el corazón se le subía a la garganta…

Había olvidado mencionar que ella le tenía pánico a las tormentas eléctricas?

Se aferro con mucha fuerza al pelinegro, - shhh tranquila, es solo una tormenta –Ja! Que fácil era decirlo. Le temblaron las piernas cuando la luz ilumino de golpe la casa y volvió a la oscuridad de la misma manera.

Y aun no había pasado lo peor.

Otra vez el horrible sonido que zumbaba en sus oídos, las lagrimas bajaron rápidamente por sus mejilla, e incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas se sentó bruscamente en el suelo.

EL pelinegro se agacho levemente mirándola con preocupación, los labios de la chica temblaban así como lo hacían sus manos y piernas. La abrazo de nuevo pero nada que se quedaba quieta, y se odio a sí mismo por lo que iba a hacer.

Se separo de ella la miro a los ojos y la beso, así de sencillo y no sabía que esperar, pero sería lo mejor.

Ella relajo todo su cuerpo al sentir los labios de él, y casi instantáneamente se olvido de la estúpida tormenta, y para agregar a la pila de ESTUPIDESES del día, la chica dio la iniciativa para que bueno digámoslo claro:

Su primo le metiera la legua hasta la garganta, y aunque es imposible se acerco mucho.

El al cargo de las piernas, terminando de subir la escalera, recorrer un par de pasillo llegar a la habitación de la chica, caminar hasta su cama y recostarla allí, la cosa se puso más seria, paso de besos, a caricias, pequeñas e inocentes caricias, para pasar a toques atrevidos, y terminar en algo indecente.

De suspiros a leves gemidos y si no fuera porque ella aun fuera una niña de trece años habría pasado a mayores.

Pero entre los dos había un acuerdo tácito, no llegaría al sexo porque simplemente eso sería un gran error.

Segundos después de besarse continuamente

Necesitaban un respiro en verdad, se separaron, estaban algo sudados y con la ropa desarreglada, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar – no hay vuelta atrás verdad? – pregunto ella con pesadez – no lo creo – el pelinegro había captado a que se refería ella, y eso era a la nueva "confianza física" que ahora existía entre los dos, y no, no había vuelta atrás

Porque quieran o no era demasiado bueno para dejarlo, Porque el incesto era prohibido y eso lo hacía más excitante *en todos los sentidos*.

- En realidad, siempre supe que esto ocurriría algún día – admitió ella, el rio y la pelirosa no pudo evitar acompañarlo, sus padres lo matarían. – me entere que la semana que vienen se eligen los equipos… - comento de lo más natural el muchacho – ah! Si – afirmo con decepción la uchiha – no te preocupes seguro te toca con uno bueno – consoló el – pero no conozco a… nadie, bueno a casi nadie – y el seño del pelinegro se frunció, sabia quien era ese "casi" – Souta… ne? – sugirió en un suspiro – hai – afirmo ella – estas enamorada de él? – directo al punto como siempre.

- no, no lo estoy – respondió con verdadera seguridad, o al menos eso pensó ella, pero ese leve y tenue brillo en sus ojos jade lo decían todo, sentía cariño por él, y el cariño es un derivado del amor, y nada bueno salía del amor, bueno eso ultimo era una mentira…

- Chiharu! Estamos en casa – aviso una voz, y los dos adolescentes se miraron al instante tenso, se arreglaron y bajaron.

Sakura y sasuke estaban en la puerta, - oka-san! Oto-san! – la chica abrazo levemente a su madre, y luego a su padre.

Sasuke esbozo una sonrisa enseguida, abrazando a su hija, ren con mucho respeto se acerco a su tío y lo saludo, igualmente a su tía, pero a diferencia de sasuke ella lo abrazo.

- Donde estaban? – pregunto con curiosidad chiharu, sakura quien se amarraba su ahora más corto cabello la miro sonriente – estábamos de misión pero tardamos un poco por tu tío, nos lo conseguimos por la calles y quería comer ramen… ya sabes cómo es él – la joven rio levemente, Ren sonrió de medio lado, - oh ren cariño gracias por cuidar a tu prima – sakura siempre desde que el era muy chiquito lo había querido muchísimo, era un hijo para ella, y ella una segunda madre para él, Ren siempre considero a sus tíos unos grandes ninjas, especialmente a su tía, quien arriesgo todo por el amor de su vida.

- por qué no te quedas a cenar? – invito sakura, el joven se sintió comprometido no le podía decir que no a su tia – de acuerdo – la cena fue tranquila, sakura y chiharu hablaban tranquilamente mientras que los pelinegros escuchaban, - hoy me toco pelear con souta houzuki, el profesor iruka nos tuvo que separar porque unos minutos mas y le habría fracturado el brazo – conto molesta la chica, sasuke la miro divertido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

El salón seguía aun muy silencioso, muy silencioso para el gusto de iruka, especialmente hoy, cuando se elegían los equipos, suspiro con pesadez observando a sus alumnos, al menos todos habían pasado.

- bien hoy se formaran los grupos, cada grupo será de tres integrantes y será formado conforme sus habilidades y características. Poco a poco los grupos fueron formándose – equipo tres, uzumaki kaoru, uchiha chiharu y houzuki souta. Los tres sonrieron, se llevaban bien y todos eran buenos ninjas con sorprendentes habilidades.

El joven uzumaki era más bien sereno y de buen espíritu, la excelente combinación de Hinata y Naruto. El chico de cabellos rubios y ojos perlas disfrutaba su vida con tranquilidad, gracias a dios no era tan ansioso como su padre pero eso si tenían el mismo corazón de oro, no presumía de ser hijo del hokage ni de ser hyuuga era una persona sencilla y agradable.

Souta Houzuki era el hijo de una linda pareja, Suigetsu un ninja originalmente de la niebla al unirse a sakura su destino fue a parar en konoha donde conoció a una enfermera, una chica llamada Aoi (azul) quien trabajaba en el hospital atendiendo a sakura, cuando la Haruno se le dio de alta la pareja anuncio su compromiso, pues ya llevaban casi un año saliendo. Souta era idéntico a su padre, al menos en el físico, con los ojos más azulados como los de su madre, sus cabellos alborotados, blancos y platinos algo largos, un poco mas debajo de su barbilla. Su personalidad es traviesa y amistosa, a pesar de que su hobbie es combatir no es sanguinario como su padre, puede llegar a ser arrogante si se lo propone.

Y la joven chiharu, que a pesar de ser idéntica a su madre (salvo el cabello) todas sus maneras son propias de los uchihas, sin llegar a ser pedante es muy orgullosa de si misma, no busca la popularidad solo la superación personal, gracias a sus padres las cosas materiales le sobran. Su piel es pálida y cremosa, sus cabellos rosados y largos pero a diferencia de su madre posee un flequillo desordenado, es delgada y aun su cuerpo está en desarrollo. Sus ojos… es lo más impactante el su ser, adornado con largas y oscuras pestañas dos orbes jades ansían conocer el mundo exterior. La relación con que lleva con sakura es muy importante porque no solo es su madre es su mentora, su ídolo. Por otro lado la relación con su padre es muy diferente, el uchiha prácticamente se babea por su niña, para el ella es la persona más adorable y cuchi que puede existir en el planeta es algo que ni el mismo puede explicar, "-_la única persona que es igual o mejor que yo es ella-_"esta tan estúpidamente orgulloso de ella, en todo sentido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

La muchacha camina por las viejas calles de konoha, riendo suavemente por las palabras de sus compañeros. Aspiro con profundidad el aire de su tierra, su vida comenzaba ahora,.

Hanabi Hyuuga, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, muy apacible e inteligente, silenciosa y observadora era su nueva sensei.

- eh chiharu quieres ir a comer helado? – la muchacha se giro para ver a los chicos, los dos sonrieron instantáneamente para convencerla, ella los imito sintiendo una cálida sensación en el pecho…

Tenía dos nuevos amigos, sus amigos… que bien sonaba. No dejaría que nada ni nadie los dañaran o los separara jamás.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Mordisqueando distraídamente la paleta de madera la chica miraba la nota en el portón de la manor _**Ume**_(_ciruelo_) , "_No estamos en casa, anda a almorzar a la manor sakurambo. Te queremos!" _ Una de las cejas rosadas se arqueo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Miro atenta la entrada, casi nunca visitaba esta manor a pesar de ser el lugar donde su madre se había criado…

Un aroma a flores la invitaba a caminar por el jardín, los cerezos meneaban sus copas verdes, y las ultimas cerezas carmesí se balanceaban de sus ramas, el susurro de las hojas por la fuerte brisa le brindaban encanto al lugar, los techos de teja puntiagudos, los suaves detalles, las flores de sakura por doquier, una residencia tan grande y tan sola era muy misteriosa.

Hoy en día solo vivía en ella sus tíos, ren y algunas Harunos de ramas menores que servían a Yuna, la otras se habían mudado a la manor shinju en el país de la luna para entrenarse como samuráis al mando de kasumi la única hija de Akane.

Trago pesado, las flores de sakura talladas en la madera oscura de tonos rosas la intimidaba mucho, ni hablar del caminillo hasta el majestuoso portón de roble, camino insegura de lo que se encontraría tras esa puerta.

Toco la manilla fría la giro empujando levemente se y abrió, la casa la recibió silenciosa y oscura entro y cerro con cuidado, se quito los zapatos. Unos suaves pasos, luego el roce de la puerta corrediza, y en seguida apareció una joven de negros y cortos cabellos – konbawa chiharu-sama, acompáñeme por favor – la pelirosa solo supo asentir y seguir a aquella chica que probablemente sería una prima tercera o algo así, la muchacha la llevo hasta el gran comedor el cual tenía un jardincito al lado,( ese era el jardín central por el cual se podía llegar a cualquier lugar de la manor) en la mesa había un plato con arroz y pescado y un bol con caldo. – arigato – murmuro chiharu aun sorprendida, se sentó y comió en silencio observando cada detalle de la manor, al terminar la misma joven de antes recogió su plato y se lo llevo dejándola sola. Chiharu estaba nerviosa hay que admitir que aunque poco a escuchado de la historia de esta casa era muy abrumadora, tan, quizás en los tiempos de su madre era más animada.

Se aventuro a explorar, saliendo a ese hermoso jardincito acompañado por un estanque lleno de peces, de pronto se sintió acogida por el lugar, miro los pasillos descubiertos de los pisos superiores, todos vacios, camino con cuidado por la hierba y al borde del estanque se sentó, sumergiendo los pies en el agua, mirando con cuidado cada pez que nadaba en ella, entre ellos una grande, más bien gigante, era un pez koi.

Se sintió más tranquila, acostándose en la grama, sin saber que desde el primer piso en el pasillo descubierto estaba asomada su tía Yuna.

La pelinegra por un momento sintió que tenía ocho años de nuevo, y aquella niña en el estanque era la pequeña sakura con sus sueños de ser ninja, y sus ojos se aguaron, tantos recuerdos de golpe, su abuela, sus primas, su niñez, y despertó de esa nostálgica ensoñación cuando alguien le tomo la mano, giro instantáneamente para encontrarse con su hijo – oka-san daijoubu ka? – su voz suave y teñida de preocupación demostró como siempre lo mucho que la quería. – estoy bien… es solo que – miro los ojos de su hijo jades hermosos vivaces – no es nada – sonrió dulcemente abrazándolo, el sonrió también – te quiero – le murmuro Yuna – yo también – respondió Ren. – dile a tu prima que venga a tomar el té conmigo – pidió.

La Haruno abandono el pasillo dejando a ren solo quien con curiosidad de saber que fue lo que provoco aquel sentimiento en su madre se asomo por la barandilla del pasillo encontrándose con chiharu su pequeña y querida prima.

Chiharu cantaba una vieja canción llamada: Sakura, en honor a la hermosa flor.

Ren la observaba algo conmovido, llevaba toda su vida conociendo a chiharu, ella era una persona que cautivaba con belleza, con sus conocimientos, y sabía perfectamente lo encantadora que podía llegar a ser, pero no sabía por qué últimamente la encontraba tan… hermosa.

Apoyo un pie en la baranda, y pego un salto hasta el jardincito.

Chiharu lo vio caer suave y elegantemente con sus cabellos negros ondulando, su porte superior y esa intensa mirada. –Ren – saludo con una sonrisa, casi olvidaba que de hecho alguien vivía en esta casa.

- Oka-san te llama – aviso él con una ligera sonrisa, - hai – asintió ella, se levanto con cuidado, mirando su ropa la acomodo y al subir la mirada se encontró con la de él, se sonrojo con facilidad, pero él no hizo nada tan solo beso su frente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Al llegar al salón donde se toma el te, chiharu supo que había juzgado mal la manor, se sintió atrapada por el aire perfumado de incienso, la tenue luz de las lámparas y el aroma del té caliente.

Sonrió mientras se sentaba con su tía, Ren en cambio salió del salón dándoles un poco de espacio y privacidad para hablar.

- Chiharu, quería hablar contigo sobre un tema delicado – la pelirosa jugueteo con sus dedos nerviosa, y asintió levemente – tu madre de un tiempo para acá ha venido entrenándote y preparándote para tu kekkei genkai – la pelinegra tomaba el con elegancia - hai – murmuro la chica. Si, su madre la estaba preparando, le había explicado en qué consistía y toda la responsabilidad que conllevaría poseerlo.

- Como bien sabes tu madre no tuvo una infancia normal, - Yuna miraba su te, chiharu la miro extrañada – disculpe Yuna-san creo que entendí mal… a que se refiere –un silencio se presento en el salón – veras, sakura descubrió su kekkei genkai en medio de una pelea, ella combatía contra el sannin de las serpientes orochimaru – la pelirosa se sorprendió había leído la historia de konoha, y sabía perfectamente que orochimaru no era precisamente una persona de buen corazón – sakura gracias al kekkei genkai logro salvar a tu padre y a tu tío Naruto, sin embargo días después en la segunda ronda del examen chunnin Orochimaru se presento junto con Suna haciendo una invasión, muy pocos murieron gracias al clan de samuráis kuroi tsuki fundado por akane tu bisabuela, aunque se pudo salvar konoha tu madre fue secuestrada por el sannin, pasando así cinco años aproximadamente fuera de la aldea, tu padre una semana después de que ella fuera atrapada por los del sonido fue a propia voluntad para allá en busca de poder para matar a tu tío Itachi, por suerte durante esos cinco años ellos se comprometieron, sin embargo no todo había terminado, akatsuki actualmente una olvidada organización de criminales secuestro a sakura, experimentando con su cuerpo y dañándolo permanentemente , tu padre junto a un equipo de ninjas la rescato y tras una riesgosa operación y nueve meses de recuperación tu madre despertó, al poco tiempo tus padres se casaron y tu viniste al mundo… eres un milagro porque tu madre se suponía que había quedado infértil – silencio, era lo único que existía en la habitación, Yuna levanto la mirada, y vio lo que no quería, una niña destrozada por una historia que nadie le había contado, y si, lloraba como nunca pues recientemente se había dado cuenta de que el hombre era un monstro que no merecía existir, que con tan solo mirarla a ella una chica ya la querían en su cama, porque el hombre veía a la mujer como un objeto y que solo unos pocos comprendían que eso no era así.

- creo que ya sabes porque te hablo de esto cierto? – chiharu se seco las lagrimas – aun recuerdo el día en que sakura decidió ser ninja, y todavía me arrepiento de no haberla detenido, no te pido que abandones lo que amas chiharu, solo te digo que… te cuides, porque en cuanto tengas el kekkei genkai en tus manos todos los hombres te verán como una muñeca de la que pueden abusar, y aunque no lo creas tu madre todavía tiene pesadillas, kami sabrá que pesadillas tiene.

La pelirosa estaba alterada, no paraba de temblar y sentía nauseas, en seguida se lanzo a abrazar a su tía, la cual le respondió enseguida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Tras la puerta del salón ren escuchaba la conversación, y a medida que avanzaba su ira se agrandaba.

Nadie, nadie tocaría a chiharu jamás, mataría a todos los hombres que se atrevieran a mirarla, no permitiría que nada le pasase.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Llego a casa desanimada, quito la nota del portón y entro con pesadez, - tadaima… - un silencio sepulcral, la uchiha caminaba arrastrando los pies, mirando el suelo, iba por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, nada le quitaría esta tristeza, o al menos eso creyó.

Choco contra una pared, y la supuesta pared la sujeto antes de que se cayera, levanto la mirada, su padre la miraba inexpresivo – oto-san! – lo abrazo fuertemente, sasuke la miro desconcertado, ella solo escondía su rostro, y con lagrimas en los ojos subió la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos oscuros, el no decía nada pero esa mirada pedía una explicación – oka-san, akatsuki… Yuna-san me conto – sasuke entreabrió sus labios sorprendido, poso una mano en la cabecita rosa, acariciándola, se agacho para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Sasuke le limpio las lagrimas y le acomodo sus cabellos, ella bajo la mirada triste, sin embargo el pelinegro la tomo por el mentón y suavemente la obligo a subir la quijada – un uchiha no baja la mirada – chiharu asintió mirando a un lado – mírame – ella obedeció mirando inmediatamente a su padre y se llevo un buen susto al ver el sharingan del pelinegro – nadie, podrá tocarte nunca porque tú y yo somos diferentes, poseemos el sharingan, con tu sharingan… - el pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa al ver los ojos rojos de su hija – nadie podrá hacerte nada, y mientras yo viva, siempre estarás a salvo, porque para herirte tendrán que pasar sobre mí, entendido? – La muchacha sonrió levemente – ahora, dame un abrazo – animo el pelinegro, la chica lo abrazo de inmediato, sasuke rio de buena gana – te amo chiharu – sasuke le acariciaba el largo cabello – yo también oto-san – respondió la pelirosa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Reconocía que el sonido que hacía con su sorbete era molesto, pero por kami era lo más entretenido que había hecho hoy, sujetaba su cabeza con sus manos, mientras mirabas los pajarillos volar, el calor era insoportable.

Miro a su izquierda el sorbete de souta era historia y el pobre deshidratado tomaba agua de su termo, miro a su derecha kaoru no paraba mover su camisa frenéticamente para airearse.

Como odiaba las misiones rango D, eran patéticas, en un solo dia habían arreglado tres jardines, reparado cuatro cercas y paseado quince perros, a demás de recoger basura del rio, esa era la clásica.

Se sentía como una pequeña sirvienta, y la sensación era muy poco alentadora, la actividad de mayor riesgo que había realizado hoy era recoger excremento de perro.

Se levanto de repente con determinación en los ojos, y con su mano derecha golpeo la mesita de la cafetería, sus amigos saltaron en la silla mirándola desconcertados – se acabo! Me he hartado de estar aquí sentadita, quiero una misión donde pueda ser un verdadero ninja! – los varones sonrieron, y sin decir una palabra más se dirigieron a la torre del hokage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Aporrearon su puerta de forma violenta el hokage sintió que la vena de su cien iba a explotar, ni siquiera había dado permiso para que pasaran, cuando tres adolescentes fúricos irrumpieron en su ya no tranquila oficina. El pescadito, la barbie y su propia copia estaban gritándole un motón de quejas.

- Lo esperaría de souta, y chiharu pero kaoru hijo tu también? yo pensé que te había criado bien 'ttebayo…- Naruto armaba un drama no propio de un kage – ay por favor tío sabes perfectamente que todas las misiones que no mandas son una porquería, queremos algo mejor, más emocionante! – la pelirosa en su intento de convencer al uzumaki lo miraba con ojos de corderito, el rubio aparto la mirada frustrado, viendo la cara del albino el cual le hacía puchero, volteo hacia su propio hijo leyendo en sus labios un "onegai" bastante convincente.

- de acuerdo – resoplo ya arrepentido de su decisión le lanzo un pergamino a chiharu con una letra C en el – ay tienen, ese es su regalo de navidad no quiero que me vengan a pedir nada en diciembre – chiharu sonrió ampliamente, se acerco a su tío y le beso la mejilla – ciao! – se despidió la chica.

- El teme me va a matar – se dijo a si mismo pegando la frente del escritorio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

- Tadaima! – anuncio alegremente, se quito los zapatos rápidamente y subió las escaleras haciendo un sonido fuerte y grave, al llegar al balcón al final del pasillo vio a sus padres tomando el te – oka-san oto-san! Adivinen que! – automáticamente ambos giraron para verla – tachan! – les mostro el pergamino – oh una misión rango C, no es un poco pronto? Déjame ver – sakura tomo el pergamino, y empezó a leerlo – ah bueno no hay de qué preocuparse, es por la ruta cincuenta y nueve, y solo deben llevar un pergamino, estarán bien, vete aprendiendo las rutas, esta por ejemplo es muy segura, nunca ha habido emboscadas o enfrentamientos allí verdad sasuke… - se giro para verlo, pero ya no estaba – sasuke?.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Sintió una brisa fría en la nuca, que extraño juraba haber cerrado la ventana, se giro para ver y casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando ve al uchiha menor con su sharingan girando frenéticamente – t…teme… - Naruto sintió miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

__

Los pájaros de los arboles espantados por el terrible chillido echaron a volar en busca de un lugar más tranquilo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

- Chiharu cariño no estarás comiendo demasiado – sakura miraba con una sonrisilla a su hija quien "se alimentaba correctamente" para su gran misión – oka-san necesito energía para mañana – sasuke la miro de reojo fulminante, chiharu lo imito, poniendo la misma mirada era igual o incluso más aterradora que la de su padre – de acuerdo suficiente tengo con tu padre chiharu – sakura se sentía algo frustrada, los únicos de su familia que no eran capaz de mirar "a lo uchiha" eran ella y Yuna.

- hn…- chiharu enserio el rostro, sacando a flote su lado cascarrabias, - hn – sasuke respondió, murmuro un par de maldiciones y relajo el rostro, dando por terminada la discusión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Estaban en la entrada, ya listos para salir, Hanabi los miraba serenamente – tan solo tardaremos un día en ir y venir, no creo que tengamos problemas.

Los chicos animados empezaron a recorrer el camino.

Tras salir de los territorios de konoha el bosque se hizo más frondoso, mas solitario, la luz se filtraba a través de las hojas, el aire se respiraba fresco y limpio, la conversaciones se silenciaron para apreciar un poco más el ambiente que los rodeaba.

Caminaban lentamente, de pronto una liebre se les cruzo por el camino, era marroncilla y peludita ella olisqueaba tranquilamente, pero asustada alzo su cuello, sentándose en dos patas y escuchando con cuidado salió corriendo a esconderse, el equipo tres se puso en alerta, Hanabi en seguida utilizo su byakugan para examinar la zona, sin embargo no se dio cuenta cuando fue que se vieron rodeados de bandidos.

Era una trampa. Chiharu y souta se pegaron espada con espalda.

La uchiha sonrió arrogante, "_todos los hombres te verán como una muñeca de la que pueden abusar_" recordó de repente las palabras de Yuna y miro a su alrededor, estaba rodeada de hombres… todos con esas miradas sádicas, esas que prácticamente te desvestían, era asqueroso como ellos inconscientemente se relamían los labios, como frotaban sus manos ansiosos - que linda muñeca – dijo burlón uno esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la pelirosa se cegó con el miedo activando su sharingan sin dudarlo un momento metió las manos en sus porta-kunais tomando tantos como podía, y se echo a correr hacia el enemigo – chiharu!- llamo souta desconcertado, eran solo bandidos, unos golpecitos y estaba resuelto.

Pero la pelirosa no escucho, cortando la garganta de uno de ellos, lanzo los kunais en sus manos, estos se clavaron en las cabezas de los contrincantes, los hombres asustados intentaron detenerla pero solo consiguieron una puñalada en el estomago, el líder del grupo era un hombre grande, este tomo a chiharu por la muñeca.

La niña levanto la mirada aterrorizada encontrándose con el líder, la presión que hacía en su brazo era increíble, la muchacha solo podía pensar en algo: matarlo, con el ultimo kunai corto la mano del hombre y luego se abalanzo sobre el clavando el kunai continuamente en el pecho, el hombre ya estaba muerto, pero ella continuaba, llorando.

No se detuvo sino hasta que alguien la tomo de la muñeca, para luego estamparla contra un árbol, - basta! – la pelirosa levanto la mirada sorprendida, viendo el rostro asustado de souta, sus ojos azulados la miraban temeroso, relajo todo el cuerpo, soltando el kunai y desactivando su sharingan.

Estaba bañada en sangre, era increíble lo sanguinaria que había sido con esos pobres ladrones, Hanabi, estaba realmente sorprendida en sus años como ninja jamás había visto a un genin reaccionar así.

A la uchiha todo le daba vueltas, el estomago se revolvió al ver la cantidad de sangre. Oía como la llamaban, y empezó a hiperventilar del pánico, miro a su alrededor y detuvo la mirada en la copa de un árbol, porque había visto a alguien.

Qué demonios había sido eso?

Enfoco la mirada, y pudo apreciar perfectamente a un hombre, con un rostro sencilla mente hermoso de cabellos negros largos y alborotados, y unos ojos tan rojos como los de su padre, su sharingan era delicado y elegante… tan diferente y único.

Por unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… había matado a doce personas era un monstruo.

La pequeña ninja quedo trastornada y lo único que podía hacer era mirarse las manos.

La misión tuvo que ser cancelada….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Estaban ya en la entrada de konoha. Hanabi llevaba a su espalda cargada a la pelirosa, los ninjas que se encontraban de turno vigilando quedaron totalmente sorprendidos porque la hija de sasuke uchiha estaba bañada en sangre… ajena.

- Llama a sus padres, al hokage y a su médico por favor – pidió la mujer, el ninja sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo a la torre.

La pelinegra sentó a su alumna en el suelo, la cual aun no respondida, solo miraba el suelo, souta y kaoru no decían palabra. Kaoru tenía miedo de que a chiharu le pasara algo, souta estaba tan nervioso como preocupado por su compañera.

Puff

En seguida en apareció sasuke con una expresión en su rostro crispante, su mirada fue directa a la niña sentada en el suelo, y con solo verla el alma se le partió en dos, la gente alrededor del pelinegro dieron tres pasos atrás, pues estaban seguros de que mataría a quien se le acercara a él o a su hija, souta y kaoru se echaron para atrás sin dudarlo.

El uchiha camino despacio hasta su hija, se agacho y la cargo en sus brazos, se dio media vuelta y desapareció en un puff.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Naruto mantenía sus manos entrelazadas, su rostro nunca había estado tan serio, no como hoy.

Era un día… era un día triste la verdad, en su oficina habían personas, amigos, familiares.

Había una camilla y una niña sentada en ella, Aoi la examinaba, le hablaba, pero ella no respondía…

Bajo la mirada detallando la grieta en su escritorio, la que sasuke había hecho hace un minuto al golpearlo, exigiendo una "maldita explicación" como había dicho, en sus años de amistad, jamás lo había visto tan afectado por algo, el estaba allí parado con los ojos mirando fijamente al hokage, intentando no partir en dos la torre con un chidori.

En la esquina estaba el uchiha mayor, Itachi, de brazos cruzados, mirando a su sobrina, con el ceño fruncido.

Aoi suspiro preocupada, ella era la médico personal de chiharu, - no, no responde sasuke-san – el pelinegro no se movió ni parpadeo.

Itachi camino lentamente hasta la camilla, sasuke miro de reojo.

- permíteme – pidió suavemente, Aoi asintió apartándose, el pelinegro poso sus mano en el rostro de porcelana de chiharu que aun estaba manchado de sangre, inclino su cabeza de manera que ella lo mirara a los ojos, y ella tras unos segundos abrió desmesuradamente los suyos, sasuke entre abrió los labios acercándose despacio a la camilla para ver que estaba haciendo su hermano.

El mayor tenía una expresión de concentración imperturbable estaba utilizando el mangekyo sharingan en ella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Itachi estaba parado examinando su propia dimensión alterna, giro sobre sus pies para encontrarse con chiharu sentada en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma, camino lentamente hasta ella agachándose a sus ojos, ella parecía estar murmurando algo, cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia lo miro fijamente – Itachi-san! – lo abrazo de golpe, llorando en su hombro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Sasuke sintió un alivio cuando vio a la chica despertar, aunque estaba llorando en los brazos de su hermano, estaba progresando, Itachi lo miro sonriente, - Oto-san! – la muchacha abrazaba fuertemente a su padre.

Naruto se relajo un poco,

- trauma psíquico, choque emocional que deja una impresión duradera en el subconsciente – Aoi se acerco a chiharu para hablar con ella- Aoi-san – la pelirosa se sintió más segura, su doctora estaba al rescate – necesito llevarme a la niña al hospital – anuncio la mujer – antes necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas Aoi – el hokage había hablado, chiharu debía sentarse en la silla caliente y explicarse.

- por que… por que reaccionaste así? – una pregunta muy acertada, la muchacha miro la grieta del escritorio – no quería… que, me tocaran – la mirada de Naruto se poso en sasuke – tenía que, hacer algo… yo no, podía dejar que me atraparan como a oka-san – la habitación quedo en un silencio sepulcral, se podía cortar el aire de lo tenso que estaba. – Eran una emboscada, realizada por hombres comunes, sin habilidades ninja chiharu – la niña sonrió amargamente – yo solo… entre en pánico – el ambiente volvió a la calma – así que solo entraste en pánico, bien eso suele pasar aunque nunca de esta manera…porqu – pero el rubio se vio interrumpido por la uchiha – había…. Había un hombre, estaba en la rama de un árbol, el era… tan, - sasuke se quedo perplejo del sonrojo que tenía su hija en ese mismo momento –su sharingan era tan hermoso – Itachi apretó los puños, sasuke cerró los ojos, justo lo que no quería escuchar – u…un hombre con sharingan, descríbelo – Naruto empezaba a sudar en frio – debe tener la edad de oto-san, de rasgos muy finos, como los uchiha, cabellos negros y largos – la habitación quedo en silencio – gracias chiharu puedes irte…. – Naruto trago pesado, Aoi y chiharu se fueron del lugar.

- ya le dijeron a sakura-chan? – Pregunto el rubio – viene en camino – respondió Itachi, sasuke se sentó pesadamente en la silla, mientras se sobaba las sienes intentando comprender que estaba pasando. – llegue tan rápido como pude que ocurrió? – sakura acababa de entrar por la puerta – tenemos un grave problema, ilusos creímos que solo porque akatsuki paso ocho años dormido no quiere decir que haya dejado de existir, la que suponía una misión fácil para el equipo tres resulto ser una emboscada, probablemente Madara los contrato pues eran hombres comunes, el fin de ese acto era probar que tan fuerte y manipulable es Chiharu, eso es todo. – sakura se quedo en blanco – y como reacciono ella? – Pregunto – asesino brutalmente a cada miembro de la emboscada y al líder lo apuñalo repetidamente a pesar de que ya había muerto – un balde de agua fría eso es lo que había sentido la Haruno al escuchar la respuesta del rubio– pero ella no es así, ella nunca… tiene que haber algo que la halla impulsado – sakura estaba tan nerviosa que las manos le temblaban – Yuna le conto la historia de akatsuki – Itachi apunto que ese era el motivo – Chicharu quedo lo suficientemente impactada como para desarrollar una seudofobia, por lo tanto ella ahora le tiene pánico a los hombres y lo único que puede hacer para defenderse es – hizo una pausa – matar – completo Naruto – pero solo asesina en los que no confía… - agrego el rubio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Una sala realmente grande y oscura era donde akatsuki actualmente se reunía.

Y precisamente estaban en medio de una, Madara uchiha al parecer tenía algo muy importante que decirle a sus queridos compañeros.

- Después de tantos años de bajo perfil ya podemos comenzar con nuestro nuevo objetivo. – Madara hizo una pausa – pues habla ya! – un hombre rubio de largos cabellos parecía frustrado por la situación – calma deidara, nuestro nuevo objetivo es Chiharu Uchiha – un silencio abrumador hubo en la sala – como bien saben ella es la hija de sakura-chan y sasuke-kun, tiene trece años y es… una linda niña – rio perversamente, la mayoría de akatsuki rio junto con su líder, salvo deidara y un par mas, el rubio se acababa de acordar de la hermosa pelirosa que una vez tubo el placer de conocer, la había olvidado hasta ahora – no cuestiono sus planes pero como sugieres que secuestremos a la hermosa e intocable hija de sasuke uchiha? – deidara estaba un poco mosqueado, pues el plan parecía imposible.

- Oh deidara, esa es una buena pregunta – apunto el uchiha – digamos que hice un experimento con ella, hoy era su primera misión rango D, imagínense "llevar un pergamino a un pueblito" – más risas por parte de akatsuki – era un poco aburrida así que le puse algo de picante, y contrate a unos ladrones para que los emboscaran – burlón sonrió arrogante – digamos que fue lo suficientemente sádica como para bañarse en sangre ajena. – Murmullos en la sala – no todos los genins de la hoja se atreven a sostener un kunai firmemente y mucho menos cortarle la garganta a alguien.

- Pero ella no lo mata por placer, como la mayoría de nosotros, la pequeña mata por… miedo a los hombres – los criminales se echaron a reír de buena gana – pero por que le tiene miedo a los hombres? Fácil, por nuestra culpa, de alguna manera se entero de la gran cicatriz que dejamos en su madre y digamos que hará lo que sea para no ir a parar en nuestra guarida, lo que sea caballeros… incluso confiar en un viejo familiar… como yo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

- Entonces las citas serán todos los días por la tarde de acuerdo, no quiero que faltes porque es primordial que vengas para progresar con la situación – Aoi le explicaba dulcemente a la joven pelirosa – oka-san Como esta chiharu – souta había irrumpido en la habitación – por que no le preguntas a ella? – Aoi le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y sin más salió de la habitación.

El albino sonrió amargamente, se sentó al borde de la cama mirando a su amiga, ella tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, - no necesitas hacerte la dura conmigo… - le murmuro, ella miro sus manos de nuevo – soy un monstruo – admitió – baka, los monstruos son malos, y horribles, tu eres buena y hermosa – al segundo se sonrojo por sus propias palabras, la pelirosa se sonrojo, y para romper el hielo se echó una carcajada, el albino rio con ella, la uchiha lo tomo de la mano – eres un buen amigo, ne souta… - el sonrió dulcemente – que… que ocurrió allí? – la chica suspiro – me dio un ataque de pánico, yo… tenía miedo de que me capturaran y mi instinto me llevo a matar. – souta trago pesado – dicen que cuando el ser humano siente que su vida está en riesgo el nivel de adrenalina sube dándole la capacidad de hacer cosas casi imposibles… - la pelirosa se quedo asombrada por esa mini clase de biología – si lo sé… pero esto no fue simple adrenalina, mi tía me conto algo que le ocurrió a mi madre, algo terrible souta, esos… esos hombres no querían mi dinero – por primera vez la pelirosa lo miraba fijamente y entonces el albino comprendió, apretando los puños al darse cuenta de lo que realmente ella temía , bajo la mirada ocultándose entre sus mechones blancos – mientras estés a mi lado… no te pasara nada – fue lo único que dijo el chico, chiharu en seguida recordó las palabras de su padre, se levanto de la cama con suavidad, caminando hasta la ventana – souta yo quiero agradec… - la puerta se había abierto de golpe, la pelirosa giro con brusquedad a ver quién era.

- Ren… - susurro la uchiha.

El pelinegro estaba hiperventilado, ni siquiera se había cambiado del uniforme de ANBU su piel estaba ligeramente cubierta de sudor, en su mano sostenía su máscara de gato y sus ojos por supuesto rojos.

El uchiha paso una mano por su cabello denotando su frustración, ver a chiharu así de frágil no era común, ninguno de los dos sabia como reaccionar y souta se sentía… fuera de lugar, casi como si estuviera viendo en vivo una de esas novelas en las que lo protagonistas se miran por horas. (En realidad habían pasado segundos)

En seguida Ren examino la habitación encontrándose con el albino, y eso no le gusto nada, lo fulmino con la mirada – necesito hablar con mi prima… - hablo severo y amenazante – hai – respondió de mala gana souta, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la salida parándose en seco a un lado de ren, mirándolo de reojo, iba a reclamarle sus malos modales pero en cuanto vio el tatuaje en su hombro recordó que ese chico tan solo dos años mayor que él era un ANBU, así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar, por ahora.

Cuando cruzo por la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas, se encapricho con saber qué demonios se creía él, de acuerdo era su prima pero precisamente, ella era solo su prima. Así que se asomo por la ventanilla arriesgando el cuello por si lo descubrían.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Ren camino hasta la chica, hasta estar enfrente de ella, la miro por segundos, la tomo por la cintura y la abrazo fuertemente, escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella como niño pequeño que pasa por un susto.

La muchacha sonrió abrazándolo, y a los pocos segundos sintió su hombro húmedo por las lágrimas de él. – Estoy… bien – respondió también a punto de llorar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

El albino se sintió culpable al espiar, pues lo único que veía era un chico preocupado por su prima, suspiro rascándose la cabeza, iría a ver a kaoru y explicarle la situación, de una vez a parto la mirada y camino por el pasillo que daba a la salida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

El pelinegro se separo de ella y ansioso la beso tiernamente, ella respondió al instante….

El la quería demasiado… cuando le contaron que había llegado cubierta de sangre a la aldea temió lo peor, pero al encontrarse con Aoi ella le explico la situación, y se dio cuenta de que esa chica no podría salir de la aldea porque… es demasiado hermosa, y cualquier maldito podría… …..

Ahora el uchiha la volvía a abrazar "_cualquier maldito podría…." – _era lo único que surcaba la mente del pelinegro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Se que no he hecho referencia al aspecto físico de Aoi la madre de Souta pero no se preocupen ya me ocupare de ello.

En cuanto a Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata, ya para este entonces es una mujer, y es la sensei y aunque no he escrito mucho sobre ella me encargare de desarrollar bien la parte "alumno-sensei" para que sea un personaje bien completo. Por cierto Hanabi es amor.

Suigetsu aun no ha aparecido pero el juega un papel bien importante en esta historia ya lo verán…

Tsunade no está muerta pero le cedió el puesto a Naruto y se fue de vacaciones a… ya saben apostar.

Akatsuki está intacto, el único que falta es Itachi… después se enteraran de los detalles.

Personalmente creo que chiharu se mostro bastante frágil en el primer capítulo, y no creo que vuelva a pasar así que disfruten sus momento de debilidad.

Y si, sasuke ama a su hija por encima de TODO.


	12. Secuela: II parte 1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

**Senbonzakura**

_Hanabira Atarashii_

Secuela

El la quería demasiado… cuando le contaron que había llegado cubierta de sangre a la aldea temió lo peor, pero al encontrarse con Aoi ella le explico la situación, y se dio cuenta de que esa chica no podría salir de la aldea porque… es demasiado hermosa, y cualquier maldito podría… …..

Ahora el uchiha la volvía a abrazar "_cualquier maldito podría…." – _era lo único que surcaba la mente del pelinegro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

- Mas rápido! – la risa encantadora de la pelirosa lo animó a seguir – demonios chiharu pesas – el albino pedaleaba lo más fuerte que podía pero subir una colina en una bicicleta con una chica detrás no era fácil – que has dicho? – la muchacha ofendida lo jalaba de la oreja – nada nada …

- De quien fue la culpa de que tardáramos ah? De quien? Dime – el albino suspiro – de acuerdo fue mi culpa… joder chiharu donde queda tu casa – la muchacha se asomo apoyando las manos en los hombros de su amigo, masticaba lo último que le quedaba de la merienda – mírala allí esta – dijo la uchiha señalado su "casita".

- madre mía – logro articular el albino al ver el pedazo de residencia que se costeaban los uchiha – aquí vives tu? – freno con suavidad, no apartaba la vista de la manor ume – tu madre me va a matar – le comento la chica arreglándose – nah! Ella es demasiado blanda – le resto importancia souta.

La pelirosa se adentro en la casa – tadaima! – anunció alegre– entra bobo! No tengas miedo que la casa no muerde… - los ojos azulados del albino no podían dejar de ver a todos lados, trago pesado, la verdad el solo había conocido a Chiharu y a Ren de la familia Uchiha, y aunque kaoru le había comentado algo aun se sentía intimidado, habían tantas… historias horribles de ambas familias que no sabía que pensar, la masacre del clan uchiha, la maldición de la familia Haruno... Nadie le había explicado bien las cosas pues su padre estaba en el país del agua desde hacía ya unos meses investigando algo, su madre solo había sido enfermera de Sakura y preguntarle a chiharu le daba algo de corte.

De pronto unos pasos se escucharon, y en el pasillo apareció sasuke uchiha llevaba en sus manos una katana, estaba medio desarreglado y algo sudado, había estado entrenando, Souta se paralizo, Ren era intimidante pero su Tío era… Terrorífico. – oto-san! – el pelinegro poso una mano en la cabeza de su hija para luego posar la mirada en el pobre albino – buenas tardes señor uchiha – se había armado de valor para saludarlo – buenas tardes – respondió con su gélida voz, para luego continuar su camino hacia las escaleras – vamos – susurro divertida chiharu, jalándolo hasta el salón del té.

Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, para luego escabullirse en el salón, allí se encontraba Aoi y Sakura - llegas tarde – le reprocho la pelinegra – lo sé Aoi-san gomen, pero fue culpa de su hijo, se le escapo un perro y tuvimos que perseguirlo – Sakura rio por lo bajo – voy a preparar el té, me ayudas souta? – el aludido ensancho los ojos sonrojado estar a solas con Sakura Haruno? Por que no? – d..de acuerdo – ambos salieron.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

El albino no podía quitarse el sonrojo de la cara y evitaba por encima de todo mirar a la madre de chiharu, por fin comprendía lo que quería decir la gente y … su padre. Su padre está enamorado de su madre, y él la considera la mujer más hermosa, pero una tarde juntos ocurrió algo que nunca olvidaría.

"El sol empezaba a ocultarse, estaban solos en los campos de entrenamiento, habían terminado con sus rutinas, suigetsu miraba fijamente el agua del lago, - Suiguetsu! – una voz se escucho, el aludido esbozo una amplia y amarga sonrisa, se volteo – que ocurre **princesa – **su hijo souta no pudo evitar sorprenderse "princesa"? quien? Se giro a ver, una hermosa mujer estaba a unos metros de los houzuki, ella tenía cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, - ya vengo – anuncio suiguetsu a su hijo trotando hasta la fémina, los vio conversar y reír, intento leer los labios de la mujer – hace años que no me llamas así… qué tiempos aquellos no? Tendríamos diecisiete añitos… - fue lo que ella le había comentado

_Nunca vio a una persona tan hermosa… hasta el día en el que conoció a Chicharu, en ese momento tendría cinco años más o menos… la vio sentada en los bancos del parque comiendo un polo de fresa y no pudo evitar soñar que algún día el podría llamarla __**princesa **__y que ella reiría con sus palabras, hasta que llego un pelinegro y se sentó a su lado con un polo de limón –ren! – había exclamado ella, el pequeño albino sintió una desilusión…_

Los dos adultos seguían conversando amenamente – Sakura – un pelinegro estaba caminando hacia ellos, el rostro de la pelirosa se ilumino y el del albino se ensombreció – sasuke! Estaba aquí hablando con Suigetsu – la mirada de los hombres chocaron furiosamente…"

Ese recuerdo lo venia atormentando desde hacía ya unas noches, específicamente el día en el que chiharu se hizo su amiga, y luego apareció ren para llevársela, aun no estaba muy seguro de que significaba pero lo averiguaría.

-Ya esta, puedes llevar la bandeja hasta el salón? – pidió la pelirosa, el albino asintió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

- Y Recuerda, debes mantener la calma en acción recordar de que ellos no solo son hombres son personas, usa tus recursos como kunoichi para dejarlos fuera de combate pero haz lo posible por no matar sin razón de acuerdo? – explico final mente la pelinegra, chiharu asintió – aquí está el té! – el albino llevo la bandeja hasta la mesa y se sentó junto a chiharu, ella estaba bastante seria y era comprensible, no era fácil hablar de tus problemas emocionales.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Habían pasado alguna semanas desde que el equipo tres se había formado, Chiharu manejaba mucho mejor las misiones rango C, y de hecho estaban a punto de partir hacia un pueblito escoltando a un diplomático.

- De acuerdo chicos es la decimotercera misión de rango C todo ha ido bien por ahora – los ojos perlas miraron a la pelirosa – no dejemos que nuestro pequeño logro se rompa hoy de acuerdo? – Hanabi había trabajado muy duro con sus alumnos, se reunía constantemente con la doctora Aoi para conocer el progreso de la única chica de su equipo, siempre se preocupaba por entrenarlos todas las tardes, estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo.

Todo resulto bastante corriente, ninguna complicación por el camino, dejaron la anciano donde debía ser, sin embargo una tormenta comenzó… por suerte para chiharu era solo lluvia, nada de truenos hoy.

Estaban en la recepción de una posada – parece que tendremos que quedarnos – Hanabi estaba pagando la habitación, kaoru y souta vigilaban cuidadosamente a chiharu y a las personas a su alrededor, el rubio miro las manos de la chica cerradas fuertemente, no dudo en tomarla de la mano – todo está bien – le murmuro, ella sonrió débilmente algo nerviosa, la posada tenía una taberna en el primer piso lleno de gente, lleno de chicos.

- Venga chiharu – kaoru aun la tenía tomada de la mano, subieron a la habitación para deja las cosas, la joven más tranquila se estiro dejando su mochila en el suelo – necesito hacer un par de cosas no salgan de la posada a menos de que sea necesario – la jounin salió por la puerta dejando a sus alumnos solos – que hacemos? – Pregunto kaoru – podemos bajar a la taberna a tomar algo – sugirió souta, chiharu lo miro sorprendida – Que? En las tabernas también sirven sorbetes… baka aun nos vemos muy jóvenes como para comprar alcohol – la chica arqueo una ceja – de acuerdo bajemos… - el albino sonrió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

De acuerdo allí estaban, estaban sentados en la barra, tomándose sus sorbetes, kaoru y souta conversaban amenamente, chiharu solo se concentraba en su sorbete, de vez en cuando fulminaba a sus compañeros con la mirada, estaban tan distraídos en su conversación que cualquiera podría robarles el dinero, bufo con rabia y sostuvo con fuerza el kunai en su mano – no sales mucho verdad? – casi pega un salto en la silla, giro a ver quien había dicho eso y se quedo pasmada en el lugar un chico de unos veintiséis años la miraba divertido, sus ojos azules y su largo cabello rubio era una combinación estupenda, vestía con ropas comunes y llevaba unos guantes en sus manos, parte de su cabello cubría su ojo izquierdo dándole un toque de misterio a su persona, era bastante atractivo y estaba sentado a su lado. La pelirosa no sabía si cortarle la garganta o sonreírle dulcemente, opto por la segunda – soy un poco desconfiada – admitió ella, el muchacho rio levemente – está bien, alguien como tú no debería andar por ahí sola – la chica miro de reojo a sus amigos – oh, no estoy sola estoy con… - el rubio la interrumpió - es lo mismo, si fueran más cuidadosos en este momento estarían matándome con la mirada – la chica rio suavemente, relajándose un poco, sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas dándole un tierno color rosa a su cara, - tienes unos ojos preciosos – murmuro él, ella bajo la mirada riendo levemente – te invito a un sorbete – el muchacho silbó al cantinero, señalo a la muchacha a su lado y el viejo cantinero le llevo otro sorbete – arigato – dijo ella empezado a tornarse el dulce de fresa, quizás estaba equivocada, no todos los hombres eran igual.

- Aun no me has dicho tu nombre – señalo él, - Chiharu Uchiha – el ensancho su sonrisa – Deidara – la muchacha le pareció extraño, su nombre le sonaba de algo.

El albino se echó una gran carcajada – ne chiharu acabas de escuchar lo que dijo kaoru? – pregunto secándose las lagrimillas, no obtuvo respuesta – chiharu? – se asomo para ver a través de kaoru y allí estaba conversando de los más natural con un chico, reía, se mordía los labios, se sonrojaba, él la miraba un tanto cínico.

Souta apretó la mandíbula molesto, frunció el ceño, se paró de su banquito y camino hasta su amiga, fulminando al joven – oh al parecer tu amigo se dio cuenta de mi presencia – señalo haciéndose el inocente, la pelirosa giro distraídamente a ver al albino – Souta deidara, deidara souta – el houzuki miraba a matar al rubio él sonrió con descaro, - un gusto – las palabras habían salido muy elegantes de la boca del joven, chiharu sonrió automáticamente, ninguno de los tres integrantes del equipo tres se había percatado con quien hablaban, El chico sentado allí era deidara, el le había dicho su verdadero nombre a la pelirosa sin importarle mucho su pequeña situación de criminal rango S, su misión en este momento era interactuar con la chica sentada a su lado, y gustoso la estaba cumpliendo, quien no querría hablar con una niña tan linda. Deidara había pasado de ser un niño lindo y rebelde a un elegante joven con extraordinarias habilidades, , obviamente seguía siendo cínico y aun moría por su amado arte, pero ahora era más maduro y calmado.

Se habían hecho las ocho de la noche, el rubio miro el reloj en la pared, Hanabi debería estar llegando – Bueno chiharu-san fue un placer conocerte – tomo su mano besándola con delicadeza – pero me tengo que ir, tengo un largo viaje mañana y debo descansar – la muchacha asintió con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios – el gusto es mío deidara-san – el joven se levanto y con un gesto se despidió de los chicos.

La muchacha se giro para terminar su sorbete, pero el silencio abrumador no la dejaba estar cómoda, se giro a ver a sus compañeros y ambos tenían cara de incredulidad – que? – pregunto – no comprendo… - souta parecía algo molesto – que cosa? – la pelirosa se desentendía de la situación – por qué no lo atacaste? –la muchacha frunció el ceño, se paró de golpe y camino hacia la salida – creo que fuiste muy brusco… - kaoru negaba con la cabeza – supongo que si… - souta suspiro con pesadez.

Camino rápidamente detrás de la muchacha, teniendo que seguirla hasta la habitación, ella le cerró la puerta en la cara, el albino bufo abriendo la puerta y entrando, ella le daba la espalda – lo siento no fue mi intención… hablarte así, solo me parecía extraño que estuvieras tan a gusto con ese chico… - souta hablo algo receloso – él no tenía nada de malo, fue muy amable, a demás – se giro para ver a su compañero – el no pretendía nada, su actitud fue muy respetuosa, no me miraba lascivamente – el albino rodo los ojos, y la acorralo contra la pared, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, imitando el comportamiento del rubio – chiharu cuando alguien te mira de esta manera busca algo mas – le susurro, la pelirosa se sonrojo al instante souta estaba muy cerca de ella, y la miraba tan intensamente, justo como aquel joven – yo… - la uchiha no sabía qué hacer, solo podía ver los azulados orbes del chico, y él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, estaba a un palmo de chiharu, presionando sus muñecas contra la pared y la estaba mirando con deseo, no era apropiado pero necesitaba demostrarle algo, la soltó repentinamente, pero no se aparto, ella bajo la mirada – me alegro de que estés mejor, que empieces a aceptar la presencia masculina pero no quiero que alguien te haga algo, solo estaba preocupado – esta vez su vos era serena, ella sonrió levemente – gomen...- la chica se le acerco y le beso la mejilla – gracias souta,- el sonrió ante aquel acto – no importa…

Minutos más tarde ya estaba todo el equipo en la habitación la cual tenía dos camas, - chiharu y yo dormiremos juntas, ustedes dos en la otra cama – se apagaron las luces y todos fueron a dormir tranquilamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Los ojos azules miraban con desgano al pelinegro, el rubio aun no podía superar el hecho de que madara le hiciera viajar tanto en tan poco tiempo, - y bien? – al uchiha le parecía muy divertido el hecho de que deidara lo mirara así – hablaste con ella? – el joven aun lo acribillaba con la mirada, bufo indignado – si hable con ella – el pelinegro arqueo una ceja – y? – ya empezaba a impacientarse – Es cautivante – el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna – Muy diferente a su madre, es mas diplomática, es mejor ninja, y me atrevo a decir que… no es de las que se deja llevar por el amor – deidara negaba con la cabeza – que ocurre? – madara debía admitir que sentía curiosidad – ella es una uchiha, mente fría y centrada, bajo esa mascara de inocencia se esconde una prodigio, es una… femme fatale en su totalidad – El uchiha se quedo perplejo, asombrado y embelesado solo con la mención de la joven – como sabes que ella no confiaba plenamente en ti? – el rubio sonrió con arrogancia – porque es una excelente actriz, un movimiento en falso y me habría cortado la garganta, parecía que la tenía en la palma de mi mano, pero por un momento sus ojos cambiaron y su sonrisa se torció… es una perfecta arrogante. – madara sentía satisfacción, esa chica era la versión femenina de él.

- Aun no entiendo para que quieres a esa chica – el rubio parecía confundido – comprendo que puede llegar a ser una excelente aliada pero…por que tanto esfuerzo y dedicación – el pelinegro sonrio – porque ella, esa niña puede partir el mundo en dos si así lo desea, si ella le pidiera a sasuke que matara a Uzumaki Naruto el lo haría sin pensarlo, konoha daría lo que fuera por ella, la gente la ama demasiado para dejar que me la lleve, y en un momento dado sasuke dará lo que sea por ella, incluso al jinkiruchi…

- Pero algo no cuadra con esa imagen, porque ella realmente sintió miedo aquel día en la emboscada – la sonrisa de madara cambio repentinamente, ahora tenía un toque dulce, el negaba levemente – es una niña aun…

- llámame a zetsu – pocos minutos depues el akatsuki se presenta – dígame – el uchiha cierra los ojos, reflexionando cual sería su próxima jugada – necesito que espíes a Ren uchiha cuando esta con chiharu – no tuvo que decir más nada pues el objetivo ya estaba siendo cumplido.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

La pelirosa estaba en su cuarto, escuchaba la radio, se acerco a su closet abriéndolo, y entre tantos vestidos y kimonos encontró lo que buscaba un cuaderno, poseía una apariencia bastante común.

La chica se sentó en el suelo, lo abrió y en seguida se puso a escribir.

" Akatsuki realizo su segundo movimiento, me enviaron a deidara criminal rango S registrado en el libro de bingo, al parecer no era más que una simple misión de reconocimiento, necesitan saber todo acerca de mi para conocer mi punto devil"

Termino de escribir rápidamente pues estaban tocando la puerta de su cuarto – adelante – dijo ella escondiendo el cuaderno – oh ren hola… - el sonrió, sentándose en el suelo junto a ella – mi tía me dijo que me buscabas – la pelirosa se mantuvo en silencio buscando indicios de algún espía – Necesito que me prestes tu libro bingo – susurro ella, el pelinegro la miro con una ceja arqueada – no – respondió rotundamente – onegai lo necesito! – la chica parecía hablar en serio, el uchiha suspiro, rebusco en su porta kunais y se lo tendió a su prima, la chica lo fue a agarrar pero él lo aparto rápidamente – ni una sola palabra, te lo presto porque alguna parte de mi me dice que es algo serio, la otra me grita que solo quieres dibujarles bigotes a los renegados – la pelirosa lo acribillo con la mirada arrebatándole el pequeño cuaderno – arigato – murmuro girándose sobre si, el uchiha la miro extrañado – que ocurre? – Pregunto con un aura sombría sobre si – nada…. Aun – la muchacha se levanto repentinamente – a dónde vas? – ren no soportaba esa actitud – a tu casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Chiharu abrió el portón de la manor sakurambo, sin avisar a nadie subió por las escaleras, buscando a cierta persona, detrás de ella su primo fulminándola, la chica se paro repentinamente junto a una puerta, la abrió entro a la habitación, y cerro de golpe.

Ella no sintió ni un poquito de vergüenza por ser tan mal educada, Itachi estaba sentado leyendo un pergamino y tomando el té, ni siquiera se inmuto por el comportamiento de la pelirosa – toma asiento – invito él, ella en seguida obedeció se sentó, mantenía esa expresión en su rostro, la misma que poseía su padre.

Ella lo miraba furiosa, de pronto la pelirosa soltó bruscamente el libro bingo sobre la mesa – quiero explicaciones – el uchiha miro lo que había ella había tirado, el libro bingo abierta en la página de deidara, y la actitud serena de Itachi se fue por el caño entre cerrando los ojos con molestia, levanto la mirada.

Sus orbes se encontraron sharingan versus sharingan

Chiharu no lo había mencionado? Ella y su tío mantenían un acuerdo: nada de mascaras nada de mentiras.

Porque Itachi conocía a los de su sangre, por muy pelirosa que fuera chiharu, ella era toda una uchiha.

- él tiene mas experiencia que tu en el tema de las facetas falsas, se te presentara como un aliado, y confío en que no caerás en sus trampas. – la muchacha miro la foto del rubio – que pretende mandándome a criminales, conocerme? – Itachi suspiro – exacto, cuídate y cuida a tus relativos… - la uchiha se quedo pensando en la frase de su tío – necesito… necesito ser mas fuerte – el pelinegro negó con la cabeza – no pienso revelarte técnicas prohibidas, te sugiero que trabajes con lo que tienes – ella lo fulmino – mi sharingan no se compara al suyo de ninguna manera, y – Itachi sonrió arrogante – tienes el kekkei genkai, sakura no lo utilizo bien, pero tú no cometerás los mismos errores… a tu madre nadie le explico nada, pero conozco a un par de personas que si te pueden hablar de ello – el pelinegro saco un pergamino y empezó a escribir una carta, al terminar se la dio a la pelirosa – Pide que la envíen con un ave – la muchacha vio detenidamente en pergamino – a donde? – Preguntó confundida – a la manor shinju en el país de la luna.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Salió de la manor con una cara de pocos amigos, odiaba que no le explicaran las cosas, pero eso no importaba ahora, debía llegar a la oficina de correos. De pronto la muchacha miro de reojo el extremo de la calle, sonrió arrogante, caminando lentamente hasta el centro de esta, a los segundos un albino apareció montando su bicicleta de lo mas despreocupado, mirando el cielo, hasta que su bici freno de golpe y sin su permiso, por inercia perdió el equilibrio echándose para adelante, y casi le da un paro cuando vio a la pelirosa con esa expresión en el rostro y a un palmo de él. Había parado su vehículo con un pie. – o..ohayo chiharu me tomaste desprevenido – estaba sonrojado – necesito un favor – el albino la vio con reproche – olvídalo para tu casa nunca más – ella negó con su cabeza – voy a la oficina de correos – le mostro el pergamino, el albino sonrió – sube – la chica lo imito, se sentó en la parte de adelante, en el manillar – vamos colina abajo si te pegas una matada no va a ser mi culpa – ella se rio – solo maneja quieres? – el refunfuño.

La chica no se cayó por suerte, llegaron a la oficina y ella se despidió, aun asi el se quedo para ver porque el mal humor, ella simplemente envió el mensaje y escogió un ave. Al salir estaba bastante ausente, demasiado pensativa para su gusto – hey – fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de el – que haces aquí? – pregunto con una leve sonrisa – sube, te invito a un sorbete – ella rio mientras se sentaba en el manillar – no puedo basar mi dieta en simples sorbetes – souta la miro indignado – no desprecies los sorbetes! – le reprocho divertido – pues entonces ramen – ella asintió levemente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Llovía a cantaros, el relinchar de los caballos se escuchaba al frente de la casa.

La pelirosa miraba fijamente las llamas de las lámparas, estaba en el comedor, en la punta de la mesa, comiendo sola, sus padres como siempre tenían un compromiso, un sonido seco y demandante se escucho en la casa.

Era la aldaba del portón, la muchacha sintió un escalofrío, era tardísimo quien subiría a la manor con esta lluvia, se pregunto, camino con nerviosismo a través de los oscuros pasillos en penumbra, tomando con cuidado la lámpara de aceite camino hasta el portón y con determinación abrió, encontrándose con una sombra muy alta, casi pega un grito del susto, rápidamente subió la lámpara de aceite para ver el rostro de la persona.

Nunca había visto a esa señora – quien es usted? – pregunto con desconfianza, la mujer entrecerró sus ojos amarillos, - mira mocosa no atravesé todo el continente para que me dejes en la puerta – las piernas de la uchiha temblaron – aun no ha dicho su nombre! – exigió la niña – Akane Haruno, ahora muévete – Haruno, ese apellido había resonado en sus oídos, mientras que la mujer entraba rápidamente – demo – chiharu miraba un hermoso carruaje en la entrada de caballos negros, cerró la puerta en seguida, y al darse la vuelta la mujer ya no estaba, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor, donde ella se encontraba sentada con un plato de comida, devorándolo.

La pelirosa se sentó mirándola asombrada, y tras unos segundos de reflexión se dedico a comer en silencio, al terminar la mujer encendió su pipa y la miro de arriba abajo – no te pareces a tu madre – le dijo con voz pensativa – Itachi me mando una carta diciendo que me necesitabas urgentemente, ahora yo no veo él porque, si tienes a tu madre – la pelinegra miraba fijamente los ojos jade – oka-san casi nunca está en casa, oto-san menos… Itachi-san me dijo que tú podrías ayudarme, tengo problemas con akatsuki.

- bueno chiharu, que te puedo decir, son una panda de malditos que se dedican a joderle la vida a la gente, punto – el resentimiento que la Haruno les tenia salió a flote – pero el jefe… necesito información sobre él – pidió la uchiha – aparenta veintidós años, hay que reconocer que es muy apuesto, sin embargo no es más que escoria, no tiene corazón con las personas comunes, es extremadamente peligroso y esta algo demente. – hablo rápido y claro – y sus debilidades son, los uchiha y las harunos….. – soltó humo mirando a la pelirosa – y adivina que cariño, tu eres ambos – un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la uchiha – creo que ya entiendo para que tu tío me llamo… sabes tu madre no era nada especial, no tenia habilidades ninja tan solo tenía ese cabello rosa al igual que tu, ella maduro a punta de golpes que la vida le daba, y solo se defendía con el kekkei genkai, pero tu… eres diferente, eso espero, no quiero que dependas del maldito kekkei genkai… puedes depender de lo que quieras, pero no de eso, pues sería tu perdición.

- al jefe de akatsuki lo tienen malcriado, nadie le dice nada nunca, nadie lo a retado a algo, de hecho nadie lo ha tratado como un rival, y eso mi amiga es lo que él necesita, el necesita que alguien fuerte lo acorrale y ahí es donde tu entras, en su primer encuentro tienes que… asombrarlo, intimidarlo, marcar territorio…-

La charla continuo hasta el amanecer, en su vida chiharu había tenido una conversación tan útil, llevaba días sin ver a sus padres, no tenía ni idea de donde estaban asique sería justo que su bisabuela pudiera acompañarla durante algún tiempo.

Había escuchado que los exámenes chunnin eran en algunas semanas Hanabi-sensei se los había comentado, y ella iba a participar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

A las afueras de la aldea, por los caminos de piedra, atravesando campos y praderas, bosques y ríos, carabanas de diferentes lugares del mundo entrelazaban sus caminos convirtiéndolo en uno, un mismo destino; Konohagakure no Sato. Nobles y turistas, fanáticos y familiares todos compartiendo una misma vía, para luego más tarde ese día presenciar la apertura de lo que sería un gran evento, el cual a través de los años había adquirido popularidad y prestigio.

Unos años atrás no era más que un protocolo, algo que seguir por obligación, una pequeña competencia donde los ninjas ponían a prueba sus habilidades, en la actualidad era casi un mundial, de equipos y banderas, canciones y triunfos con un solo y único ganador.

Este año las gradas estarían a explotar, los pueblerinos de la aldea harían su "agosto" vendiendo golosinas, camisetas y guías turísticas, y los protagonistas del evento harían historia, porque a pesar de solo recibir un rango mayor, era una tremenda satisfacción ser "el gran vencedor", el sobreviviente a las cuatro fases del examen, una prueba de ingenio, habilidad y agilidad.

Ya la entrada de konoha estaba saturada de gente, quienes hablaban sin parar riendo entusiasmados, las curiosas miradas no se hicieron esperar, de las ventanas, balcones, locales, se asomaban solo para mirar a los exóticos forasteros.

Los equipos ya se podían diferenciar, pues sus rasgos bien marcados y diferentes evidenciaban su procedencia.

- Vaya si hay flora! – dijo un muchacho entusiasmado, su cabello era liso y canela – te lo dije! – se mofo una castaña su lado, sus ropas de colores pastel y su amor por las plantas daban por hecho que eran del país de la hierba, por supuesto a demás de sus bandanas en sus ropas.

Muchos jóvenes emocionados por la competencia iban de allí para allá corriendo y gritando, una chica miraba al cielo con atención, para luego suspirar cansinamente, sus orbes oscuros inspeccionaban las nubes – como que no va a llover… - hablo por fin, su compañero le dio unas palmadas – ya lloverá… - le animo, sujetando el paraguas en su mano, la muchacha bajo la mirada acomodando sus lentes de natación que reposaban entre sus negros cabellos. Era evidente que venían de la aldea oculta de la lluvia, sus ropas ajustadas eran perfectas para echarse a la mar.

Un joven extendió los brazos bien alto hacia los lados, respirando profundamente el aire de la aldea o como él lo llamaba "el ambiente de la competencia" , cerrando sus ojos con templanza, repentinamente bajo los brazos soltando de golpe todo el aire y se encorvo un poco para apreciar mejor la sensación, su mirada perspicaz vago con curiosidad y cuidado por el lugar, tenia rasgos poco comunes en el país del fuego, una nariz algo respingona, sus cabellos rubios platinados y esos profundos ojos grises – que lugar tan pintoresco – murmuro con algo de desdén relajado, se enderezo tomando una postura elegante, posando al mismo tiempo las manos en su cadera – no te parece Mei? – pregunto a la rubia platinada que estaba a su lado, de cabellos cortos, azulados ojos sarcásticos y respingona nariz – si, si que lo es – admitió algo conmovida por la paz de la hoja –Jin aun estamos en la entrada – apunto, el chico al otro lado de Jin, mas alto de cabellos afilados y vivaces, de ojos verde aceituna miraba a su alrededor relajado.

- Demos una vuelta por ahí – sugirió Jin quien resultaba ser el heredero de la Familia Hirose, él y su equipo Mei Hirose y Yusei Oishi venían del país del rayo, vivían en la aldea oculta de la nube y eran los favoritos de su nación, específicamente el prodigio Jin. El chico tenía talento el mejor de los Hirose.

El clan Hirose no poseía ningún tipo de habilidad única o exclusiva, tan solo tenían madera para los Justsus de Raiton, y cuando digo que tenían madera, me refiero al hecho de que eran los mejores y los más capacitados para controlar el elemento, superando cualquier otro ninja.

El equipo caminaba por las calles más solitarias de konoha llegando al bazar, donde se encontraban los restaurantes, cafes, bares y alguna que otra tienda de recuerdos, el lugar estaba mucho más tranquilo que la entrada y a juzgar por el ambiente, solo habían lugareños en ese momento.

- Quizá podríamos comer algo, el viaje me ha abierto el apetito – Mei se frotaba suavemente el estomago, Yusei a su lado le sonrio levemente – Alli hay una cafetería – señalo este, - oh… si ojala halla ponqués porq – se vio interrumpida por la exclamación que su primo formulaba, había ahogado un grito y ahora un rosa pastel se apoderaba de sus mejillas – que ocurre jin? – la rubia miro alarmada a su alrededor, el chico la tomo por la muñeca para dirigir su atención a una de las mesas del café.

En ella habían tres personas hablando, un rubio, un albino y una pelirosa, al parecer merendándose unos sorbetes tranquilamente.

- Es una Haruno – murmuro emocionado el prodigio, mei que lo miraba con fastidio, frunció el ceño, girando a ver con más atención a la chica, se sonrojo levemente – vaya, es…. Es muy bonita – apunto algo recelosa, Yusei la miro divertido.

Por lo general los extranjeros reaccionaban así, o mucho peor, porque no estaban acostumbrados, en cambio los de la aldea ya lo tomaban con más calma, pues ella era una chica normal, como los demás.

El rubio platinado trago pesado, camino con seguridad hasta el lugar acompañado por su equipo iba directo a la mesa de la exótica muchacha pero su prima lo jalo bruscamente – que piensas hacer estas loco? – le susurro alterada, mirando con temor a la joven, que reia por la conversación que mantenía con sus amigos – quiero saludarla – respondió escuetamente – nos vera como bichos raros y quedaremos como idiotas si la tratas como celebridad – los ojos azules enfrentaron a los grises, su primo pareció comprender, tranquilizándose adopto su actitud anterior; la de chico "guay" y relajado con aire pícaro Se fue directo al café, a pedir unos sorbetes de coco, para luego volver y sentarse a la mesa de alado.

Mei y Yusei conversaban animados comiendo plácidamente sus helados postres, sin embargo el postre de Jin estaba intacto y derretido, pues el solo miraba con anhelo a la pelirosa – Y ahora qué? –algo irritada su prima le había preguntado – me he enamorado a primera vista – había respondido francamente el chico con pesadez, la Hirose reprimió una buena carcajada – no seas bobalicón – le dijo divertida, el hermoso e impecable sarcasmo de Mei había relucido – no seas baboso y háblale mister acosador – le "animo" su compañero Yusei.

A primera vista Jin parecía la "cerecita del pastel", el "protagonista de la película", el "príncipe del cuento", sin embargo el no cabia en ese papel, a pesar de ser el líder de su grupo, y que poseía un carisma irrompible. Eso no era así, pues el aunque siempre "brillaba", brillaba _solo._

En cambio Mei y Yusei eran pareja, estaban comprometidos desde bebes y se la pasaban siempre juntos, dejando por fuera a Jin la mayoría de veces.

Se levanto decidido caminando hasta la mesa de la chica, las risas se apagaron y la conversación ceso, para que los de la hoja giraran a ver al extranjero.

La mirada de chiharu se fijo en el rubio desconocido, el chico muy valiente y natural dijo – Está ocupado – refiriéndose a la silla desocupada que quedaba – ie, siéntate – invito la pelirosa sonriendo – eres extranjero? – Kaoru fue el primero en hablar.

- Hai! Soy del país del Rayo de la aldea de la Nube – respondió con su rebosante carisma, mostrando la bandana en su cuello, el albino sonrio amistoso, extendiendo su mano – soy Souta Houzuki – se presento el albino, el rubio platinado le respondió el saludo – Jin Hirose – dijo él, el de ojos perla también extendió su mano – Kaoru Uzumaki – estrecho la mano con el rubio.

Los ojos grises se fueron directo a los jades, ansioso por escuchar su nombre, ella extendió su mano, él la tomo con delicadeza estrechándola levemente – Chiharu Uchiha – dijo al fin, y el forastero se quedo en blanco – eres uchiha? – pregunto sorprendido – y Haruno – agrego el albino divertido, pues el "nuevo" no cabía en sí, por la sorpresa que se había llevado.

De manera oportuna apareció el resto del equipo, saludando y presentándose, intentando disimular el hecho de que Jin se había quedado embobado con la nueva conocida.

Tras algunas risas y comentarios, el equipo tres debía despedirse, tenían entrenamiento con Hanabi y no querían castigo por tardanza – Bueno, pero la apertura del examen es esta noche, mi familia tiene un palco, por que no vienen a verla con nosotros? – los ojos del Hirose se iluminaron al instante de ilusión, y de golpe tomo ambas manos de la pelirosa al escuchar la propuesta – arigato Chiharu-san! – agradeció abrazándola, la pelirosa rio con ganas, los extranjeros eran personas muy particulares, definitivamente era otra cultura, el rubio se separo apenado – gomenasai – todos rieron levemente – no pasa nada, nos vemos esta noche!

Jin Hirose sonrió con gusto, la gente de konoha era muy singular. Eran únicos… cálidos. Personas de buen corazón.

La mañana paso rápida, algunas vueltas conociendo el lugar y un poco de entrenamiento para relajar los nervios, fue la formula de la mayoría de competidores.

Otros decidieron estudiar un poco, se sabía que la primera parte era teoría, o al menos eso habían dicho.

Mientras la gente de la aldea terminaba de organizar la tarima donde el Hokage daría un buen discurso (o al menos eso se espera) y habría un poco de folklore, otras personas ayudaban a decorar la feria donde habría diferentes juegos y comidas.

Sería realmente divertido.

Pero dejando la diversión a un lado, la seguridad era algo primordial, cuidando que nadie se colara en este gran evento que tiene un espíritu competitivo sano, al menos hasta ahora.

-Nos vemos en la noche! – Souta le echo una mirada a su mejor amiga, ella estaba sonriéndole, se veía especial bajo la luz del crepúsculo, sonrió dulcemente, y suavemente arranco con la bicicleta colina abajo.

Chiharu Uchiha era una chica especial…

-oto-san, oka-san tadaima! – anuncio, quitándose los zapatos, pero nadie respondió, subió la escalera, para ir al balcón – oto-san? Oka-san? – llamo de nuevo, pero nadie respondió, llego al balcón donde su bisabuela fumaba, ella se saco la pipa de su boca – no están en casa – respondió, una terrible desilusión agobio a la uchiha – demo… donde están? – pregunto con su ceño fruncido.

- Dijeron que tenían algo muy importante que hacer – respondió con calma la Haruno comprendiendo como se sentía la pelirosa – es importante, tienen buenas razones para hacerlo, a demás ya estas mayor… no te preocupes – consoló la pelinegra mirando de reojo a su bisnieta, ella asintió – supongo – la mujer se levanto, caminando hasta la muchacha, poso su mano en la cabeza rosa acariciándola – venga tenemos que vestirnos para la apertura.

Chiharu contadas veces en su vida había vestido kimono, pues ya era algo anticuado, a demás ella era una ninja debía llevar ropas cómodas, pero esta noche, se vestiría hermosa, sin importarle nada.

Un kimono, negro con relieve de pavo real, obi dorado platinado, y forro rojo carmesí, sus cabellos lisos y alborotados, sueltos en libertad, con tan solo algún que otro adorno, y su rostro inmaculado, sencilla y elegante.

El kimono que llevaba Chiharu fue diseñado única y exclusivamente para ella, se tardo un año en hacerlo pero valió la pena. Era un kimono tipo Furisode, caracterizado por sus largas mangas, las cuales llegan casi hasta el suelo, aunque por lo general los furisode llegan hasta los tobillos y son cerrados a la joven chiharu no le agrada eso, pues es muy incomodo, asi que este era abierto y largo, permitiendo a la caprichosa Uchiha poder cruzar sus piernas a gusto, el obi era Maru Obi, el más largo y pesado, pero el más hermoso y elegante. Podría parecer que el kimono era un poco sobrio por su oscuro color, sin embargo en esta época el negro se tomaba más bien como un color fino y sensual, los detalles del fuki (la parte de abajo) eran muy vistosos, de colores cálidos.

Y para completar el ostentoso "look" la chica decidió acompañar su kimono con un hermoso accesorio, era muy atrevido; una bufanda, que caía libremente en sus hombros, era de piel de Zorro bastante peluda y blanca, excesivamente blanca y pura, era algo corta y ancha. Era ridículamente lujoso lo que la muchacha llevaba, y probablemente este atuendo superaba al de fin de año, que había llevado en el pasado.

El carruaje esperaba esta vez llevado por un sirviente, ambas se montaron y colina abajo comenzaron su viaje al centro de konoha, la calles eran estrechas y abarrotadas de locales, el aroma a comida, las risas fuertes y escandalosas, las lámparas brillando sus colores, niños correteando de aquí allá, y las chicas luciendo su mejor kimono.

Miraba con descuido a su alrededor, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual había aceptado venir. Su ensoñación se esfumo cuando el carruaje se detuvo, su bisabuela Akane bajo majestuosamente, ella espero quizás un poco de mas, y con elegancia bajo, su mirada recorrió los rostros de la gente, no era de extrañar que todos la miraran con admiración y respeto, después de todo era parte de la nobleza, algunos hicieron reverencias, ella simplemente inclino, el rostro como saludo.

Cabezas se asomaban atrás para ver la razón del tumulto, murmullos se escapaban de las bocas. De pronto la pelirosa se sintió algo atosigada tanta gente a su alrededor no hacían mas que estar en el camino, y gracias a los dioses apareció Ren, vestido con un hermoso kimono negro con detalles de loto dorados se veía absolutamente elegante y pulcro, tan maduro y atrayente, Con sus largos y alborotados cabellos negros, sus ojos miraban con desdén a la gente, Chiharu lo miro con una sonrisa, acomodándole el kimono, su primo le acaricio el rostro – estas bien? – pregunto él, ella tomo la mano de su primo con cariño – si estoy bien- el chico le ofreció su brazo, y ella entrelazo el suyo con este, como una pareja caminaron al punto de encuentro.

Por todo el camino la gente los miraba emocionados, algunos tomando fotos con sus cámaras desechables, otros cuchicheando – mira que monos se ven! – Comentó una mujer a otra – me pregunto si sus padres planean casarlos, ya sabes, para mantener el linaje y todo eso – comento la otra, Chiharu parecía algo triste, pero no dejaba su porte.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud, llegando a ver el palco, que poseía una vista privilegiada al escenario, en el había una mesa y estaba cerrada por unos asientos de madera acolchados.

En el lugar ya estaban todos, Souta quien vestía un yukata azul oscuro, bonito y sencillo, Kaoru vestía un kimono rojo, elegante y juvenil, Yusei vestía un yukata verde irlandés oscuro, Mei un kimono azul cielo con detalles de garza muy bonito y por último, Jin quien vestía un kimono blanco con detalles negros y dorados de dragon, era muy elegante y varonil.

La mirada de souta se clavo en chiharu como una flecha en la manzana, se sonrojo brutalmente, había olvidado por completo que su amiga era muy, muy rica y que por sus venas la sangre azul corría, y sintió profundos celos por su acompañante quien vestía impecable, ellos eran demasiado diferentes, rodeados de gente y cámaras, vestidos de oro y plata con belleza envidiable.

Jin al ver a la pelirosa se le ilumino el rostro, pero su corazón se rompió al ver al ver al exuberante galán que la llevaba del brazo, era muy apuesto y mayor.

- woah! Miren el novio que se gasta esta – murmuro Mei a sus compañeros, - mira lo que se gasta en kimonos – agrego Yusei sorprendido.

- Konbawa! – Saludo, todos respondieron entrecortadamente – Jin, Mei, Yusei, él es Ren Uchiha – Cuando por los oídos de Jin paso el apellido uchiha sintió que la sangre corría de nuevo por su organismo, mostrando una alegre sonrisa, se levanto de su sitio – un gusto – saludo, el pelinegro estrecho su mano con el sonriendo arrogante, al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por su adorada prima.

Ren se sento junto con chiharu ambos muy pegados, era comprensible que fuera tan protector, su prima era la joya del lugar, el Uchiha paso un brazo por la espalda de ella, acercándola aun mas, ella se sonrojo, y jin se deleito con la imagen de su rostro. El pelinegro notaba el animo de la chica a su lado, y sabia de que se trataba, la tomo por el mentón haciendo que lo mirara quedando a un palmo – están de misión – respondió a la pregunta que rondaba por la cabecita rosa, ella bajo la mirada – mírame – los ojos jades se vieron obligados a enfrentar a sus gemelos – estoy contigo, nunca me separare de ti – le murmuro, para luego besar la mejilla de la chica, o debería decir, la comisura de la boca de esta.

Souta apretaba los puños con rabia, "primos ni de coña", ese maldito de ren buscaba cualquier excusa para tocar a chiharu, un día de estos la violaría el muy perro. La mirada incrédula de jin se poso en el albino – no te creas jin, por muy primos que sean él la quiere en su cama – le murmuro souta al rubio, y la rabia invadió al Hirose, se mordió la lengua no debía decir nada al respecto.

- Buenas noches – saludo el presentador – estamos en la apertura de este gran evento, donde se desarrollara el examen chunnin, los dejo con el Hokage que le dedicara unas palabras.

- Buenas noches konoha… queridos invitados – brindo una de sus típicas sonrisas zorrunas – Esto nunca se hubiera logrado sin la ayuda y cooperación de los honorables kages y señores feudales, la alianza y trabajo en equipo nos han llevado a el éxito, sin embargo, este hermoso y gran evento no se habría logrado sin ustedes, el pueblo trabajador, sin ustedes ni siquiera estaría aquí – los ojos del rubio se aguaron – yo quiero darles las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, un aplauso para ellos! – animo, la gente grito con emoción algunos lloraban, pero todos aplaudían – ahora sin quitarles más tiempo les dejo con la apertura de los exámenes chunin, que sea una competencia limpia y que gane el mejor ninja! – mas gritos.

La apertura se baso en una obra teatral, un pequeño concierto de música folklore y para cerrar una comedia realizada por hombres.

Estaban en la mitad de la presentación realizada por geishas que bailaban y tocaban, Ren miraba con algo de aburrimiento a las elegantes mujeres, se giro a ver a la uchiha quien ni siquiera prestaba atención al acto solo estaba allí sentada mirándose las manos, el pelinegro se giro a ver a los demás, todos estaban ahogados en la presentación, sorprendidos.

Un bufido se le escapo a ren de los labios, su familia y el habían asistido a tantos eventos como este que ya le daban sueño, una leve y suave brisa soplo y el fuerte aroma a cerezo lo invadió, miro de nuevo a chiharu y le beso con ternura el cuello sin advertir que jin hirose miraba de reojo la escena particularmente enfadado.

Por otro lado chiharu perdida en sus pensamientos se giro a ver al chico a su lado el cual le sonrió travieso, robándole un roce de labios con sorna. El rubio que observaba la escena se sonrojo levemente, y su corazón se acelero, le encantaría estar en ese lugar, pensó celoso.

Al terminar la función del escenario la gente era libre de ir a donde quisiera. – ne vamos a ver los juegos! – sugirió kaoru, los demás rieron asintiendo, pero cuando giraron a ver a los uchiha no estaban… - en donde se metieron – el albino apretó la mandíbula y sonrió disimuladamente – yo iré a buscarlos! – anuncio con un tono relajado.

- de acuerdo! No tardes mucho! – los demás riendo y bromeando se fueron caminando por las tumultuosas calles.

Souta caminaba intentando no explotar de la furia, intentando encontrar el chakra de la pelirosa, lo había encontrado, o al menos una pista de él, oculto el suyo, a medida que se acercaba, ya se estaba alejando de la celebración, ya no había luces de colores, ni gente celebrando, tan solo las calles oscuras y el parque solo, cruzo el parque y con mucho cuidado se escondió tras un árbol al escuchar unos murmullos, algo como "te ves hermosa esta noche" se asomo levemente y el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

- Ren…b..basta – gimió la pelirosa, el pelinegro la tenia contra un árbol, obviamente sin forzarla a nada, la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura y la miraba fijamente con un toque socarrón, llevo su mano a la barbilla de la chica y le abrió la boca, él abrió la suya y con la lengua levemente afuera la inserto en la de ella la cual se sonrojo tan fuertemente que su cara le ardía, chiharu lo tenía agarrado por las espalda, más bien por el kimono, lo apretaba de lo excitante que resultaba ese beso, él escurrió sutilmente sus manos por la abertura de abajo del kimono, sacando las piernas de la chica para que se engancharan en su cintura, necesitaba apretarla contra él, sentirla.

El pelinegro la besaba lento y profundo, muy profundo, mientras acariciaba despacio y descaradamente los muslos y trasero de la chica, jugando con el elástico de su ropa interior.

La pelirosa se sentía realmente caliente, literalmente su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por la sangre que corría rápidamente por sus venas, Ren estaba tan pegado a ella que podía sentir como su erección crecía sobre su vientre.

Souta estaba totalmente estático, y rojo, nunca en su vida había escuchado gemir a chiharu y menos verla de forma tan erótica. Maldijo un millón de veces al pelinegro. El rostro le ardía, y de hecho le latía por la presión en sus venas.

- vamos a casa – le pidió él, era obvio lo que harían si iban a casa, souta reacciono al instante tenía que hacer algo, se alejo del lugar y aclaro su voz, intentando volver su rostro a la normalidad, pero la imagen de su mejor amiga lo acompañaría todas las noches atormentándolo, provocándolo, tentándolo – Chiharu! Ren! – llamo simulando que los buscaba, los uchihas rápidamente se arreglaron saliendo de su escondite, ren con una cara de pocos amigos y chiharu aun roja – gomen se me había quedado algo en casa – rio la chica nerviosa.

Souta le sonrió a la pelirosa pero cuando ella paso por su lado dejándolo cara a cara solo con el pelinegro borro su sonrisa y endureció su mirada, El uchiha enarco una ceja, y sonrió arrogante.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

El resto de la noche el albino se mantuvo con un mal humor insoportable, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el nuevo el cual aprovecho un momento a solas para preguntarle – que ocurrió? – dijo de repente – eres un buen observador – apunto el albino – no me vengas con rodeos – El hirose lo miraba serio – de acuerdo, Ren se llevo a chiharu a un lugar apartado para explorar la garganta de ella con su lengua mientras le metía mano de la forma más vulgar posible, si le doy más tiempo la deja sin bragas, y sin virginidad – un rojo se había apoderado del albino, pero ese rojo no se compara con la hemorragia nasal del rubio. Ambos miraron de reojo a los uchiha, la chica miraba al suelo algo sonrojada mientras que ren estaba de lo más relajado a su lado, agarrándola de la mano.

Souta necesitaba hablar seriamente con Ren, no sabía para que pero tenía la necesidad imperiosa de romperle la cara.

Había pasado la noche, era ya un poco tarde, y debían estar frescos para mañana, así que decidieron irse cada uno a su casa u hotel.

-Hasta luego! – los extranjeros se fueron dejando tan solo a los uchiha y albino, quien se había empeñado en acompañarlos al menos hasta la entrada, Chiharu conversaba con el entre risas.

Al llegar a la entrada, los uchiha se dispusieron a despedirse y entrar a la manor – oh Ren espera necesito hablar contigo – fingió descuido el albino – de acuerdo… - acepto el con la misma naturalidad, la pelirosa sonrio, despidiéndose de ambos.

Cuando se cerró la puerta y se escucharon fuerte pasos subiendo la escalera la mirada de souta se volvió arisca – deberías dejar de intentar conquistar a chiharu – advirtió el chico – intentar? – un gesto de superioridad subestimo al houzuki – todo el mundo conoce tu reputación de mujeriego, ella es tu prima, aterriza – sugirió el albino, Ren camino lentamente hasta el chico quedando justo delante de él – si, no negare que mi reputación no es la mejor, pero por desgracia para ti chiharu significa mucho más para mí que una noche – los azulados ojos indagaron en los jades – y que es ella para ti? – le pregunto souta algo nervioso, el pelinegro bajo la mirada, meditando unos segundos, subió con suavidad sus orbes rojos para ver la reacción del muchacho al frente – más de lo que significa para ti souta – las mejillas del aludido se sonrojaron revelando vergüenza, Ren estaba perfectamente al tanto de que últimamente su mejor amiga significaba mucho más para él – aun ni siquiera sabes que sientes por ella, pero estas claro en que no es una simple amistad, para mi ella es todo… yo la amo. – y souta se sintió pequeño al lado de ren quien en ese momento había dicho sin dudar que amaba a su prima – a demás yo no "intento" conquistarla, ella solo tiene ojos para mí, porque soy el único a su altura – eso había sido absurdamente doloroso para souta quien bajo la mirada, dio unos pasos para darse la vuelta pero una mano lo sujeto por el hombro – por cierto Souta-kun – los ojos del aludido miraron a los del uchiha asustándose levemente, pues el sharingan giraba rápidamente – si le ponen una mano encima a chiharu durante los exámenes date por muerto, si ella es tan importante como dices no permitas que la dañen, entendido? - asintió levemente- buen chico – sonrio el pelinegro yéndose para la puerta de la manor – que haces? – pregunto extrañado el albino si no se equivocaba ren no vivía allí – de verdad quieres saber? – la sonrisa del uchiha se volvió algo lasciva, souta frunció el ceño – me escurriré a la cama de chiharu, a sacarle el piyama – el pelinegro rio levemente al ver la mirada matadora del muchacho, - adiós!

Era mentira, solo lo había dicho para molestarlo cierto? El albino se auto convencía, aun estaba en la entrada esperando una señal de que estaba en lo cierto.

Tras unos segundos de puro silencio y paz suspiro aliviado, se dio media vuelta y cuando dio el primer paso un gemido se escucho.

Se dio la vuelta con el corazón a mil "por favor que haya sido un pájaro por favor" – pensó el chico

- Ren!, mañana tengo examen – se escucho entrecortadamente, probablemente porque alguien la besaba, Souta sintió como se le revolvía el estomago del disgusto de saber, que ren pasaría toda la noche en cama de chiharu, recordó la imagen nítida de hacía ya unas horas, un repentino calor lo invadió – joder – murmuro caminando hasta su casa, no podía sacarse la cara sonrojada de la chica, su cuerpo vestido con descuido por ese hermoso kimono, los gemidos que soltaba, y por supuesto los besos que daba, se sonrojo al recordar lo obsceno, lascivo y lujurioso que se había visto ese beso, había visto como sus padres se daban un besito pero Jamás, había visto un beso así, ni siquiera se habían rozado los labios, habían pasado directo a la "parte interesante", aun recordaba el momento en el que se separaron para recuperar el aire, había quedado un hilillo de saliva entre sus bocas… el chico se relamió inconsciente los labios, y se avispo al sentir una punzada en la entrepierna, bajo la mirada encontrándose con "algo" latente que exigía atención, se sonrojo con rabieta, ahora necesitaba una ducha de agua fría.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Miraba por la ventana descansando su cabeza en su mano con pesadez, tenía ojeras pues por la noche no había hecho más que soñar cosas indecentes, soplaba los mechones de cabellos que se atravesaban en su cara después de cada brisa que pasaba, - souta! – saludo alegre una pelirosa que venía emocionada por la primera parte del examen, la miro de reojo; ahí estaba la culpable de su insomnio – ohayo – bostezo tapándose la boca, la chica se paro enfrente de él apuñalándolo con la mirada – mas te vale concentrarte en el examen! – le exigió – estudiamos mucho para fallar ahora! – le recrimino el albino le tapo la boca – lo sé, lo sé, gomen – la tranquilizo y bajo su mano sintió una sonrisa,- entonces está bien

Entraron en el salón, era gigantesco y estaba colmado de gente, tras escuchar las reglas y el procedimiento, todos se sentaron por separado, mezclados.

Entregaron las hojas y examino las preguntas, eran ridículamente difíciles, sin embargo el había estudiado mucho en su casa con el resto de su equipo, comenzó a contestar sin embargo al toparse con las últimas tres su cerebro se quedo en blanco, él ya había estudiado esto! Como demonios se había borrado de su mente, miro discretamente y por primera vez a su alrededor, encontrándose con un montón de cabezas bajas y rostros agonizantes, vio a chiharu con su sharingan activado respondiendo las preguntas que el mismo había olvidado, la chica parecía estar muy segura de sí misma, mascullo una maldición, si tan solo pudiera recordar, forzó su mente recordar el día, viendo imágenes de libros recordando las opiniones de kaoru las explicaciones de chiharu,y su mente se detuvo en un pequeño retazo de aquel día.

_Chiharu había dictado un problema, y ahora los tres lo resolvíamos en silencio para comprobar si habíamos entendido, en un momento de cansancio en el que mi cuello fastidiaba levante la vista hacia arriba y me encontré con mi cama, pues yo estaba sentado en el suelo, mire a chiharu, estaba en ella… entre mis sabanas bocabajo resolviendo el problema, hacia tanto calor que sudábamos mares y ella no era la excepción estaba cubierta de sudor aun con sus diminutas ropas, esa licra mostraba más de lo que mi mente habría podido imaginar, era tan pequeña prácticamente un cachetero, y esa camiseta a tiras absurdamente ligera ondeaba a la mas mínima brisa, ella respiraba por la boca cansada, ruborizada por el calor y llena de sudor, en ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo mal interpretable que era la escena y más cuando estaba en mi cuarto y en mi cama._

Me mordí el labio con fuerza y rabia "eso no era lo que buscaba" – me reproche mentalmente, ya tenía suficientes escenas de chiharu en situaciones con doble sentido, lo que necesitaba era la respuesta al maldito problema!, revolvió sus cabellos con desesperación, y de pronto al leer el problema de nuevo recordó la respuesta, en seguida y antes de que se le volviera a olvidar respondió a los tres problemas restantes, termino y en su mente grito un gran "aleluya".

Miro a la pelirosa que estaba al otro lado, ella le devolvió la mirada pues ya había terminado, chiharu arqueo una ceja preguntando qué tal le había ido, y respondió sonriéndole, ella lo imito, y justo antes de darse la vuelta le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta, un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo del albino, tragando pesado al recordar el "inocente" sueño que había tenido aquella madrugada, aun no podía sacar de sus oídos los gemidos de ella, todo había sido tan grafico… de dónde demonios había sacado esas…imágenes?, él era un chico más bien un adolescente, tenía sus deslices pero no era un maldito cerdo baboso.

Sin embargo allí estaba teniendo sueños húmedos con su mejor amiga.

Se reprocho a si mismo por verla de esa manera tan lasciva.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

La primera prueba había sido fácil, habían logrado pasar sin necesidad de copiar, igualmente los extranjeros, al parecer los muy listos también habían estudiado.

Souta estaba algo apartado de chiharu, cada vez que la veía se le acercaba o la tocaba recordaba el sueño, y ella lo había notado, y le había molestado el hecho de que estuviera "antipático" sin "ninguna" razón, hubo un momento de silencio y paz, Kaoru comía, Souta se mantenía en silencio y chiharu recordaba la noche anterior, la verdad había sido difícil convencer a ren y auto convencerse de no "hacer" nada. – joder – murmuro sonrojándose, últimamente se estaban pasando la raya, pero hasta cuándo podría abstenerse a él? Aun se sentía culpable por souta, había descubierto sentimientos por él, sin embargo Ren la celaba mucho, a demás de que tampoco quería herir a su primo, los ojos azulados de souta miraron a la chica toda roja – que ocurre – le pregunto – nada.. – respondió escuetamente – me voy a casa – anuncio casi con desgano – descansen para mañana! – dijo al final.

Por la mañana del día siguiente la pelirosa había recibido junto con el resto de competidores una carta que les informaba que la segunda prueba tomaría lugar en el bosque de la muerte asi que se preparo rápidamente tomo sus provisiones y se marcho, cuando salió de la manor vio algo que no esperaba.

Un albino montado en una bici, estaba reposando el rostro sobre sus brazos apoyados en el manillar como si estuviera durmiendo, una sonrisa dulce se esbozo en el rostro de la pelirosa, se acerco en silencio y acaricio delicadamente los cabellos del chico, apreciando su suavidad, el se levanto con pereza y la vio, sonrió con algo de pena, no por quedarse dormido sino por soñar de nuevo con ella, - esta vez ire atrás – el chico asintió, echándose un poco para adelante, sintió como el cálido cuerpo de la chica lo abrazaba por atrás, apoyando su rostro en su espalda, el aliento de ella en su cuello. Recordó rápidamente las imágenes, la pelirosa subía y bajaba tras cada embestida, el tacto de sus manos, como ella lo abrazaba mientras él la …

No debía pensar en eso ahora! La tenía en su espalda por dios! Cerró los ojos con fuerza reprimiendo su sonrojo y arranco colina abajo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0

Lo corto ahí, pensaba hacer un capítulo entero con todo el examen pero es absurdamente largo, a demás de que yo no pensaba actualizar si no fuera por dos curiosas personitas…

En primer lugar Linfray, obviamente…. Cosa que no sorprende, sin embargo la segunda personita es la que me agarro de sorpresa, porque sinceramente no pensé encontrarme con un review tan alentador fué Elo-chan, ojala tuvieras cuenta en , te habría mandado un mensaje en privado jeje… gracias por ese review, en serio que si, si aun hay gente que quiere seguir leyendo esto… seguiré escribiendo, lamento la tardanza, se que frustra pero- im back bitches n_n- y mejor que nunca… tengo planes para un nuevo fic, me sentí tan estúpidamente inspirada… creo que escribiré un nuevo sasusaku… pero necesito establecer pilares…

Ahora… por donde iba? Ah si… Senbonzakura.. *sigh* esta es la primera parte del segundo capítulo de la secuela…

Los ninjas nuevos, es decir, los de la nueva aldea no son de gran importancia ahora, y puede que se sientan confundidos a la hora de "leerlos" pero tranquilos, ellos jugaran un papel importante mucho después…

Ahora sin más preámbulo me despido…

_Au revoir_

Kotone


End file.
